¿¿¿Haruka se va a la Guerra?
by APV-02
Summary: al parecer en Japon hay una guerra, que pasará?, porque haruka tiene que ir?, cuál fue el motivo por el cuál la obligaron a ir?, regresarà con vida de ésta, que pasará con Michiru...aaahh..pues no se...jaja...tal vez si leen podremos darnos cuenta.
1. Año Nuevo

**HARUKA SE VA A LA GUERRA??**

**Cap 1. Año Nuevo**

Y ahí se encontraban, en algún lugar, en algún momento, frente a un hermoso atardecer a la orilla del mar se estaban reunidas las personas más importantes para ellas, al parecer estaban festejando algo, una ceremonia tal vez, entonces….

-Sí acepto

-y tu Haruka Tenou, aceptas a Michiru Kaiou como tu esposa y compañera para toda la eternidad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí acepto

-Entonces, por el poder que…..

Y en ese momento en que la persona encargada de la ceremonia dijera las palabras más importantes se logra ver y escuchar una gran explosión, Haruka inmediatamente protege a Michiru con su cuerpo para que no le pasara nada y los invitados se cubren sus cabezas, ya que la gran explosion había logrado un gran temblor que hizo que todos los adornos, copas y mesas se cayeran de su lugar; y en un repentino cambio todo se volvio oscuridad en el que Haruka se encontraba totalmente sola, a la que protegía con sus brazos era, nada más y nada menos que la nada; después esa oscuridad se convirtió en otra gran explosión, y ahora ella ya no tenía el traje que llevaba puesto para la ceremonia, sino un uniforme totalmente sucio, no sabía de que era ese uniforme, pero definitivamente no era el de una sailor scout, se dio cuenta que su cabello estaba más corto y que se encontraba incada frente a otra persona que la apuntaba con algo en la cabeza, sintió miedo, impotencia y lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue quedarse ahí a esperar lo que tuviera que pasar, ya que no podía hacer nada, vió como esa persona jalaba algo de ese objeto haciendo un ligero clic, que era?? Acaso una pistola??, estaba totalmente aterrada, cerró los ojos con fuerza y……

Despertó, estaba sudando frio, volteaba inmediatamente hacia todos los rincones de la habitación y no encontró nada, no estaba nadie frente a el apuntandole con algo, ya no llevaba aquel uniforme y su cabello estaba igual.

-Demonios, otra vez este sueño, ¿Qué será lo que pasará, acaso hay un nuevo enemigo al que tenemos que enfrentar;?, no, no tenemos, tengo que enfrentar, ya que no estaban las demás.

En ese momento sintió a alguien moverse de la cama, volteó y lo que pudo divisar fue el cuerpo de su amada a su lado, durmiendo pacíficamente que al parecer no se dio cuenta cuando Haruka se levantó bruscamente.

-¿Acaso moriré?... No, puede pasar, no quiero que pase.

Ya no le dio más vueltas al asunto, asi que se volvió a acostar y abrazó a Michiru quien, al sentir los brazos de Haruka, sonrió. Decidió no decirle nada a Michiru, quería preocuparla por cosas sin sentido, bueno sin sentido para ella, ya que Haruka sabía perfectamente que si se lo decía Michiru se preocuparía demasiado y no lo tomaría tan a la ligera.

La noche siguió tranquila, ya no tuvo ese sueño en lo que quedó la noche. A la mañana siguiente, despertó y lo primero que hizo fue mover su mano hacia un lado, dándose cuenta de que no habia nadie a un lado de su cama, entonces se levantó repentinamente, porque creyó que el sueño se habia vuelto realidad o algo asi, pero cuando logró despertarse completamente se dio cuenta de que se escuchaba la regadera, al parecer Michiru se estaba bañando, y Haruka solo suspiro de alivio.

Haruka se levantó de la cama en cuanto Michiru salió del baño, se le quedó viendo a los ojos, esos ojos azules que tanto le encantan y que era capaz de quedarsele viendo por mucho tiempo.

-"¿Y esa mirada?" -pensó Michiru..

-Buenos Días Haruka- y en cuanto dijo eso esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

Pero Haruka aún seguía observándola con detenimiento, como si estuviera perdida en esos ojos, pero realmente en su mente se repitió una parte de su sueño y lo que hizo fue apartar la mirada de los ojos de Michiru y voltear hacia otro lado.

-¿Sucede algo Haruka?

-No, no es nada. Buenos Días Michiru.

He inmediatamente se acercó a Michiru y la abrazó, era un abrazo desesperado pero tierno, realmente lo necesitaba; Michiru quedó sorprendida ante el acto de la rubia ya que no era un abrazo muy usual en ella, de hecho nunca la había abrazado de esa manera y lo siguiente que hizo fue corresponder el abrazo, duraron bastante tiempo así, Michiru no entendía que le sucedía, pero desde que vió su mirada se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba a su compañera. Por fin, Haruka terminó su abrazo y lo siguiente que hizo fue besarla, fue un beso tierno, corto y sencillo, pero con amor. Después de eso Haruka se fue a bañar.

Setsuna y Michiru se encontraban preparando el desayuno y Hotaru estaba sentada en la mesa desayunando; Haruka iba bajando las escaleras para dirigirse al comedor.

-Buenos días papa-Haruka.- dijo una alegre Hotaru.

-Buenos días Haruka- dijo setsuna.,

-Buenos días.- respondió.

Se sentaron a desayunar; Hotaru que ya había terminado se quedó sentada haciendoles compañía.

-mamá-Setsuna, ¿a que hora vendrán las chicas para la fiesta?- dijo Hotaru.

-A las 8 pequeña-contestó setsuna.

-Tenemos que ir a comprar lo necesario para la cena, Haruka.-Dijo Michiru, volteando a verla.

- Sí

Toda la tarde se la pasaron de compras para la fiesta de la noche, ya que las chicas y ellas festejarían el año nuevo en casa de las externas. Cuando regresaron a casa Setsuna y Michiru se pusieron a preparar algo para la cena, mientras que Haruka y Hotaru decoraban la casa con globos y otras cosas; acomodaban la mesa donde estarian las bebidas y arreglaban la mesa donde cenarían.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido y se hicieron las 8, para eso las externas ya estaban arregladas, la cena preparada y la casa decorada; a las 8:10 sonó el primer timbraso de la noche..

Clin ton…clinton…clintonclintonclitnton..sonaba con insistencia,,,,Haruka fua a abrir, ya sabía de quien se trataba, ya que los gritos de las chicas se escuchaban hasta el interior.

-Serena tonta, ya han de haber escuchado el timbre!!!!!- acompañado de un golpe en la cabeza.

-Ya Rei dejame en paz!!!!

-Pues deja de comportarte como una niña!!!

-¬¬..

-ya chicas, calmense- decian Amy y Lita.

Haruka abrió la puerta, y en cuanto lo hizo cayó al suelo ya que Mina se había abalanzado hacia ella y Haruka no se dio cuenta perdiendo el equilibrio.

-Mina!!!!- la reprendieron sus amingas

-ups, perdon…jajajaja-dijo mina

-Buenas noches Haruka- dijeron todas al unísono.

-Buenas noches chicas.

Una vez que entraron, vieron el lugar totalmente decorado, y la mesa puesta con la comida servida..

-mmmm…huele muy bien!!!- dijo serena.

-tu siempre pensando en comida serena!!!- dijo rei

-Rei no me regañes, yo no tengo la culpa de que huela rico.

Y así pasó toda la noche, pero no peleando, sino pasando un rato muy agradable, la cena estuvo exquisita al igual que los postres que había llevado Lita, pasaron 4 horas y casi se daban las 12, hicieron la cuenta regresiva y en cuanto se hizo la hora se escuchó gran cantidad de gritos

-FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!

Todas se abrazaron, (incluyendo Darien, jaja , olvidé decir que tambien había ido a la fiesta), se desearon feliz año..después a la hora, se estaban despidiendo, ya cada una se dirigía a su casa y cuando las externas se estaban despidiendo de las inners fuera de la casa, se percataron de que había una lluvia de estrellas, las a cuales se quedaron observando un rato.

-"Solo espero que no suceda lo que soñé hoy".- pensó Haruka


	2. El cumpleaños de Hotaru

**Cap 2 ****El cumpleaños de hotaru**

Ya han 5 dias desde la cena de año nuevo, ahora se encontraban nuevamente reunidas en la casa de las extermas pero esta vez para festejar el cumpleaños de Hotaru, quien cumplia sus 12 años, Setsuna y Michiru le planearon esa pequeña reunión por la tarde, no habian ido al trabajo ni a la escuela para preparar la fiesta, se pasaron todo el día decorando y cocinando, igual que en año nuevo, y Haruka había salido por una sorpresa para Hotaru, que acababa de llegar de la escuela, estaba muy emocionada por saber que le llevaría su papa-Haruka.

-mama-Michiru, sabes que me traera papa-Haruka?

-No Hotaru , no tengo la menor idea.

-mama-Setsuna??- y esta ultima solo nego con la cabeza y eso provocaba que Hotaru tuviera mas curiosidad.

Haruka se encontraba platicando con alguien en un restaurante, al parecer era uno de los cocineros.

-Buenas tardes Derek-

-Haruka!!!, que sorpresa.

-trajiste lo que te pedi?-pregunto Haruka.

-Por supuesto, fue muy dificil poder lograr que me lo enviaran, pero aquí la tengo.

Derek era un muchacho de la estatura de Haruka, 3 años mayor a ella, cabello negro ojos café, piel blanca, era un chef profesional que estaba especializado en la comida mexicana; Haruka y el se conocieron en el avion rumbo a México, Haruka iba a una carrera de motocross y Derek iba a un curso de cocina.

Desde que Haruka fue a ese pais, habia traido varias tradiciones de halla, empezando por la comida, un dia Haruka les habia cocinado huevos rancheros a las muchachas de desayuno, no tenian mal sabor, pero era muy raro ese tipo de comida y ma como desayuno.

-No encontre la que me pediste, pero si encontre todos los dulces que me anotaste en la lista

-Gracias aun asi- contesto Haruka, quien, al ver la cosa que le habia traido derek, sonrio para si misma formandosele una cara de satisfacción y ademas un poco maliciosa al imaginarse la escena que veria cuando sus amigas estuvieran pegandole a la piñata.

Si, asi como lo escucharon, UNA PIñATA!!!!, desde esa vez que fue, después de la carrera les habian organizado a los corredores una fiesta mexicana con toda la comida de ese pais y ademas no pudia faltar la tradicional piñata, le habia tomado gusto por esa tradición y penso que seria una grandiosa idea llevar una Hotaru para su cumpleaños.

-Haruka, buenas tardes.- le dijo un señor de cabello gris ya por la edad, ojos negros, al parecer era el dueño y gerente del restaurante.

-mm??, oo…buenas tardes señor Tomoeda.

-Vendras tambien hoy?

-No, hoy no podre, mi hija cumple años y le festejaremos.- Haruka siempre habia presentado a Hotaru como su hija a las demas personas.

-Entiendo, bueno entonces te esperamos el lunes.

-Por supuesto.

En esos ultimos 6 meses Haruka habia estado asistiendo a ese restaurante por las noches después de su practica en el circuito, a Michiru se le hacia muy extraño esas salidas, ya que Haruka nunca le decia a donde iba y que hacia, hubo algunos meses en que estuvo insistiendo para que le dijera, pero la rubia nunca le decia nada asi que mejor se dio por vencida ademas confia en la rubia y sabia que no tenia nada de que preocuparse.

-Bueno, me retiro, ya casi es la hora, nos vemos después.- dicho eso, tomó sus dulces y su piñata y se fue.

En algun lugar….

-Coronel, hemos perdido su pista.

-QUE!!!, no puede ser, no hubo comunicación con el por el radio?

-si señor, lo ultimo que dijo es que estaba rodeado, se escucharon unos forcejeos y un lejano llevenlo al cuartel.

-Entonces lo tienen secuestrado, pero en donde?- el coronel se quedo pensando, cuando en ese momento entro un soldado gravemente herido que era parte del equipo de la persona secuestrada, que habia logrado salvarse.

-Señor, se lo han llevado…

-Si, lo sabemos, que encontraron?

-Encontramos la base del enemigo y una información importante de algo que puede dañar a Japon…-respiraba rapidamente, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, pero el coronel no le tomo importancia, solo queria la información.

-Que es ese "algo" que nos puede dañar?

-No lo se, pues el unico que logro leer la información fue el sargento Ichiro.

-Entonces donde esta la base del enemigo?- Y en ese momento el soldado herido saco una hoja de papel en donde estaba marcado el area, al parecer era un mapa; en cuanto se lo dio al coronel murio.

-llevenselo de aquí

-Si, señor.- y entre 2 soldados mas se lo llevaron .

- que haremos señor?, hemos perdido a muchos hombres en esa investigación, necesitamos a alguien habil para esto, no podemos enviar a mas soldados porque todos estan al frente de la batalla.

- Tendremos que buscar a alguien para esto.

- Que!!! A un civil??

- Asi es.

-Pero, si no esta preparados ni entrenados, dudo mucho que puedan completar esta mision, si nuestro mejor elemento no pudo mucho menos un civil.

-Pero no son cualquier civiles, son los mejores, ademas probaremos sus habilidades.- he inmediatamente el coronel llama a otro soldado.

-Señor, aquí tiene la información que pidio de esas personas.

-Gracias, retirate.

-Vaya entonces ya los tienes seleccionados?- pregunto otro coronel al mando.

- Asi es, Tonks- Llamo a otro de los soldados.

-Si señor?

-quiero que me traigas a estos sujetos mañana mismo y temprano!!

-Si señor.

- Ah, y cerciórate de que nadie se de cuenta y que ellos no se den cuenta de a donde los llevaras.

-Entonces tendre que usar las balas somníferos??

-asi es.

-Entendido señor.

Japon llevaba algunos meses en guerra con corea del norte, al parecer unos terroristas habian invadido una ciudad de Japon y causado un gran caos, provocando varias muertes; el ejercito japones logro capturar a uno y por medio de torturas lograron decir quien era el responsable de eso, y desde ese entonces japon ha estado en guerra con corea del norte, al parecer los coreanos los haian amenazado con un arma mortal que tenian instalado secretamente en japon y lo que los japoneses estaban tratando de investigar era la ubicación de eso y que era "esa cosa" que podria destruir Japon; durante esos meses habian enviado equipos especiales para encontrar la base y adentrarse de tal manera que no fueran descubiertos e investigaran algo con respecto a "esa cosa", pero todos los intentos terminaban fallidos, o los encontraban y encarcelaban para torturarlos o los mataban en ese instante.

Un deportivo amarillo iba a toda velocidad, se dirigia a su casa. Cuando llego se percato de que ya habia gente, al parecer habia llegado un poco tarde.

-Eso me pasa por estar desviandome- se dijo a si misma Haruka.

Se dirigio a la entrada de la casa, no llevaba la piñata, pues aun no queria mostrarsela a Hotaru; en cuando entro observo que todas estaban platicando animadamente, mientras se escuchaba un poco de musica, cuando Hotaru la vio fue corriendo hacia ella preguntadole por su sorpresa.

- No te desesperes, se paciente.

- Pero,pero…- y seguidamente hizo una ligera cara de enfado y resignacion.- esta bien.

Haruka se dirigio a saludar a sus amigos y se acerco a Darien, quien estaba platicando con Amy acerca de algo de medicina.

-Darien, puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Por supuesto, que necesitas?

-Ocupo tu ayuda para la sorpresa que tengo para Hotaru. Ven acompañame.- he inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la salida de la casa rumbo a su auto, en el trayecto pudo ver que Michiru la observaba.

-"Y ahora que planeas Haruka?"- penso Michiru. Haruka, como si hubiera leido su pensamiento, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa traviesa como el de un niño cuando esta planeando una travesura. Michiru al ver esa sonrisa, solo pudo sonreir, cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza.

A los 15 min, Haruka estaba en el jardin trasero de su casa, habia amarrado un extremo de la cuerda en una rama del arbol donde, en el centro de la cuerda, estaba amarrada una gran piñata en forma de estrella color violeta completamente rellena de dulces, harina y confeti, claro que nadie mas que Haruka y Darien sabian que contenia la piñata; y el otro extremo lo tenia Darien que se encontraba en el techo de la casa.

-HOTARU!!!!!!!! HOTARU!!!!!!- gritaba Haruka desde afuera.

Dentro de la casa se escucharon los gritos de Haruka e inmediatamente Hotaru y las demas salieron corriendo al patio. Al momento en que salieron y vieron la piñata sus rostros mostraron un poco de incertidumbre porque algunas no sabian que era esa cosa y otros de sorpresa. Hotaru tenia esbozada una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban por la impresión.

-Esta es mi sorpresa, feliz cumpleaños!!!!- dijo Haruka con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados y con su rostro de felicidad.

-Esto.. esto es…. Grandioso!!!, pero que es???-

-Bueno esto …-decia mientras tocaba la piñata- se llama piñata, es una tradición mexicana, no se muy bien la historia pero se trata de tratar de golpearle con este palo..-mientras le mostraba el palo- de tal manera que logres romperla y cuando eso pase algo caera de dentro de la piñata-

Todas dijeron al unisono un oooooo…..y Hotaru solo sonreia, sonaba interesante

-"esto sera muy facil"- penso Hotaru

-"Esto sera muy divertido"- penso Haruka

-"Esto no puede ser, otra de sus locuras"- penso Setsuna.

-"Esto ..esto..mm…sabe rico"-pensaba Serena mientras comia un pedazo del pastel que haian servido momentos antes de que salieran.

-bien, entonces por ser la cumpleañera seras la primera- dijo Haruka- estas listo darien?

-Si.

-Bien, ven Hotaru.- le dio el palo y cuando esta la tomó y estaba apunto de dar el primer golpe a la piñata, Haruka la detiene y le dice- No, espera aun falta esto.- saca un pañuelo de la bolsa de su pantalón y se lo coloca en los ojos (a Hotaru).

-pero porque papa-Haruka??

-bueno pues si golpeas la piñata con los ojos al descubierto sera muy facil y en cambio de esta forma sera mucho mas interesante.

Hotaru dio uno, dos, tres golpes y a ninguno le atino(claro, cabe mencionar que mientras ella trataba de golpear la piñata, esta era movida por darien para que no le diera), cuando Haruka creyo que ya fue suficiente le quito la venda y el palo a Hotaru, quien se tenia cara de enfado porque a lo que creia que era facil pues no lo fue ademas porque en lugar de que lograra pegarle a la piñata fue totalmente todo lo contrario, pero para las demas fue un espectáculo muy gracioso ver como era golpeada por una piñata y pues ademas era algo nuevo y les llamaba la atención el intentarlo.

Pasaron un momento agradable, todas se reian de las que intentaban golpear la piñata pero realmente la piñata lograba por darles mas golpes a ellas que ellas a la piñata. Cuando llego el turno de serena estaba tan emocionada que empezo a golpear a lo loco y llego en un momento en que se desespero y sin querer se le resbalo el palo de las manos y fue a dar nada mas y nada menos que en la cabeza de Rei, todas, quienes se estaban riendo en ese momento, guardaron silencio pues después del golpe que recibio Rei esta cayo al suelo con los ojos en forma de remolino, ya que habia sido noqueada por el palo.

-perdon Rei no fue mi intencion- decia serena preocupada

-Serena tonta, ni siquiera un palo puedes agarrar bien!!!!!

-perdon

Y después de ese golpe todas volvieron a reir, como ya todas le habian pegado, volvieron a comenzar, esta vez Hotaru ya estaba un poco mas preparada, asi que golpeo una, dos, tres veces y a la cuarta logro darle (porque se habia quitado el pañuelo para ver mejor :P) de tal manera que esta se rompio y comenzaron a caer los dulces, el espectáculo que vieron fue grandioso, miraban como caian gran cantidad de dulces una nube de polvo blanco y varios circulitos de papel de colores, realmente se miraba bonito, y en cuanto cayeron al suelo Hotaru comenzo a agarrar los dulces que estaban tirados y las demas chicas solo observaban.

-que?? Piensan quedarse viendo?? Si no van por sus dulces Hotaru se quedara con todos- dijo Haruka e inmediatamente corrio en direccion de los dulces y comenzo a guardarlos en sus bolsas del pantalón.Cuando las chicas escucharon eso, inmediatamente serena corrio y las demas chicas la imitaron. Era una pelea de dulces muy chistosa, primero, mientras serena agarraba los dulces y los guardaba en la bolsa de su sudadera, Mina le sacaba los dulces y se los guardaba en su bolsa mientras se reia de la maldad que estaba haciendo; mientras que rei estaba agarrando los suyos, corria en todas direcciones porque no la dejaban entrar en la parte de en medio en donde estaban los dulcespero en una de esos pasos que dio hacia atrás tropezo con Amy que estaba agachada detrás suyo agarrando dulces y cayo al suelo dandole con su cabeza en la cabeza de serena.

-aahh!!! REI TIENES LA CABEZA MUY DURA!!!

-Nadie te manda tener la cabeza hueca serena!!!

Después de todo ese despapalle, todo volvio a la tranquilidad, entraron a la casa y algunas comenzaron a comer los dulces que habian agarrado.

-mmm ..estos dulces estan exquisitos papa-Haruka

-si, es cierto, estan ricos-decia serena

Momentos después, todas se retiraron a sus respectivas casas ya que al dia siguiente tenian que ir a la escuela.

Las externas estaban en su casa, acababan de terminar de limpiar y ahora todas se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Haruka llevo en brazos a Hotaru a su cama, ya que se habia quedado dormida en el sofa, la recosto y le dio un beso en la frente.

-gracias papa-haruka.

-buenas noche Hotaru.

Después de eso se fue a su habitación, Michiru estaba destendiendo la cama para dormir pero en ese momento alguien por detrás la tomo por la cintura y comenzo a besarle el cuello, Michiru al sentir eso, suspiro cerrando los ojos para disfrutar la caricia que le estaba haciendo su rubia compañera, acto seguido Michiru giro sobre si misma de manera de que no se soltara aquel abrazo, luego beso a Haruka en los labios de manera apasionada, la rubia correspondio el beso con la misma intensidad, comenzo a acariciarle la espalda hasta el cierre de su vestido, cayendo este al suelo, despues la tomó entre sus brazos y la recosto en la cama, extendio uno de sus brazos para apagar la molesta luz que invadia su habitacion, Michiru comenzo a desabotonar su camisa y…..

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa de las externas, una camioneta negra se habia estacionado.

-La hemos encontrado.

-Bien, ahora solo hay que esperar a que este sola para llevarla con el coronel.

-si, lo haremos mañana temprano.

Y ahí se quedo la camioneta toda la noche, vigilando la casa.


	3. Las Pruebas1ra parte

**Cap. 3 Las pruebas (1ra Parte)**

Viernes 7 enero

La noche anterior fue muy agitada para ellas, tanto por la fiesta de Hotaru como por su noche de pasion; ese dia tenian que ir a la escuela, lo bueno es que era viernes y asi tendrian todo el fin de semana para salir y pasarsela a gusto.

Los rayos de luz del astro rey tocaban sus ojos, realmente era molesto, la diosa marina se levanto primero, observo el reloj y vio que eran las 6 am, luego volteo al otro lado de la cama y miro a su rubio compañera dormir, se miraba tan angelical que nadie podria imaginarse que seria todo lo contrario y que podia llegar a ser una persona realmente amorosa y pasional como lo era con ella, a pesar de que muestra todo lo contrario a las demas personas. Se sonrojo y sonrio para si misma al recordar la noche anterior, "su noche". Se dirigio a bañarse y cambiarse, una vez lista se fue a la cocina donde ya se encontraban Setsuna y Hotaru, la primera preparando el desayuno y la segunda desayunando.

-Buenos Dias- dijo Michiru.

-Buenos Dias- contestaron Setsuna y Hotaru.

-Y papa-Haruka?

-Aun no se levanta, pero lo mas seguro es que no tarde, cuando le llegue el olor del desayuno se levantara rapidamente.- contesto Michiru con una sonrisa.

Y tal como lo dijo Michiru, en cuanto el olor del desayuno llego hasta la habitación de Haruka, ésta inmediatamente se desperto, se baño y se cambio muy rápido, demasiado rapido diria yo; en menos de lo que se imaginan ya estaba sentada en la mesa con las demas, excepto Hotaru quien después de haber terminado el desayuno se retiro a su habitación a terminar de arreglarse.

-Buenos dias Haruka, por lo que veo amaneciste con mucha hambre- le dijo setsuna al ver como Haruka comia desesperadamente.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, estaban las 3 en la puerta esperando a Hotaru.

-Hotaru , apresurate o llegaremos tarde

-ya voy mama-Michiru.

Setsuna ya estaba saliendo, tomo el auto verde que tenia, bueno realmente es de haruka pero con eso de que Haruka y Michiru salian mas tarde de la escuela que ella del trabajo, se iba en un auto aparte, mientras que Haruka y Michiru se iban en el descapotable amarillo, claro Haruka se encargaba de dejar a Hotaru a la escuela y ademas iba por ella.

-Ya estoy lista

-Bien vamonos-dijo Michiru

En cuanto estaban apunto de salir de la casa, el telefono suena.

-Yo contesto-dijo Haruka-Buenos Dias…..aja..si….si…entiendo…es necesario que este ahí en este momento?? Tengo clases a las 8…aja..si si..entonces voy para haya en 30 min.

Dicho eso una vez, colgo.

-Que pasa Haruka?

-Al parecer Tomm- el representante y administrador del equipo de formula1 de Haruka- me necesita, quiere hablar de algo importante y tengo que estar ahí en 30 min.

-Vaya, pero no puedes faltar a clases, ya nos ausentamos ayer y esto podria atrasarte.

-si lo se, pero realmente me necesita, solo no asistire a la primera clase, regresare.

Después de eso, se dirigieron al auto, la rubia le abrio la puerta del pasajero a Michiru , quien entro al auto; después cargo a Hotaru y la sento en la parte trasera, acto que divirtió mucho a la niña.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - --------------- - - - - - - - - ------------------ - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

-Listo, esta hecho la primera parte del plan, la civil "c" estara en el circuito en 30 min.

-Si hay que estar preparados.

Y en ese momento la camioneta que estaba estacionada frente a la casa de las externas, se puso en marcha

----- ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------- ------- ------- -------- ------- ---------

Diez minutos después ya estaban en la entrada de la escuela de Hotaru, Haruka salio del auto y la acompaño hasta la entrada, se inco quedando a la estatura de la niña y Hotaru la abrazo.

-Te vere en la tarde, yo vendre por ti.

-Si papa-Haruka.

Luego se dirigio al Mugen.

-Regresare en 1 hora.

-Si, te estare esperando, cuidate.

Acto seguido se dieron un beso, Michiru bajo del auto, tomó su portafolios y se fue. Haruka seguia a su diosa marina con la vista, hasta verla entrar a la escuela, después acelero lo mas que pudo para dirigirse al circuito.

---- ----- ----- ----- ------ ------ ------ ------- ------- ------- ------- ------- -------- ------------

-Tienes listo la bala somnifero?

-si, todo listo.

-Mira ahí viene.

En ese momento un descapotable amarillo iba llegando al estacionamiento del circuito, caminó hacia las oficinas, pero algo se le hizo extraño, la oficina estaba totalmente a oscuras, entonces sintio algo en su cuello, como una aguja, se lo quitó del cuello y observo el dardo que tenia forma de bala solo que en la punta una aguja y después un leve mareo y todo se hizo negro; cayó pesadamente al suelo, los 2 sujetos que estaban ahí le vendaron los ojos, le amarraron las manos y lo subieron a una camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados, uno de ellos iba manejando el auto antes mencionado, mientras que el otro se llevaba el auto de Haruka.

------ ------ ------ ------ -------- ------- ------- ------- ------- ------ ------- ------- ------- --------

A lo lejos podia escuchar el sonido de un avion, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, se encontró con otros 2 sujetos a sus lados al parecer igual de consternados que ella, tenian amarrados las manos, ya no traia puesto su uniforme del Mugen, sino un pantalon de mezclilla negro y una camiseta del mismo color, encima de esa camisa llevaba puesto una especie de mochila en la parte de atrás de su espalda; otras tres personas mas se acercaron a ellos y les dijo que se pararan, estos obedecieron, no porque quisieran sino porque los sujetos los amenazaban con una pistola, después la puerta trasera del avion se abrio y lo que paso fue que esos tres sujetos los aventaron del avion, cayendo a mas de 200metros, caigan rapidamente y lo que creyo que era una mochila resulto ser un paracaídas e inmediatamente los 3 (me refiero a haruka y los otro 2) jalaron del cordon que tenian a su derecha y el paracaídas salio de la mochila. Cayeron a un lugar extraño, habia una carretera de terraceria y un plantado de…droga?? ..si al parecer era marihuana, los tres se quedaron viendo y siguieron caminando, en silencio, no sabian porque los habian lanzado de ahí, y mucho menos porque traian esa ropa, ya que al parecer los tres tenian la misma pero en la camisa de cada uno tenian una letra, la camisa de Haruka tenia la letra "c", a lo lejos alcanzaron a ver una especie de casa, mas bien tenia finta de un granero, asi que decidieron ir a ver para preguntar donde se encontraban, pero cuando se iban acercando algo o alguien los rodeo, eran 10 hombres con uniforme de militares apuntandoles con unas ametralladoras, pero no era japoneses, al parecer chilenos o cubanos, no sabian con exactitud, bueno eso creian por el uniforme, porque por la cara mas bien eran japoneses, sino fuera por ese uniforme Haruka hubiera jurado que eran japoneses.

No pudieron hacer nada, ya que estaban desarmados, con las manos amarradas y completamente rodeados, esos sujetos los agarraron y los llevaron hacia el granero, y cuando entraron se dieron cuenta que no estaba llena precisamente de animales o herramientas de una granja, sino de grandes computadoras e impresoras, al parecer era un lugar donde hacian lavado de dinero y ademas traficaban drogas, estaba sorprendida no sabia que estaba pasando y aun asi mantuvo la calma, hasta que en un momento todo volvio a oscurecerse, pues alguien habia golpeado su nuca y quedo inconciente.

---- ----- ----- ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ----- ------ ------ ----

Mientras tanto en el Mugen…

-que extraño, Haruka dijo que estaria aquí en 1 hora y ya han pasado 5 horas desde que la vi, le habra pasado algo??, no creo, bueno aunque a decir verdad se ha comportado un poco misteriosa estos ultimos meses, y siempre regresa, no tengo porque preocuparme, ademas si algo huviera pasado ya lo hubiera sabido.

Se decia Michiru, ciertamente, la rubio habia estado saliendo misteriosamente esos ultimos meses por las noches, pero siempre regresaba, no era extraño en ella ya que la misma Michiru ha hecho lo mismo para estar a solas con el mar o cuando necesita pensar.

-tal vez, eso tan importante en el circuito se extendio mas de lo debido.

Y dicho eso mejor prefirio quitar esos pensamientos negativos y pensar que su compañera estaba bien.

--------- ---------------- ----------------- ------------------ --------------- ---------------- ------------

En algun lugar…

Haruka fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, se encontraba colgada con lo brazos hacia arriba en una especie de gancho, los otros 2 tipos estaban ya despiertos, uno estaba amarrado en uno de los palos y otro estaba amarrado en una silla, de pronto entro alguien mas, tenia la finta de un maton, la rubio pudo sentir una energia maligna de ese sujeto y comenzo a idear rapidamente algo para salir de ahí, el sujeto con cara de maton comenzo a golpear al que estaba en la silla, después se dirigió al que estaba en el palo (o muro no se que sea) y luego fue contra haruka, esta inmediatamente tiro una patada sorprendiendo al maton quien, después de que esa patada diera en su cara, quedo inconciente; la rubia con gran habilidad logro sacar la cuerda del gancho y luego salto hacia el suelo, se percato de que el maton estaba inconciente y entonces le quito la navaja que tenia en uno de sus bolsillos, se dasato y ayudo a los otros muchachos a desatarse, entre los 3 estaban planeando como salir.

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------------- ------------------- -----------------

Setsuna ya se encontraba en su casa, esperando a que llegaran las demas, cuando suena el telefono.

-Diga?

-Buenas tardes, habla la directora de la escuela de Hotaru Tomoe, se encuentra el Sr. Tenor?

-No, en estos momentos no se encuentra, puedo ayudarle en algo, Hotaru esta bien?

-Si, ella se encuentra bien, disculpe, con quien hablo?

-Soy setsuna Meiou.

-Disculpe Srita, Meiou, lo que pasa es que Hotaru aun esta en la escuela, nadie ha pasado por ella y necesitamos saber quien lo hara, ya han pasado 2 horas desde que salio y ella aun esta esperando.

-Entiendo, en un momento voy para haya.

-Gracias, que tenga un buen dia.

- que extraño, Haruka siempre ha sido puntual, porque no habra ido por ella, le hablare al cel para saber donde esta.

Y acto seguido maraca el cel de Haruka, que al parecer se encontraba fuera del area de servicio, luego marco a Michiru.

-Bueno?

-Michiru, se encuentra Haruka contigo?

-No setsuna, la estoy esperando afuera de la escuela, esta mañana tuvo una reunion en el circuito y dijo que vendria a la escuela y aun no se ha aparecido, yo supongo que habra ido primero por Hotaru.

-que extraño, me acaban de llamar de la escuela de Hotaru y aun no ha ido por ella.

-Y ya llamaste a su cel?

-Ya lo hice pero no esta disponible.

-Entonces supongo que realmente ha de estar muy ocupada, para que no traiga su celular disponible.

-Entiendo, entonces pasare por ti y luego iremos por Hotaru.

-Esta bien, aquí te espero.

Colgo, tomo las llaves del auto y fue por Michiru y Hotaru.

-------- --------- ------------ ----------- ------------- ------------- -------------- ------------ ---------

Al parecer ya tenian un plan, tratarian de salir en la noche, esperaron varias horas, entre las que amarraron al maton para que no se moviera o intentara avisar a los demas. Pero inesperadamente comenzaron a escuchar disparos, sonidos de explosiones y algunas de autos y motos; Haruka se asomo un poco por la puerta, y se dio cuenta que estaban atacando el area, decidieron salirse, ya que con tanto alboroto no se darian cuenta de que estaban escapando, los 3 formaron un equipo, entre ellos intentaban ayudarse mutuamente para salir de ahí, al parecer los 3 habian sido secuestrados y dormidos de la misma manera, asi que decidieron ayudarse para poder investigar que era lo que estaba pasando.

Esquivaron varios soldados, por poco y estuvieron a punto de morir por una explosion que se hizo muy cerca de ellos, pero uno soldado se dio cuenta de su presencia y agarro al muchacho con la letra "a" en su camisa y le disparo muriendo inmediatamente, el chico con la letra"b" ataco al soldado que mato a su compañero y rapidamente Haruka y el corrieron, una de las balas que disparaba un helicóptero hirió la pierna del muchacho el cual ya no pudo seguir corriendo, Haruka regreso y trato de ayudarlo pero este le dijo que no, que intentara salvarse, pero Haruka no lo dejaria ahí, tenia que ayudarlo, asi que lo llevo a un lugar que creyo seguro y trato de buscar algo con que moverse mas rapido, entonces en ese momento pudo ver a alguien en una moto, asi que decidio atacarlo dejandolo inconciente y tomando la moto se fue hacia su compañero, pero en el transcurso del camino uno de los helicópteros lo vio y comenzo a seguirla y disparandole, Haruka tenia que deshacerse de el y siguió manejando la moto con gran habilidad, entonces estaba acorralada, detrás de ella estaba el helicóptero, frente a ella la granja y a sus lados un cerco, en su lado izquierdo estaba una rampa que podia permitirle subir al techo de la granja y luego poder llegar al otro lado, entonces eso hizo, retrocedio un poco y acelero lo mas que pudo logrando llegar al techo de la granja, el helicóptero siguió desparando y provoco una explosion que hizo que el mismo helicóptero estallara, y Haruka pudo salir de esa llegando al otro lado de la granja, rapidamente se dirigio con el muchacho que estaba ayudando pero cuando llego los acorralaron , pero esta vez no eran los que los acorralaron desde un principio, sino los mismos que los lanzaron del avion, entonces 2 de ellos sacaron unas pistolas y con unos lasers lanzaron otra bala-dardo hacia su cuello, haruka lo volvio a tomar y se dio cuenta que era la misma que le habian disparado en el circuito y seguidamente cayeron inconcientes.

----------- -------------------- ------------------- --------------- ---------- ----------- --------------

-Señor, hemos perdido a nuestro conejillo "a".

-Y los otros 2?

-Bueno pues, el "b" esta herido y dudo mucho que pueda pasar a la siguiente prueba.

-Acaso tengo que preguntarte por cada uno?? Vamos dame la información completa y dejate de esperar a que te pregunte.

-Si señor, lo siento, el sujeto "c" esta completamente bien, al parecer mejor que los otros dos, no muestra ninguna herida de ningun tipo y su desempeño es mejor que los otros dos, es un buen lider y sabe mantener la calma en situaciones tensas. Hasta ahora es el ideal.

-Eso lo decidire yo asi que quiero que lo envien al siguiente evento, y esta vez no tengan piedad.

-Si señor.- dijo eso ultimo el soldado y se retira de la oficina, y en ese momento entra otro con un video-cassette en la mano.

-Señor, aquí tenemos la grabacion de las escenas de la primera prueba.-Acto seguido introduce el casete en la video-cassettera, se muestran las imágenes de cómo Haruka les decia a los muchachos que hacer, luego como arriesgo su vida por ayudar a su compañero y por ultimo la grandiosa maniobra con la moto y la explosion del Helicóptero.

-Vaya, es mejor de lo que pense.

------------- --------------- --------------- -------------- ---------------- --------------- ---------------

Michiru estaba preocupada, Haruka no se habia reportado en todo el dia, ni siquiera fue a comer, entre ella y Setsuna estuvieron llamando a sus amigas preguntando por ella, pero siempre recibian una negativa, insistieron infinidades de veces llamar al celular pero siempre estaba fuera de servicio.

-Parece como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.- dijo setsuna al colgar el telefono después de hablar con Lita.

-Si, solo falta llamar al circuito, espero que este ahí.

-Bueno?

-Buenas noches, con el Sr. Tomm Miyahi?

-Si soy yo.

-Disculpe las molestias, habla Michiru Kaiou.

-Ahh, señorita Kaiou, a que se debe el honor de su llamada?

-Bueno, queria preguntarle si Haruka se encuentra con uds.

-Haruka??...no, no se ha aparecido en el circuito en todo el dia.

-Pero como?, si ella recibio una llamada de ud. Muy temprano avisandole que fuera al circuito.

-Si, yo hable con Haruka en la mañana, pero se me hizo tarde y cuando llegue no habia nadie, pense que se habia desesperado de esperarme y que se fue a la escuela.

-Ya veo, esta bien, muchas gracias y disculpe las molestias.

-No hay de que señorita Kaiou, buenas noches.

-Que te dijo?-pregunto setsuna.

-Que haruka no ha ido al circuito en todo el dia, ahora si me esta preocupando. Será mejor que salgamos a buscarla.

-No, ya es muy noche y es peligroso, mejor empezamos la búsqueda mañana.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, se que estas preocupada pero no podemos arriesgarnos a salir tan noche, ademas hay que esperar a lo mejor llega en el transcurso de la noche y tambien te vez muy cansada, sera mejor que te vayas a descansar.

-Si, creo que tienes razon.- diciendolo no muy convencida, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Cada una se retiro a su habitación, Michiru no pudo dormir por lo preocupada que estaba, mantenia el telefono cerca por si Haruka llegaba a llamar, pero no fue asi. Estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama observando la luna. Después se recosto y dijo

-Haruka….

Y se quedo dormida preocupada.

------------------- --------------------- ------------------- --------------------- ------------- ----------

Y ahí estaba ella, aun inconciente, estaba acostada en un asiento en la parte trasera de un auto, mientras alguien la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Es increíble que una mujer haya superado a los hombres en ese prueba, mmm… pero de esta no creo que se salve..- y aparto la mirada de la rubia para dirigirla a la carretera que daba a la costa.


	4. Las Pruebas 2da Parte

Cap. 4 Las Pruebas (2da parte) 

Sabado 8 de Enero

Desperto, se encontraba sentada en una silla en medio de una pequeña habitacion, la puerta era de metal, estaba amarrada de pies(pero no estaban amarrados en la silla, solo para que no pusiera caminar) y manos (que estaban amarrados por detras de la silla, y la cuerda pasaba por la silla) impidiendo poder levantarse, observaba a su alrededor tratando de reconocer el lugar.

-"¿Estoy en un submarino?"- penso la rubia.

Luego alguien entro, esta vez no se trataban de los mismos sujetos que los lanzaron del avion ni el que los ataco en el granero, sino de un hombre mas alto que ella con uniforme de los soldados rusos que tenia finta de ser boxeador.

-Veo que ya has despertado- decia el sujeto en ruso, Haruka no entendio lo que le dijo ya que no sabia hablar ruso.  
-Donde estoy?-pregunto la rubia con la esperanza de que el si supiera hablar su idioma, pero fue en vano.

-Callate!!!- le dijo el ruso y seguidamente la golpeo en la cara, provocando que saliera un poco de sangre del labio de la rubia. Ese acto enfurecio a Haruka, pero no perderia la paciencia, tenia que escapar de ahi asi que mejor se quedo callada para idear un plan. El ruso se sento en una silla que habia traido en cuanto entro para asi vigilar a la rubia, Haruka solo lo observaba pero en su mente estaba ideando algo para escapar. Haruka se enfado de estar ahi sin hacer nada, sin saber nada, entonces decidio tratar de comunicarse de nuevo con el ruso esperando que este no la golpeara, aunque eso podria servirle, si, lo haria, tenia un plan.

-Porque estoy aqui?- pregunto la rubia.  
El ruso se levanto y le volvio a decir que se callara, pero no la golpeo.

-Porque estoy aqui?- volvio a preguntar, el ruso le grito de nuevo que se callara y acto seguido la golpeo otra vez en el mismo lugar.  
-Vaya creo que eres solo un animal que le gusta golpear a las personas.- Dijo la rubia esbozando una sonrisa ironica, provocando que el ruso se enojara mas y preparando su puño para lanzarle el golpe, pero cuando Иste estaba apunto de tocar la cara de Haruka, la rubia, con sus pies, se abalanzo hacia atras de manera que el ruso, por la fuerza que llevaba el golpe, perdiera el equilibrio pero recuperandolo inmediatamente(para no caer al suelo) esbozando una cara de sorpresa; Haruka en cuanto hizo ese movimiento se paro y dio un giro sobre su eje de tal manera que las patas de la silla (las cuales se rompieron despues del golpe) golpearan el rostro del ruso quedando este inconciente en el suelo; despues Haruka se avento hacia el suelo de espaldas provocando que la silla se quebrara y, ahogando un grito de dolor porque se habia lastimado las manos ante tal acto, se comenzo a arrastrar (porque no podia levantarse ya que sus pies estaban amarrados) hasta el ruso para poder quitarle la navaja que traia en su cinturon para asi poder romper las cuerdas que la mantenian inmovilizada.

------ ------- ------- ------- ------- ------- ----------------- ------------------- -----------------------

En cuanto los rayos del sol dieron de lleno en el rostro de la chica de cabello aguamarina que estaba acostada en su cama se desperto buscando a Haruka, pero se dio cuenta de que ella no habia regresado a casa. Entonces rapidamente se fue a duchar para ir con Setsuna y Hotaru a emprender la busqueda de la rubia.

-------------------- --------------------- --------------------- --------------------- ---------------------

Despues de la grandiosa forma en que pudo desatarse y deshacerse del ruso (porque no me han de negar que no estuvo chila) se dirigio a buscar una salida, en el trayecto se encontro con varios soldados deshaciendose de ellos dejandolos inconcientes, ya que su intencion no era el de matar a alguien, es una guerrera, claro, pero eso no significa que tenga que matar a todo mundo, al fin y al cabo mataria solo si estuvieran en riesgo la vida de sus seres queridos, pero no, aqui no estaba en riesgo nadie mas que ella, pero ella podia lograr salvarse por si misma.

Estuvo largo tiempo recorriendo el lugar, con mucho cuidado para no alertar a nadie, llevaba una navaja que le habia quitado a uno de los soldados (decidio la navaja en lugar de la pistola, porque no le gustan las armas de fuego, ademas ya tenia experiencia manejando ese tipo de armas gracias a su talisman), revisaba cada puerta que se encontraba con la esperanza de que fuera la salida, en una de esas puertas que abrio estaba una pequeña habitacion repleta de televisores (como la del capitulo de sailor moon Star donde las externas ven como las inners les quitan sus semilla estelar), al parecer estaban vigilando varias zonas, entre ellas estaba una selva, en otra alguna area del "submarino" (ya que Haruka creia que estaba en un submarino por la forma de las puertas), otra mostraba una casa en medio de la selva y por ultimo otra que mostraba...

-Que!!!??? - En cuanto observo la pantalla se quedo sorprendida, mostraba a alguien sentada en una habitacion de esa casa en medio de la selva que estaba sentada y amarrada a una silla, al parecer esa persona estaba inconciente ya que tenia la cabeza agachada con los ojos cerrados.

-Mi...Michiru..-dijo la rubia, realmente no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, ella penso que solo a ella la habian secuestrado ya que no estaba ninguna de las sailors con ella en la otra prueba (claro haruka no sabia que eran pruebas).

Inmediatamente busco el lugar en donde se encontraba, y por casualidad encontro un mapa en el que estaba marcado el trayecto del "submarino" y de donde habia salido. Haruka memorizo el lugar e inmediatamente salio a seguir buscando la salida, ya no le importaba el que si la descubrian o no, ahora solo importaba salvar a michiru, uno de los soldados la encontro y activo la alarma, Haruka se dio cuenta y rapidamente corrio mucho mas rapido, en una de las puertas que abrio logro encontrar la salida, que al parecer se dio cuenta que no se trataba de un submarino como ella pensaba sino de un barco militar, se encontraba navegando, miro por todos lados rapidamente y al voltear hacia atras puso divisar una pequeña isla, que al parecer de ahi habia zarpado el barco, despues alguien le comenzo a disparar y la rubia comenzo a correr para que no pudieran darle.

-Me van a matar si continuo a bordo.- se dijo la rubia, entonces no lo penso dos veces y se lanzo al mar, nadando desde el fondo para que los soldados no pudieran verla. Mientras que desde el barco los soldados disparaban a lo loco hacia el mar para poder herir a la rubia, continuaron haciendo eso y notaron que no salia a flote.

-Ya se ha de haber ahogado- dijo uno de ellos.  
- Si es lo mas seguro.

Pero no era asi, Haruka seguia aguantando la respiracion, ya le hacia falta el oxigeno, pero aun asi seguia nadando.

-"No puedo morir, tengo que salvar a Michiru"- penso la rubia y continuaba nadando.

Por fin, el aire hacia falta asi que decidio ir a la superficie para poder respirar, una vez arriba busco el barco, que ya se encontraba lejos de ahi, continuo nadando hasta llegar a la pequeña isla. Cuando llego, descanso un poco del cansancio, despues decidio ir a buscar a Michiru.

-Tengo que buscarla antes de que oscurezca.-

Pero desafortunadamente se hizo primero de noche antes de poder encontrar la chica de cabellos aguamarina.  
Lo bueno es que habia encontrado una cascada y ahi decidio pasar la noche, busco un poco de madera para hacer una fogata y afortunadamente encontro un poco de fruta para comer, ya que no habia comido desde la mañana del viernes y tenia muchisima hambre. Se quito la ropa para que se secara y cuando estaba haciendolo se percato de algo que no habia notado, en su mano izquierda llevaba el reloj-comunicador.

-Creo que no me lo quitaron cuando me cambiaron de mi ropa- y entonces abrio grandes los ojos porque recordo que ademas de su reloj llevaba tambien su pluma de transformacion. Pero esto ultimo venia en el saco del colegio.

-Acaso...- y entonces fue a revisar su ropa para ver si de pura casualidad le habian dejado su pluma de transformacion, pero fue inutil, no lo traia. .- creo que solo me dejaron el reloj y todo lo que traia dentro de mi uniforme se quedaron con ellos.-

Entonces se sento cerca del fuego observando el reloj-comunicador.

-Me pregunto si...- y comenzo a llamar a setsuna para ver si le contestaba y si aun servia, ya que con la mojada seguramente quedo averiado el reloj. Y tal como lo penso, el reloj ya no servia, ya no tenia caso seguir intentado localizar a alguien, se volvio a colocar el reloj en la muñeca y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

---------------- ----------------- ---------------------- ------------------ ----------------- --------------

Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru se la pasaron buscando a Haruka todo el dia, pero no la encontraron por ningun lado.

-Es inutil mama-Michiru, la ciudad es muy grande y nosotras tres solas no podremos abarcar gran parte de la ciudad.  
-Hotaru tiene razon Michiru, creo que deberiamos pedirle a las chicas que nos ayuden a buscar- -Si, hay que seguir buscando-  
-No Michiru, creo que mejor lo dejaremos hasta aqui, Hotaru ya se ve muy cansada y al parecer tu tambien, no hemos comido y todo el dia la hemos estada buscando, se que estas preocupada, nosotras tambien, pero si no descansamos no podremos buscarla y estar preparadas por en caso de que algo llegara a suceder.  
-Si setsuna, creo que tienes razon.- dijo Michiru no tan convencida, pero de nuevo tenia razon.

Se fueron a su casa y llamaron a Serena para que les avisara a las chicas y le ayudaran a buscar a la rubia al siguiente dia.

----------------- -------------------- ------------------------ ------------------- ------------------------

-Señor, el sujeto "c" ha caido en la trampa, se encuentra en el area que estaba establecido su plan.

Mientras veian un video de todos los movimientos de la rubia en el barco, el como se deshizo de su guardia, el como se desato y como logro escapar.

-Veo que es el indicado, ya ha llegado la hora de la graduacion..jajajajaja-

-------------- ------------------ ------------------- -------------------- ------------------- --------------

Mientras Haruka dormia, comenzaba a tener escalofrios, comenzo a sudar y le dio demasiada sed, se levanto y fue a la cascada a tomar agua, pero cada vez que tomaba no lograba saciar su sed, se percato de que tenia fiebre y luego tuvo un pequeño mareo y callo al suelo. Al parecer el somnifero le estaba haciendo algunos efectos secundarios.

( a si, olvide mencionar que cada vez que a haruka le disparan con una bala-somnifero, provocan esos sintomas, como es fiebre, deshidratacion y un poco de debilidad, en serio lo siento por no mencionarlo en el capitulo anterior)


	5. Las Pruebas 3ra Parte

Cap. 5 Las Pruebas (3ra parte) 

Domingo 9 de Enero

Se encontraba hincada frente a alguien que le apuntaba con algo en la cabeza, no podia hacer nada, esa persona jalo algo de la cosa con la que la apuntaba, escucho un "click" y...

-NO!!!!- desperto, la rubia habia tenido de nuevo ese sueño que durante meses la ha estado hostigando.

-No puede ser..- no lograba descifrar el significado de ese sueño, siempre terminaba igual, y logro concluir que moriria, pero donde?, quien era ese sujeto que la apuntaba con esa arma?, porque llevaba esa ropa?. No entendia nada, y mucho menos entendia los sucesos que le han estado pasando en esos ultimos 3 dias.

Si, ya llevaba 3 dias desde que estuvo con su familia, amigos, con.. con...

-Michiru!!!!- Y entonces recordo aquella imagen de Michiru amarrada en una silla, inmediatamente se levanto y se cambio para ir en busca de su diosa marina, pero debia tener mucho cuidado con esa zona, porque tal vez se podia encontrar con algunos obstaculos que le impidieran llegar hasta ella.

Una vez cambiada corrio a ningun rumbo en especifico ya que no sabia exactamente donde se encontraba, y pues la informacion que saco del mapa solo indicaba que esa casa estaba en medio de esa isla, asi que solo tuvo que adentrarse mas. Cada vez que escuchaba algun ruido fuera de lo normal se escondia rapidamente detras de un arbol con la navaja en la mano, una vez verificado que no habia nadie salia de su escondite y volvia a correr.

Ya se encontraba cerca, a lo lejos se alcanzaba a distinguir la casa que estaba buscando, entonces corrio mucho mas aprisa, cuando se percato del silencio aterrador que invadia esa zona, se detuvo en seco, se agacho hasta poder camuflajearse con los matorrales que habia a su alrededor, luego una bala paso a escasos centimetros de su cabeza, al parecer alguien la vio, se levanto de ahi y se oculto detras de un arbol, con la vista trataba de buscar al individuo que le habia disparado, entonces lo vio, era alguien desde lo alto de un arbol que aun tenia su pistola buscando a la rubia para otro disparo.

-Creo que es un francotirador, demonios- dijo la rubia, entonces se puso a pensar de que manera podia deshacerse de el, entonces vio dos piedras en el suelo (no quiso usar su navaja porque no queria matar a nadie, ademas le haria mas falta cuando se acercara a la base-casa), las tomo, volvio a asomarse para darse mas o menos una idea de cuanta fuerza tenia que ponerle a la piedra para que esta alcanzara al francotirador, luego se volvio a esconder. Acto seguido lanzo la otra piedra a algun lugar que no sea donde estaba ella, para que el francotirador pensara que se encontraba en ese lugar, y tal como lo penso el francotirador, en cuanto vio que algo se movia, apunto en aquella direccion y comenzo a disparar para darle a la rubia, quien aun se encontraba en el mismo lugar.  
Haruka, quien se dio cuenta de que el francotirador se distrajo, salio rapidamente de detras del arbol y lanzo la otra piedra con fuerza, dandole en la cabeza del francotirador quien, ante el impacto de la roca, quedo inconciente y provocando que este cayera al suelo con gran impacto ya que era bastante la distancia en la que se encontraba separado del suelo.

La rubia inmediatamente corrio hasta el francotirador, verifico si aun seguia vivo y al notar que si, agarro una cuerda que llevaba el sujeto y lo amarro al arbol, luego amarro su boca para que no pudiera gritar y lo desarmo, agarro la navaja que traia el francotirador y se lo puso entre el cinturon y el pantalon, por si lo llegara a necesitar.

Conforme se iba acercando a la casa-base, porque despues de haber visto ese francotirador se dio cuenta que realmente era una base con finta de casa, se encontro con otros 5 soldados, pero estos los enfrento en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, es decir a golpes(jajaja), y a todos los dejaba inconcientes y amarrados a un arbol.

-Creo que saben que estoy aqui- se dijo la rubia, cuando ya casi se acercaba, cayo en una trampa, al parecer habian cavado un hoyo y lo habian cubierto con arbustos, la rubia no se dio cuenta de ello ya que los arbustos de ese lugar impedian poder ver el suelo o que habia debajo, luego al voltear hacia arriba, miro que 10 soldados la apuntaban con sus armas, cerro los ojos de resignacion, o eso creyeron los sujetos que la apuntaban y la rubia no le quedo de otra mas que "rendirse".

----------------------------- ----------------------- ------------------------- ----------------------------

Ya era de dia, Michiru no pudo dormir en toda la noche, estuvo dando vueltas en su habitacion, preocupada por la rubia, no tenia ningun rastro de ella, se dio una ducha, salio a la cocina en donde ya se encontraban Setsuna y Hotaru en la mesa desayunando, Michiru se dio cuenta que habia comida servida para ella, asi que se sento, pero no desayuno, no tenia apetito, estaba preocupada.

Despues suena el timbre.

-Yo habro- dijo hotaru.  
-Buenos dias!!!- dijeron las inners al unisono.  
-Buenos dias- dijo la pequeña- pasen las estabamos esperando.

Hotaru las acompaño hasta la sala, luego Setsuna y Michiru salieron de la cocina hacia la sala donde ya estaban las chicas sentadas.

-Buenos dias- dijeron Setsuna y Michiru.

-Aun no se ha reportado Haruka?- pregunto serena. Setsuna solo nego con la cabeza.  
-Bien, entonces hay que buscarla- dijo Mina.  
-Lo estuvimos haciendo ayer pero no logramos abarcar gran parte de Tokio-dijo Setsuna, ya que Michiru se encontraba callada pensando que podia hacer.  
-Y ya intentaron utilizar el Deep Aqua Mirror?-pregunto Amy, ante tal comentario, Michiru abrio los ojos de sorpresa(O.O) al darse cuenta que estaba tan preocupada que se olvido que con ayuda de su talisman podrian localizarla.

-"Por que no se me ocurrio antes"-penso Michiru, asi que inmediatamente saco su talisman e intento localizar a haruka, pero fue en vano, ya que al parecer habia una fuerza extraña que le impedia hacerlo.

-Que extraño que no me quiera mostrar nada, acaso la habra secuestrado un nuevo enemigo?- les dijo a las chicas michiru.  
-No lo se, pero si tu espejo no lo muestra tal vez es porque el enemigo no es tan fuerte o no es una gran amenaza como para que tu espejo logre identificarlo- dijo setsuna.  
-O tal vez es un enemigo ordinario, sin poderes sobrenaturales ni nada por el estilo a lo que nos hemos enfrentado-dijo hotaru.

Asi era, no se trataba de una amenaza para el planeta ni mucho menos para la princesa, asi que por eso el talisman no lograba mostrar al enemigo ni a haruka.

-Entonces porque no le hablamos por el reloj-comunicador- dijo Lita. Y de nuevo michiru se dio cuenta que habia descuidado esas opciones, estaba tan preocupada que se le olvido que haruka llevaba el reloj-comunicador con ella.

Michiru fue por su reloj-comunicador y comenzo a hablarle a la rubia, pero no aparecia nada, solo estatica (como se pone la pantalla de la tele cuando no hay señal).

-Es inutil- se dijo michiru.  
-Entonces haremos pequeños grupos para buscar en los lugares que hicieron falta- dijo Amy y sacando un mapa de su bolso, lo extendio en la mesa central de la sala- bien uds ya revisaron aqui, aqui y aqui??-

-Si, tambien en esta zona y esta otra- dijo setsuna.  
-Entonces, Serena y Rei buscaran por aqui, Lita y Mina por aqui, Setsuna y Michiru por aqui y Hotaru y yo por aca.- termino de decir Amy.

-Si, nos veremos por la noche aqui mismo- dijo setsuna.

Luego todas se dirigieron a donde se les asigno.  
------------------ --------------------- ------------------- -------------------------- --------------------

Llevaban a haruka amarrada de las manos por la parte de atras, iban caminando a la base-casa, pero se detuvieron antes de llegar a la puerta, otros tipos salieron de la casa-base, varios de ellos eran los que habia dejado amarrados en los Аrboles momentos antes de caer al hoyo, entonces los sujetos la vieron con rencor por los golpes que le habian dado, y aprovechando que estaba amarrada se acercaron peligrosamente a la rubia y comenzaron a golpearla, todos los golpes iban dirigidos al abdomen, uno que otro a su rostro, pero los que iban dirigidos a esta ultima eran esquivados por la rubia, los otros daban de lleno en su abdomen ya que uno de los soldados la tenia sujeta de los hombros y brazos para que no se moviera, en uno de los golpes que lanzo uno de los sujetos provoco que haruka se hincara ya que le habian sacado el aire (es como quedar bofeada o algo asi), entones otro sujeto la levanto y otro mas estaba apunto de golpearla cuando Haruka, con su pie, le lanza tierra en los ojos, provocando que el golpe del sujeto le diera al otro tipo que estaba sosteniendo a la rubia, ya que haruka se habia agachado para que el golpe le diera al otro, despues se dejo venir otro sujeto mas y haruka se agacho, dio media vuelta sobre su eje apoyada sobre su pierna derecha y con la izquierda extendida, provocando que el tipo cayera al piso ya que el pie de haruka habia tocado los dos pies del tipo, una vez que estaba tirado, la rubia le patea la cara.

La rubia dio un pequeño salto encogiendo los pies y haciendo que sus manos pasaran por debajo de ellos para poder posicionarlos en la parte de enfrente y asi poder golpear a los otros 3 que se aproximaban, uno de ellos saco su navaja y comenzo a atacar a la rubia, ella esquivaba cada navajazo y en uno de esos movimientos puso sus manos haciendo que la navaja pasara exactamente por en medio de sus manos y asi romper la cuerda, una vez que sus manos estuvieron libres ante tal amarre, ataco a los otros 3 tipos y los dejo inconcientes, rapidamente se dirigio a la puerta de la casa-base, pudo ver a lo lejos a Michiru en una silla, pero al acercarse y tocarla se dio cuenta que se trataba solamente de una imagen proyectada, en cuanto la toco la imagen se desvanecio y logro escuchar a alguien aplaudirle desde atras de ella, quien inmediatamente volteo y se puso en posicion de ataque, solo alcanzaba a ver a alguien entre las sombras que sonreia.

-Felicidades, haz finalizado tu entrenamiento- dijo el sujeto que estaba entre las sombras- nunca pense que alguien como tu lograra hacerlo.  
-QUE!!, Entrenamiento??, QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES!!!!???? MUESTRATE!!!!- dijo la rubia quien alcanzo a ver que la persona detras de las sombras sonrio de lado, despues haruka sintio algo en su cuello, agarro lo que tenia incrustado y se dio cuenta de que era la misma bala con la que le habian disparado veces anteriores, despues todo se hizo oscuro y callo al suelo.

-Lleven al sujeto "c" a la base, es momento de hablar.- dijo la persona que estaba en las sombras.  
-Si, señor.- dijo un soldado.

----------------------- -------------------------- --------------------- ------------------- ----------------

Las inners y las externas pasaron todo el dia buscando, pero no encontraron nada, regresaron a casa de las externas y cada pareja dio su reporte, ninguna habia encontrado nada.

Decidieron continuar la busqueda al siguiente dia ya que salieran de clases. Las inners se retiraron a sus respectivas casas y las externas estaban platicando en la sala.

-Mañana ire a buscar a Haruka temprano- dijo michiru.  
-No michiru, mejor hay que esperar a que estemos todas, tal vez podamos planear algo mas, ademas no puedes estar faltando a la escuela.- dijo setsuna.  
-Me importa un bledo la maldita escuela!!!!- dijo exaltada michiru.- tengo que encontrarla.

-Se que estas preocupada, al igual que todas, pero por favor es mejor que lo hagamos todas.- dijo setsuna.

Asi paso mas de 2 horas setsuna tratando de convencer a michiru, hasta que logro convencerla. Despues cada una se fue a su habitacion.

---------------- ---------------- ----------------- ------------------ ------------------ -------------------

Fue despertando poco a poco, ya no estaba en la casa-base, ahora estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente, estaba sentada en una silla, muy comoda por cierto, no se encontraba amarrada, frente a ella estaba un escritorio de roble color magenta, sobre esta habia varios papeles, en las paredes habia pizarrones con algunas coordenadas y mapas dibujados.

-Veo que ya has despertado- dijo una voz de alguien que iba entrando a esa oficina.  
-quien eres!!!??? - dijo la rubia.  
-Soy el coronel Kondo del ejercito japones.  
-que quiere conmigo!!! Porque me secuestra?  
-Calmada, tu no estas aqui para hablarme de esa manera, mas respeto debe de tenerme, asi que CALLATE!  
-No!!!, yo quiero saber que es lo que quiere conmigo y porque me ha traido hasta aqui?  
-Lo he traido hasta aqui porque tengo una mision para usted.


	6. El Trato

**Cap. 6 El Trato**

-Lo he traido hasta aquí porque tengo una mision para usted.-dijo el coronel.

-Que tipo de mision!!!-

-Te dije que te calmaras, y no utilices ese tono hacia mi, recuerda que estas en un area desconocida y yo puedo hacer contigo lo que se me antoje, incluso matarte.

-"demonios, es cierto"- penso la rubia, respiro profundamente para tratar de calmarse y se sento de nuevo (ya que estaba alterada y se habia levantado de su asiento).

-Bien creo que ya estas un poco relajada…supongo que te estaras preguntando quien ha sido el responsable de los acontecimientos que has tenido en los ultimos dias, verdad?

La rubia quedo sorprendida ante tal comentario, pero no quiso darselo a mostrar al coronel.

-Si, pero supongo que por su comentario usted ha de haber sido ese responsable.

-Asi es Tenou, simplemente eran unas pequeñas pruebas para elegir a la persona adecuada para esta mision, y adivine que…usted ha sido la ganadora…-lo dijo de una forma sarcastica, de tal forma que eso hizo que Haruka se enfureciera mas pero reteniendo ese coraje para no golpearlo, ya que le interesaba saber el porque de dichas pruebas y que era esa mision.

-Ya veo, entonces las otras 2 personas que estaban conmigo en el avion, tambien estaban en la prueba?

-Asi es, pero ellos no tienen las mismas habilidades que tu y pues desertaron desde la primera prueba. Pero bueno, ellos no me interesan ya que solo son unos inútiles, durante estos dias he observado cada uno de tus movimientos dentro de las diferentes escenas que te hemos puesto y en todas has salido victoriosa, se ve que eres muy habil, demasiado diria yo, para ser solamente una civil tienes todas las caracteristicas de una guerrero.

-"Si supieras que realmente lo soy"- penso Haruka.-Ya dejese de rodeos y digame para que demonios me tiene aquí?.

-Como sabras, Japon esta en guerra con corea del norte.

-si ya lo se, eso que tiene que ver conmigo?.

-Dejame terminar y luego haces las preguntas, quieres??

-….

-Bien, -el coronel se dirigio a su escritorio y se sento en la silla que estaba detrás de el quedando frente a haruka.- Antes de que se desatara la guerra, hubo un atentado por parte de ellos (los coreanos) en una de nuestras ciudades, provocando un gran caos y la muerte de muchas personas, nosotros pudimos intervenir pero no a tiempo, matamos a la mayoria de los culpables y solo nos quedamos con uno de ellos. Por medio de una tecnica-dijo eso cerrando los ojos y recordando de que tipo de "tecnicas" lo hicieron, seguidamente esbozo una pequeña sonrisa- logramos hacer que nos dijera quienes eran los que los habian enviado y que era lo que tramaban, pero luego nos menciono algo con respecto a un arma secreta que tenian oculto en japon y que eso provocaria la muerte de todo nuestro pais, pero cuando intentamos averiguar que era esa arma y en donde se encontraba oculta el sujeto murio. Después de eso se declaro la guerra, enviamos a tropas especiales para llegar a la base enemiga y buscar información acerca de esa arma y su localizacion, de las 5 tropas que hemos enviado todas han perecido, quedando vivo uno que, por desgracia de nosotros, lo tienen secuestrado en la base enemiga, uno de los integrantes de esa tropa, antes de que muriera, nos dijo que la persona que esta secuestrada sabia donde esta localizado dicha arma, luego nos dio un mapa con las coordenadas de la ubicación de la base. Hemos perdido a varios de nuestros mejores soldados en esta mision, que ahora sera TU mision.

-Y que le hace pensar que aceptare.??

-Bueno pues si no lo haces podemos matarte en este mismo momento.

-Pues hágalo, yo no tengo nada que perder.- el coronel solo se le quedo viendo y entonces decidio cambiar de tactica.

-mmm…con que a esas vamos, entonces te dejare con vida, pero veras sufrir a…-y hojeando un pequeño expediente que al parecer era de haruka.- como se llama..aahh si, la señorita Kaiou.

-No se atreva a hacerle daño, se lo advierto!!!!!- le grito haruka, levantandose precipitadamente de su asiento; el coronel solo esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción sabiendo que habia descubierto el punto debil de la rubia.

-Vaya creo que he encontrado tu debilidad. No le haremos nada mientras tu aceptes, mira, si no aceptas la veras sufrir, nosotros lograremos hacer que pierda su trabajo al igual que el tuyo y el de todas las personas que te rodean, como por ejemplo la señorita Meoiu, o no se tal vez quitarle su futuro a la pequeña Tomoe, quien creo que no es su hija y podriamos hacer que la trasladen a un orfanato ya que uds. No pueden adoptarla, haremos que las expulsen de la escuela, que no puedan conseguir empleo por ningun lado quedando totalmente en la ruina, ni siquiera podras seguir corriendo autos, ni nada que tenga ruedas, a la señorita Kaiou no podra realizar su sueño de ser una violinista, sera rechazada de las mejores universidades de arte, para las cuales ya tiene mas de 3 aceptaciones, como quien dice hare de su vida un infierno y jamas podran cumplir sus sueños.

-No puede hacer eso!!!!-

-Claro que puedo, ademas eso se me hace una mejor tortura para usted que simplemente matarla.

-Maldito!!!!,- en ese momento Haruka comenzo a sentirte un poco mareada provocando que se sentara, noto que estaba sudando, pero no frio como la ultima vez, paso su mano sobre su frente quitandose el sudor.

-Por lo que veo el somnifero esta haciendo su efecto.- Luego le llamo a uno de los soldados que le llevara un vaso con agua.

-Asi que es el somnifero el causante de esto?

-Asi es, tiene unos pequeños efectos secundarios, fiebre, mareos, deshidratación; la unica manera de que puedas curarte es descansar y beber mucha agua, en un dia se te quita.

-Ya veo,.

-Bueno entonces que has decidido?, no tienes ninguna opcion, solo te queda aceptar.

-No, no aceptare, Michiru y yo al igual que mi familia saldremos adelante, usted no podra contra nosotras.

-Como eres terca, acepta, es lo que te conviene, o preferiras ver como tu "compañera" sufre al ver que sus sueños se haran imposibles y todo por tu culpa? O como la pequeña se queda sin un futuro?

Para Haruka, el sueño de Michiru es lo mas importante, ella siempre la estuvo apoyando e insistiendole para que logre cumplir su sueño, ya que Michiru muchas veces decidio dejarlo por continuar con su mision de sailor, pero Haruka no se lo permitio.

-"El sueño de Michiru"- penso la rubia- No, eso no. Ademas no puede, si no me equivoco Japon no acepta mujeres en el ejercito, ya que supuestamente eso seria una "deshonra", o me equivoco?

Tras este comentario el coronel abrio grandes los ojos, pues sabia perfectamente que la rubia tenia razon pero el creyo que ella no sabia esa "pequeña" ley. Cuando haruka miro el rostro de sorpresa del coronel ella esbozo una sonrisa, pues se habia dado cuenta que tenia razon.

-Y si no me equivoco, hay grandes sansiones para aquellos que admiten a mujeres en el, verdad?- lo dijo ampliando aun mas su sonrisa

-No, no te equivocas, eso es totalmente cierto.- contesto el coronel, esta vez derrotado, ya que esa misma ley decia que aquella persona que aceptara a una mujer en el ejercito se le daria la pena de muerte.

-Bien, entonces creo que ya no hay nada mas que discutir, asi que exigo que me regresen a mi casa!!!.

-Escucha Tenou, realmente necesitamos de tu ayuda, - la voz del coronel ya no sonaba arrogante y egocentrico, sino que al parecer le estaba suplicando- no sabemos que pueda hacer esa arma, que tal si eso puede hacer que Japon sea destruido totalmente, y dime, en donde podran realizar sus sueños, ya no habra escuelas donde tu "pequeña" pueda estudiar, donde tu novia pueda dar conciertos o presentar sus pinturas, o donde tu amiga pueda presentar sus diseños de ropa, no te das cuenta, si no nos ayudas, el futuro, tu futuro no existira, ya que todos moriremos.

Haruka quedo sorprendida al percatarse que el coronel sabia de su relacion con Michiru, luego penso en esas palabras, que realmente tenia razon, todo lo que quiere se encuentra en Japon. Pero aun asi..

-Aun asi tomaremos el riesgo- dijo la rubia

-que!!??- el coronel estaba sorprendido ante tal respuesta. Ahora si no sabia que hacer, hasta que..- Bueno te propongo algo, si lo haces, te prometo que, una vez completada la mision, jamas volveras a saber de nosotros, el gobierno japones te mantendra hasta que mueras, no le haremos daño a tus seres queridos, pero ademas, recuerdas que hay una ley en el que se prohiben los matrimonios entre personas del mismo genero? (nota: como todos sabran esta prohibido el matrimonio entre homosexuales, y si la combiaron bueno pues aquí si esta prohibido,), bueno pues mi propuesta sera que esa ley se anulara y podras casarte con tu novia, ademas le estarias haciendo un gran favor a todas aquellas personas que son como ustedes y supongo que eso es lo que mas deseas o me equivoco?

Haruka lo penso, sonaba tentador, ya que habia querido casarse con michiru dede hace mucho tiempo, pero por esa maldita ley no podia hacerlo, aunque para ella y Michiru eso no importaba, Haruka sabia muy bien que en el fondo Michiru realmente lo deseaba.

-Suena tentador, pero no, aun asi no lo hare.

-Bien, es tu ultima palabra?

-Si es mi ultima palabra, no estoy dispuesta a dejar lo que mas quiero por cumplir algo que ustedes no pueden hacer.

-Bueno, entonces sufriras las consecuencias, espero que estes preparada para los reproches de tus seres queridos. Dile adios a tu carrera y la carrera de tu novia. Pero para que esperar, mejor le evito ese sufrimiento a tu novia y la mato en este momento asi la que realmente sufrira seras tu.

-No, te dije que a ella la dejaras en paz!!!

-Lo siento, tu has tomado su decisión y yo he tomado la mia.-seguidamente agarra el telefono y le habla a uno de los soldados, quien entra rapidamente al despacho

-Si señor?

-Entre usted y otros 3 soldados mas vayan por la señorita Kaiou y…- pero fue interrumpido por haruka

-Espere!!!, - haruka tenia una cara de resignacion, no creia lo que estaba apunto de hacer.- Esta bien, lo hare, pero no le haga nada.

-Bien, retirate.-le dijo al soldado, quien se retiro inmediatamente.-Creo que sabes lo que te conviene.

-Lo hare solo si no le hace nada y nos deja en paz.

-Esta bien, lo cumplire y ademas hare que cambien esa ley que te mencione, solo porque soy buena gente.

-"Buena gente, va tonterias"

-Tu mision comenzara a partir del proximo sabado 15, te enviaremos una carta con este logo- era un escudo y en el centro una espada- no tendra remitente, solo dira tu nombre y estara el logo, ahí te dira cuando y en donde tienes que ir por tu uniforme y en ese mismo lugar te diran a que hora y en donde se veran el dia en que tienes que presentarte conmigo.

-Entendido.

-Ah y otra cosa, no debes de mencionarle a nadie sobre esto, ya que como mencionaste si me descubren que ingrese a una mujer al ejercito me puede ir muy mal.

-No puedo hacer eso, tengo que avisar a mi familia, a mi trabajo y escuela, no podre faltar asi porque si.

-Entiendo, entonces solo podras mencionarselo a ellos, pero enviare a alguien que vaya contigo en el momento en que hables con ellos para poder cerciorarnos de que no diran nada.

-Esta bien, el jueves por la mañana hablare con el director de la escuela y ese mismo dia en el circuito.

-Bien, entonces ese dia enviare a alguien a la escuela y por la tarde a alguien mas, y con respecto a tu familia supongo que tu sabras como hacer para que no digan nada.

Haruka se quedo callada un momento para decidir si decirle a sus amigas y su familia, o mejor evitarles dias de preocupación mientras ella estuviera esa semana, y que se enteraran después de su partida.

-No, a mi familia no le dire nada. "Creo que sera lo mejor" –penso.- Pero quiero que cuando este contigo el proximo sabado tengas un papel por escrito donde te comprometes a cumplir todo lo que me dijiste, de manera que sea legal, sino, no hare absolutamente nada.

-Esta bien, lo hare.

Luego entro un soldado con un vaso con agua (tardo mucho no??), Haruka no habia prestado atención en el uniforme de los soldados anteriores, pero esta vez se le quedo viendo, y se dio cuenta de que era el mismo uniforme que usaba en su sueño, se sorprendio y noto que parte de su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad.

Cuando termino de beber el agua, sintio otro piquete en el cuello, de nuevo era la bala-somnifero, lo agarro y lo volvio a observar, volteo hacia el coronel, quien le dijo que se verian en 1 semana, luego la rubia callo al suelo inconciente.


	7. El regreso de haruka

**Cap. 7 La****aparición**** de Haruka**

Lunes 10 de enero

Un auto Amarillo descapotable se encontraba estacionado a la orilla de la carretera de la salida de Tokio, eran aproximadamente las 5 de la mañana, dentro del auto, en el asiento del conductor se encontraba una chica de cabellos rubios con el uniforme escolar, al parecer estaba dormida, pasaron 10 min y la chica fue despertando poco a poco.

-¿Dónde estoy?- lo dijo mientras se tocaba la frente, al parecer tenia un ligero dolor de cabeza, se sentía un poco débil y mareada, comenzaba a tener un poco de calor y algunas gotas de sudor se estaban formando en su rostro.

Luego miro que frente al auto estaba un letrero que avisaba que faltaban 25 millas para llegar a Tokio.

-Por lo visto no me pudieron dejar mas lejos- lo dijo de forma sarcástica. Prendió su auto y se puso en marcha a su casa, durante el camino comenzó a sentir sed, demasiada, el calor de su cuerpo cada vez mas aumentaba poco a poco al igual que el sudor, así que decidió bajar la capota del auto para poder refrescarse (a pesar de ser invierno se le ocurre bajar la capota O.O, que acaso está loca?), luego a lo lejos observo una tienda, decidió llegar a comprar agua ya que la sed cada vez mas aumentaba y ya le estaba entrando la desesperación, compro más de 3 botellas de 2 litros (si que tenia sed O.O) e inmediatamente abrió una que, al igual lo que tardo en abrirla, se tardo en beberla toda.

-Malditos somníferos- Mientras que tomaba un pañuelo y se secaba el sudor de la frente. Volvió a su auto rumbo a casa.

------------------------ -------------------- --------------------------- ---------------------------------- --------------------------

Eran las 6:30am, para lo cual dentro de la casa de las externas ya había movimiento. Setsuna, Michiru y Hotaru se encontraban desayunando pero al parecer Michiru en lugar de desayunar más bien estaba platicándole a la comida, había comido muy poco, su vista estaba perdida entre la comida mientras que con su mano derecha movía el cubierto.

-Michiru debes comer algo.- le dijo setsuna.

-No tengo hambre.-

-se que estas preocupada, pero debes de confiar en Haruka, además reanudaremos la búsqueda cuando salgamos de clases.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Se levanto, dejo sus platos en el lavatrastes y se retiro a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse. Luego suena el teléfono e inmediatamente Hotaru va a contestar.

-Bueno?

-Buenos Días Hotaru-dijo Amy.

-Buenos días Amy

-disculpa esta alguna setsuna o michiru disponibles?

-Si, un momento.

Fue al comedor pero no encontró a Michiru, solo estaba setsuna, asi que le da el teléfono a ella.

-mama-setsuna, es Amy.- dijo la pequeña.

-Buenos días Amy, en que puedo ayudarte?

-Hola setsuna, necesito que vengan a casa de Rei antes de que vayan a la escuela, creo que he encontrado la forma de localizar a Haruka.

-Entiendo, enseguida vamos para haya.- Setsuna estaba colgando el teléfono cuando Michiru iba bajando las escaleras con su portafolio en la mano.

-Michiru, tenemos que ir a casa de Rei, al parecer Amy tiene una idea para encontrar a Haruka.

Y en cuanto dijo "para encontrar a Haruka" salió rápidamente de la casa dirigiéndose al auto, no sin antes apurar a setsuna y hotaru.

----------------------------------- ------------------------------------ ------------------------------------- ----------------------

Haruka iba a toda velocidad, eran las 6:45 am y tal vez alcanzaría a encontrar a las chicas en su casa, cuando llego y abrió la cochera se percato de que no estaba el otro auto (un porche verde oscuro, como el cabello de setsuna).

-Es muy temprano para que se hayan ido a clases, a donde habrán ido?- en ese momento sintió el viento que traía el aroma del mar.

-ya veo, te seguiré, indícame donde esta- le dijo al viento, quien comenzó a soplar indicando el camino que había seguido el auto donde iba su amada.

------------------------------ ------------------------------------ --------------------------------------- -----------------------------

Cuando las externas llegaron (excepto Haruka) ya se encontraban las inners reunidas, todas traían sus respectivos uniformes escolares.

-Hola- dijeron las externas

-Hola- contestaron las inners.

-como podemos encontrar a Haruka?- pregunto sin rodeos Michiru.

-Bien, hace poco comentaron que Haruka le había puesto un localizador a su auto para dar el punto exacto donde se encontrara a la policía por en caso de que se lo robaran, verdad?-dijo Amy

-Si, asi es.- dijo setsuna.

-Bueno estuve desarrollando un programa en mi computador en el que puedo ingresar al sistema de la estación de policía e ingresando el número de placas del auto puedo hacer que mi programa lo encuentre. Cuál es el número de placas?

-HYM 2707- dijo Michiru, Amy comenzó a teclear el número y se dio cuenta de que el sistema no le mostraba nada.

-Que extraño, no la encuentra, creo que alguien ha de haber desinstalado el localizador o se ha de haber averiado.

Y asi era, los del ejército japonés habían revisado el auto de la rubia mientras ella estaba en las pruebas, para que no lograran localizarla, al igual que su celular, lo habían bloqueado para no recibir llamadas ni pudiera ser registrado por algún sistema operativo. Entonces todas pusieron cara de derrota, hasta que a Amy se le ocurrió hacer otra cosa.

-Dijiste que llevaba su reloj-comunicador?

-Si- dijo Michiru.

-Bien, eso es mejor, entonces puedo utilizar este mismo programa solo que haciéndole una pequeña modificación para que la frecuencia de la onda del localizador que hay dentro del reloj pueda ser encontrado con ayuda de alguno de los satélites que tiene Japón.- Amy comenzó a teclear su minicomputadora- Listo!!!, creo que si está funcionando, solo tengo que esperar un poco a que encuentre su ubicación exacta.

-------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ ---------------------------

Mientras la rubia iba guiándose con ayuda del viento, iba bebiendo agua, que al parecer si se estaba deshidratando, luego pasaba la manga del saco de su uniforme por la frente para secarse el sudor.

-He llegado, con que aquí están?- se dijo la rubia, ya que el olor de la esencia de Michiru era más fuerte, además pudo sentir a las demás senshi. Se bajo del auto, subió las escaleras cuando estaba subiendo las ultimas 5 las alcanzo a ver, no dijo nada pues al parecer se miraban concentradas en la pequeña maquina que traía Amy.

--------------------- ------------------------- -------------------------- ----------------------------- ----------------------- -----------

-Listo, Haruka se encuentra….- guardo silencio un momento- no puede ser- y acto seguido todas vieron el pequeño mapa que indicaba el sitio donde estaba Haruka.

Michiru dio media vuelta y la pudo ver caminando hacia ellas, estaba sorprendida O.O al igual que las demás chicas.

-HARUKA!!-dijeron las inners.

-PAPA-HARUKA!!!!- dijo Hotaru quien corrió rápidamente hacia ella y la abrazo.

-Hola pequeña- dijo Haruka mientras la Hotaru terminaba su abrazo, la tomo de la mano y se acerco con las demás.

-Haruka, donde has estado?- pregunto Michiru en tono de reproche pero al mismo tiempo con unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla por saber que estaba bien, pero se contuvo.

-Nos has tenido muy preocupadas-dijo setsuna.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención- lo dijo mientras se volvía a pasar la manga del saco por la frente, al parecer el sudor estaba aumentado un poco, después comenzó a aflojarse la corbata, como si sintiera que se estaba asfixiando.- Rei, tendrás un poco de agua que me puedas regalar?

-Si, Haruka, regreso en un momento.- y se fue a su casa por una jarra con agua y un vaso.

-Haruka estas bien, que te paso en el labio?- pregunto serena.

-Uh??- pregunto Haruka como no entendiendo lo que estaba diciendo, se llevo una mano al labio y al tocárselo se dio cuenta que le dolía y cuando miro sus dedos, estos estaban manchados con un poco de sangre.-Ohh,, nada grave cabeza de bombón.

-Y dinos Haruka en donde has estado en estos días?- pregunto Michiru con los brazos cruzados, quien esperaba que la volteara a ver, pero no sucedió, no la miro, solo se quedo callada. En ese momento regreso Rei con la jarra con agua y el vaso, le sirvió un poco a Haruka, quien se lo bebió rápidamente como si de eso dependiera su vida, cuando termino le pidió un poco mas y lo bebió de la misma manera que el anterior, después volvió a aflojarse un poco la corbata, que al parecer se estaba desesperando con ella.

-Pues, tuve una emergencia.-por fin contesto a la pregunta de michiru, pero no la volteo a ver.

-Que tipo de emergencia? Como para que no te hayas tomado la molestia de avisarnos, de no contestar tu celular y de no contestar el llamado por el reloj-comunicador.- pregunto setsuna, la rubia volteo a verla y luego cerró los ojos como pensando rápido que les iba a decir, paso su manga de nuevo por su frente y luego..

-El viernes que me dirigía al circuito, no llego Tomm, estuve esperándolo y estaba a punto de irme cuando alguien más llega, al parecer era uno de los abogados de mi padre, quien me aviso que se encontraban en Inglaterra y que habían tenido un accidente, le pidieron que fuera en ese momento porque necesitaban que me hiciera cargo del negocio familiar mientras mi padre estaba internado, les iba a llamar pero tuve un problema con la red de mi celular, asi que decidí llamarles en cuanto llegara haya, una vez que estuve en Inglaterra me fue más difícil encontrar tiempo para llamarles, me encontraba en la oficina día y noche.

-Y tu reloj comunicador?- pregunto Lita

-Pues, una noche que había salido tarde de la oficina, mi carro se averió, no había taxis disponibles a esa hora y tuve que irme caminando, pero alguien o algunos me iban siguiendo, me alcanzaron en el parque y cuando me di cuenta ya me tenían rodeada, al parecer eran unos asaltantes, comenzaron a golpearme, yo esquive algunos golpes pero uno de ellos alcanzo a darme en el labio, por eso tengo la herida y pues otro más logro empujarme logrando que callera a la fuente que estaba en el parque, el reloj se mojo y desde ese entonces no funciona, creí que secándolo podría funcionar pero fue inútil.- termino de decir eso mientras sacaba su reloj del interior del saco y se lo entregaba a Amy- podrías hacerme el favor de arreglarlo?

-Si yo lo arreglo.

De todo lo que dijo haruka, lo único que era verdad era eso del reloj que se había mojado, pero claro no en una fuente.

-Creo que se nos está haciendo tarde para ir a clases, asi que vámonos.- dijo la rubia mientras se daba vuelta para irse.- Setsuna yo llevare a Hotaru a la escuela, vamos pequeña, Michiru, nos vamos?- le dijo de espaldas pero seguía sin verla a los ojos. Michiru, quien había estado observando a Haruka en todo momento de su relato, quedo convencida del todo y prefirió preguntarle una vez que estuvieran a solas.

-Si, vamos.- dijo esto se marcharon hasta el auto las externas.

Terminaron de bajar las escaleras y llegaron hasta los autos, la rubia había estacionado su auto detrás del de setsuna, Michiru y hotaru fueron a bajar sus portafolios del otro auto para subirlos al de haruka, quien abrió la puerta del copiloto para esperar a que michiru subiera pero cuando esta se abrió cayeron gran cantidad de botellas vacías de agua, las chicas se voltearon al escuchar lo que caía y solo miraron a la rubia agachado recogiendo las botellas y depositándolas en una bolsa, michiru y hotaru se acercaron al auto para tomar sus asientos mientras haruka guardaba la bolsa en la cajuela, una vez adentro la cerro, se percato de que michiru y hotaru ya estaban en el auto y que setsuna ya se había ido, entonces se dirigió a la puerta del piloto para tomar si haciendo, antes de subirse se quito la corbata y el saco dejándolas en el asiento de atrás con hotaru y se arremango las mangas hasta la mitad del brazo.

-Haruka, te vas a enfermar.-dijo michiru, ya que era invierno y estaba realmente frio a es hora de la mañana.

-No te preocupes Michiru, solo tengo un poco de calor- se lo dijo mientras subia el coche pero no la miraba y volvió a secarse el sudor de la frente.

- papa-haruka, podrías subir la capota?, es que tengo frio-mientras se abrazaba a si misma tratando de darse un poco de calor.

-eehh….está bien-lo dijo no muy contenta. Se puso en marcha a la escuela de hotaru, en todo el camino no dijo nada, al parecer estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, michiru en todo el camino se la pasó mirando a haruka, y hotaru también.

10 min después ya estaban en la escuela de hotaru, la rubia la acompaño hasta la entrada y luego camino hacia el coche, fue a la cajuela y saco una botella con agua, se fue al asiento del piloto, abrió la botella y comenzó a beber sin detenimientos.

-Haruka, estas bien?- le pregunto cuando termino de beber el agua.

-Si, porque la pregunta?

-has estado bebiendo demasiada agua, estas sudando bastante y te vez un poco pálida.

-Pues me siento excelente-la rubia no la miro, de hecho ante cualquier pregunta o comentario que hiciera michiru, haruka no la miraba. La rubia siguió conduciendo en silencio en todo el camino al Mugen, michiru la miraba, estiro su mano y la puso sobre la de haruka que se encontraba en la palanca de velocidades, ante tal contacto haruka retiro su mano y la paso por su frente para quitarse el sudor, después esa misma mano la puso en el volante y la otra la recargo en la ventana, michiru tomo eso como una señal de que no quería que la tocara.

-He hecho algo que te ha molestado?

-No, para nada.

-Entonces porque estas tan callada.

-solo pensaba.

-y puedo saber en que?

-Mira, ya llegamos.- se estaciono, se bajo, tomo el portafolios de michiru, el suyo, su saco y su corbata y se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto a abrirle a michiru, está bajo del auto, tomo su portafolios y sostuvo el de haruka mientras ella se acomodaba las mangas, se ponía el saco y se anudaba la corbata la corbata. Después michiru le da su portafolios.

-Gracias- luego dio vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada, michiru iba un poco atrás, entonces la jalo de brazo haciendo que la rubia volteara pero sin verla a ella sino a la mano de michiru que sostenía su brazo, luego michiru no pudo resistirse mas y la abrazo, haruka no correspondió el abrazo, pues si lo hacia la chica de cabellos aguamarina se daría cuenta de lo que le pasa a haruka, claro eso ya lo ha de sospechar pues la actitud de la rubia no ha sido del todo normal con michiru, pero no podía abrazarla ni verla a los ojos, no era capaz de hacerlo, había algo dentro de ella que la hacía sentirse culpable porque tendría que dejarla, traicionar la promesa que habían hecho hace años de luchar juntas contra todos los obstáculos que se les pusiera enfrente y sobretodo de nunca ocultarse nada, y para eso habían cerrado la promesa mediante un anillo de plata que utilizaban ambas en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, como si estuvieran casadas.

-Haruka, estuve muy preocupada por ti- lo decía mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y sollozaba.

-Lo sé y siento haberlo hecho.- luego puso sus manos en los hombros de michiru y la separo de ella.-no lo volveré a hacer, anda vamos que se nos hace tarde- mientras buscaba un pañuelo en su saco y se lo daba a la chica para que se secara las lagrimas, una vez que se seco el rostro caminaron rumbo al salón, haruka llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y michiru tomo su brazo, asi caminaron hasta que llegaron al salón y cada una se sentó en sus respectivos lugares.

La clase comenzó, los alumnos estaban escribiendo lo que el profesor había escrito en el pizarrón.

-Tenou, se encuentra bien?- pregunto el maestro. Michiru al escuchar la pregunta volteo hacia su compañera quien estaba sudando más que al principio y que ya se había desamarrado la corbata.

-Si profesor.

-haruka estas bien?- le pregunto michiru en voz baja, la rubia asintió afirmativamente mientras escribía. Michiru volvió a prestar atención a lo que decía el profesor quien ya había reanudado su explicación. Después la chica de cabellos ondulados volvió a mirar a haruka quien ya se había quitado el saco y tenia arremangada la camisa.

-haruka?

-no pasa nada, solo tengo calor.- le contesto a michiru.

Diez minutos antes de que terminara la clase, haruka levanta la mano.

-Profesor puedo salir un momento?-

-si, le sugiero que pase a enfermería, no se ve bien.

La rubia no le contesto, solo salió rápidamente y se dirigió a los bebederos, se estaba deshidratando y asfixiando, comenzó a sentirse mareada, la cabeza le dolía, se mojo la cabeza para intentar desaparecer el sudor, luego regreso al salón con algo de dificultad ya que los mareos no le permitían caminar bien, se detuvo un momento, se sentó en el suelo y ya que se calmo un poco se levanto y entro al salón.

Asi se la pasó todo el día, Salía entre clases para tomar agua y mojarse la cabeza, cuando llego la hora de retirarse.

Fueron por hotaru a la escuela, después se fueron a casa, setsuna ya había llegado, haruka subió a su habitación a darse un baño para asi quitarse un poco el calor que comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo, además porque no lo había hecho desde el viernes. Michiru y setsuna prepararon la comida, hotaru miraba la televisión.

-Que tal su día?- pregunto setsuna

-pues en la escuela estuvo bien, pero me preocupa haruka, estuvo saliendo varias veces del salón y a cada rato esta sudando además toma muchísima agua.

- ya veo, se ha comportado extraña no crees?

- si, hablare con ella mas tarde.

Cuando terminaron la comida, se sentaron a comer y haruka bajo al primer piso, su mirada estaba perdida.

-haruka, la comida está servida- le dijo setsuna.

-No tengo hambre, gracias- luego agarro las llaves de su moto y su casco y se dirigió a la salida

-a dónde vas?- pregunto michiru

-Regreso mas al rato.- y se fue.

Paso toda la tarde fuera y la noche también, las chicas se habían cansado de esperarla y se fueron a dormir, incluso michiru se quedo dormida esperando su regreso. La rubia regreso pasadas las 12am, se cambio y se fue a dormir.

Una hora más tarde, haruka comenzó a moverse mucho en la cama, se levanto dormida (si porque no estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo), michiu sintió el movimiento de la rubia y se despertó.

-haruka que sucede?

La rubia desesperadamente comenzó a quitarse la camisa de su ropa de dormir, michiru al ver lo que hacia la rubia se sonrojo, pues creyó que ella quería hacer otra cosa, pero se dio cuenta que no, ya que su cuerpo estaba totalmente empapado de sudor y vio que haruka tenía los ojos cerrados, decía cosas incoherentes, michiru se acerco a ella y le toco el hombro para que la volteara a ver, pero al momento de su contacto se dio cuenta que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-haruka tienes fiebre.

La rubia estaba a punto de quitarse el pantalón pero michiru no se lo permitió, haciendo que se recostara de nuevo, y cuando lo hizo y vio su abdomen que tenia algunos moretones se sorprendió, michiru le dijo a haruka que se quedara ahí y que no se moviera e inmediatamente fue por un recipiente con agua fría y un trapo para ponerle compresas en la frente y asi poder bajarla. Le puso de nuevo su camisa y toda la noche se la paso cuidando de ella.


	8. La carta

**Cap. 8 "La carta"**

Martes 11 de enero

Eran las 6 de la mañana, la rubia fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos verdes, tardo un momento acostada para tratar de ubicarse, ya que estaba un poco desubicada, después intento levantarse pero algo lo impedía, volteo a su lado izquierdo y miro a su bella compañera con la mitad de su cuerpo sentada en la orilla de la cama y de la cintura hacia arriba lo tenia sobre el pecho de la rubia, quien al percatarse, se quedo contemplándola por unos momentos con unos ojos tristes, pensar que en cualquier momento tendrá que dejarla, que no sabe si decirle o no lo que esta pasando, y sobretodo que si se resiste a realizar esa misión su princesa del mar podría perder todas aquellas oportunidades de realizar su sueño de ser una famosa violinista.

Mientras pensaba en eso, en sus ojos se comenzaban a poner vidriosos, quería llorar, necesitaba desahogarse, quería abrazarla, besarla, pero si lo hacia tendería a decirle a Michiru lo que le esta preocupando y ella no quería hacerlo, ya lo había decidido, preferiría mejor que se enojara con ella por haberla abandonado a que por su culpa perdiera sus sueños o peor aun su muerte.

Paso su mano por su frente y noto que traía un pequeño pañuelo mojado.

-"Creo que volvió a darme fiebre, de seguro han de haber sido los somníferos"- pensó la rubia, y nuevamente volvió a ver a Michiru que dormía pacíficamente.- "Te quedaste toda la noche cuidándome?...eres un amor"- y no pudo contener que una pequeña lagrima saliera.

Después de contemplarla un buen rato (unos 15 min.) decidió levantarse, lo hizo lentamente para no despertarla, con gran habilidad logro salirse del abrazo en que la tenia envuelta su diosa marina, luego ,una vez que ya estaba parada, la tomo entre sus brazos y la recostó lentamente sobre la cama, le acaricio el cabello, paso uno de sus dedos por sus labios y luego la acobijo, la dejo dormir un buen rato, ya que ese DIA afortunadamente entrarían tarde a clases, asi que lo mejor era que durmiera mas tiempo y claro es lo justo después de que se desvelo toda la noche.

Haruka fue por su uniforme al closet y salio de la habitación para ir a ducharse en el baño que había en la habitación de huéspedes, asi no despertaría a Michiru por el ruido de la regadera. Una vez bañada y cambiada se fue al salón de música, cuando cerro la puerta se recargo en ella, su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo, se encontraba pensativa, después se paro frente a la ventana para contemplar el cielo, para eso ya eran las 7:30 am, volteo hacia atrás y ahí estaba su maravilloso piano, se acerco a el y con delicadamente paso su mano sobre el, se sentó en el banquito y suavemente paso sus dedos sobre las teclas, volteo hacia un pequeño mueble que estaba a su izquierda, se levanto, abrió uno de los cajones y saco un cuaderno que al parecer contenía notas de varias canciones, asi como letras de canciones que ella había escrito, saco un lápiz y comenzó a escribir, cuando finalizo, regreso al piano, se sentó y como no queriendo comenzó a tocar una tecla, no quería despertar a nadie, pero fue tanta la necesidad que tenia de tocar ese instrumento que no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba interpretando una de las canciones que tenia en su libreta.

--------------------- ------------------------- ------------------------ ------------------------ -----------

La chica de cabellos aguamarina, que aun se encontraba dormida, fue despertando poco a poco, ya que a lo lejos de sus sueños escuchaba una bella melodía de piano, abrió lentamente los ojos, volteo a su lado y ya no estaba su rubia compañera, se quedo un rato escuchando la bella melodía, pero no termino porque inesperadamente se dejo de escuchar.

-"Creo que hoy estas inspirada Haruka"- pensó Michiru-"Es una bella melodía"

Luego se levanto y se fue a ducharse, para preparar el desayuno.

---------------------- ------------------------- ------------------------------- ---------------------------

Haruka, se había detenido porque alguien entro al salón de música.

-Que bonita melodía papa-Haruka

La aludida esbozo una dulce sonrisa y le dio los buenos días.

-Es inusual escucharte tocar tan temprano y sobretodo que estés despierta a esta hora.

-Acaso insinúas que no puedo levantarme temprano?

-jaja…no claro que no, como crees que yo haría algo asi?- lo dijo la pequeña en forma sarcástica.

-Anda vete a bañar que pronto tienes que ir a clases.

Y seguidamente Hotaru se fue a su habitación, la rubia aun mantenía la vista en la puerta después de observar cuando Hotaru se fue, dio un pequeño suspiro, sus ojos aun reflejaban esa tristeza que la invadía desde el DIA anterior, pero que ahora era un poco mas notorio, tomo de nuevo su libreta y comenzó a escribir de nuevo.

----------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

Michiru ya había terminado de ducharse y arreglarse, bajo a la cocina a preparar el desayuna, y cuando llego ya se encontraba setsuna preparándolo, entonces le ayudo a poner la mesa.

-Veo que Haruka madrugo hoy.

-Si.

-Michiru, dormiste bien?? Te ves cansada.- lo dijo mientras veía a la chica dar un pequeño bostezo,

-Estoy un poco cansada, en la noche a Haruka le dio fiebre y me quede cuidándola.

-Ya veo, no crees que esta actuando un poco extraña?

-Si, pero no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella, en la noche llego muy tarde y no pude hacerlo.

-Bueno, entonces en la primera oportunidad que tenga tratare también de hablar con ella.

Luego llego Hotaru, quien ya estaba bañada y arreglada.

-Hotaru mientras terminamos de poner la mesa, podrías ir a revisar si tenemos correspondencia?- dijo setsuna

-Si, ya regreso.

Y cuando ella salio, Haruka iba bajando las escaleras.

-Buenos días- dijo la rubia.

-Buenos días- contestaron ambas chicas.

La rubia ayudo a setsuna a poner los platos con el desayuno en la mesa, Michiru ya estaba sentada observando a Haruka. Luego setsuna se fue a sentar para comenzar a desayunar.

-Gracias Michiru- le dijo la rubia mientras se servia una taza de café, no la miraba, y estaba de espaldas.

-Gracias de que haruka?

-Por cuidarme en toda la noche, no te hubieras molestado

-No es molestia, además ya veré la forma en que me puedas pagar- lo dijo mientras le dirigía una pequeña mirada picara a la rubia, pero ella aun estaba de espaldas y no la miro hacer ese pequeño gesto, pero si se dio cuenta a que se refería e inmediatamente un pequeño color rojo invadió sus mejillas.

-Por supuesto

- Veo que ya recuperamos a la anterior Haruka- dijo Michiru. La rubia no dijo nada y solo pregunto..

- y Hotaru?

- Fue a revisar la correspondencia- dijo setsuna y en cuanto termino la aludida entraba a la casa.

-No tenemos mucha correspondencia hoy, solo encontré esta carta.

Se la da a Setsuna quien se queda contemplando la carta de forma extraña.

-Para quien es setsuna?- pregunto Michiru

-Es para Haruka.

-Quien la envía?- pregunto la rubia.

-No tiene remitente.

-De seguro ha de ser de alguna de mis admiradoras, tirala.- lo dijo de forma presumida y después sin importancia.

-mm..Con que una admiradora eehh Haruka Tenou?- lo dijo Michiru de forma un tanto celosa.

-Estas celosa?- pregunto la rubia.

-Probablemente.

-No creo que sea de una admiradora- dijo setsuna- a menos que esa admiradora envié cartas con este sello en particular.

-Sello?- dijo Michiru.

- Si, de hecho me parece que lo he visto en algun lugar.

-Haber- dijo Michiru y enseguida setsuna le dio la carta.-Pues yo no le he visto por ningún lugar, tal vez es de alguna escudería no crees haruka?

Haruka quien aun se encontraba preparando el café, volteo, mientras bebía un poco del café, a ver el sobre que michiru le mostraba, y al verlo su rostro cambio, por poco y se ahogaba con el café pero pudo evitarlo ya que no quería llamar mucho la atención, pero eso no evito que sus ojos se escondieran bajo sus cabellos; Michiru volvió a ver el sobre y luego lo dejo recargado sobre la azucarera de la meas quedando el sello de frente al asiento de la rubia, quien se fue a sentar para desayunar con sus compañeras.

Durante ese tiempo en que estaban desayunando, Haruka se mantuvo callada, viendo el sobre con detenimiento y no apartando la mirada, sus pensamientos volaron, pensaba en muchas cosas mientras sus compañeras platicaban.

-Tu que opinas haruka?- le pregunto michiru, la rubia al escuchar su nombre salio de sus profundos pensamientos.

-eehh?? Que dices michiru?- le pregunto pero no volteo a verla, sino que se puso a beber un poco de su café que ya se encontraba frío al igual que su comida que por cierto estaba intacto.

-No piensas comer?- le pregunto la chica de cabello aguamarina.

-No tengo hambre- y seguidamente tomo su carta y se levanto. Las chicas que estaban en el comedor, observaron como la rubia se iba a la sala y se dirigía a la puerta de vidrio corrediza que daba hacia el pequeño balcón del jardín trasero y que después cerró la puerta.

Haruka, vio de nuevo el sobre, en el que estaba su nombre en una esquina y en la parte central estaba un escudo y dentro de el una espada, la misma descripción que le había dicho el coronel que tendría aquella carta que le enviarían.

Se mostraba dudosa para abrirlo y por fin después de debatirse si hacerlo o no, lo abrió.

_Señorita Teno__u:_

_Espero que este disfrutando de su familia, pero como tenemos un trato, que espero no se le haya olvidado, me permito avisarle que necesitamos de su presencia en el parque No. 10 a las 12 am del DIA miércoles en donde ira uno de mis soldados a entregarle el uniforme que debe portar, no se le ocurra ir acompañada, debe ir sola._

_Su misión comenzara el sábado 15 de este mes, tendrá que dirigirse al mismo parque a las 6am en punto con su uniforme puesto._

_Coronel Kondo_

Cuando termino de leer la carta, con su mano izquierda arrugo la carta llevándosela a la frente, mientras contenía la ira que le invadía, esa impotencia de tener que hacer algo contra su voluntad, luego recargo sus codos sobre el barandal y poso su cara sobre sus manos pasándolos desde el rostro hasta detrás de la nuca. Las chicas aun miraban a la rubia desde el comedor, todo lo que haruka hacia, como su actitud había cambiado de nuevo, cuando creyeron que se encontraba bien.

Mientras tanto, a la rubia comenzó a sentirse encerrada, se aflojo un poco la corbata del uniforme, tenia ganas de golpear algo, de sacar esa furia que tenia por dentro, pero inmediatamente recordó que estaba en su casa, lentamente volteo a traves de la puerta corrediza y miro que sus compañeras la observaban desde el comedor, entonces cerro los ojos, respiro un poco antes de entrar, guardo su carta en la bolsa del pantalón y entro a la casa, pero no fue al comedor, sino que subió a su habitación y bajo rápidamente con el casco de su moto y las llaves de la misma, fue al sillón donde tenia su saco, lo tomo, se dirigió al comedor donde estaban las chicas observándola con preocupación y dejo las llaves de su auto, no miro a ninguna de ellas, sino que inmediatamente salio de la casa sin decir ninguna sola palabra.

-Haruka a donde…- le preguntaba michiru mientras la veía dirigirse a la puerta, pero no termino de preguntarle cuando la rubia ya se había ido- …vas??

-Creo que este dia no tendrás chofer, te ha dejado las llaves de su carro.- le dijo setsuna, michiru miraba la puerta por donde había salido haruka.

-Mama- michiru, que le pasa a papa- haruka?-

- no lo se hotaru, no lo se, anda vamonos que se nos hará tarde para ir a clases.

------------------- ----------------------------- --------------------------- -----------------------------

Una moto blanca con líneas rojas iba a toda velocidad por las calles.

-"porque, porque ahora?"- y aceleraba mas

-"porque tan pronto?"

Se la paso manejando una hora, pensando que hacer, pero entre mas le daba vueltas al asunto mas se enfurecía, era mas su tristeza, no encontraba que hacer, pasaron otras tres horas y decidió irse a la escuela.

---------------------------- ------------------------------ -------------------------- ------------------

Michiru estaba en clases, a cada rato volteaba al pupitre de haruka y luego a la puerta, esperando a que llegara, pero a cada hora que pasaba se dio cuenta que no iría a clases.

-Señorita kaiou, me esta escuchando?- le pregunto su profesor.

-eeh??- la chica salio de sus pensamientos.

-Ponga atención o tendré que sacarla de la clase- e inmediatamente sonó el timbre- bien, quiero que hagan los ejercicios que les encargue para la próxima semana- y se retiro, cuando el maestro cerro la puerta del salón, esta volvió a abrirse dejando pasar a haruka, quien seguía con su mirada perdida, michiru la vio llegar y con su mirada la siguió hasta que la rubia se sentó a su lado.

-Haruka, dond…-le iba a preguntar pero en ese momento llego el maestro y no pudo terminar su pregunta.

Esa era la última hora, en cuanto el profesor termino la clase, la rubia salio del salón, sin esperar a michiru, quien al verla salir inmediatamente corrió tras ella. Haruka iba caminando por el estacionamiento con las manos en los bolsillos cuando michiru llego y puso su mano sobre su brazo.

-Haruka, quiero hablar contigo.

-eehh??- salio la rubia de sus cavilaciones

-que quiero hablar contigo, desde que llegaste de aquel "viaje" te he notado extraña, que pasa?

-nada michiru, solo estoy un poco estresada, hable con Tomm y me dijo que tengo una carrera este viernes, y luego pues lo de las empresas de mi padre. No se simplemente no tengo un buen dia.

-Estas segura que es eso? O me estas diciendo mentiras.?- la rubia no contesto- Haruka, acaso no confías en mi?, sabes que sea lo que sea estaré apoyándote y juntas podremos resolverlo.

-Lo se, no te preocupes.

Termino de decir cuando llegaron a su carro convertible y a un lado de esta estaba la moto de haruka, michiru saco las llaves y se las dio a la rubia quien, fue a abrir la puerta del piloto para que michiru subiera, la rubia tenia la puerta abierta pero michiru aun no subía, se le quedaba viendo, pero la rubia parecía entretenida mirando el suelo que mirar esos ojos azules que la miraba con preocupación e incertidumbre. Michiru se acerco, puso sus manos sobre la cintura de la rubia y estaba apunto de besarla pero…

-Tengo algo que hacer, llegare en la tarde a casa- mientras se iba apartando de la puerta para dirigirse a su moto, la encendió y se puso el casco, luego se puso en marcha a toda velocidad.

Michiru observo como se iba y subió al auto, cerro la puerta, puso sus manos en el volante su mirada estaba perdida en el centro de este, como pensando y luego quito sus manos del volante los cerro en puño y lo golpeo, estaba llorando, quería saber que le pasaba a haruka, el porque de su rechazo, el porque de su lejanía, no entendía nada.

Se limpio las lágrimas y se fue.

------------------- ---------------------------- ------------------------- ------------------------------

Haruka llego al circuito, donde lo esperaba Tomm..

-dónde te has metido en estos días??, la carrera esta próxima y tu te tomas unas pequeñas vacaciones.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- lo dijo mirándolo y este se dio cuenta que a la rubia le pasaba algo.

Entraron a su oficina, se sentaron y ..

-Que pasa haruka? Te noto preocupada- le dijo Tomm

-Lo estoy, necesito un amigo.

Y seguidamente le contó todo lo que paso en esos días, sus pruebas, su misión, y el como se sentía.

-Ya veo y piensas dejar a tu familia?

-no quiero pero tengo que hacerlo, por el bien de ellas.

-y que crees que haga michiru si la dejas sin decirle nada.

- lo mas seguro es que me odie, pero es por su bien.- se quedaron en silencio.- necesito un favor.

-el que querías haruka

-necesito que te hagas cargo de administrar mi dinero.

-como?

-si, quiero dejar asegurada a mi familia, tengo bastante dinero ahorrado, quiero que tu lo administres, tengo 4 cuentas, de las cuales una de ellas la dejare para que, durante el tiempo que este ausente, pagues los gastos que se hagan en mi casa, ya sea ropa, comida, autos, escuelas, todo lo que necesiten; la otra cuenta quiero que la guardes para cuando hotaru vaya a la universidad, la otra cuenta es para michiru y la ultima para setsuna, el dinero que gane en esta carrera la guardaras en otra cuenta que quedara en el testamento que te daré, en donde se reparten los bienes que tengo, las casas, los coches, los estados de cuenta.-

- pero haruka, hablas como si nunca regresaras.

-Lo se, pero no estoy segura si logre hacerlo, además no quiero estar tranquila cuando me vaya de que no les faltara nada.

- entiendo, entonces quieres que me haga cargo de eso?

-asi es…en caso de que después de 1 año no se sepa nada de mi o que me hayan encontrado muerta quiero que se lea el testamento 4 meses despues y para eso necesito que consigas a un abogado, para poder dejarlo todo listo, solo que lo necesito ya!!

- si, no te preocupes yo me haré cargo…entonces también dejaras las carreras?

-si, esta será la ultima,

- tu despedida?, te extrañaremos mucho haruka,

-Yo igual.

-podríamos avisar de tu retiro?

-como?

-si hacerlo oficial

-no, no creo que sea lo mas factible.

-pero si no lo hacemos nos pueden pensionar, además tienes muchos contratos firmados en los que te comprometes a estar en algunas carreras con algunas escuderías.

- si ya veo

-y si das tu retiro podemos dar por anulados esos contratos hasta nuevo aviso, bueno no anulados, sino que se quedaran suspendidos hasta que regreses, será digamos un retiro temporal.

-si, creo que si, esta bien, avisa de mi retiro pero hasta el de la carrera, pero no se te ocurra decir el motivo de mi retiro temporal. Bueno tengo que irme

- si, te ira bien haruka,

-Gracias, tomm, puedo tomarme los días libres hasta el viernes?

-por supuesto

Y luego, haruka se fue a recorrer la ciudad en su moto, a la media hora después, llego a un restaurant.

- buenas noches haruka-

- buenas noches señor tomoeda.- saludo la rubia al gerente el restaurante donde había ido por la piñata en el cumpleaños de hotaru.

-Te estuvimos esperando ayer pero no viniste

-lo siento, tuve unos pequeños problemas, ya llego?

-si te esta esperando en mi oficina.

- gracias.

------------------------ --------------------------- -------------------------- ----------------------------

Durante todo el dia haruka no fue a casa, ya eran las 8 de la noche y ella aun no se aparecía, michiru estaba en el salón de música tocando su violín, interpretaba una triste melodía, pues asi se sentía.

------------------ ----------------- ------------------- ---------------------- ----------------------------

-No, no no y no, señor tenor, se esta desafinando en el ultimo verso, otra vez- le dijo un señor bajito de avanzada edad, cabello blanco

-Lo siento,- luego se aclaro la garganta y empezó de nuevo a cantar. Una vez que termino, mantenía los ojos cerrados, ya que intentaba hacerlo con sentimiento.

-Muy bien, esta vez sonó maravilloso, creo que ya esta preparado para ese momento.

-en serio?- lo dijo un tanto feliz y un tanto melancólico

-si, no entiendo porque suenas tan poco emocionado si hemos trabajado durante mas de 6 meses y ya estas listo.

-No es eso, estoy emocionado, solo que traigo unos problemas.

-Bien, creo que ya me retiro es tarde. Mis clases han sido concluidas, espero que en verdad tengas éxito.

-Gracias por todo, - se despidió haruka de su profesor de vocalizacion. En ese momento entro la gerente del restaurant.

-Joven tenou, sonó muy bien, desde afuera se escuchaba.

-Gracias..

-Y cuando lo llevara a cabo?

-Este viernes

- Vaya pero tan pronto? Yo pensé que seria hasta…- pero fue interrumpido por la rubia.

-no, no podré llevarlo a cabo para ese dia, solo espero poder llegar hasta ese dia…Bueno tengo que irme, es tarde..

Se despidió y se fue a casa a toda velocidad.

------------------------ ----------------------------- ------------------------------- ---------------------

Las externas se encontraban cenando, cuando se escucho entrar a alguien.

-papa-haruka

La aludida volteo, se agacho para abrazar a la pequeña que había dejado de cenar para ir a saludarla.

-Porque llegas tan tarde? Te he estado esperando, quería que me llevaras al parque- le reprocho la niña.

-Lo siento, he estado muy ocupada.

-Haruka cenaras con nosotras- pregunto michiru.

La rubia se dio media vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse al salón de música.

-No tengo hambre, gracias.

-pero no has comido en todo el dia..-le dijo setsuna

-Lo se, pero no tengo hambre.- y terminado de decir eso se perdió en el pasillo para entrar al salón de música.

Las chicas estaban calladas terminando su cena después de que fue interrumpida por la rubia y comenzaron a escuchar una triste melodía de piano.

Haruka había perdido la noción del tiempo, ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que comenzó a tocar, cansada dejo de hacerlo, miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya eran las 11 de la noche.

-"El tiempo pasa tan rápido"- pensó.

Salio del salón de música, todo estaba oscuro, excepto por la luz de la sala en donde se encontraba sentada setsuna, mirando en dirección por donde la rubia había aparecido.

-Y las demás?- pregunto la rubia

-ya estan dormidas, se cansaron de esperarte y michiru estaba muy cansada después de cuidarte anoche.

La rubia solo se quedo callada y se dirigió a la ventana.

-Haruka…

-Lo se setsuna.

-Nos has tenido muy preocupadas, mas a michiru, no tienes idea de cuanto la estas haciendo sufrir.- la rubia solo se quedo callada mirando hacia la ventana.

-Se que te pasa algo, lo puedo sentir, al igual que las demás.

Haruka aun miraba la ventana mientras escuchaba a su compañera, en un momento en que setsuna le dijo algo, la rubia cerro el puño sintiendo impotencia.

-Que pasa haruka?

-Necesito hablar contigo, pero no aquí.- miro su reloj, 11:30- vamos acompáñame, te explicare en el camino.

Salieron a caminar hasta el lugar a donde habían citado a la rubia, en el trayecto haruka le contó todo a setsuna, quien no decía absolutamente nada, ya que sabía que su amiga quería ser escuchada.

-Por eso setsuna estoy asi, no se que hacer.

-Si ya tomaste una decisión te sugiero que disfrutes estos momentos que te quedan con ella. Para que no te vayas con remordimiento de que por lo menos no pudiste hacerla feliz aunque hayan sido los últimos días,

La rubia se quedo callada, tenia razón, pero aun estaba un poco indecisa.

-Setsuna, no se si regrese después de esa misión, he tenido unos sueños en los que me muestran que moriré.

-Porque no nos habías dicho de esos sueños?

-porque no pensé que se hicieran realidad.

Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta que se hicieron las 12:00 am y aun les faltaba un poco para llegar al lugar indicado.


	9. ¿Michiru Enojada?

**Cap. ****9 ¿Michiru enojada?**

Miercoles 12 de enero

Iban caminando por el parque, se dirigían a la fuente que estaba en medio y alcanzaron a divisar 2 siluetas, eran hombres de traje, se miraban muy misteriosos, no iban vestidos como soldados más bien parecían agentes secretos.

-Tenou te dijimos que vinieras solo- dijo uno de ellos

-Y por esa insolencia tendremos que matar a los testigos- dijo el otro mientras llevaba su mano al interior de su saco.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, además ella es mas confiable que uds dos y apuesto a que moriría llevándose el secreto.- le dijo la rubia un tanto amenazante.

-esta bien, no venimos a discutir ni a pelear, bien este es tu uniforme- le dice mientras el otro sujeto le entregaba una bolsa de papel café donde venia el uniforme muy bien doblado.

-Te veremos aquí mismo el sábado a las 6 de la mañana, no se te ocurra llegar tarde- le dijo el sujeto que le entregaba el paquete.

-Deberás venir perfectamente bien uniformada y fajada no quiero que vengas asi como estas ahorita- lo dijo porque la rubia aun traía su uniforme solo que estaba totalmente desfajada.

-Tu no eres quien para darme ordenes!!- le dijo la rubia.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo ya que te tenemos en nuestras manos- lo dijo de manera prepotente..

-"maldición"- pensó la rubia conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo.- bien si es todo lo que tienen que decir nos vamos.

-Si es todo.

-Por cierto, hoy hablare con el director de la escuela dígale a su coronel que necesito que envié a sus representantes para que ellos hablen con los maestros mañana, haré una junta con ellos y el director.- dicho eso, se fueron.

Setsuna y Haruka caminaron en silencio hasta su casa, ya habían pasado de las 12 de la mañana, antes de entrar la rubia se detiene impidiendo que setsuna entre a la casa.

-Setsuna, podrías guardar el uniforme en algún lugar donde michiru ni hotaru lo encuentren, porque si yo lo guardo en la habitación michiru podría encontrarlo.

-Claro haruka.- la rubia le entrego el paquete.

-Te lo pediré cuando sea el momento. Prométeme que no le dirás nada a michiru, no mientras yo este aquí.

-Pero Haruka no ..

-por favor..

-esta bien, lo haré.

Ambas entraron a la casa, setsuna se estaba dirigiendo a su habitación cuando miro a haruka quedarse en la sala.

-No piensas ir a dormir?

-No tengo sueño, tengo que pensar.

-Creo que debes descansar para que puedas ir con mucha fuerza a esa misión, de lo contrario podrías ser derrotada mas rápido, además por lo que me has platicado no has dormido lo suficiente y si no me equivoco tampoco te has alimentado adecuadamente.

-Lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo, esto me quita el hambre y el sueño.

-Bueno como quieras, buenas noches..

Y se retiro a su alcoba, la rubia se retiro de la sala y se fue al salón de música, volvió a sacar su libreta y comenzó a escribir. Duro 4 horas haciéndolo y luego salio del salón dirigiéndose a su habitación, busco su otro uniforme y se fue a bañar. Una vez que ya estaba lista bajo a la sala donde se quedo parada frente al ventanal que daba al jardín, observando el amanecer, se perdió en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se percato que ya habían pasado 2 horas, hasta que comenzó a escuchar movimiento en la casa.

Setsuna iba bajando hacia la cocina, cuando se dio cuenta que haruka ya estaba despierta observando el cielo en la sala.

-A que hora despertaste haruka?

-Para despertar tuve que haber dormido.

-Ya veo, preparare el desayuno.- y se retiro a la cocina.

Hotaru ya se había levantado y había bajado, saludo a ambas chicas y se sentó en el comedor a hacerle plática a setsuna.

----------------------------- --------------------------- ------------------------- ---------------------

Cuando Michiru despertó, volteo a su lado derecho y miro que el lado donde haruka acostumbra dormir se encontraba intacto.

-Con que no viniste a dormir eehh haruka?- lo dijo un tanto enojada, ya le estaba comenzando a molestar la actitud de la rubia, el que la evitara y la rechazara, estaba preocupada por ella, de eso no cabe la menor duda, pero nunca había durado tanto con esa actitud.

-Eso me pasa por preocuparme por ti.

Se levanto, se baño y vistió y bajo a la cocina a desayunar, una ves abajo miro que haruka se encontraba viendo el cielo en la sala y decidió ignorarla.

-Buenos días setsuna, hotaru.- dijo la chica de cabellos aguamarina.

-Buenos días michiru,- contestaron ambas.

Haruka se dio cuenta que michiru la había ignorado, pero no le tomo importancia, tal vez no la había visto en la sala. Una vez preparado el desayuno, se sentaron a comer, excepto la rubia quien había dicho de nuevo que no tenía hambre y siguió viendo el cielo.

-Setsuna podrías hacerme el favor de llevarme a la escuela?- pregunto michiru.

Haruka escucho la pregunta que michiru le hacia a setsuna y frunció el ceño.

-Nos iremos juntas michiru.- le dijo la rubia sin moverse de su lugar.

-No, no quiero irme contigo- le dijo sin mirarla.- setsuna?

-Claro michiru, yo puedo llevarte-le contesto setsuna.

Haruka interpreto eso como una señal de que michiru estaba molesta con ella, ya que nunca se rehúsa a que la llevara y mucho menos nunca le había pedido que setsuna lo hiciera.

-Bien, entonces vámonos.- dijo michiru una vez que terminaron de desayunar.- que tengas un buen día hotaru.

-Michir..- algo le iba a decir haruka pero la chica ya había salido de la casa, ahora la que se había quedado con las palabras en la boca fue la rubia- ..ru..

-Creo que esta molesta haruka, no piensas hacer algo?- le pregunto setsuna- no te duele verla asi?

-Si setsuna, pero que puedo hacer?

-Ya te lo dije anoche, aprovéchala luego puedes arrepentirte.

-De que hablan papa-haruka, mama-setsuna?

-de nada en especial pequeña. Anda ve por tus cosas.-le dijo la rubia, la niña subió inmediatamente a su habitación.

-Piénsalo bien haruka-

-Si.- dicho eso setsuna se fue.

------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

Durante el transcurso de las clases michiru no le dirigió la palabra a haruka, algunas veces la rubia le preguntaba algo y ella no le contestaba, en los recesos michiru se salía del salón rápidamente para no estar con ella, la rubia comenzó a sentirse culpable.

-"Lo siento michiru"- pensó la rubia-"pero no se que hacer"

La rubia se salio de una clase para ir a hablar con el director, le contó solo la misión que tenia con el ejercito mas no le contó lo de las pruebas, habían quedado que al siguiente día tendrían una junta con los maestros para poder encontrar una forma de que haruka no perdiera el año, el director le había dicho que lo mejor seria que presentara los exámenes que se les harán ese semestre, la rubia acepto y decidieron que el siguiente día presentaría todos los exámenes para acreditar el semestre, mientras ella realizaba los exámenes el director hablaría con los maestros con respecto a la situación de la alumna.

-Si gusta mañana no es necesario que venga con su uniforme ni con su portafolios, ya que no entrara a clases..- le dijo el director.

--------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- -----------------------------

Cuando terminaron las clases, haruka logro alcanzar a michiru, quien había salido rápidamente del salón.

-Nos vamos?- le pregunto la rubia

-No, vete tu, yo me ire. caminando.

-de ninguna manera, tu vienes conmigo.

-Y desde cuando estoy obligada a irme contigo?, que yo recuerde ayer no me fui contigo y no me puedes obligar a hacer algo que no quiera.- le contesto tajante y molesta.

-Pero…

-nada, ya dije, me voy caminando.-Dicho eso se fue, dejando a una haruka sorprendida por la actitud de la chica.

-"Demonios"- y seguidamente golpeo con el puño el muro de la entrada del colegio.

- ------------------------------ ------------------------------------------- -------------------------

En todo el día haruka no regreso a casa, bueno solo para dejar a hotaru, pero ella no se bajo, michiru ya había llegado a la casa y se encerró en el salón de música todo el día hasta la noche.

---------------------------- --------------------- ------------------------------------------

La rubia, volvió a ir al restaurante.

-Si, necesito que asi quede preparado y también la sorpresa.- le decía la rubia al gerente.

-Entendido.

-Y lo que se saque de esa noche será todo para el negocio, no quiero que me den nada.

-pero como? Tenemos que pagarle.

-No, ustedes me estan haciendo un favor y creo que la mejor manera de pagarles es de esa forma.

-esta bien entonces comenzaremos con los preparativos y a avisarle a los medios.

-Si, pero que no me molesten antes de que comience.

-Si, yo me haré cargo, a que hora llegara?

-A las 8:30 pm, bien entonces nos vemos el viernes.

Se retiro del lugar y fue hasta la playa, se quedo un momento contemplando la luna, que le faltaban algunos días para ponerse completamente llena.

-"Debes aprovecharla, tu no puedes saber que pueda pasarte y si no lo haces luego podrías arrepentirte"- recordó las palabras que setsuna le había dicho en la madrugada de ese día.

-Si, creo que tienes razón, lo haré, disfrutare de ella.- se dijo y esbozo una sonrisa, luego respiro profundamente y dio un grito para poder sacar toda su frustración y asi poder despejarse de ese sentimiento de tristeza y preocupación que la invadía, para asi regresar relajada a los brazos de su diosa marina.

Cuando ya se mostraba mas relajada, se podía notar un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, ese brillo que siempre la caracterizaba, al parecer había recuperado el buen humor, mostraba mucha más seguridad y decisión, se subió a su coche y se fue a casa ya que pasaban de las 12 am. En el camino miro a un joven que vendía flores, se detuvo y compro dos rosas, una blanca y una roja. (bueno en mi ciudad si he encontrado gente que vende rosas en la madrugada)


	10. La cabaña

**Cap. 10 La ca****b****aña**

Jueves 13 de enero

Ya pasaban de las 12 de la mañana, miro a un joven que vendía rosas y le compro 2, una roja y una blanca. Después fue a toda velocidad hasta su casa, estaciono su auto y entro, todo estaba oscuro así que dedujo que todas ya estaban dormidas, se dirigió a su alcoba no sin antes pasar a la cocina por un vaso con leche y a poner la rosa roja en agua, cuando termino de beber su leche, se dirigió a su habitación con la rosa blanca en la mano, llego hasta la puerta, mantuvo su mano en la perilla y antes de girarla respiro profundamente, entonces la giro, pero esta no abría, lo intento de nuevo pero fue inútil.

-"Creo que realmente está enojada"- pensó, luego recordó que tenía una llave para abrirla, así que saco sus llaves de la bolsa del pantalón y se puso a buscar la correcta, una vez que la encontró entro a la habitación, su diosa marina estaba durmiendo pacíficamente.

-"Te ves tan hermosa mientras duermes"- pensó, la contemplo un momento y luego se acerco para acariciar su cabello, lo hizo con mucho cuidado para no despertarla-"Siento mucho haberte hecho sentir mal estos días, pero creo que disculparme no servirá de nada"- luego se retiro lentamente rodeando la cama hasta llegar al lugar donde ella dormía, se quedo parada aun contemplando a su diosa.

-"No, creo que lo mejor será que no duerma esta noche aquí, tú me prohibiste la entrada así que mejor no hare lo contrario"- luego saco una pequeña hoja y la coloco sobre la almohada y sobre ella la rosa blanca.

Salió de la habitación y fue hasta la de huéspedes, al entrar miro que en la cama se encontraba su ropa de dormir y su uniforme para el siguiente día, la rubia solo sonrió, sabía que había cometido un error, un gravísimo error y estaba decidida a solucionarlo, por lo menos hacerla feliz en lo que le quedaba junto a ella; volvió a la alcoba donde estaba michiru para sacar otra ropa que no sea el uniforme ya que no iría a clases al día siguiente, solo a presentar exámenes; después regreso a la habitación donde dormiría, pero en lugar de eso saco una libreta y una pluma y comenzó a escribir varias cartas, una para hotaru, setsuna y la ultima su testamento.

De nuevo no durmió, se la paso escribiendo toda la noche, ya eran las 6 de la mañana así que se dio una ducha y se cambio rápido, bajo a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, ya que en cualquier momento las chicas bajarían a desayunar.

------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------

Ya eran las 6 de la mañana y la chica de cabellos aguamarina aun seguía recostada pero despierta, miraba hacia el techo perdida en sus pensamientos, aun seguía un poco molesta y sentida con la rubia, pero a la vez preocupada y un poco triste; mientras que con su mano derecha jugaba con el anillo plateado que llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, ese anillo lo traían tanto la rubia como ella desde que se juraron permanecer juntas por siempre, apoyarse, cuidar de hotaru; ese anillo era el símbolo de su amor, aunque su amor era mucho más grande que un simple objeto que lo demostrara, juraron siempre decirse la verdad, estar en las buenas y en las malas la una con la otra, vaya como si estuvieran casadas, pero como no podían hacerlo realmente porque las leyes lo prohíben entonces ellas se pusieron esos anillos como si lo estuvieran, algunas veces para las personas que no sabían que haruka era mujer creían que si estaban casados, pero para ellas solo simbolizaban esas promesas y juramentos que se habían hecho hace ya 4 años, tan solo faltaban 2 meses para cumplir los 5.

La chica se quito el anillo y lo observo, leyó la inscripción que decía en el interior "siempre juntas", y recordó todos los bellos momentos que pasaba y pasa con la rubia cada día, todos sus detalles todas aquellas noches que compartían juntas.

Dio un suspiro, todo los días que pasaba con ella eran una nueva aventura, nunca se aburría, siempre había algo nuevo que conocer de haruka tenou y eso hacía que su amor y pasión por ella creciera día a día. Otro suspiro mas, ahora ya no estaba enojada, estaba un poco triste porque comenzó a recordar los últimos 4 dias, desde su regreso no había tenido ningún contacto con ella, entonces por inercia, volteo hacia el lugar donde la rubia suele dormir y miro la rosa blanca sobre la almohada, la tomo y se la acerco a la nariz para poder olerla, después miro la pequeña nota, la desdoblo y la leyó: "PAZ".

La chica sonrió, no podía creer que haruka algunas veces podía sorprenderla con algunas bellas frases o algún verso de alguna poesía, pero al parecer esta vez su inspiración y esas bellas frases o versos no llegaron.

-"Creo que ya se te acabaron los versos"- pensó mientras volvía a oler la rosa-"pero la rosa es hermosa."

Luego se levanto, pero ese detalle no le quito la tristeza que la invadía, ahora la triste era ella; se dio una ducha y se cambio para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

----------------------------- -------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ ---------------------------------

Haruka se encontraba en el salón de música después de terminar de preparar el desayuno.

Retroceso

"mientras estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno, setsuna y hotaru ya habían bajado, para eso la rubia ya tenía arreglada la mesa con sus respectivos desayunos, solo que estaba preparando el de michiru, las otras dos chicas se sentaron a desayunar mientras le daban un poco de carrilla a la rubia por sus pequeños detalles en el arreglo de la mesa, ya que a ella no se le da muy bien eso, cuando haruka les dijo para quien era, las chicas no dudaron en ayudarle para que se viera más bonito el lugar que la rubia había colocado para michiru, después coloco el desayuno de ella (michiru) sobre la mesa, lo tapo y encima de la tapa coloco la rosa roja, luego se retiro al salón de música "

Fin de retroceso

Ya había dejado de escribir y ahora comenzó a tocar el piano, era una bella melodía que ya había tocado con anterioridad con michiru, mantenía los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por la música.

-------------------------- ---------------------------- -------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------

Cuando llego a la cocina, miro que setsuna y hotaru ya estaban desayunando.

-Preparaste muy rápido el desayuno setsuna.- le dijo la chica.

-No lo prepare yo.-

-Entonces?- pregunto y luego miro hacia su lugar del comedor en el que estaba una rosa roja sobre una tapadera, quedo sorprendida ante tal detalle y con eso ya supo quien lo hizo.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que el desayuno le quedo delicioso- le dijo hotaru.

Se sentó a desayunar, y efectivamente el desayuno estaba delicioso, continuo desayunando y mientras lo hacía escuchaba la melodía que la rubia interpretaba en esos momentos.

-Ella no vendrá a desayunar?- pregunto michiru.

-Creo que ya lo hizo- le contesto setsuna.

Minutos después el sonido del piano dejo de escucharse y la rubia apareció en el comedor, para esto michiru ya había terminado su desayuno.

-Ya están listas, michiru, hotaru?

-Si- contesto hotaru- papa-haruka no iras a la escuela hoy?

-Si, pero no a clases, tengo una reunión con el director y otras cosas que hacer, así que te iré a dejar y luego acompañare a michiru hasta la escuela. michiru nos vamos?- le dijo dándole la espalda para ir por el portafolios de la chica de cabellos aguamarina.

-Si.

Michiru y Hotaru se dirigieron a la puerta donde ya estaba haruka esperando a que salieran, detrás de ellas iba setsuna y antes de que saliera haruka le dijo algo y ella solo asintió, después ambas salieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos coches.

Haruka abrió la puerta del copiloto para que subiera michiru, seguidamente cargo a la pequeña y la subió en la parte de atrás, luego ella se fue a su lugar y puso el auto en marcha a la escuela de hotaru.

Cuando llegaron, haruka ayudo a bajar a hotaru del auto, la acompaño hasta la entrada donde estaban las maestras recibiendo a los niños, la pequeña se despidió de haruka quien espero a que entrara al salón, luego hablo con la maestra y esta asintió, una vez que termino de hablar con ella se fue hasta el coche, se subió y se puso en marcha al colegio.

En todo el camino haruka y michiru no se dirigieron la palabra, michiru miraba tristemente por la ventana y la rubia de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo. Cuando llegaron, la rubia fue a abrirle la puerta para que michiru bajara, luego tomo su portafolios y le extendió su brazo el cual michiru lo tomo, caminaron juntas hasta el salón de michiru quien mantenía la cabeza agachada un poco pensativa, la rubia se percato de eso y cuando llegaron al salón la detuvo antes de que ella entrara, aun no eran las 8, hora en que comenzaría la clase, así que aprovecho para hablar con ella.

-Michiru, que te sucede?

-Nada- le dijo, pero no la miraba.

-Entonces porque esa mirada triste?

-Solo es…

-que es? Michiru..

-solo que, desde que regresaste de ese viaje ..- dio un suspiro- ya te lo había dicho y creo que será mejor que no insista, además es algo que no tiene importancia.

-Pues tendrás que volvérmelo a recordar, porque no se a que te refieres, además creo que si es algo que tiene mucha importancia como para que te tenga así.

-Acaso, he hecho algo que te ha molestado?- aun seguía mirando el piso- desde que regresaste me has estado evitando, me has rechazado cada vez que me acerco, desde hace días que no me vez a los ojos, no me besas, no me abrazas, ni siquiera hemos pasado una noche juntas, acaso ya no me amas?- sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos.

Haruka iba a contestarle pero en eso momento iba pasando el director.

-Tenou, la junta se realizara en el salón de maestros, lo esperamos ahí en 10 min.

-Si, enseguida voy- dicho eso el director se fue, mientras la rubia miraba como el director se alejaba, michiru comenzaba a caminar al interior del salón, pero haruka la sostuvo de la mano, acto que hizo voltear rápidamente a michiru y verla a los ojos.

Cuando michiru vio los ojos de la rubia pudo ver ternura y un brillo muy especial que no conocía, mientras que haruka pudo ver que en los ojos de michiru comenzaron a formarse lagrimas, entonces la rubia comenzó a empujarla hacia la pared arrinconándola sobre esta para después acercarse lentamente, delicadamente la tomo por la cintura acercándose aun mas a su cuerpo, michiru ante tal acto, mantenía sus ojos muy abiertos de asombro y la rubia mantenía la misma mirada, con una de sus manos acaricio su mejilla y seco una lagrima que había escapado de los ojos de la chica de cabello aguamarina, poco a poco se fue acercando a su rostro mientras que en el trayecto iba cerrando los ojos, lentamente fue uniendo sus labios con los de michiru, quien ya había cerrado los ojos también al sentir los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos, lentamente fueron moviendo sus labios y poco a poco ese lento movimiento iba haciéndose más intenso, provocando que michiru colocara sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia y está acercándola aun mas a ella, sus labios se fueron abriendo permitiendo que sus lenguas se encontraran y comenzando un pequeño juego entre ellas, se fueron separando poco a poco cuando el aire comenzó a hacerles falta, la rubia fue abriendo sus ojos mientras que michiru aun los mantenía cerrados, la rubia recargo su frente con la de ella, aun estaban abrazadas, luego haruka, con una de sus manos, levanto el mentón de la chica para que la mirara a los ojos.

-Nunca ….vuelvas…a dudar…..de mi amor por ti- le dijo la rubia, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra, seguidamente la volvió a abrazar haciendo que la chica de cabello aguamarina recargara su cabeza sobre el pecho de la rubia.

-Creo que ya es hora de sus clases señoritas- les dijo el profesor que acababa de llegar.

-Si- dijeron ambas, que se habían separado rápidamente al escuchar la voz del profesor a sus espaldas, luego el maestro entro al salón.

-Creo que ya deberías entrar a clases-le dijo la rubia.

-Me estas corriendo?- le dijo mientras esbozaba una mirada un poco indignada.

-No, pero no me gustaría que te llamen la atención-le esbozo sonrisa.

-Está bien, me voy.- lo dijo cerrando los ojos y fingiendo enojo, haruka la atrajo rápidamente hacia ella de nuevo y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-Pasare por ti más tarde- mientras ambas se sonreían y se miraban.

-De acuerdo, a donde vas?

-Tengo una junta, me están esperando y a ti también, anda entra.

Ambas chicas se separaron y michiru entro a su salón, mientras que haruka observaba la puerta por donde había entrado la chica, luego se fue hacia el salón de maestros, al llegar ya estaban todos excepto uno, el maestro que le estaba dando clases en ese momento a su diosa marina, entonces el director lo llamo por la bocina que estaba en la escuela para que se presentara en la sala de maestros, y el maestro al escuchar el llamado suspendió su clase, ese mismo maestro cuando entro detrás de él iban otros 2 sujetos quienes haruka reconoció de inmediato, eran los mismos que le llevaron el uniforme en el parque.

Tardaron 3 horas en hablar con los maestros y explicarles la situación en la que se encontraba la joven, algunos maestros se pusieron tristes por la muchacha ya que "es tan joven" como dijo una de las maestras antes de que se pusiera a llorar, los 2 sujetos que habían ido representando al ejercito sacaron una hoja donde estaba escrito los nombres de cada uno de los maestros y del director donde se comprometían a no decir nada a nadie con respecto a eso ya que si lo hacían podían perder muchas cosas, entonces como no les quedo de otra pues todos tuvieron que firmar, una vez terminado lo que tenían que hacer esos tipos, se retiraron.

Todos los demás se quedaron ahí, el director comenzó a hablar diciéndoles a los maestros que quería adelantarle los exámenes a la joven para que no perdiera su semestre, quienes aceptaron, pero no lo harían por escrito sino de manera oral, y así haruka paso 2 horas mas respondiendo a las preguntas de cada uno de los maestros, saliendo de cada uno de ellos bien, ya que no se podía decir que excelente porque tuvo unos errores, así que la dieron por acreditada ese semestre. Una vez terminada su labor, los profesores comenzaron a despedirse de la rubia deseándole que le fuera bien y que hiciera todo lo posible por regresar a salvo, la maestra que se puso a llorar en cuanto llego con la rubia la abrazo y se fue aun llorando.

--------------------------- ---------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ---------------------------------

Michiru no había tenido clases en esas 5 horas ya que todos sus maestros estaban en la sala de juntas, ella sabía que haruka estaba ahí y se preguntaba el porqué los reunieron a todos con ella, caminaba por los pasillos y sin querer llego hasta la sala de juntas, se encontraba a 10 metros lejos de la puerta cuando vio a cada uno de sus maestros salir y despedirse de la rubia, luego observo cómo esta le decía algo al director y este asintió.

---------------------------- ------------------------------ ---------------------------------------- ------------------------------------

-Quisiera pedirle otro favor- le dijo la rubia afuera de la sala de juntas

-El que quiera tenou

-Me gustaría que le diera permiso a la señorita Kaiou de faltar mañana a clases.

-Si, no hay problema le hare un justificante.

-Gracias.

-Ahora acompáñeme a mi oficina para entregarle sus papeles, le daremos una baja temporal hasta su regreso, y será ubicada en el siguiente ciclo escolar ya que acaba de acreditar este.- dicho eso ambos se fueron a la oficina del director.

------------------------------- ------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------- -------------------------

Michiru miraba a lo lejos como la rubia y el director se retiraban, después ella se fue a su salón, pues los maestros ya se habían desocupado y aun le quedaban dos clases.

----------------- -------------------------- ----------------------------------- --------------------------------- -------------------------

Cuando la rubia termino lo que tenía que hacer en la escuela, se dirigió al circuito donde la estaba esperando Tomm con el abogado, una vez que llego firmo los papeles necesarios para que el testamento sea totalmente legal y le entrego los estados de cuenta a Tomm, al igual que el numero de ellas para poder retirar el dinero, un poder donde le da autorización de realizar cualquier movimiento siempre y cuando mostrara los papeles que justifiquen la cantidad retirada, no es que desconfiara de tomm, pero una nunca sabe a que se atiene.

Después hecho eso, se fue al restaurante donde había estado esos últimos días, saludo al gerente y le pidió permiso de llevarse a Derek, su amigo cocinero, porque le iba a asesorar para preparar la comida.

Una vez otorgado el permiso y comprado los ingredientes, se dirigió a su casa y se puso a preparar los alimentos, mientras que su compañero solo supervisaba y le daba consejos de cómo prepararla. Como Derek estaba especializado en comida mexicana, decidieron preparar algo de ese país, además seria una comida diferente que podrían probar sus amigas, así que prepararon, como platillo de entrada, una sopa de tortilla, como platillo fuerte mole con arroz amarillo y como postre preparo tres diferentes, un pay de queso cubierto de duraznos en almíbar, un pastel de vainilla cubierto de vainilla y sobre el fresas y por ultimo un pastel de chocolate con betún de chocolate blanco y encima también fresas y cerezas.

La comida lo alcanzo a preparar en 1 hora y media, mientras esta terminaba de cocerse, preparo los postres quienes tardarían más de 1 hora en estar listos, la rubia calculo que estarían a tiempo para cuando sea el momento de comerlo, ya que aun tenía que ir por las chicas, dejar Derek y pues el tiempo que tarden en comer y llegar al postre.

Estaba a punto de arreglar la mesa cuando escucho entrar a setsuna, quien ya había regresado de su trabajo.

-Que bien huele!!!- dijo setsuna, mientras cerraba los ojos y olía el delicioso aroma de la comida calentándose- que es?

-Es sorpresa, ya lo sabrás cuando sea el momento, por lo pronto no se vale hacer trampa y ponerte a revisar la estufa- le dijo la rubia mientras el guiñaba el ojo.

-Está bien, tu lo hiciste?

-Así es, con un poco de asesoramiento de parte de mi amigo- le dijo mientras señalaba al muchacho

-Disculpa por no saludar, buenas tardes, soy setsuna meiou , mucho gusto

-El gusto es mío señorita, mi nombre es Derek.

-Haruka ya fuiste por michiru y horatu?

-No, y ya se me hizo tarde, pero aun falta poner la mesa.

-Yo lo hare no te preocupes.

-Está bien, vámonos Derek- dijo eso mientras apagaba la estufa ya que la comida ya estaba lista, luego ella y el muchacho se dirigieron al auto de la rubia para emprender su camino.

Cuando haruka dejo al muchacho, este le dio una rosa de color violeta dentro de una cajita de plástico transparente.

-Que es esto?- le pregunta la rubia.

-Es un dulce en forma de rosa, esta delicioso, lo prepare para se llama?.. a si..Hotaru...- y luego le da un ramo de flores rojas que le había llevado uno de los meseros del restaurante- y estas son las rosas que encargaste cuando viniste por mí.

-gracias

-No hay de que, entonces mañana será el gran día eehh..??

-así es…tengo que irme, se me hace tarde

-Si lo siento, te estoy entreteniendo, hasta luego.

-Adios..

------------------------ -------------------------------- ------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------

Michiru ya llevaba 30 min esperando a la rubia, ya iba a comenzar a caminar cuando a lo lejos alcanza a ver el auto de haruka.

La rubia bajo del auto con el ramo de rosas en las manos, se acerca a michiru y se las entrega.

-Gracias haruka, están hermosas- le agradeció seguido de un beso en los labios.

-No encontré nada más hermoso para darte, ya que lo más hermoso que hay en este mundo eres tú y pues no te puedo regalar a ti misma.- dijo la rubia mientras sonreía y luego recibió otro beso de la chica.

Tomo el portafolios de la chica de cabellos aguamarina y la encamino hasta la puerta del auto, que abrió para que la chica subiera, luego puso el portafolio en la parte de atrás y se fueron por hotaru.

Una vez que llego, se bajo del auto dejando a michiru dentro, se dirigió a la parte de atrás del coche y agarro la cajita transparente que le dio Derek momentos antes; luego camino hasta la entrada del colegio donde se encontraba horatu con su maestra.

-Siento haber llegado tarde- dijo la rubia a la maestra.

-No hay problema señor, ya estábamos a punto de hablarles para saber que había pasado.

Hotaru tomo la mano de la rubia y caminaron hacia el auto, antes de llegar haruka se detiene y se agacha a la altura de la niña.

-Esto es para ti.- le entrega la cajita.

-oo…una rosa violeta, gracias papa-haruka.- y le da un abrazo, luego se dirigen ahora si al auto, haruka ayuda a subir a hotaru al coche.

-Mira mama-michiru lo que papa-haruka me dio.- le muestra la cajita.

- Es muy bonita Hotaru.

-Verdad que si?

-Pero lo mejor no es como se ve, sino como sabe.- le dijo la rubia a hotaru.- anda ábrelo y pruébalo.

-Estas loca haruka? Como se va a comer una rosa? Podría hacerle daño

-No pasara nada, anda hotaru hazlo-

La niña abrió la cajita y le quito un pétalo a la rosa, dudosamente se lo metió a la boca y comenzó a masticar, primero con miedo y luego saboreándolo.

-mmmm..esta muy rico!!!!!

-En serio??- dijo la rubia- déjame un poco ahorita no puedo comer porque estoy manejando.

-Claro papa-haruka, mama-michiru quieres un poco?- le dijo mientras le ofrecía un pétalo.

-Eeeehh…no yo no me quiero enfermar después, no creo que comer plantas, sobretodo rosas, sea lo más conveniente- dijo la chica

-Pero si no sabe a planta sino a…- la niña estaba a punto de decirle pero haruka la miro y la pequeña supo interpretar es mirada, al parecer haruka no quería que supiera que en realidad era un dulce- bueno de lo que te pierdes- termino diciendo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, haruka las ayuda a bajar, le pidió a la pequeña su pedazo del dulce y ella le entrego un pétalo y una hoja que estaba en el tallo. Luego hotaru entro corriendo a la casa, mientras la rubia ayudaba a michiru a bajarse.

-En verdad, piensas probar eso?- le pregunto la chica.

-Si, porque no?

-Puede hacerte daño.

-A si??, pues mientras tú me cuides no me importara enfermarme seguido- le dijo con una mirada picara

-Crees que soy tu enfermera particular?

-mmm..pues…no te verías nada mal vestida de enfermera-le dijo la rubia mientras ponía su mano en la barbilla como imaginándosela de esa manera- además serias una enfermera muy sexy.

-Para que imaginarme si me tienes aquí- le dice la chica de forma seductora mientras se acerca lentamente a la rubia.

-Entonces…

-¿Entonces…?- dijo michiru, mientras se acercaba.

-Me dejas probar?-

-que?..haruka…- dijo la chica, pero cuando se dio cuenta haruka ya se había metido el pedazo de dulce y lo estaba comenzando a masticar-no….!!

Se quedo sorprendida de que lo haya hecho, solo miraba a la rubia masticar con los ojos cerrados.

-Esto esta delicioso, en serio tienes que probarlo.- le dijo mientras le ofrecía el ultimo pedazo que quedaba, el pétalo.

-No, yo no quiero enfermarme.

-Entonces hare que lo pruebes.- mientras la miraba pícaramente.

-a si??- también mirándola pícaramente- como?

Entonces la rubia sostuvo el pétalo con sus labios y poco a poco iba acercándose a michiru para besarla. Esta al darse cuenta que era lo que iba a hacer, se comenzó a alejar lentamente, pero fue retenida por la rubia para evitar que se escapara, con una mano la retuvo y la pego a su cuerpo y con la otra sostuvo el mentón de la chica de cabellos ondulados y como no le quedo mas escapatoria (huy si como si le costara tanto)tuvo que ceder al beso, abrió la boca para dejar entrar el dulce en su boca, ambas comenzaron a mover sus labios sin introducir la lengua, ahora el dulce estaba en la boca de michiru, haruka finalizo el beso y se separo, miro a michiru, quien la miraba con cara de indignación y cerró los ojos para comenzar a masticar la golosina, la rubia solo la miraba; cuando termino de comer el dulce abrió los ojos y miro a la rubia.

-Esta delicioso, yo pensé que era..- le dijo un tanto sorprendida , luego recordó la mirada que le hizo haruka a hotaru cuando la niña iba a decirle a que sabia- supongo que esto lo tenias planeado desde un principio, verdad?- la mostraba una mirada picara.

La rubia sonrió, se sonrojo un poco y luego cerró los ojos mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

-jaja si..

-pero no es necesario que hagas esta clase de jueguitos para poder besarme- le dijo la chica mientras se acercaba provocadoramente.

Estaban a punto de volverse a besar pero…

-mama-michiru, papa-haruka no piensan entrar? Tengo hambre y mama-setsuna no me quiere dejar comer porque dice que papa-haruka le prohibió que viéramos que hay para comer- les dijo la niña un tanto indignada.

-Con que cocinaste eehh haruka tenou?-le dirigió una mirada burlona pero a la vez picara a la rubia quien al sentir la mirada de la chica se ruborizo aun mas.

-Sera mejor que entremos.- dijo, iban caminando hacia la puerta y en el trayecto michiru tomo la mano de la rubia quien la miro y ambas se sonrieron.

Una vez adentro setsuna y hotaru las estaban esperando en la sala.

-Vayan a ponerse algo mas cómodo mientras yo sirvo la comida-le dijo a la rubia a michiru y hotaru, quienes asintieron y se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

La rubia comenzó a recalentar un poco la comida, una vez hecho comenzó a servirla en los platos mas no los puso en la mesa sino hasta que las chicas se fueron a sentar. Primero les acerco la sopa y cuando lo hizo las chicas se quedaron viendo extraña la comida.

-Haruka..-iba a decir algo setsuna pero fue interrumpida por la rubia.

-Primero pruébalo juro que no tiene veneno, jajaja

Las chicas dudosamente comenzaron a comer, cuando probaron la comida le dijeron a la rubia que estaba muy rico.

-Y eso que aun no han probado lo demás.

-Que? Preparaste algo mas- dijo michiru.

-Claro, o acaso pensaste que te llenarías con esa sopa?

Luego fue por el platillo principal, se los acerco a cada una y también la miraron extraña pero como ya habían probado lo otro y tenia buen sabor, prefirieron no hacer mas preguntas y solo dedicarse a comer, cuando lo probaron también les gusto la comida.

-Veo que ya aprendiste a cocinar- dijo michiru un tanto burlona.

-si ahora si ya tendremos quien nos prepare la comida diario- dijo setsuna

-Oigan, no siempre podrán tener el privilegio de que haruka tenou les cocine.

Cuando terminaron de comer, las chicas ya estaban llenas, bueno no del todo pero ya habían quedado satisfechas.

-Y ahora el postre

-que??- dijeron todas al unísono.

-papa-haruka ya es mucho,

-pero si no se lo van a comer todo, solo pruébenlo, siii?- puso una linda cara de un niño cuando quiere algo.

-pero haruka- dijo setsuna

-por favorrrrrrr..sssiii…????-

-Está bien.

Haruka saco los tres postres, el pay se lo dio a hotaru, el pastel de vainilla se lo dio a setsuna y el de chocolate a michiru, no les dio el pastel completo, sol una pequeña rebanada para que lo probaran, cada una probo sus determinados postres.

-esta delicioso haruka, al igual que toda la comida- dijo michiru.

-si el mío también esta rico- dijo setsuna.

-haber yo quiero probar el tuyo mama-setsuna

Y así las tres chicas intercambiaron postres y en todos comentaron lo mismo. Cuando terminaron de comer comenzaron de recoger todo para poder limpiarlo, entre las 4 lo hicieron. La rubia reviso su reloj, ya eran las 6 de la tarde.

-Tengo que salir un momento- dijo la rubia.

-a dónde vas haruka- le dice michiru.

-Por ahí

-tu y tus misteriosas escapadas, espero que esta vez no se te ocurra irte de nuevo por más de 4 dias- lo dijo un tanto enojada michiru pero de forma juguetona pues sabía que haruka regresaría, pero ese comentario hizo que la rubia recordara que tendría que abandonarla en escasos 2 dias, agacho la cabeza de manera que su cabello cubrió sus ojos en una sombra, se quedo pensativa.- Haruka, estas bien?

-eeHhh?, si, regreso a las 8.

Y se fue.

-que le habrá pasado?- pregunto michiru mas para si que a las demás. Setsuna solo se quedo callada pues ella sabia el motivo por el cual haruka había reaccionado de esa manera ante el comentario de michiru.

--------------------------- ---------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- -------------------------

-Bien, serán estas y estas para la primera hora.- le dijo la rubia al gerente del restaurante al que había estado yendo últimamente.

-Bien, los medios están listos, estarán a esa hora aquí.

-Por favor diles que no me molesten mientras estoy cenando y que no habrá entrevistas sino hasta al final.

-Entiendo, y que es lo que querrá que le sirvamos?

-aaahh.. cierto, será esto..

-Muy buena elección.- luego llegan unas personas y le dicen algo al gerente.-joven ya llegaron todos los que participaran.

-Bien entonces haremos una pequeña prueba de cómo tiene que quedar para mañana.

Así paso 1 hora y media dando indicaciones y haciendo unos preparativos.

-Gracias por todo- le dijo la rubia al gerente- pero lo molestare con otro favor mas.

- el que guste.

-Necesito que mientras estemos aquí envié…..- y así le comenzó a decir lo que quería que hiciera- si me explico?

- si, no hay problema, nunca me había tocado ver que alguien hiciera tantas cosas por su pareja.- la rubia no dijo nada solo se ruborizo.- por cierto, aquí tiene las entradas que me pidió y además ya hice la reservación en el lugar que le recomendé, avise que iría a las 8:30 am.

-gracias, bueno creo que ya es todo, tengo que irme, buenas noches.

Y se retira, cuando salió del restaurante observo el cielo, el cual estaba totalmente despejado, se alcanzaban a ver varias estrellas y sobretodo la enorme luna que se encontraba totalmente llena, esto se vería grandioso desde la cabaña, si creo que es una grandiosa idea, se subió a su auto y se fue directo a casa.

---------------- ------------------------------ -------------------------------------- ----------------------------- ----------------------

Las externas se encontraban platicando en la sala, mientras comían un poco del postre que había quedado acompañado de una taza de café y leche (para hotaru).

-Definitivamente haruka se lucio con esto.- comento setsuna.

-Si,- dijo hotaru quien se servía otro pedazo mas.

-Hotaru no comas tanto porque luego te dolerá el estomago.-le reprendió setsuna

Escucharon la puerta abrirse dejando ver a la rubia.

-Hola-saludo haruka- ya vieron lo hermoso que esta el cielo?

-no- contesto michiru.

-Bien, entonces lo veremos esta noche, si que vayan por su ropa de dormir y un cambio para mañana porque no dormiremos aquí.

-A dónde iremos papa-haruka?

-Es una sorpresa, anda vayan por lo que les dije.

-pero haruka, mañana tenemos clases- le dijo michiru.

-No, esta mañana le pedí permiso al director de que pudieras faltar al igual que en la escuela de hotaru, así que mañana pasaremos el día completo juntas, además quiero que me acompañen a algunos lugares y a la carrera que tendré.

-Vaya, así que ya lo tenas planeado, que otra sorpresas nos espera haruka?-le pregunto michiru al darse cuenta que haruka ese día había estado muy detallista y todo lo que hacía parecía que lo tenía planeado.

-Pues solo espera y lo sobras. Por cierto hable con las chicas (amy, rei, lita, mina y serena) para hacer un día de campo mañana después de que ellas salgan de la escuela, es que quiero que me acompañen a la carrera y necesito darles su entrada y pues así aproveche para convivir con ellas un momento además que tengo bastante sin verlas.

-"vaya que te estas esforzando haruka"-pensó setsuna

Todas las chicas se fueron a preparar su pequeña maleta con sus respectivas ropas, después de 30 min ya estaban en marcha hacia las afueras de la ciudad, en una de las salidas haruka se introdujo por un pequeño camino de terracería adentrándose un poco al bosque que estaba en ese lugar, después de 30 min mas se alcanzaba a contemplar una cabaña, no era enorme, pero tampoco muy pequeña, se alcanzaba a ver que tenía una terraza, era de 2 pisos, conforme se iban acercando descubrieron detrás de la cabaña había un lago, el cual se encontraba congelado ya que era invierno.

La rubia estaciono el auto, todas bajaron y se dirigieron a la entrada, haruka saco las llaves y abrió la cabaña, el lugar estaba oscuro, la rubia se adentro mientras las demás la esperaban en la puerta, luego todo se ilumino, se alcanzaba a ver en el centro la sala con chimenea y a los lados de la chimenea habían grandes ventanales los cuales mostraban una maravillosa vista al lago; del lado derecho una puerta que daba a la cocina y que estaba enlazado de cierta forma al comedor, del lado izquierdo estaba un despacho, encima de la sala había una pequeña terraza interior del cual podías subir por las escaleras que estaban a lo largo de las paredes de la sala, ese pequeño balcón interior daba con los pasillos del segundo piso hacia las habitaciones, del lado derecho había 2 recamaras con sus respectivos baños y del otro lado lo mismo.

-Es una bonita cabaña, papa-haruka

-Lo sé, lo más bonito es lo que están a punto de ver, buen no tan apunto ya que aun tengo que bajar el equipaje, así que tendrán que esperar un poco más.

Haruka salió de la cabaña por las maletas, luego las llevo a cada una de las habitaciones, después se dirigió a la cocina y metió algunas cosas en una pequeña mochila, luego se la colgó en la espalda y se fue a la sala donde la estaban esperando las demás.

-Bueno ahora si, vamos.-les dijo a las chicas.

La rubia las encamino hasta un enorme roble(árbol) que estaba detrás de la casa frente al lago, al parecer era muy antiguo, cuando llego se detuvo frente a él.

-Nos trajiste hasta aquí para ver un árbol papa-haruka?

La rubia solo sonrió.

-No, espera un momento.

Luego se acerco mas a él, en el centro del árbol más o menos a la altura de su rostro se encontraba una abertura, ( si han visto algunas caricaturas de Disney en donde las ardillas entran a esconder sus nueces) dentro de ella se encontraba un nido y sobre este se encontraba un pájaro carpintero de color azul con franjas rojas durmiendo.

-Fliji- le llamo haruka al pájaro- Fliji.

El pájaro abrió sus ojos y salió de su hogar, volaba alrededor de haruka como si le estuviera dando la bienvenida.

-A mi también m alegra verte.-le dijo la rubia, quien parecía entender al ave.

-Creo que papa-haruka se volvió loca, ya anda hablando con aves- dijo hotaru al ver como la rubia hablaba con el ave, quien al escuchar la voz de hotaru voló inmediatamente hacia ella y comenzó a picotearla.

-Espero fliji, no le hagas daño, no es desconocida, ellas vienen conmigo- y cuando dijo eso, el ave dejo de atacarla.-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, y por lo que veo- mientras miraba al interior del árbol,- veo que pronto serás mama. Bueno, te presento a hotaru, setsuna y michiru- le dijo mientras le señalaba a cada una-quiero que las recuerdes bien porque en caso de que ellas quieran venir a este lugar sin que yo venga con ellas les permitas la entrada, de acuerdo?- le dijo y como contestación el ave hizo un ligero sonido.

-Bien, haber..-y seguidamente la rubia introduce con cuidado la mano al interior del árbol, mueve un poco el nido y debajo de este se encontraba un botón, que, al ser oprimido, provoco un pequeño ruido como de una puerta cuando le quitas el candado. Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas cuando vieron que haruka movía una parte de la corteza del árbol que al parecer estaba hueca por dentro y solo mostraba unas escaleras que subían.

-Si aquí esta aun- luego miro a las chica que miraban con incertidumbre a la rubia.- el es fliji- le señala el ave, es el guardián de mi guarida- le señala el interior del árbol-nadie ha entrado a este lugar más que yo y nadie sabe de él, así que serán las primeras.

Luego las invita a pasar, las chicas entraron una por una, primero setsuna, luego hotaru después michiru y al final haruka quien cerró la puerta, ya que todas juntas no cabían, comenzaron a subir y subir y subir, haruka tenia sus manos alrededor de la cintura de michiru en un abrazo y esta entrelazo sus manos con las de la rubia, así subieron juntas y subieron y subieron.

-Papa-haruka, cuanto falta, esto está muy oscuro y parece no tener fin.

-Ya falta poco,- le contesto la rubia- mira ahí está, y luego se separo de michiru y se fue al frente donde estaba setsuna parada, se escuchaba un candado y luego abrió una puerta que daba a un pequeño balcón de madera en el exterior, estaba construido alrededor del árbol y se encontraban realmente muy alto, este balcón estaba conectado a un puente (como los que salen en sailor moon stars cuando mina y setsuna intentaban cruzar el precipicio que había, durante la batalla contra neherenia creo que es el cap 168 o 169), que llegaba hasta otro árbol y otro balcón, y ese balcón tenía otro puente que a lo lejos se miraba que también estaba en otro balcón y así formaba un caminito que parecía lejos.

Haruka agarro la antorcha que se encontraba en colgada en el árbol y la encendió, tomo de la mano a michiru y las encamino (ella por delante ya que traía la antorcha y estaba oscuro) por todo el largo sendero, cada vez se alejaban más de la cabaña, estaban bastante alto de tal manera que era imposible que las vieran desde abajo, caminaron por varios puentes hasta que por fin llegaron a una casa (como las casitas en los arboles que les construyen a los niños), no era muy grande solo tenía techo, 3 paredes y una puerta por la cual ellas entraron, del lado derecho estaba un peque minibar, que estaba hecho de madera, del lado izquierdo un mueble que al parecer era un closet, y eso era todo, frente a ellas no había pared, sino que esta daba a un gran balcón que daba afuera de las ramas del árbol y les permitía ver unas enormes cascadas que también estaban congeladas, el balcón tenia barandales, así nadie se caía y muy de una de ellas estaba un enorme sillón que se miraba muy acogedor, la rubia las encamino hasta el balcón y pudieron ver , además de las cascadas y el lago, la hermosa luna llena que se miraba enorme, y se alcanzaba a ver un poco mas grandes las estrellas, como no había luz más que la de la luna se alcanzaban a apreciar muy bien. Las chicas estaban sorprendidas pues nunca se imaginaron ver tan bello paisaje.

-Esto es hermoso- dijo michiru con asombro.

-Hotaru y setsuna se acercaron al sillón y se sentaron para poder contemplar de los bellos paisajes.

-Tu construiste esto?- pregunto una muy sorprendida michiru, haruka se había quitado la mochila que estaba cargando y la fue a dejar el pequeño minibar, que de hecho no era ni bar porque no tenía licores, luego regreso con michiru y le contesto la pregunta antes planteada.

-Así es, por algunos años, mientras estuve de vacaciones, me la pasaba en la cabaña, pronto descubrí el hueco en el gran roble por el que entramos y que había una abertura en lo alto de ese, así que se me ocurrió construir unas escaleras como pasadizo secreto y construir esta casita pero en aquel árbol, pero conforme me fui adentrando y conociendo el bosque, encontré estas cascadas y desde abajo mire este árbol, supuse que se vería grandioso la vista de las cascadas desde lo alto, así que comencé a enlazar varios árboles con los puentes para que nadie más pudiera subir, cada vez que me sentía sola venia a este lugar, o cuando venía con mis padre, para alejarme de ellos venia y me refugiaba aquí.

-Y aun te sientes sola?- le pregunto michiru.

-No, porque te tengo a ti, por eso no he venido a este lugar desde hace años, ahora ya no será solo mi guarida de soledad, sino nuestra guarida, pero no de soledad.-le dijo esbozando una bella sonrisa. Michiru la beso pues sus palabras fueron tan bonitas que no se resistió en hacerlo.

Después del beso se acercaron a las chicas para sentarse con ellas y contemplar el paisaje.

-Tengo frio papa-haruka- y era cierto, no solo la pequeña tenia frio sino las demás también, ya que pasaban de las 10 de la noche, así que la rubia se levanto y se dirigió al closet que estaba dentro de la casa, saco unas frazadas y se las llevo a las chicas, luego regreso al minibar y de la mochila comenzó a sacar una pequeña estufita, chocolate, leche, 4 tazas y una ollita para preparar chocolate caliente, cuando termino, les llevo las bebidas a las chicas quienes estaban muy acobijadas y cómodas en el sillón, les entrego la taza a cada una.

-Gracias haruka- dijo michiru.

Entonces la rubia se sentó a un lado de ella, y se cubrió con la frezada que todas compartían, abrazo a michiru y se quedaron un rato viendo la luna hasta que se dieron cuenta que hotaru ya se había quedado dormida.

-Creo que es mejor irnos, ya es tarde y pronto se pondrá mas frio.- dijo la rubia quien se levanto y cargo a hotaru.- les gustaría recorrer el mismo camino o prefieren conocer el bosque desde abajo?

-Me gustaría recorrerlo por debajo- contesto setsuna.

-Bien- entonces se dirigieron al árbol y abrió una puerta como la del primer árbol por la que entraron, y bajaron desde el interior de este, al llegar abajo la corteza del árbol se movió mostrando las escaleras y las chicas comenzaron a salir. Caminaron por la orilla del lago para llegar a la cabaña, haruka llevaba en brazos a hotaru, mientras que michiru llevaba la mochila donde haruka había triado las cosas par el chocolate, setsuna llevaba la antorcha para iluminar el camino, aunque no era muy necesario ya que la luna lo iluminaba muy bien.

Después de caminar bastante, llegaron a la cabaña a las 11:45 de la noche, la cabaña estaba un poco fría, así que haruka les dijo que la esperaran en la sala, dejo a hotaru sobre uno de los sillones y comenzó a encender la chimenea de la sala, luego se fue a las habitaciones e hizo lo mismo con las recamaras que también tenían una chimenea cada una.

Después regreso por hotaru y la llevo a la habitación, seguidamente cada una se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones. Michru se encontraba recostada en la cama esperando a haruka, quien ya había llegado, la miro un momento, y luego se fue a recostar a su lado, cuando la rubia se acostó, michiru su acurruco sobre el pecho de haruka quien paso un brazo por detrás de ella para poder abrazarla y se quedaron contemplando el fuego.

-Haruka?

-Mande.

-Gracias por compartir esos hermosos paisajes con nosotras –michiru le dijo eso mientras la miraba y haruka también la miraba, la rubia a atrajo hacia ella y la beso, luego la abrazo más a su cuerpo y si permanecieron un buen rato hasta que michiru se quedo dormida, haruka aun estaba despierta y después de un rato de levanto cuidadosamente para no despertar a michiru y se dirigió al despacho donde comenzó a escribir la última carta que le hacía falta, la de michiru.


	11. Celos y la ultima noche 1ra parte

**Cap. ****11 "Celos, un día de campo, una la carrera y la última noche. (1ra parte)"**

Viernes 14 de enero.

Los rayos del astro rey entraban por las ventanas del despacho anunciando el nuevo día, la rubia se encontraba dormida en la silla del escritorio donde había estado toda la noche escribiendo su última y más difícil carta. Si, fue muy difícil hacerla porque no sabia como explicarle ni como decirle el porqué se iba, el porqué la dejaba, a pesar de estar escribiendo 3 horas solo logro escribir una hoja y media, no le daba mucho detalle pero lo que si se enfoco en decirle era de su gran amor por ella.

Cuando comenzó a sentir los rayos del sol en el rostro, decidió levantarse, tan solo había dormido 1 hora, ya eran las 6 y tenia que levantar a sus compañeras porque tenía planeado un día bastante ajetreado con ellas, así que muy a su pesar, y digo a su pesar porque tenía bastante sueño ya que no había dormido desde el lunes que se enfermo, de hecho su rostro mostraba cansancio, pero aunque lo estuviera no desaprovecharía ese día, su ultimo día. Dio un suspiro, se tallo los ojos con sus manos para tratar de despejarse un poco, salió del despacho rumbo a su habitación.

---------------------------- ------------------------- ---------------------------- ------------------------------- -------------------

Ahí estaba la chica de cabello aguamarina aun dormida, sonrió entre sueños, que al parecer era agradable, entonces extendió su mano para abrazar a su compañera pero no encontró nada, abrió los ojos y volteo para ver que se encontraba completamente sola en esa enorme cama.

-"A donde abra ido tan temprano?"-pensó la chica.

Y en ese momento iba entrando la persona por la que precisamente se estaba preguntando.

-Buenos días- le dijo la rubia con una cálida sonrisa.

-Buenos días- le devolvió el gesto y también sonrió- A donde fuiste tan temprano?

-Estaba en el despacho.

-Y por lo que veo no dormiste, de hecho si no me equivoco no has dormido en toda la semana.-se lo dijo mientras recordaba que todos los días llegaba tarde y siempre estaba levantada temprano, además que miro su rostro cansado y las ojeras que comenzaban a formársele.

-No, no he dormido me encuentro realmente nerviosa por la carrera de esta tarde.- le mintió la rubia, michiru no le creyó, por supuesto, pero no quiso preguntarle nada mas para evitar una discusión tan temprano.-Sera mejor que vaya a levantar a las demás, iremos a desayunar.

-A donde nos llevaras?-le pregunto intrigada michiru.

-Es una sorpresa- le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Salió de la habitación rumbo a la de setsuna y hotaru, quienes ya estaban despiertas, les dijo que irían a desayunar y que las esperaba con sus maletas a las 7:30, luego se regreso a la habitación para darse una ducha, pero encontró a michiru dispuesta a entrar a bañarse.

-Querías bañarte?- le pregunto la chica de cabello aguamarina.

-Si, pero creo que ya me ganaste.

-Pues en ningún momento te prohibí hacerlo.- se lo dijo la chica mirándola pícaramente de manera que provoco que la rubia se sonrojara.-Te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas haruka.- le dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y eso provoco que se sonrojara aun mas.

Luego la chica de cabello aguamarina se acerco a la rubia y le dio un tierno beso, despues se fue hacia el baño caminando provocadora y sensualmente, ella sabía perfectamente que la rubia la observaba y por eso lo hizo a propósito, la rubia solo sonrió e inmediatamente se dirigió al baño a hacerle compañía a su compañera.

---------------------- ------------------------- ------------------------------ --------------------------------- -----------------------

Ya eran las 8, un auto convertible amarillo andaba por la carretera rumbo a Tokio, pero inesperadamente se desvió tomando el camino hacia la playa.

-A donde vamos papa-haruka?

-Es una sorpresa.

-No insistas hotaru, ya intente hacer que me dijera a donde vamos de diferentes formas pero no quiso ceder- dijo eso mientras volteaba a ver a la rubia pícaramente de manera cómplice haciendo que la rubia se llevara un puño a la boca y tosiera para después ruborizarse.

Pues si, michiru intento descubrir a dónde irían, primero le hizo cosquillas, luego la comenzó a torturar con muchos besos, le dijo que si no le decía no la dejaría pues se había aferrado a su cintura en un abrazo posesivo, en fin, muchas otras cosas que en lugar de parecer castigos más bien parecían premios.

Conforme iban avanzando se iban acercando mas al mar, la rubia dio vuelta en uno de los muelles que daba hasta lo que parecía algún día fue un faro, ya que solo se podía apreciar la parte superior por donde sale la luz para los barcos. La rubia estaciono el auto, y ayudo a sus acompañantes a salir.

-Esto es un faro papa-haruka? según yo eran mucho más altos.

-Pues no es un faro, solo es la entrada al restaurante en el que desayunaremos.

-Pero no cabremos ahí papa-haruka, está muy pequeño.

-Solo son apariencias pequeña, ya verás.

Entonces las encamino a la gruesa puerta de roble, entraron, era un cuarto bastante pequeño como de unos 5x5 metros, en medio estaba la recepción donde los esperaba un joven vestido elegantemente, en la parte de atrás del joven había dos elevadores y a un lado había escaleras, las paredes eran de color beige con algunos bellos cuadros de atardeceres en el mar.

-Buenos días, tienen reservación?- pregunto el joven.

-si, a nombre de Tenou Haruka-contesto la rubia, el joven consulto la libreta que estaba en el mueble (son los que se encuentran en los estrados cuando alguien va a declamar o a dar un discurso)para buscar el nombre de la rubia.

-Buenos días Sr. Tenou, sean bienvenidos, si gustan pasar al elevador y cuando lleguen un mesero los guiara a su mesa.-los encamino al elevador, donde oprimió el único botón que había.

Una vez en el elevador, este comenzó a bajar y conforme lo hacia las paredes de este se fueron haciendo cristalinas mostrando el paisaje marino, ya que el restaurante estaba bajo el agua; las chicas, al percatarse en el sitio donde se encontraban, se sorprendieron, pues nunca pensaron que se encontrara por debajo y mucho menos que fuera totalmente de cristal y dejara ver todo el paisaje de los arrecifes y peces que nadaban alrededor de el.

-Esto es muy hermoso- dijo michiru.

-Pero más hermosa eres tú.- le susurro haruka en el oído, haciendo que la chica volteara y contemplara la vista de la rubia que reflejaba ternura, cariño, amor, pasión.

El elevador se detuvo, todas salieron de él y se acerco otro muchacho, un mesero.

-Síganme, los llevare hasta su mesa.- luego comenzaron a adentrarse al restaurante, el cual estaba construido hasta el fondo, si lo mirabas completamente tenia forma pecera ya que todo era transparente y permitía ver el mar, los peces pasar y un arrecife que se miraba del lado derecho. En medio se podía apreciar una pista para bailar y detrás de ese una orquesta, había varias mesas con luces cada una, todo era realmente elegante tal y como los son ellas.

La mesa que ocuparon las externas se encontraba frente a la pista de baile y junto a la pared transparente, la rubia lo había pedido ahí para que michiru pudiera observar el lugar con detenimiento, por eso le asigno el lugar que daba a un lado de la ventana.

-Espero les guste el lugar, realmente fue muy difícil encontrarlo.- dijo haruka

-Si papa-haruka está muy bonito.

Michiru no dijo nada, con tan solo ver su rostro podía darse cuenta de lo que pensaba. Pidieron su desayuno, comieron a gusto, el ambiente realmente era agradable y relajante, entonces sonó el celular de la rubia quien tuvo que retirarse un momento para atender la llamada. Cuando haruka se fue, un chico más o menos de su tamaño, cabello café, ojos azules como los de michiru se acerco a la mesa donde se encontraban ellas.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos , señorita Kaiou.- dijo el muchacho, la chica volteo y se quedo sorprendida por la persona que estaba viendo.

-Derek!!-dijo- que..que..gusto verte- lo dijo un tanto nerviosa.

-el gusto es mutuo – seguidamente el muchacho se acerco a michiru y le beso la mano.

-Ellas son setsuna meiou y hotaru tomoe- les presento michiru al muchacho- el es Derek Atomm.

-Mucho gusto- les dijo el joven mientras extendía la mano de setsuna y la beso como lo hizo con michiru.-Puedo hacerles compañía?- pregunto el muchacho cuando vio el lugar vacio de haruka, pero él no creyó que alguien más lo ocupara.

-Por supuesto- contesto michiru, quien creyó que se iría rápido y ya no estaría para cuando la rubia regresara.- Y que te trae por aquí?

-Pues vengo por negocios, acabo de terminar una junta con unos empresarios. Estaba a punto de irme pero te vi a lo lejos y quise venir a saludarte, tenía bastante tiempo sin verte, desde que…-pero fue interrumpido por michiru.

-Si mucho tiempo.

-Pero no has cambiado nada, sigues igual de hermosa que la última vez que te vi- le dijo muy atrevidamente, luego agarro la mano de la chica quien se ruborizo un poco.

Entonces en ese momento regreso haruka, quien se quedo mirando de una forma desagradable al tipo que estaba sentado en su lugar junto a michiru y que además la tenía tomada de la mano.

-siento la demora- cuando Derek escucho a la rubia, volteo inmediatamente y esbozo una sonrisa, cosa que provoco que haruka frunciera el entrecejo.

-Haruka!!!-michiru se asusto al escuchar a haruka, pues estaba realmente entretenida con el muchacho.

-Disculpa este es tu lugar?, siento haberlo ocupado- le dice el muchacho quien comenzó a levantarse.

-No te preocupes quédate ahí, yo puedo pedir otra silla- lo dijo un tanto molesta pero muy bien fingida, tanto que el muchacho no se percato de eso y seguidamente volteo a ver a michiru quien se había dado cuenta que haruka si se lo había dicho con cierto enojo.

-Disculpa mi mala educación, soy Derek Atomm, mucho gusto.

-Haruka Tenou.

Después de su presentación no tan interesante para haruka, le pidió otro asiento al mesero, quien se lo trajo inmediatamente, continuaron comiendo el postre, ya que ya habían terminado de comer antes de que el muchacho regresara, durante ese tiempo el muchacho no le quitaba los ojos de encima a michiru y aun sostenía su mano, haruka se quedo totalmente callada en todo el rato, solo escuchaba la plática que la chica de cabellos aguamarina tenia con el muchacho y la miraba, michiru se percataba que la estaba viendo y algunas veces la miraba de reojo para ver como la rubia se ponía aun mas celosa.

En ese momento la orquesta comenzó a tocar una bella melodía, haruka se comenzaba a levantar para pedirle a michiru que la acompañara a bailar, pero en cuanto ella se levanto…

-Bailarías conmigo?- le pregunto inmediatamente Derek a michiru. Haruka frunció el entrecejo y se volvió a sentar aun más indignada que antes. Michiru volteo a ver de reojo a la rubia, quien ya se había sentado y ahora estaba jugando con su copa con la mano izquierda, con el codo de su brazo derecho sobre la mesa y con su mano sostenía su cabeza que miraba hacia la ventana con el cejo fruncido (imagínensela igual que en el capítulo 106 cuando haruka está escuchando a michiru en el barco).

-"Realmente estas celosa"-pensó michiru, estaba a punto de contestarle negativamente al muchacho pero este la atrajo hacia ella, le puso su mano en la espalda mientras que con su otra mano sostenía una de las manos de la chica para encaminarla a la pista.

La rubia miro su reloj, ya eran las 9:30 y tenían que irse pues al siguiente evento que iría comenzaba a las 10. Michiru y Derek aun no terminaban de bailar.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo la rubia

-Pero haruka, michiru aun no ha regresado.-le dijo setsuna

-Hotaru, podrías ir por ella?-

-Si papa-haruka- y enseguida la niña se encamino a la pista para ir por michiru. Mientras que la rubia pagaba la cuenta.

La rubia creyó que cuando hotaru fuera por michiru el sujeto se quedaría en el restaurante pero en lugar de eso le ofreció el brazo a michiru, quien lo tomo y juntos caminaron a la entrada, haruka por su parte espero a que la pareja se adelantara y luego le ofreció el brazo a setsuna y le dio la mano a hotaru para después irse al elevador donde ya los esperaba michiru y Derek, cuando haruka entro, le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Derek quien solo sonrió de manera triunfante, eso provoco que los celos de la rubia se hicieran más fuertes y que comenzara a irritarse; michiru por su parte, al ver la mirada que le lanzo haruka supo que estaría en un problema, pero ya después trataría de contentarla, total, siempre lo hacía.

Una vez que salieron del restaurante, se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba estacionado el auto de la rubia, quien se adelanto y abrió la puerta para que abordara setsuna y hotaru, aun estaba con la mano derecha sobre la puerta abierta esperando a que michiru terminara de despedirse de Derek, luego ambos se acercaron y haruka estaba a punto de extenderle la mano izquierda a michiru para ayudarla a subir pero fue Derek quien la ayudo a hacerlo, luego el muchacho volteo a ver a haruka, le sonrió de nuevo y..

-Fue un gusto conocerlo señor Tenou- le dijo hipócritamente. La rubia no contesto nada, solo se quedo callada, cerró los ojos y el joven comprendió que para ella no había sido el mismo gusto, luego el muchacho se alejo del auto y la rubia cerró la puerta, camino indignada a su lugar y se sentó, mientras la rubia hacia eso el muchacho aprovecho y se recargo en la puerta del auto.

-Realmente me alegró verte michiru.

-Igualmente, hasta luego.-le dijo la chica y el auto se puso en marcha.

En el trayecto la rubia no dijo nada, solo miraba la carretera y manejaba a gran velocidad.

-Papa-haruka podrías ir más despacio, me estoy mareando.

La rubia no contesto pero fue disminuyendo la velocidad, michiru volteo a verla y sonrió para si, pues sabía que estaba celosa y un poco enojada, y eso para ella demostraba el amor que le tenía.

-Y a donde vamos haruka?-pregunto setsuna.

-Vamos aquí- y le extendió unos boletos los cuales setsuna los agarro y al mirarlos se quedo sorprendida.

-En serio? Haruka como los conseguiste?

-Pues tengo unos contactos-sonrió.

-Que es mama-setsuna?

-Es un evento en el que mostraran unos nuevos diseños de ropa, he intentado conseguirlos durante 1 mes pero nunca pude.

-OO…-dijo horatu.

Por suerte habían llegado a tiempo para el evento, haruka ayudo a bajar a sus compañeras y se encaminaron a la entrada del hotel donde se presentarían las modelos.

-Ahora regreso, voy a registrarnos- y se fue a la recepción donde saludo a unas personas que conocía.

-Michiru, como lo abras podido notar haruka estuvo celosa en el restaurante- le susurro setsuna- te recomiendo que la contentes y que no te alejes de ella porque aquí hay demasiadas modelos y no faltara alguna que otra que se le insinué a haruka.

-Si es cierto, lo hare setsuna.

Entonces haruka regreso sonriente, traía unos gafetes en la mano, les entrego a cada una los suyos y se los pusieron, estaban dispuestas a entrar al evento cuando escucharon una voz detrás de ellas.

-Creo que el destino quiere volvernos a juntar señorita Kaiou.

Todas voltearon excepto la rubia quien ya había reconocido esa voz, cerró los ojos y frunció el entrecejo.

-Acaso no se cansa de perseguirnos- susurro la rubia molesta, cosa que michiru escucho.

-Estas celosa haruka?- le susurro michiru burlonamente a la rubia.-Hola de nuevo Derek- le dijo sonriéndole.-nunca pensé encontrarte aquí.

-Yo tampoco, si hubiera sabido que tú vendrías me hubiera ofrecido a traerte.

Comenzaron a escuchar un poco de alboroto y alguien se acerco diciéndoles que el evento estaba por comenzar, entonces la rubia se estaba acercando a michiru para ofrecerle su brazo y que la acompañara, pero alguien ya se le había adelantado de nuevo.

-"Demonios"- pensó la rubia

Entonces le ofreció el brazo y la mano a setsuna y hotaru y se encaminaron a sus lugares, que se encontraban hasta enfrente de la pasarela, habían 5 sillones muy cómodos color blanco y una pequeña mesa para poner bebidas, setsuna se sentó en medio y hotaru se sentó de su lado izquierdo, quedaban 3 lugares uno del lado izquierdo de hotaru y dos del lado derecho de setsuna. Entonces en lugar de que haruka fuera por esos dos lugares para michiru y ella, se sentó indignada y enojada a un lado de hotaru, michiru al ver que la rubia se sentó hasta el otro lado de ella, supo que esto ya se estaba saliendo de control, pues nunca había actuado de esa forma, entonces se tuvo que sentar a un lado de Derek.

Así duraron 30 min, viendo a cada modelo que pasaba con diferentes estilos de ropa, haruka las miraba con el cejo fruncido y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a michiru quien platicaba animadamente con Derek, que al parecer le decía una que otra broma que hacía que la chica se riera. Antes de que dieran un descanso para la siguiente tanda de diseños, paso una modelo muy guapa, cabello rojizo, ojos negros, morena, delgada, llevaba un vestido de noche color negro y un abrigo del mismo color, iba pasando por la pasarela, camino hasta el final de ella dio varias vueltas para que los camarógrafos y las personas ahí presentes pudieran apreciar el vestido y en uno de esos giros miro a la rubia sentada mirándola, la modelo le sonrió coquetamente y haruka correspondió el gesto, cosa que michiru y las demás notaron, provocando que la chica de cabello aguamarina volteara a ver con el cejo fruncido a la rubia, quien seguía contemplando a la modelo quien al dar otro giro, se quito el abrigo y se lo lanzo a la cara de la rubia, para después salir de la pasarela.

La rubia se quito el abrigo de la cara y tenía una sonrisa traviesa.

-Porque sonríes papa-haruka?- le dijo horatu un tanto enojada, celosa y con los brazos cruzados de ver como su papa-haruka coqueteaba con alguien mas que no fuera su mama-michiru.

-De nada pequeña.- pero aun mantenía su misma sonrisa.

Después de que paso esa última modelo se dio un descanso de 15 min, en ese tiempo las chicas pidieron bebidas, la rubia aun cargaba con el abrigo, entonces llego la modelo dueña del abrigo.

-Creo que ha perdido esto señorita- le dijo la rubia quien se había levantado al verla llegar.

-Si muchas gracias por cuidármelo, me hubiera metido en un serio problema si lo hubiera perdido- le contesto la modelo esbozando una coqueta sonrisa.

-No hay de que, estaba a punto de írselo a dejar pero se me adelanto, gusta sentarse y tomar algo?- le dijo la rubia, quien le ofreció su asiento y mando a pedir otra silla y una bebida para ella, todas miraban a las dos chicas, y michiru le lanzaba miradas amenazantes a la muchacha, pero no podía hacer nada con Derek a un lado.

-Claro, me llamo Patriccia D'Monte

-Mucho gusto, encantadora dama, me llamo Haruka Tenou-le dijo la rubia mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba.

Y así pasaron 5 min, en los que la rubia estuvo platicando con la pelirroja y michiru platicaba con Derek, pero aun así no dejaba de voltear a ver a la rubia. En ese momento se escucho el aviso de que el evento se reanudaría.

-Tengo que irme a cambiar- dijo la pelirroja mientras se levantaba al igual que haruka-Podrías acompañarme hasta mi camerino?

-Por supuesto, permíteme ayudarte con tu abrigo- luego le extendió su brazo para que la chica lo tomara, quien lo hizo de inmediato.-Regreso en un momento.-les dijo la rubia a sus compañeras.

-Yo te acompaño haruka- le dijo michiru inmediatamente.

-No te molestes, no tardo, además no querrás dejar a "TU AMIGO"- lo dijo con mucho énfasis y un tanto molesta-solo verdad? No creo que sea muy educado de tu parte.

Michiru solo se quedo callada, además tenía razón, no lo podía dejar solo, así que trataba de pensar rápidamente que hacer para que la rubia no se fuera sola con la modelo.

-Yo te acompaño papa-haruka.

-No te preocupes hotaru, ya vuelvo.-y se retiro del brazo de la pelirroja.

Cuando michiru escucho a hotaru dio un pequeño suspiro, pues ya iría alguien quien la vigilara y pusiera un poco de presión, pero cuando la rubia le dijo que no y se fue, comenzaron a darle celos. La siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron de vista.

-"Creo que ya se cómo te sientes en estos momentos haruka"-pensó la chica de cabellos ondulados, pues comenzaba a sentirse muy celosa pensando que estaría haciendo en estos momentos con ella.

Pensaba tanto en la rubia que no le puso atención a lo que Derek le decía.

-Si que tu amigo es afortunado, mira que la modelo se haya arriesgado a venir hasta acá peligrando y le llamaran la atención solo para conocerlo, eso si que es interés.- dijo Derek.-me disculpas, regreso en un momento.

Una vez que se fue Derek, michiru dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Te dije que era peligroso dejar a haruka sola. Esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo por tratar de ocultar los celos que tiene al verte con él.

El evento se reanudo y la rubia aun no regresaba, pero Derek ya estaba de vuelta, continuaron pasando las modelos mostrando los nuevos vestidos de noche, setsuna comenzaba a anotar algunas ideas para la nueva línea de ropa que estaba haciendo, michiru seguía distraída pensando en que estaría haciendo haruka y Derek solo miraba a michiru. El evento termino y la rubia aun no regresaba, así que decidieron ir a esperarla en la recepción, pero no era necesario hacerlo ya que haruka estaba ahí con otras 10 modelos platicando con ella, sentadas en un sillón, la rubia estaba en medio y las 10 chicas acomodadas cuidadosamente alrededor de ella.

-Te estábamos buscando haruka-dijo setsuna.

-Lo siento chicas tengo que irme.-le dijo haruka quien se levanto en ese momento al igual que la demás chicas, michiru solo la miraba con un poco de indignación, pero no podía hacer nada ya que aun se encontraba con Derek.

-Tan pronto?-le dijo a la rubia una de las modelos.

-Pero si nos estábamos divirtiendo-dijo otra.

-Lo sé, pero aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer.-Entonces se comenzó a despedir de las chicas quienes en lugar de conformase con un beso en la mano dada por haruka, se acercaban a su rostro y depositaban un atrevido beso en sus mejillas dejando marcado su labial sobre estas, además cada una le entregaba un papel con sus respectivos nombres y números telefónicos. – Hasta luego.

Una vez que se despidió de todas, se dirigió hacia sus amigas, mira a los ojos a michiru y luego a Derek y volvió a fruncir el entrecejo, luego ordeno los papelitos con los números de teléfonos y sonrió para después guardarlos en el interior de su saco y de una vez saco un pañuelo para limpiarse las mejillas.

-Porque sonríes papa-haruka?- le dijo una celosa hija..-y porque guardas esos números? No quiero que salgas con esas chicas.

-jaja, vamos.

Se encaminaron hasta el auto de haruka, abrió la puerta para que subieran setsuna y hotaru y espero a que michiru se despidiera de nuevo de Derek.

-De nuevo un gusto platicar contigo michiru.

-Igualmente- estaba a punto de irse, pero Derek sostuvo la mano de michiru y la atrajo hacia el tomándola de la cintura y acercando peligrosamente su rostro, estaba a punto de besarla cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba por detrás haciendo que se soltara de michiru quien estaba muy quieta.

-Ni te atrevas!!!!- le grito una muy enojada haruka, ya le había permitido bastante, dejar que la tomara de la mano, que le ayudara a subir al auto cuando estaban en el restaurante, que la invitara a bailar pero ya no permitiría que la besara, aunque tenía muchas ganas de hacer eso desde el momento en que lo vio pero no eran pretextos suficientes como para lograr golpearlo o gritarle.

-Y tu quien eres para prohibírmelo? Solo eres su amigo, yo fui su novio.- le dijo, era cierto, él fue el novio de michiru, pero ella no le había dicho a la rubia ese detalle ya que ella le iba a decir quién era el pero cuando pudieran hablar tranquilamente y a solas, pero Derek ya se estaba pasando el limite, y eso que le dijo a la rubia le cayó como balde de agua fría.

-Tu mismo lo has dicho, ERAS!!!!, además no soy su amigo, soy su….- estaba a punto de decirle pero michiru la tomo de la mano.

-haruka!!!!- le dijo la chica de cabello aguamarina.-No tiene caso, anda déjalo y vámonos.

Y llevo a la rubia hasta el auto quien estaba sorprendida de que michiru no la hubiera dejado terminar y decirle en su cara (de Derek) que ella tenía novio, se comenzó a sentir mal, triste, decepcionada. Camino con michiru al auto con la cabeza agachada, la ayudo a subir al auto, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su lugar, en el transcurso en que la rubia rodeaba el auto setsuna le susurro a michiru…

-Grave error lo que hiciste de no dejar que le dijera que ella no era tu amigo.

Michiru no se había percatado de lo que había hecho hasta que setsuna se lo dijo, entonces volteo a ver a la rubia quien ya se había subido al auto y ahora estaba sentada con su vista perdida un poco triste y sus manos en el volante.

-"que he hecho?"- pensó la chica.

La rubia dio un suspiro, encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha.

-A donde vamos papa-haruka?

-eeehh???- salió de sus pensamientos

-que a donde vamos?-volvió a preguntar hotaru.

-Esta vez, iremos a este lugar- y le entrego un pequeño folleto en donde anunciaba una función de magia, algo que le gustaba mucho a hotaru.

-Iremos a verlo??- pregunto entusiasmada hotaru.

-Si así es, espero que te guste.

-Si!!!!!!!, es grandioso.

Cuando llegaron al lugar tenía aspecto de un circo pero uno muy elegante por cierto. Estacionaron el auto y se dirigieron a la entrada, haruka iba detrás a las demás, con la cabeza agachada, aun pensando en lo que había sucedido momentos antes, michiru se percato de eso y se acerca a la rubia.

-Haruka yo..-

-No importa, michiru, no quiero hablar sobre eso ahora.- le dijo y comenzó a caminar más rápido con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza aun agachada.

Por fin llegaron a la caseta donde vendían los boletos, la rubia se acerco y los compro, luego se dirigieron a la entada, compraron algunas golosinas y bebidas para la función, para después dirigirse a sus lugares que se encontraban en la tercera fila, primero se sentó setsuna, después hotaru luego michiru y al final haruka, quien había intentado convencer a hotaru de que se sentara donde estaba ella, pero la pequeña no quiso, pues según ella desde su lugar se alcanzaba a ver muy bien y donde estaba haruka no se podía ver nada; así que no le quedo de otra más que aguantarse.

La función comenzó, michiru en todo el tiempo estuvo viendo a haruka quien tenía la vista perdida en el escenario, luego la chica de cabellos aguamarina agarro la mano de la rubia y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella para después apretarlos de manera que la rubia supiera que ahí estaba, que no la soltaría y además para que volteara, cosa que no sucedió, haruka al sentir la mano de michiru cerró los ojos y agacho su mirada sin expresión alguna, no correspondió el gesto de michiru de apretarle la mano, simplemente la dejo así, inmóvil.

-Haruka, perdóname por no...

-No te preocupes michiru.-le interrumpio mientras apartaba su mano de la de michiru.

-Por favor, no te alejes- y rápidamente volvió a tomar su mano- mírame. – le pidió a la rubia, pero ella no hizo nada, abrió los ojos y seguía contemplando el suelo.- mírame- le volvió a decir michiru, la rubia parecía no estar en sus cinco sentidos, entonces michiru, con su otra mano, la tomo del mentón haciendo que su cabeza volteara para que la mirara, quien solo logro que volteara pero sus ojos no la miraban.

Poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de la rubia para darle un beso pero en ese momento se encendieron las luces, la función había terminado y la rubia inmediatamente aparto su rostro y se levanto.

-Bien, es hora de irnos.

Las chicas se levantaron y siguieron a haruka hasta el auto, hotaru se adelanto y tomo de la mano de la rubia.

-gracias papa-haruka la función estuvo muy divertida-le dijo una sonriente y contenta niña.

-No hay de que, me alegra que te haya gustado.

Luego llegaron hasta el auto y les abrió la puerta para subir, michiru se detuvo y volteo a ver a la rubia.

-Haruka, tenemos que hablar.- le susurro de manera que las demás no escucharan.

-Lo haremos, pero aun no es el momento.- le dijo mientras se retiraba de la puerta dejándola abierta para que michiru la cerrara y se fue a su lugar, encendió el auto y se puso en marcha.


	12. Celos y la ultima noche 2da parte

**Cap.****12 ****"****Celos, un ****día**** de campo, una carrera y la ****última**** noche**** (2da parte)"**

Un auto amarillo iba por la calle, esquivando con gran habilidad a los demás.

-A dónde iremos papa-haruka?

-Iremos al centro comercial a que compren algo para esta noche.

-Esta noche? A dónde iremos?- pregunto hotaru.

-Pues iremos a cenar.

Continuo manejando y no dijo ni una sola palabra desde que hotaru le pregunto a donde se dirigían.

-"Ya ni sé si será buena idea llevar a cabo lo que tengo planeado con michiru"- pensó la rubia

-"Haruka"-pensó michiru-"Que puedo hacer, que debo hacer para que no estés así?"

Por fin, después de 10 min de un aterrador silencio entre las chicas, llegaron a su destino, como siempre la rubia ayudo a bajar a sus compañeras del auto. Haruka le ofreció su brazo a setsuna, pues no quería acercase a michiru, aun estaba molesta, decepcionada y pensar que ese sería su último día y que fue arruinado por alguien indeseable realmente la tenía muy triste. Entraron al centro comercial, setsuna tomada del brazo de haruka y michiru con hotaru en la parte de atrás.

-Bien, por donde quieren comenzar?- les pregunto la rubia

-En esa tienda, ahí hay unos muy bonitos para hotaru- dijo setsuna mientras le indicaba que tienda era.

-Bien entonces ahí iremos.

Tardaron bastante tiempo en buscar un bonito vestido para la niña, luego otro tanto en medírselos, la rubia las esperaba recargada en la pared a un lado de los vestidores, cada vez que la pequeña salía del vestidor le pedía la opinión a su papa-haruka para que le dijera si le gustaba o no.

-Que clase de cena será?-pregunto la niña- una formal o una elegante e importante?

-Pues,- la rubia se llevo una mano a la barbilla como pensando- ahora que lo dices, será una elegante e importante como tú lo dices.

-Acaso cenaremos con nosotras a algún importante empresario o algo así?? Porque tú sabes papa-haruka que me aburro mucho en esas cenas.

-Pues no, no cenaremos con ningún empresario, ni con ningún "acosador"-lo dijo mientras miraba de reojo a michiru quien al escuchar eso agacho la cabeza- pero será una cena muy especial, "y la ultima"- eso ultimo lo pensó.

Como no les gusto la ropa que había ahí se dirigió a otras 3 tiendas y en todas siempre tardaban un rato y salían sin nada. Por fin después de otras 2 tiendas lograron encontrar un vestido para hotaru, ya se encontraban en otra tienda buscando uno para setsuna y michiru quienes ya habían seleccionado gran cantidad de vestidos y se habían ido a medírselos.

Setsuna termino de ponerse uno y salió a preguntarles como se le miraba.

-Que les parece este?-

Haruka se encontraba sentada en un sofá que afortunadamente estaba ahí para que esperaran a las personas que se cambiaban, y parado a un lado de ella se encontraba un muchacho quien trabaja ahí y los estaba atendiendo, a un lado de la rubia estaba hotaru sentada también esperando a que sus mamas a terminaran de vestirse.

-Se te ve muy bien mama-setsuna.

-Hotaru tiene razón, se te ve muy bien.

Satisfecha por lo que había escuchado decidió llevarse ese, pues a ella también le había agradado. Michiru por su parte, dentro del vestidor, se media varios y cuando creía que era el correcto salía y preguntaba, en todas las ocasiones la rubia no dijo nada y solo mantenía los ojos cerrados, hotaru y setsuna le decían a la chica de cabellos ondulados su opinión, entonces michiru regresaba y se cambiaba de ropa.

-Haruka, por favor, que opinas de este?- le pregunto casi rogándole a que la volteara a ver. La rubia el verla quedo sorprendida, pero lo disimulo para que no se diera cuenta de su expresión y en cambio solo puso una cara seria.

-Para que quieres mi opinión si no soy nada tuyo, yo solo vengo a acompañarte.

-Haruka, por favor.

-Por que mejor no le preguntamos a alguien más que no sea yo?, no se tal vez hablémosle a Derek o ya se, joven- se levanto de donde estaba y le hablo al muchacho que los estaba atendiendo- que le parece la muchacha?

-P..pu..pues- dijo tartamudeando el muchacho ya que michiru se miraba muy hermosa y este se comenzó a sonrojar un poco tras la pregunta de la rubia- es una bella señorita.

-jaja, perdón, creo que no plantee bien la pregunta, que te parece el vestido que lleva la señorita, crees que se le ve bien?- pregunto la rubia.

-Claro que sí señor, pero porque me pregunta?, si usted que es su novio debería mejor dar su opinión.

-No, se equivoca, yo no soy su novio, solo soy el sujeto que las acompaña.- dijo eso mientras se sentaba de nuevo, se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos.

Michiru entendió muy bien que la rubia no diría nada mas, estaba enojada y decepcionada y eso lo entendía muy bien, pues ya se lo había hecho saber con eso que hizo, asi que no dijo nada mas, se volvió a meter en los vestidores y se cambio. Mientras michiru se cambiaba de ropa, la rubia se levanto, le pidió el vestido a setsuna para ir a pagarlo mientras ellas esperaban a que michiru saliera del vestidor y se fue con el muchacho a la caja.

-Si viste muy bien el vestido que llevaba puesto la señorita de hace rato?- le pregunto la rubia

-Si señor.

-Bien, te lo pagare de una vez, y en cuanto me vaya quiero que lo agarres y lo envuelvas por favor, yo vendré por el mas o menos como en 1 hora, me podrías dar tu nombre y número para llamarte y avisarte si me retrasare.

-Si señor,- saco una tarjeta de la tienda y anoto sus datos- aquí tiene.

-Gracias, tendrá también los zapatos que hagan el conjunto?

-Si, están de aquel lado

-Entonces también cóbrelos- le extendió su tarjeta y le dijo la medida en que los necesitaba- mmm..veamos que más necesita?

-Creo que le faltan los accesorios

-Muy cierto, habrá una joyería por aquí cerca?

-Si aquí a dos locales por ese pasillo- le dijo mientras le indicaba por donde.

-Bien gracias, vendré por ellos mas al rato.

Las chicas ya se acercaban asi que rápidamente agarro las cajas donde venían los vestidos y las espero.

-Entonces, a que tienda iremos ahora?- le pregunto la rubia a michiru aun con indignación

-A ninguno, nos iremos a casa

-Que? Y que te pondrás esta noche?

-Ahí tengo algunos en casa, puedo ponerme cualquiera.

-Está bien como gustes, vámonos.

Caminaban por el centro comercial y la rubia le pregunto a hotaru si quería un helado (en invierno? Que le pasa!!!) y la niña inmediatamente le dijo que si, entonces la rubia les dijo que la esperaran sentadas en unas bancas que estaban por ahí mientras ella iba a comprar el helado. Asi que se fue rápidamente a buscar la joyería, la encontró, entro y comenzó a escoger algunas joyas, le gusto una gargantilla que iba pegada totalmente al cuello(hagan de cuenta lo que le aparece a michiru cuando se convierte en sailor neptune en el cuello, solo que en lugar de que sea una cruz con un circulo, era una gargantilla) y unos aretes de diamante del mismo color que la gargantilla, los compra y rápidamente se guarda las joyas dentro de la bolsa del saco, se va corriendo a buscar el helado de hotaru, pero al encontrar la nevería lo encuentra cerrado, entonces se regresa a donde estaban las demás.

-Papa-haruka y mi helado?

-Lo siento hotaru estaba cerrado, busque otra nevería pero también lo estaba. Te prometo que pronto te lo compro si?

-Está bien.

La rubia mira su reloj, ya eran la 1:30 de la tarde y tenían que estar con las chicas a las 3:00 en el parque, asi que aun tenían que llegar a la casa a preparar algo de comer para llevar.

-Vámonos se nos hace tarde.

Se dirigen al auto, ayuda a subir a sus compañeras y lo pone en marcha, todas iban muy serias.

-"Porque michiru porque? Acaso te avergüenza nuestra relación?, valdrá la pena arriesgar mi vida por ti?, pero que demonios estoy pensando, yo daría mi propia vida por esa mujer a la que tanto amo, pero ella me ama realmente?".-pensaba la rubia, mientras recordaba esos momentos en los que estaba Derek con ella, entonces apretaba el volante con sus manos; michiru volteo en ese instante y la miro.

-"Haruka, se que tal vez debes estar dudando de mi amor por ti, pero tú sabes muy bien que eres la única a quien amo, perdón por no haberte dicho lo de Derek a tiempo, cometí un error lo sé, perdóname."

Estaban tan entretenidas en sus pensamientos cuando el celular de la rubia sonó.

-Diga?-se escucho una voz muy conocida para la rubia- que quieres?

-Tenou, necesitamos de su ayuda en este momento, desafortunadamente no podremos esperar hasta mañana.

-Que!!!!, hicimos un trato, quede que sería hasta mañana!!!!- lo dijo la rubia ahora si molesta, desde hace rato buscaba un pretexto para estallar y comenzar a gritar y al parecer lo había encontrado, pero tanto fue su enojo que olvido que iba manejando y más aun que iba acompañada, sus compañeras, al escuchar a la rubia gritar por el celular voltearon a verla intrigadas.

-Lo sé, pero el coronel dijo..

-Al diablo con él!!!!!!! Bastante sacrificio estoy haciendo como para tener que adelantarlo, no, no lo hare me esperaran hasta mañana.

-Tu no eres quien para decidir que debemos hacer!!!- le contesto la otra persona también alterada al igual que la rubia.

-Que!!!- esta vez ya se le había agotado la paciencia e inmediatamente se orillo y freno frente a un parque, miro de reojo a sus compañeras quienes la miraban un poco asustadas, se bajo del auto y azoto la puerta tan fuerte que sus compañeras dieron un salto del susto, se alejo unos 5 metros de distancia en la cual aun se podía escuchar lo que le decía a la persona con la que estaba hablando.

-Sabes bien Tenou, que si te resistes tu familia pagara las consecuencias!!!!

-Pues no me importa, no pienso hacerlo, es mas desde este momento no les ayudare en nada, no tengo la obligación de hacerlo!!!!!!

-Estas seguro de lo que quieres?? Sabes que puedes perder lo que más quieres!!!

-No me importa, ya nada me importa hagan lo que quieran, pero recuerden que si ustedes me hacen eso yo puedo hacer lo mismo con ustedes y reportarlos.!!!!!!!

Desde el auto las chicas observaban a la rubia furiosa.

-"A que se referirá cuando dijo que ya nada importa?"- pensó michiru.

-Te quieres echar la soga al cuello,? Porque si lo haces tu también podrías morir con esa estupidez que quieres hacer!!!!

-No me importa si me muero, total ya no tengo nada que perder!!!!- cuando dijo eso volteo a ver a michiru quien había escuchado eso ultimo y tenía una ligera sospecha de saber a que se refería con eso de 'ya no tengo nada que perder', cuando la rubia miro a michiru su mirada cambio a una triste y agacho su cabeza.

-Está bien Tenou, está bien, realmente necesitamos de tu ayuda, si no nos queda de otra más que esperarte hasta mañana, entonces tendremos que hacerlo. Te veremos a la hora acordada.

Y colgó, la rubia guardo su teléfono en el pantalón, sus ojos se ocultaron bajo su cabello mientras apretaba sus manos en un puño, al parecer temblaba, pero no estaba llorando sino que tenía mucho coraje, necesitaba sacarlo, ya no podía mas, se dio una vuelta dándole la espalda al auto, se acerco a un bote de basura que estaba ahí cerca se quedo un momento quieta, las demás muchachas miraban con atención lo que la rubia hacia, entonces inesperadamente la rubia comenzó a patear el bote, en un acto de desesperación, lo golpeo una, dos, tres veces con bastante fuerza que hasta logro doblarlo un poco, luego se detuvo, respiro profundamente y regreso al auto con los ojos cerrados. Las muchachas no dijeron nada, pues al verla en ese estado lo mejor era no preguntar ni comentar nada, asi se mantuvieron hasta que llegaron a casa, ayudo a las chicas a bajar.

-Nos adelantaremos a preparar la comida que llevaremos con las chicas- les dijo setsuna a michiru y haruka, llevándose a hotaru.

La rubia silenciosamente, después de haber cerrado la puerta por donde había bajado michiru, se dirigió a la cajuela del auto para bajar las cajas donde venían los vestidos que compraron, michiru se acerco a ella, quien ya cerraba la cajuela.

-Haruka, podemos hablar?

-Estamos hablando, que quieres?

-Perdón por no decirte lo de Derek, pero no encontré la oportunidad para decírtelo en ese momento.

-Y porque te disculpas, si no te debe preocupar, al fin y al cabo no soy nada para ti.

-Eso no es cierto y tu bien lo sabes.

-Entonces porque no me permitiste decirle que yo soy tu pareja? Acaso te avergüenza nuestra relación?

-Claro que no haruka, nuestra relación es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

-Pues me haces pensar lo contrario, creo que lo mejor será que nos separemos.

-Haruka, no digas eso, no quiero.

-Sera lo mejor, no quiero estar con alguien a quien le avergüenza nuestra relación.

-Me estas cortando.?

-No, tu sola lo has hecho, yo solo lo estoy haciendo oficial. Y no te preocupes, ya no me tendrás viviendo aquí para impedir que alguno de tus ex novios venga, en este momento hare mis maletas y me mudare.

La rubia estaba a punto de irse pero michiru la sostuvo de la mano.

-Haruka, se que cometí un error, un grave error, pero es de humanos el errar, yo no quiero que lo nuestro termine, no me avergüenzo de nuestra relación solo que en ese momento no le vi la necesidad de decirle, no valía la pena, tu eres lo que más amo en esta vida, por favor, perdóname.

La rubia no dijo nada, solo se soltó de la mano de michiru y entro a la casa, michiru la siguió y cerró la puerta tras de si, la rubia dejo las cajas en el sillón y se dirigió a la habitación, michiru se quedo mirando como la rubia subía a la habitación.

-Que ha pasado?- pregunto setsuna.

-Haruka se va. Acaba de romper nuestra relación.

-Porque?

-Por lo que sucedió en la mañana.

-Y ya le explicaste?

-Ya lo hice pero no quiere perdonarme.

-Hablare con ella.

-No setsuna, esto lo tengo que arreglar yo, pero gracias por tus intenciones.

Seguidamente, michiru subió a la habitación en donde miro a la rubia que acomodaba su ropa en la maleta que tenia sobre la cama.

-Haruka, por favor, no quiero que te vayas, no dejes que los celos te cieguen.

-Celos? Los sentí cuando estabas con él.

-Pero te vengaste haciendo lo mismo con esas modelos.

-Ahh..ahora quieres echarme en cara eso? Lo acepto, estaba coqueteando con ellas, pero en ningún momento me sobrepase como ese sujeto, por lo menos yo no las tenía a todas agarradas de la mano, o de la cintura, mucho menos intente besarlas y tu bien que lo sabes pues tu me viste. En cambio tu, ni siquiera hiciste nada cuando ese sujeto se estaba acercando a ti cuando intento besarte, si yo no lo hubiera evitado tu no te hubieras movido.

-Bien, lo acepto, tienes razón. Y realmente me sentí aliviada cuando tu lo evitaste, no me esperaba que Derek se atrevería a tanto; pero no soy adivina como para saber que era lo que iba a hacer. No soy perfecta, tu tampoco lo eres, por favor, no termines esta relación de 4 años, que bastante trabajo nos ha costado mantenerlo.

La rubia cerro su maleta y sin querer escuchar mas se retiro de la habitación (sin la maleta claro), bajo las escaleras y salió al jardín trasero, setsuna al verla salir decidió ir a hablar con ella.

--------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

Michiru aun se encontraba en la habitación, sentada sobre la cama, luego decidió acercarse a la ventana que daba la vista al jardín de atrás y miro a la rubia cerca del árbol del jardín quien comenzaba a golpearlo, luego miro a setsuna acercarse y detenerla.

---------------------------- ------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------- ----------------------------

-Haruka, no hagas eso te vas a lastimar-

- No me importa, necesito desquitarme, sacar este coraje que tengo por dentro

-lo harás, tu sabes bien que ese coraje no es solo por ese tal Derek, sino por tu misión, el saber que no puedes hacer nada. Además no debes enojarte con michiru, tu le has hecho lo mismo parecido con serena, o con lita o con otras mas y ella, a pesar de los celos que la invaden, no te arma una escena de celos como tu lo haces.

-Pero por lo menos yo no impido decirle a lo demos que soy su pareja.

-Pero tu tampoco les dices a todas esas muchachas con las que coqueteas que tienes novia.

Eso ultimo que le dijo setsuna tenía mucha razón, pues nunca les decía a las muchachas que ya tenía novia, simplemente se enfocaba a coquetearles, y al darse cuenta de eso se quedo callada, pues ya había perdido la batalla interna que tenia.

-Además, no puedes darte el lujo de discutir con ella, es tu ultimo día, debes aprovecharla, ya te quedan menos de 24 horas para partir y se te ocurre armar una escena de celos. También no le veo el caso de que te vayas de la casa.

-Creo que es lo mejor irme molesta y ella también que se moleste conmigo, asi no sufrirá cuando se entere que me ido a la guerra.

-Realmente quieres eso?

-Que!!??

-Pregúntate a ti misma si realmente quieres eso? Irte enojada o satisfecha de saber que hiciste lo que pudiste por disfrutar de su compañía, tal y como lo has estado haciendo desde ayer.

La rubia no dijo nada, se volteo dándole la espalda a setsuna y quedando de frente al árbol, setsuna no dijo nada más y se retiro.

---------------------- ------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

Michiru miraba desde su habitación como setsuna se retiraba y como haruka se quedaba parada frente al árbol, luego ella se retiro de la ventana y se fue a sentar en la cama a un lado de la maleta de la rubia, dejo su vista perdida en el suelo y sus ojos se comenzaban a poner vidriosos.

---------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- --------------------------- ---------------------------------

La rubia aun estaba afuera frente al árbol, pensando detenidamente en lo que setsuna le había dicho, pues tenía razón, asi que dio un último golpe al árbol provocando que saliera sangre de sus nudillos de la mano izquierda, dio un suspiro, volteo a ver la ventana de su habitación y dio otro suspiro, camino hasta el interior de la casa, subió hasta su habitación y miro a michiru sentada en la cama con la vista perdida, la rubia se sentó a su lado, michiru ya se había percatado de que la rubia estaba a su lado, pero no volteo, aun mantenía la cabeza agachada.

-Lo siento haruka- le dijo michiru quien ya no pudo retener mas las lagrimas y comenzó a llorar.

La rubia al verla en ese estado la abrazo, colocando la cabeza de la chica sobre su pecho y esta se abrazo fuertemente a la rubia.

-Te perdono michiru, como espero que algún día tu lo hagas en caso de que yo me equivoque- dijo eso pensando en que pronto se ira y que necesitara de su perdón cuando regrese por haberla abandonado y no decirle nada.

Michiru se fue apartando poco a poco de la rubia y la miro a los ojos, haruka la miro con ternura y se acerco poco a poco a su rostro para poder besarla, el beso fue tierno al principio y se fue volviendo intenso al final, michiru coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello de la rubia, quien la tomo de la cintura y la recostó delicadamente en la cama colocando la mitad de su cuerpo encima de ella; se fueron separando poco a poco, ambas abrieron los ojos y se miraron, haruka acerco su mano izquierda al rostro de michiru para secar las lagrimas que quedaban en su rostro, michiru agarro esa mano y al contacto la rubia dio un leve gemido de dolor.

-haruka, te lastimaste la mano, déjame curarte.- y entonces movió a la rubia y fue por el botiquín para curar la herida.

Una vez curada la mano, se quedaron viendo unos momentos. Michiru al ver sus ojos pudo ver algo en ella diferente, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero comenzó a sentir nostalgia.

-Te iras haruka?

-No, no me iré, baja con las demás para que le ayudes a setsuna a subir las cosas para el día de campo, mientras yo desempaco-le dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-está bien- michiru se acerco a ella la abrazo y luego la beso- te amo haruka.

La rubia no dijo nada, solo la miro a los ojos; michiru ya sabía que la rubia no expresaba sus sentimientos muy seguido asi que se conformo con la mirada que le dio la rubia, luego se retiro a ayudar a las demás.

Cuando michiru se fue, la rubia comenzó a desempacar, y cuando termino saco de su saco la tarjeta que le había dado el muchacho de la tienda y le marco para avisarle que llegaría un poco tarde por el vestido, luego preparo una mochila con su ropa para la carrera que seria a las 5 de la tarde.

--------------------------- -------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- ------------------------------------

Michiru bajo y ayudo a las chicas a subir las canastas con comida al auto.

-Ya todo está arreglado michiru?-le pregunto setsuna

-Si, gracias por hablar con ella

-No hay de que.

Luego la rubia bajo para ayudarles.

-Ustedes se irán en el auto, yo me iré en la moto, tengo algo que hacer antes de ir al parque y además tengo que irme una hora antes de que empiece la carrera.

-Si.

Dicho eso dejo su mochila en la cajuela junto con las canastas y se subió a su moto, se puso su casco y se fue.

-Bien creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo setsuna

Se subieron al auto y se dirigieron al parque donde verían a las demás (es el mismo parque del capítulo de sailor moon s cuando serena, darien, rini y hotaru tuvieron su día de campo).

------------------------ ----------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- -----------------------------

Haruka manejaba con gran habilidad y a toda velocidad hacia el centro comercial, iría por el vestido y los zapatos que le compro a michiru, para después regresar a casa y guardarlo en la habitación de huéspedes para que la chica de cabello aguamarina no lo viera.

---------------------- ------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

Las chicas ya estaban en el parque, ya habían bajado y acomodado la comida, ya las habían saludado a todas y solo estaban esperando a haruka.

-Serena tenemos que esperar a haruka!!!!-le reprendió rei al verla agarrar parte de la comida.

-Pero tengo mucha hambre, además hay mucha comida y lo más seguro es que alcance.

-Pero conociéndote lo más seguro es que tu te encargues de que no quede nada.

-Pero Rei- le dijo serena con los ojos llorosos.

-No hay problema, haruka no ha de tardar en llegar, podemos comenzar a comer.- les dijo una sonriente michiru.

Y en cuanto dijo eso , las chicas comenzaron a servirse, pues tenían mucha hambre. La rubia llego 5 min después.

-Hola- saludos a todas.

-Hola- dijeron todas al unísono.

Luego la rubia se sentó a un lado de michiru quien ya le había acercado su plato con comida servida, haruka dio un pequeño bostezo y se tallo los ojos.

-Disculpa,- le sonrió a michiru.

-Debes estar muy cansada verdad? Que te parece si después de comer te das una pequeña siesta?

-Suena tentador, - le dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada picara.- pero tu me acompañaras.

Michiru le sonrió coquetamente y estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando la interrumpieron.

-Y dignos migchiguadinde gueron?- pregunto serena con la boca llena de comida.

-Serena tonta no hable con la boca llena- le reprendió rei mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza. La chica mastico y trago rápidamente la comida.

-Rei, no me pegues.

Todas comenzaron a reír porque se miraba muy chistosa con la boca llena y además hablaba chistoso.

-Te decía michiru, que a donde fueron? Porque no traen el uniforme como nosotras.

-Pues, haruka nos llevo a varios lugares- les dijo michiru y estaba a punto de contarle su largo día cuando hotaru la interrumpió.

-Siii..!!! fue grandioso, primero nos llevo a desayunar….- y asi la pequeña les conto entusiasmadamente todo lo que hicieron ese día y además lo del día anterior.

-Hotaru, te dije que no dijeras nada de mi secreta casa en el árbol- le dijo una fingida enojada haruka- y solo por eso ya no es tan secreta.

-Pero papa-haruka, tu casa del árbol es grandiosa y no me pude resistir en contarles.

-Si, haruka, a como hotaru nos está platicando suena muy grandiosa. Cuando nos llevaras a conocerla?- pregunto mina.

-Pues….Ya veremos.- dijo y dio otro bostezo.

-No has dormido bien haruka? Te ves cansada- le pregunto Amy.

-No, de hecho no ha dormido, de hecho le dije que se diera una pequeña siesta antes de su carrera.- dijo michiru.

-Cierto ahora que recuerdo, están todas invitadas, la carrera será a las 5, asi que podrían irse todas juntas.

-Siii!!!!- dijeron todas emocionadas.

Se entretuvieron platicando las chicas que no se dieron cuenta cuando haruka y michiru se alejaron del grupo y se fueron a sentar bajo un árbol, haruka coloco una frazada sobre el césped y coloco una almohada sobre el árbol que afortunadamente había llevado, para que michiru pudiera recargarse sobre el árbol y que no se lastimara la espalda, entonces la rubia coloco su cabeza sobre su regazo y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. Michiru la miraba con ternura, y con su mano derecha acariciaba su cabello y con su mano izquierda tenía tomada la mano de la rubia.

Asi duraron 10 min, hasta que inesperadamente algo golpeo la cara de la rubia, quien al sentir el golpe se levanto rápidamente buscando lo que la había golpeado, miro hacia su lado y miro una pelota con la que estaban jugando las chicas y que sin querer serena había golpeado hacia el lugar incorrecto dándole a la rubia.

-Perdón haruka, no fue mi intención- se disculpaba serena con la rubia quien parecía molesta.

-Ahora veras- le dijo y salió corriendo tras serena quien no pudo esquivar a la chica ya que corría mas rápido, cuando la rubia la alcanzo la coloco cuidadosamente sobre el césped y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Noo..jajajaja..haruka……ya….ya no…jajajajaj- la chica no podía hablar pues la rubia no la dejaba respira de tantas cosquillas.

-Bueno espero que hayas aprendido la lección- le dijo la rubia mientras se paraba.

Ya eran las 4:00 de la tarde y al parecer la rubia no se había percatado de la hora, Mina saco una cámara fotográfica y acomodo a todas, al parecer la chica acababa de comprar la cámara porque no sabía cómo funcionaba, asi que la rubia, que se encontraba junto a michiru para la foto, se acerco a mina para ayudarle.

-Haber tu ponte y yo la tomo.

-Pero haruka, yo quiero que salgas en la foto- le dijo mina.

-mmm..está bien, entonces déjame programarla.- la chica comenzó a moverle a la cámara y la coloco sobre una banca , para que pudiera quedarse quieta y no tener que molestar a alguien para que la tomara, le puso 10 seg y enseguida camino hacia sus amigas, se acerco a michiru por detrás y la abrazo poniendo su barbilla sobre el hombre de la chica, michiru al sentir las manos de la rubia sobre su vientre la tomo con sus manos y las entrelazo, luego volteo a ver a la rubia quien le sonrió y luego la beso, terminando el beso voltearon a la cámara y esta tomo la foto.

La rubia miro su reloj, ya eran las 4:15 y se le estaba haciendo tarde.

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de irme. Michiru me acompañas?

-Claro

-Hasta luego chicas, las veo en la carrera- se despidió haruka.

-Hasta luego haruka- dijeron todas.

Haruka y Michiru llegaron al auto, abrieron la cajuela y la rubia saco la mochila que había metido, la cargo hasta la moto y se subió, luego saco de su bolsillo del pantalón unos boletos.

-Estas son sus entradas y las de las chicas, la carrera comienza a las 5.

-Si, ahí estaremos.-dicho eso, la rubia se coloco el casco y se fue.

Michiru regreso con las demás y les dijo que ya tenían que irse, pues el camino era un poco largo, además tenían que limpiar todo y subirlo a los autos, para después ver en donde iba cada quien, ya que solo habían 2 autos, el que traían las externas y el de Darien.


	13. Celos y la ultima noche 3ra parte

**Cap. 13 "Celos, un ****dia**** de campo, una carrera y la ****ultima**** noche (3ra parte)"**

Las chicas ya se encontraban en l circuito, estaban buscando sus lugares que se encontraban en la primera y segunda fila.

-Haruka nos consiguió muy buenos lugares- dijo Lita.

-Si es cierto, desde aquí puedo ver a haruka- dijo Mina-Haruka voltea a verme!!!!- le gritaba la chica mientras movia sus manos para tratar de llamar su atención, pero la rubia estaba tan lejos que no la miraba.

-Mina!!!!!!-la reprendieron todas las inners.

-jajajaja…Perdon-dijo Mina.

Michiru miraba hacia la dirección donde se encontraba la rubia, al igual que setsuna y hotaru, esta vez utilizaba el traje azul con franjas rojas, se encontraba platicando con sus compañeros quienes, desde esa vista, se lograbe ver como la saludaban y la abrazaban.

--------------------------- -------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

-haruka, ya nos enteramos de tu retiro- le dijo a la rubia uno de los integrantes de su equipo.

-Si haruka, porque no nos dijiste nada? Asi hubieras organizado una fiesta-le dijo uno de los mecanicos.

-Vaya que rápido pasan los chismes.- dijo la rubia mientras miraba llegar a Tomm con los demás integrantes de su equipo al igual que los mecanicos del mismo.

-Pues que podía hacer haruka?, se tenían que enterar, pues tu ausencia se notara de inmediato- le dijo Tomm quien ya había escuchado a la rubia lo que le dijo a uno de los mecanicos.

-Que mas da.-dijo la rubia resignada.

-Bueno haruka y a donde te iras a conocer esta vez? Digo porque siempre que nos dejas es para irte de viaje con tu novia- le dijo otro piloto con una mirada picara, lo que logro que la rubia se sonrojara.

-Pu..pues, no se aun que hare.

Entonces a lo lejos se escucho al locutor de la carrera.

-'Atencion a todos los pilotos se les avisa que la carrera dara comienzo en 10 minutos.'

-Queremos desearte felices vacaciones, haruka, espero que pronto regreses a las carreras, realmente eres un gran rival-le dijo el piloto con quien había estado hablando. Luego ese mismo le extendió la mano y seguidamente le dio un abrazo- cuidate, te queremos de vuelta.

-Si- contesto la rubia.

Todos los demás también se despidieron de ella, e incluso cuando los demás pilotos se enteraron del retiro temporal de la rubia, se acercaron a despedirse de ella y desearle lo mejor y que volviera pronto, claro ninguno de ellos sabia el verdadero motivo por el cual la rubia se retiraba, pero no les importaba investigarlo, al fin y al cabo todos necesitan algún dia desprenderse un poco.

--------------------------- ----------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- -------------------------------

-Porque todos los pilotos van a saludar a papa-haruka? Nunca habían hecho eso.- pregunto una intrigada hotaru.

-No lo se, lo mismo me pregunto-le contesto michiru.

-"Tal vez se estén despidiendo de ella"- pensó setsuna.

-Chicas, antes de que empiece la carrera ire a comprar algo, alguien quiere que le traiga alguna cosa?- pregunto darien a las demás, quienes inmediatamente comenzaron a pedir.

--------------------------- ------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------

Todos los pilotos que se habían acercado se estaban comenzado a retirar a sus respectivos autos, pues ya faltaban 5 min para empezar.

-Haruka, te traje un regalo- le dijo Tomm mientras le entregaba una caja.

-No te hubieras molestado- le dijo la rubia quien comenzó a abrir la caja y al ver lo que había dentro se sorprendió pues no esperaba una brujula como regalo.- Y esto?

-Es por si te pierdes puedas encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa con tus seres queridos.

La rubia esbozo una sonrisa de agradecimiento y Tomm la abrazo sorpresivamente.

-Cuidate mucho haruka, y vigila tu espalda, nunca confies ni en tu propio grupo, nunca sabras cuando te pueden apuñalar por la espalda.

-Si no te preocupes, te encargo mucho lo que te pedi por favor.

-Si, lo hare, no te preocupes..Por cierto, tu nuevo auto ya llego, lo dejaron en mi casa.

-O? Lo he estado esperando por meses, podrías llevarlo a las 8:00 a la casa, lo estrenare esta noche.

-Claro a esa hora lo dejare.

-'Atencion a todos los pilotos, tomen sus lugares, estamos a punto de comenzar'

------------------------- ----------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- ------------------------

-AAhhhhh!!!! Ya va a comenzar!!!!- grito una entusiasmada serena.

-Haruka eres la mejor!!!!- gritaban Lita y Mina.

Michiru seguía viendo como la rubia se ponía el casco y estaba a punto de subirse a su auto, pero miro como esta volteo hacia los lugares donde estaba ella y le sonrio, bueno aun con el casco puesto, michiru supuso que le estaba sonriendo, y ella también le sonrio y con sus pensamientos le dijo "Buena Suerte haruka", y como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas haruka supo lo que la chica pensaba en ese momento, se subió a su auto y se dirigió a la línea de salida, a ella le tocaba la primera posición pues en las carreras anteriores había ganado asi que ese lugar se le asigno.

-------------------- ----------------------------- ----------------------------------- ---------------------------- --------------------

-"Tengo que ganar, tengo que ganar"- se decía la rubia.

-'Listos todos los corredores?'

Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo (huy un típico refrán mexicano jajaja) dieron el banderaso indicando el inicio de la carrera, haruka acelero bastante, tanto que dejo una nube de humo, la primera curva la paso con facilidad al igual que la segunda y la tercera, conforme avanzaba iba dejando a los demás y cada vez aceleraba. Desde el micrófono se escuchaba a tomm como le decía que tuviera cuidado y que no fuera tan rápido, pero la rubia no obedeció y acelero aun mas, en menos de lo que se imaginan y habia regresado a la línea de inicio, acelero aun mas y logro alcanzar al ultimo auto que iba en la carrera.

---------------------- ----------------------------- ------------------------------- ------------------------------- -------------------

-'Haruka Tenou se posiciona en el primer lugar dejando a todos comienzo el polvo, toma con gran habilidad las curvas, miren esa habilidad'- decía uno de los comentaristas.

-'Si Ichiru, ese Haruka Tenou es grandioso, no puedo creer que se vaya a retirar, realmente hay muy pocos pilotos asi de buenos como el.'- comento otro.

-Que haruka se retira de las carreras?- dijo michiru sorprendida, pues no sabia que ella se iba a retirar-porque no me dijo nada?- y volteo a ver a setsuna quien solo negó con la cabeza dando a entender que ella no sabia nada, entonces michiru frunció el entrecejo.

---------------------------- --------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------

La rubia con gran maestria esquivaba a todos los autos haciendo que se volviera a posicionar al frente de todos, en cada curva, en lugar de disminuir un poco la velocidad, aceleraba, en una de las curvas la rubia perdió un poco el control pero lo recupero inmediatamente, una vez mas paso la línea de salida y continuo acelerando y en poco tiempo volvió a alcanzar al ultimo auto, ahora al parecer la rubia iba adelantada por 2 vueltas.

------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-'Haruka Tenou va adelante por dos vueltas, como quien dice es una victoria segura no crees Ichiru?'-dijo el comentarista.

-'Si, asi es, a este paso no creo que ninguno de los demás pilotos logren alcanzarla, ya están demasiado atrás'

-"Haruka ten cuidado"- pensó michiru y luego se llevo una mano al pecho situado cerca del corazón.

--------------------------- -------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- ------------------------

La rubia miro la bandera que indicaba la ultima vuelta.

-"La ultima vuelta y mi victoria segura."

Y no se de donde, pero la rubia logro aumentar aun mas la velocidad y esquivo una vez mas a los demás pilotos volviéndose a posicionar al frente.

-'Y Haruka Tenou ha ganado la carrera!!!!!!'- dijo un muy efusivo comentarista.

Las personas, al mirar a la rubia cruzar la meta, estallaron haciendo un gran bullicio, la rubia llego al lugar donde estaba su equipo, quienes inmediatamente la fueron a felicitar y luego escucharon a uno de los comentaristas hablar.

-'Que crees Ichiru?, Haruka Tenou ha puesto un nuevo record personal y MUNDIAL'

El equipo de la rubia, al escuchar eso, se pusieron mas eufóricos que antes, estaban totalmente felices, pues eso no significaba mas fama, sino muchos mas contratos, patrocinadores y sobretodo dinero.

La rubia, en lugar de ir por su trofeo, se acerco al estrado, donde se encontraba michiru sonriéndole, al igual que las chicas.

-Haruka, eres el mejor- gritaron unas chicas que formaban su club de fans.

-Haruka felicidades!!!!!-le dijeron sus amigas.

La rubia se brinco el cerco y se acerco a michiru, quien la abrazo en cuanto esta se paro frente a ella, la rubia la tomo de la mano y la encamino hasta la pista, para que la acompañara por su premio, se subió en la escalera del primer lugar con michiru tomada de la cintura, una modelo se acerco y le dio su trofeo y la tradicional botella de champagne, quien inmediatamente la batio y la abrió mojando a todos los presentes, al igual que los medio y sus cámaras que le estaban tomando fotos.

Una vez terminado todo ese agetreo, la rubia y michiru se acercaron a las chicas, quienes estaban a punto de irse.

-Muchas felicidades haruka, realmente estuviste espectacular- le felicito Lita.

-Si, acabas de desafiar a la gravedad- dijo Amy.

-Muchas gracias.

-Bueno chicas tenemos que irnos- dijo Darien.-Solo espero que quepamos en el auto- dijo al contar a las chicas y pensar en si cabrian o no.

-No te preocupes Darien, yo llevare a Lita hasta su casa.- le dijo haruka

-Bien, gracias.- le dijo darien, las chicas se despidieron y se retiraron.

-Bien, solo espérenme mientras me cambio y nos vamos.

-Te vendrás con nosotras? Y tu moto?- pregunto setsuna.

-No te preocupes, la dejare en el taller, ya después pasare por ella.- dicho eso se retiro a cambiarse.

Las chicas decidieron esperarla en el auto mientras ella regresaba, no tardo mucho en suceder, encendio el auto y se dirigió a casa de Lita.

-------------------------- ----------------------------------- --------------------------------------- ------------------------------------

Ya habían dejado a Lita a su casa y ellas ya habían llegado a la suya, la rubia ayudo a todas a bajar del auto y entraron a la casa.

-Estoy realmente cansada- dijo hotaru.

-Que?, pero si aun iremos a cenar, no puedes estar cansada hotaru- le dijo haruka.-Son las ..- y miro su reloj- 7:00, tenemos que estar en el restaurante a las 8:30m, para llegar a tiempo tendríamos que irnos a las 8:15, asi que solo tienen 1 hora 15 min para que estén arregladas.

-Lo dices como si tardaramos eternidades para arreglarnos- le dijo michiru.

-Acaso no lo es?- le dijo.

-De que te quejas, ademas nunca te he escuchado quejarte cuando nos vez arregladas. O no vale la pena la espera?- le dijo mirándola pícaramente provocando que la rubia se sonrojara.

-Pu..pues.. no..- tosio un poco- si seguimos platicando se nos hara tarde.

Cada una se retiro a sus habitaciones para ducharse y cambiarse, la rubia entro a su habitación y miro a michiru buscando algo en el closet.

-Que haces? – le pregunto la rubia

-Busco algo para ponerme.

-Que? Si sigues buscando tardaras mas, anda ve a ducharte ahorita buscas que ponerte-

-Pero haruka…- le iba a decir algo la rubia pero no la dejo terminar pues comenzó a dirigirla al baño,

-anda primero dúchate y tal vez en el transcurso de tu baño puedas decidir que ponerte.-le dijo la rubia, quien ya habia logrado meter a michiru al baño y habia abierto la llave del agua para que comenzara a salir agua caliente.

-Esta bien, - le dijo resignada michiru.

La rubia salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras de si, fue al closet y agarro su smoking y zapatos, luego salió rápido de la habitación para dirigirse a la de huéspedes, dejo su ropa sobre la cama, agarro las 2 cajas que habia traido del centro comercial y regreso a su habitación, saco el vestido que le habia comprado a michiru y lo acomodo sobre la cama, saco los zapatos y los dejo sobre la alfombra, después saco una cajita roja aterciopelada y la coloco sobre el tocador con la tapadera abierta quedando al descubierto los aretes y la pulsera que habia comprado en la joyería; después entro al bañ6 de n4ev6, se desvistió y entro silenciosamente para que la chica de cabellos ondulados no se diera cuenta, y lo logro ya que ella estaba de espaldas por donde la rubia habia entrado.

La rubia se fue acercando lentamente a la chica de cabellos aguamarina y la abrazo por detrás, colocando sus manos sobre el abdomen de la chica, luego beso su cuello, y michiru tras sentirla dio un suspiro, luego la chica giro hacia la rubia sin romper el abrazo,coloco sus manos alrededor de su cuello y la beso, luego fue besando su mejilla derecha hasta llegar al odio y le susurro

-pensé que me dejarías bañarme sola.

-Ni loca- le susurro la rubia- nunca perdería esta oportunidad de tenerte asi conmigo.

Volvio a besarla, la comenzó a acariciar al igual que la chica de cabellos aguamarina, esas acricias comenzaban a volverse intensas, hasta que la rubia se detuvo.

-Creo que será mejor que terminemos de bañarnos, se nos hara tarde.

-Si, creo que tienes razón.

Asi que dejaron de hacer lo que estaban a punto de comenzar, (jajaja que mala soy) y terminaron de ducharse, la rubia ayudo a la chica de cabellos aguamarina a enjabonarse la espalda y viceversa.

La rubia habia terminado primero y decidió salir del baño no sin antes darle otro beso a michiru. Haruka inmediatamente salió del baño y se fue a la habitación de huéspedes a cambiarse. Michiru ya habia terminado su ducha y salió en bata, aun pensaba que iba a ponerse cuando volteo a la cama, pues creyo ver a alguien sobre esta, pero al ver se percato que no era alguien sino algo. Se sorprendió, se acerco a la cama y se dio cuenta que era el vestido que se habia probado en el centro comercial por la tarde, luego miro hacia abajo y vio los tacones, sonrio para si, pues nunca creyo que la rubia se regresara a comprar ese vestido, asi que decidió comenzar a arreglarse.

------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------- ---------------------------

Ya eran las 8:00, setsuna, hotaru y haruka ya estaban arregladas, solo esperaban a michiru.

-Se ven encantadoras esta noche- les dijo la rubia mientras les daba un beso en la mano a cada una.

-Tu también haruka.

Setsuna llevaba un vestido largo de manga larga, con un escote a la mitad de la espalda, era de color verde al igual que su cabello, tacones del mismo color y un sencillo collar.

Hotaru llevaba un vestido largo color morado como sus ojos, sin mangas, con cuello (el mismo vestido que utiliza hotaru mala en el capitulo 125 solo que sin el escote de enfrente, y este que les digo estaba cerrado) y Haruka llevaba un smoking negro con blusa blanca, zapatos negros y un moño en el cuello (Hagan de cuenta como estaba darien vestido en el capitulo 108 cuando bailaba con michiru).

-Setsuna puedo hablar contigo?-

-Si claro

-Acompañame al salón de música.- y se retiraron dejando a hotaru en la sala por su mama-michiru.

------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------

Michiru ya estab arreglada, maquillada y peinada, solo le faltaba buscar unos accesorios para ponerse, los estaba buscando en una cajita que tenia de joyas, cuando se percato que una pequeña caja roja que estaba abierta se encontraba sobre el tocador, agarro la caja y miro los bellos aretes, eran unos diamantes plateados en forma de gota y la orilla tenia varias piedras pequeñas color rojo, y luego miro la pulsera, esta era un gruesa, color plateada y con algunas piedras color rojas también.

-"Veo que pensaste en todo haruka"- pensó michiru, sonrio, salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala.

------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ---------------------------

-De que quieres hablar haruka?- le pregunto setsuna una vez que entraron al salón de música.

-Bueno, mira es muy sensillo, tengo una sorpresa par michiru, y vendrán unas personas a poner algunas cosas en mi habitación, para eso necesito que tu ya estes aquí, y me hagas el favor de abrirles.

-A que hora vendrán?

-Como a las 10:45 de la noche

-Entonces tendre que venirme de la cena temprano?

-Si asi es, además, aprovechando que estaras aquí, necesito que lleves el uniforme que te pedi me guardaras a la habitación de huéspedes y lo coloques dentro del closet, asi no te levantare temprano mañana.

-Si, lo hare no te preocupes. Vamos, lo mas seguro es que michiru ya este lista.

-Si, en un momento te alcanzo, necesito algo.

-Esta bien, te esperamos.

--------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

Michiru bajo las escaleras y se encontró con hotaru en la sala.

-Y setsuna y haruka?

-Estan en el salón de música, mama-michiru te vez muy linda-

-Gracias hotaru, tu también.

En ese momento setsuna parece en la sala.

-Y haruka?

-Ahora regresa, vaya mantengo mi opinión sobre ti, no tienes malos gustos. Te vez muy bien michiru.

-Gracias, tu también setsuna.

Entonces haruka entro a la sala con un cuaderno en las manos, cuando miro a michiru se quedo sorprendida, con la boca abierta y totalmente quieta.

-Haruka si continuas con la boca abierta se te puede meter una mosca.- le dijo burlonamente michiru.

-Mi…Michiru?

-Acaso ya no me reconoces?...- le dijo indignada la chica quien comenzó a ofenderse.

-Claro, solo es que….te ves muy hermosa.- se acerco y le agarro la mano para besarla.

Michiru llevaba puesto un vestido color rojo, largo, pegado al cuerpo desde el pecho hasta la cadera para después abrirse un poco, en la parte de abajo tenia una abertura en la pierna izquierda dejando apreciar un poco sus piernas cuando esta caminaba, su hombro derecho esta descubierto y su hombro izquierdo tenia una manga un poco ancha que daba al gran escote de la espalda que en parte estaba cubierta por unas piedras que colgaban, en su hombro derecho tenia un tirante transparente que tenia las mismas piedrecitas que colgaban de si espalda, su cabello lo tenia recojido, tacones descubiertos del mismo color que el vestido, los aretes de diamante rojos, al igual que la pulsera (si quieren saber como es exactamente el vestido, porque de plano yo no se describirlos, pueden revisar en youtube el siguiente video luego adelántenle mas o menos como a la mitad y verán a una pareja que están en un jardín que tiene una fuente, una enorme luna llena y ahí saldrá la muchacha con el vestido rojo que les trate de describir, espero haberme explicado y a haruka imagínensela tal y como va vestido el muchacho que sale con la muchacha).

-Tu también te vez fantástica- le dijo coquetamente michiru, luego volteo a ver lo que la rubia traia en las manos.

-Haruka, para que llevas ese cuaderno?-

-Pues alguien del restaurante lo va a necesitar, asi que tengo que llevarlo.

Le dijo la rubia, con una excusa no muy buena, michiru habia visto ese mismo cuaderno cada vez que la rubia se daba sus misteriosas salidas, también recordó haberla visto escribir arduamente en el durante años y últimamente mas seguido que de costumbre, siempre se habia preguntado que era lo que tanto escribia con devoción pero prefirió no hacerlo ya que a veces las personas necesitan un poco de privacidad al igual que ella algunas veces lo necesitaba, pero ahora se le hacia extraño que lo llevara para que alguien mas lo leyera que no fuera ella, eso si era bastante raro.

-Bueno, nos vamos?- dijo la rubia quien se encamino al sillón donde estaba su gabardina y un abrigo rojo muy bello (recuerden que es invierno y por lo tanto haruka usara gabardina encima del saco del traje).

-Y ese abrigo haruka?-le pregunto michiru, quien nunca habia visto ese abrigo.

-Pues es para ti, no creo que te quieras ir asi afuera, con este frio.- Le dijo la rubia mientras le sonreía, michiru tenia encantada con el abrigo que realmente estaba hermoso, la rubia se acerco a ella y le ayudo a ponérselo, luego las encamino a la puerta principal en lugar de dirigirlas a la que daba a la cochera.

-Haruka, el auto no esta por ahí.- le dijo setsuna.

-Claro que lo esta.

-No, si claramente vi que ambos autos están en la cochera.

-Ah, esos autos, jaja, no, no iremos en esos autos, nos vamos?

Las chicas, sin preguntar mas, salieron de la casa, esperaron a que la rubia cerrara la casa y luego se dirigieron a la acera en dodne vieron estacionado un ferrari F430 color aguamarina. Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver el auto pues nunca se imaginaron ir en otro auto que no sea el amarillo convertible favorito de haruka.

-Y ese auto papa-haruka?

-Ah pues lo acabo de comprar, y como es una noche muy especial, lo estrenaremos .

-Ya te diste cuenta mama-michiru, el auto es del mismo color que tu cabello.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto- le contesto michiru.

-Si, parece que papa-haruka compra los autos del mismo color de cabellos que porta el dueño; primero su auto amarillo, luego el auto verde del mismo color del cabello de mama-setsuna y ahora este.

-Es cierto haruka, de quien es este auto?- le pregunto setsuna.

-Pues como lo acaba de decir hotaru, este auto desde ahora es de michiru.-la chica de cabello ondulados, al escuchar esto, se sorprendió, pues no se esperaba que haruka le comprara un auto.

-No te hubieras molestado haruka, no creo que lo use, me encanta viajar contigo.-Le sonrio, al igual que la rubia.

-Bueno, ya vámonos- dijo la rubia, quien les abrió la puerta para que pudieran entrar.


	14. Celos y la ultima noche 4ta parte

**Cap. 14 ****"****Celos, un ****día**** de campo, una carrera y la ****última****noche****4ta parte)"**

Se dirigieron a un restaurante muy lujoso y elegante, al parecer era el más popular de todo Tokio, cuando llegaron, vieron a una gran multitud en la entrada, como si estuvieran esperando a alguna celebridad, pues, cuando llegabas a la puerta para que el ballet parking estacionara el auto, estaba colocada una alfombra roja (como si fueran los premios grammy cuando las celebridades caminan por la alfombra roja), luego habían varios guardias despejando a la gente y reporteros de la alfombra para que pudieran pasar los clientes.

Cuando ellas llegaron y haruka se bajo y se dirigió a ayudar a sus compañeras a bajar, el bullicio se hizo mucho mayor, ya que al parecer era a la rubia a quien estaban esperando, los reporteros trataban de escabullirse de los guardias para poder entrevistar a la corredora pero estos eran demasiado buenos haciendo su trabajo que lograron evitar que se le acercaran.

-Vaya papa-haruka, cuanto reportero, hasta parecen que esperan a una celebridad.

-Es cierto, parece que hay un evento muy importante ahí dentro como para que haya tanto reportero y demasiada gente.- le dijo setsuna, una vez que entraron al restaurante y vieron que este se encontraba completamente lleno.- No creo que encontremos un lugar.

El lugar, como ya dije, era muy elegante, era un restaurante de comida italiana, pero hace poco lo habían hecho de cocina internacional, el ambiente era un poco romántico ya que la luz estaba muy baja y al parecer todo el restaurante estaba iluminado por las velas que se encontraban en las mesas y algunas antorchas de pared que estaban muy bien ubicadas en las esquinas; las mesas (que eran circulares) y las sillas estaban cubiertas por unos manteles blancos y dentro de estas tenían unas luces que las hacían iluminarse (imagínense como si alguien se escondiera bajo una sabana y encendieras una lámpara debajo de este y se ilumina, algo así, o si quieren saber cómo me refiero vuelvan a ver el mismo video que les mencione momentos antes del vestido de michiru, en el segundo 22, ahí aparece más o menos la idea de cómo están iluminadas y arregladas las mesas).

-Buenas noches señor Tenou.- le dijo uno de los meseros.- Su mesa esta lista, síganme.

La rubia les ofreció sus brazos a michiru y setsuna para encaminarlas hasta la mesa a la que les dirigía el muchacho, la rubia aun llevaba consigo el cuaderno que se había traído de su casa.

-Aquí es- les dijo el muchacho al dejarlos en la mesa que estaba frente al escenario donde estaba una pequeña pista de baile y detrás de este habían varios instrumentos, algunos poco usuales en Tokio, pero eso sí, la típica orquesta y el clásico piano. La mesa estaba separada de la pista por un sencillo y pequeño escalón y un pequeño barandal que llegaba aproximadamente a la cintura, si alguien estaba parado frente a ella.

-Podrían darme sus abrigos?, los guardare- les dijo el mesero, la rubia ayudo a michiru a quitarse el suyo y el mesero ayudo a setsuna a quitarse el suyo, luego se los entregaron, el mesero le hablo a otro mesero quien se llevo los abrigos.

La rubia se acerco a la mesa y les ofreció los asientos a las chicas, ayudado claro por el mesero, quedando todas frente a la pista y orquesta, primero estaba setsuna, luego hotaru, después michiru y al final haruka (estaban acomodadas en forma de "n" de izquierda a derecha si lo vemos desde el centro de la pista, viendo hacían la mesa, ya que si es desde atrás de la mesa donde estaban sentadas quedarían en forma de "u" quedando haruka del lado izquierdo, luego michiru, hotaru y al final setsuna.), y cuando la rubia detuvo al mesero antes de que este se fuera.

-Disculpe, podrías darle esto al señor Tomoeda, el ya sabe qué hacer con él, aahh,, y que ya puede empezar- esto último le dijo muy bajito para que no la escucharan las demás, el mesero asintió y se retiro.

-Este lugar es muy romántico papa-haruka, porque nos has traído aquí? Hubiera sido mejor que vinieras sola con mama-michiru- le dijo la pequeña dirigiéndoles una mirada un tanto picara y cómplice; provocando el sonrojo de haruka.

-Ehhh,,,…pu..pues…solo quería salir a cenar con ustedes, acaso no puedo hacerlo.- le dijo tratándose de justificar.

-jajaja, pero no te enojes ni te pongas nerviosa papa-haruka, solo digo que el lugar esta como muy romántico.

-Me pregunto a qué hora nos traerán el menú?- pregunto setsuna, ya que habían pasado 10 minutos desde que llegaron y el mesero no regresaba con las cartas del menú.

-No te preocupes setsuna, ya pedí nuestra cena. – le contesto haruka.

-Por lo que veo todo lo tienes muy bien planeado verdad haruka?- le pregunto michiru.

-pues…- se quedo pensando la rubia mientras llevaba una mano a su barbilla- no todo, pero hago lo que puedo.- le dijo mientras le sonreía.

A los 3 minutos llego el mesero con una botella de vino tinto y un refresco para hotaru, abrió la botella y comenzó a servirles la bebida a cada una de las chicas.

Cuando el mesero se retiro, alguien se dirigió al centro de la pista con un micrófono, al parecer era el señor Tomoeda.

-Muy buenas noches a todos, espero que estén disfrutando de su cena. Esta noche tenemos un programa muy especial en la música, les daremos a conocer algunas canciones de un nuevo compositor y que hasta hoy se animo a dar a conocer.- Eso ultimo provoco unas pequeñas risas por parte de los clientes, las chicas al escuchar al maestro de ceremonias voltearon a ponerle atención- Son canciones muy románticas para esta noche precisamente romántica, es por eso que justamente esta noche el lugar está arreglado de esta forma. Durante esta primera hora las canciones serán presentadas por diferentes cantantes para después el mismo interpretar algunas durante la segunda hora. Bueno entonces les dejo con la primera sección, espero que sea de su agrado y que sigan disfrutando de la velada.

Dicho eso, el maestro de ceremonias se retiro para dar paso a unos muchachos vestidos de traje y cada uno con su respectiva guitarra (conocidos en México como rondallas), se acomodaron en forma de "u" en el centro del escenario donde ya estaban colocados unos micrófonos para cada uno de ellos.

Mientras los muchachos se acomodaban, llegaron unos meseros con la cena de las externas y les comenzaron a servir. Uno de los muchachos de la rondalla, se acerco al micrófono y presento la canción que cantarían.

-Buenas noches, nosotros interpretaremos la canción llamada 'Pensando en ti'.

Seguidamente comenzaron a tocar, las externas cenaban tranquilamente, no platicaban mucho, ya que dirigían su atención a la cena, a los muchachos que tocaban y a escuchar las letras de las canciones.

_"__**Pensando en ti**__"_

_Cuando miro que en el cielo_

_ brillan todas las estrellas_

_ es que estoy pensando en ti._

_Cuando miro que las rosas_

_ son __más__ rojas y __más__ bellas,_

_es que estoy pensando en ti._

_Cuando me hablan y no estoy,_

_o no miro a donde voy,_

_es que estoy pensando en ti._

_Y si veo que el despertar, _

_todo me hace suspirar,_

_es que estoy pensando en ti._

_Cuando observo que las cosas_

_ amanecen __más__ hermosas,_

_es que estoy pensando en ti._

_Si las voces de la gente_

_ las escucho diferentes,_

_ es que estoy pensando en ti._

_Cuando todo me parece_

_ cuando nada me satisface,_

_ cuando el tiempo se pasa sin sentir,_

_ es que estoy pensando en ti,_

_ es que estoy pensando solo en ti._

Haruka y michiru se volteaban a ver muy seguido suspiraban y luego se sonreían, en uno de esos momentos haruka agarro la mano de michiru y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella haciendo que ambas ampliaran su sonrisa de enamoradas.

Cuando los muchachos terminaron de cantar, todos comenzaron a aplaudir, luego se empezaron a ver a lo lejos algunas luces de flashes de cámaras de algunos reporteros de algunos camarógrafos. La rondalla se retiro para darle paso a Luis Miguel (jajaja, a que eso no se lo esperaban), quien se quedo sobre el área de la orquesta quienes ya estaban acomodados, luego de un rato, que era para que movieran los micrófonos que estaban en medio de la pista de baile, comenzó a tocar la orquesta para después comenzar a cantar.

_**"Sueña"**_

_Sueña,_

_con un mañana,_

_un mundo nuevo,_

_debe llegar._

_Ten fe,_

_es muy posible _

_si tu estas_

_decidido_

_Sueña _

_que no existen fronteras_

_y amor sin barreras_

_no mires atrás_

_Vive,_

_con la emoción de volver_

_a sentir, a vivir_

_la paz._

_Siembra,_

_en tu camino_

_un nuevo destino_

_y el sol brillará._

_Donde,_

_las almas se unan en luz_

_la bondad y el amor_

_renacerán_

_Y el día,_

_que encontremos_

_ese sueño, cambiarás_

_y no habrá nadie que destruya_

_de tu alma la verdad_

_Sueña,_

_que no existen fronteras_

_y amor sin barreras _

_no mires atrás._

_Sueña_

_con un mundo distinto_

_donde todos los días_

_el sol brillará_

_Donde _

_las almas se unan en luz_

_la bondad y el amor _

_renacerán_

_Sueña, sueña tú_

-Es una bonita melodía, no crees mama-setsuna?

-Si.

Las externas ya habían terminado de comer la ensalada de la comida de inicio, estaban esperando a que les trajeran la comida principal, Luis Miguel ya había terminado de cantar y se retiro para dejarle el lugar a un grupo de tres personas uno de ellos tocaría la batería, el otro muchacho tocaría la guitarra y por ultimo muchacha de cabello rojizo ondulado que es la vocalista quien presento a su grupo y el nombre de la canción que interpretarían.

-Muy buenas noches, espero estén disfrutando de esta increíble noche y de estas maravillosas canciones, somos la quinta estación y les interpretaremos la canción llamada 'Algo más'.

_**"Algo mas"**_

_A VECES PIENSO QUE TE MIENTO,_

_CUANDO TE DIGO QUE TE QUIERO,_

_POR QUE ESTO YA NO ES QUERER._

_A VECES CREO QUE HE MUERTO,_

_CUANDO NO ESTÁS Y YO DESPIERTO,_

_POR QUE SE QUE ESTO YA NO ES QUERER._

_ES ALGO MÁS ALGO QUE ME LLENA,_

_ALGO QUE NO MATA NI ENVENENA,_

_ES ALGO MÁS ALGO MÁS QUE AMAR._

_ES ALGO MÁS QUE LA DISTANCIA,_

_QUE EL DOLOR Y LA NOSTALGIA,_

_SABEMOS QUE ESO NO NOS VA A SEPARAR._

_ES DARTE UN BESO CADA NOCHE,_

_QUE TUS MANOS ME ENAMOREN,_

_Y QUE LO NUESTRO CREZCA_

_CADA DIA MÁS_

_POR QUE SOMOS ALGO más._

_A VECES CREO QUE HE VIVIDO,_

_MÁS DE MIL AÑOS CONTIGO,_

_POR QUE SE QUE ESTO YA NO ES QUERER._

_A VECES PIENSO QUE ES MENTIRA,_

_CUANDO ENTRASTE EN MI VIDA,_

_POR QUE SE QUE ESTO YA NO ES QUERER._

_Y YO SE QUE NO ES QUERER,_

_POR QUE EN TUS OJOS YO ME PUEDO PERDER,_

_contigo OLVIDO LO QUE ES TEMER,_

_ACASO NO __Sabes__ QUE TU ERES PARA MI,_

_LA NOCHE EL DÍA EN MI VIVIR,_

_LA SANGRE MIS VENAS LO DOY TODO POR TI,_

_CONTIGO EL MUNDO NO TIENE FINAL,_

_EL TIEMPO NO NOS VA A ACABAR._

La cena de las externas estaba servida a cada una de ellas, quienes continuaron cenando, Michiru escuchaba atentamente cada parte de las canciones que hasta ese momento han interpretado y en alguna partes de ellas le dio la impresión de que se refería a algunas cosas que habían vivido haruka y ella, en algunas lograba describir exactamente lo que la rubia le decía en contadas ocasiones y lo que a veces ella misma sentía por la rubia.

Una vez que terminaron de cantar se retiraron para dejar que Luis Miguel regresara a interpretar otra canción más.

-Esta canción se titula 'Contigo Aprendí'.

_**"Contigo **__**Aprendí**__**"**_

_Contigo aprendí_

_que existen nuevas y mejores__emociones_

_Contigo __aprendí_

_a conocer un mundo nuevo de ilusiones_

_Aprendí_

_que la semana tiene __más_

_de siete días,_

_a__ hacer mayores mis contadas alegrías,_

_y a ser dichoso_

_yo contigo __aprendí_

_Contigo __aprendí_

_a__ ver la luz del otro lado de la luna_

_Contigo __aprendí_

_que tu presencia no la cambio por ninguna_

_A__prendí_

_que puede un beso ser __más__ dulce_

_ y __más__ profundo_

_que puedo irme mañana mismo de este mundo_

_las cosas buenas ya contigo las viví_

_Y contigo aprendí_

_que yo nací_

_el __día__ en que te conocí._

Antes de que el cantante dijera el último verso para finalizar la canción, haruka agarro la mano de michiru quien la volteo a ver, se quedaron viendo unos momentos, la rubia le sonrió, se acerco para depositarle un beso en la mejilla y luego se dirigió a su oído donde le susurro, justo antes de que el cantante lo dijera.

-Y contigo aprendí, que yo nací el día en que te conocí.- le susurro la rubia a michiru quien se sonrojo, la rubia se aparto de su oído y la miro a los ojos y en ese preciso momento Luis Miguel dijo exactamente lo que la rubia le había susurrado hasta hace menos de un minuto antes, Michiru se percato de que el cantante dijo exactamente lo mismo.

-Parece como si te supieras la canción haruka, y eso que es nueva.

-Bueno, pues imagine que lo diría, si yo escribiera esa canción la terminaría exactamente igual.- ambas se sonrieron, michiru recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, quien desde hace rato ya había acercado su asiento a la de la chica de cabellos ondulados; ya habían terminado de cenar ahora solo estaban esperando el postre, les sirvieron un poco mas de vino y un refresco para hotaru, para después seguir disfrutando de la velada que a cada minuto el ambiente se iba haciendo más romántico.

Cuando Luis Miguel termino de cantar el público le aplaudió, luego este se despidió pues ya había terminado las canciones que interpretaría, salió del escenario y entro en ese momento Chayanne (jaja, a que tampoco se la esperaban) quien se presento y dijo el titulo de la canción.

Se acerco el señor Tomoeda a la mesa de las externas.

-Buenas noches señor Tenou, espero que estén disfrutando de la cena, todo está bien, no hay ningún problema?

-No, todo está perfecto- le contesto la rubia, luego ambos se quedaron viendo de una forma cómplice, la rubia asintió como sabiendo lo que le trataba de decir el gerente, lo bueno es que las demás no se percataron de esa mirada.

-Está bien, que sigan disfrutando de la noche, cualquier cosa estoy a sus ordenes.- y se retiro.

_**"Yo te amo"**_

_En palabras simples y comunes seria_

_Yo te extraño._

_En lenguaje terrenal_

_mi vida eres __tú_

_En total simplicidad sería_

_yo te amo._

_Y en un trozo de poesía_

_tú__ serás mi luz __mí__ bien_

_el espacio donde me alimento_

_de tu piel que es bondad,_

_la fuerza que me mueve dentro_

_para recomenzar_

_y en tu cuerpo encontrar la paz._

_Si la vida me permite al lado tuyo,_

_crecerán mis ilusiones no lo dudo._

_Si la vida la perdiera en un instante,_

_que me llene de ti_

_para amar después de amarte vida._

_No tengas miedos ni dudas,_

_que __tú__ serás mi mujer,_

_mira mi pecho,_

_lo dejo abierto,_

_para que vivas en él._

_Para tu tranquilidad_

_me tienes en tus manos._

_Para mi debilidad_

_la única eres __tú_

_Al final tan solo __sé__ que siempre te he esperado._

_Y que llegas a mi vida_

_y __tú__ me das la luz, del bien;_

_ese mundo donde tus palabras hacen tu voluntad,_

_la magia de este sentimiento_

_que es tan fuerte y total_

_y tus ojos que son mi paz._

-Todas las canciones son realmente hermosas, me da curiosidad por saber quien las escribió, supongo que ha de ser una persona que verdaderamente ha de estar muy enamorado de alguien- comento michiru.

-En serio lo crees?- le pregunto la rubia mirándola.

-Si, me gustaría conocerlo.

-Vaya pues yo creo que no es para tanto.- le dijo cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo celos. Michiru se rio ante tal escena.

-Estas celoso?- le dijo mientras le esbozaba una mirada burlona.

-No, porque habría de estarlo?- le dijo frunciendo el entrecejo y haciéndose la sentida. Michiru sonrió, la tomo de la mano se acerco a su mejilla y le dio un beso, luego recargo su cabeza de nuevo sobre su hombro y dirigió la vista al escenario para seguir escuchando la canción.

Cuando el cantante termino, se retiro, luego avisaron que habría un intermedio de 5 min, mientras se preparaba lo siguiente. Entonces se acerco el señor Tomoeda de nuevo, le susurro algo a la rubia y esta se levanto.

-Disculpen, regreso en un momento.- se excuso la rubia.

-Pero papa-haruka te perderás el postre.

-Guárdamelo si?

-Está bien- le sonrió la niña.

La rubia se retiro, pasaron los 5 min y el lugar se escureció completamente quedando iluminado solamente por las luces de las sillas y mesas.

-Haruka ya tardo, se va a perder del espectáculo.- dijo michiru.

-Tal vez tuvo que ir al baño- se mofo hotaru.

Entonces una luz de en medio de la pista se encendió iluminando al señor Tomoeda, el gerente que se había acercado momentos antes de que la rubia se retirara, los camarógrafos y fotógrafos se comenzaron a acercar un poco más a la pista, comenzaron a tomar gran cantidad de fotos.

-Muy buenas noches, de nuevo, espero que se la estén pasando de maravilla y que les estén gustando estas canciones, que en lo personal a mi me han encantado, sinceramente este nuevo compositor, a pesar de decirme que no tenia esta habilidad, mostro tenerla, así que con gran esfuerzo he logrado convencerlo de que personalmente interprete varias de sus propias canciones,- dijo eso provocando la risa de varios- así que aquí tienen al responsable de estas hermosas canciones.

Luego se retiro, la luz de la pista se apago, luego otra luz se encendió dejando visible las piernas y manos de alguien que se encontraba sentado, pero no logrando dejar ver a la persona que estaba sentada, estaba bajo sombras, sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus manos sostenían un micrófono, el ambiente era un tanto misterioso pues nadie lograba descubrir quién era esa persona sentada frente a la orquesta. Michiru y las demás se le quedaron viendo a esa persona que no podían ver, ya que las sombras le impedían revelar su rostro. Luego comenzó a entrar un mariachi y a colocarse del lado derecho de la persona que estaba sentada, no quedando muy cerca de ella, comenzaron a tocar.

_**"**__**Abrázame**__**"**_

_Abrázame_

_y no me digas nada solo __abrázame_

_te basta mi mirada para comprender,_

_que yo me __iré_

_Abrázame_

_como si fuera ahora la primera vez,_

_como si me quisieras hoy_

_igual que ayer,_

_abrázame_

_Si yo me voy,_

_te olvidaras que un __día_

_hace tiempo ya,_

_cuando __éramos__ aun niños _

_me empezaste a amar_

_y yo te di mi vida y me vas._

_Si yo me voy_

_ya nada __será__ nuestro yo me llevare _

_en un solo momento una eternidad y_

_te quedaras sin nada,_

_si yo me voy._

_Abrázame_

_y no me digas nada_

_solo __abrázame_

_no quiero irme,_

_pero __sé__ muy bien_

_que me __iré_

_Si yo me voy,_

_me quedara el silencio_

_para conversar,_

_la sombra de tu cuerpo_

_y la soledad,_

_serán__ mis compañeras si me voy._

_Si yo me voy,_

_se quedara contigo el tiempo_

_y mi mejor edad_

_te __seguiré__ queriendo cada __día__más_

_me esperaras a que vuelva_

_si yo me voy._

Las cámaras comenzaron a tomar fotos, y los camarógrafos no perdían ningún detalle de la misteriosa persona que se encontraba cantando, michiru y las demás aun no reconocían a la persona que estaba cantando.

-Canta muy bien.- comento setsuna.

El cantante misterioso termino la canción, pero aun seguía sin darse a conocer, las personas comenzaron a aplaudir bastante pues lo había hecho muy bien, el lugar continuo con ese suspenso, luego se apago la luz que iluminaba a esa persona y poco a poco se fue bajando una pantalla a un lado de la misteriosa persona, luego el mariachi comenzó a tocar de nuevo y esa pantalla mostraba el video de esa canción, la persona que aun permanecía misteriosa comenzó a cantar de nuevo.

**"Si ****tú**** supieras"**

_Si tú supieras,_

_que tu recuerdo me acaricia_

_como el viento,_

_que el corazón se me_

_ha quedado sin palabras,_

_para decirte,_

_que es tan grande lo que siento._

_Si tú supieras, _

_cómo te ansía cada_

_espacio de mi cuerpo,_

_cómo palpitan tus_

_recuerdos en el alma,_

_cuando se queda,_

_tu presencia __aquí__ en mí pecho._

_Ven,_

_entrégame tu amor_

_para calmar este dolor de no tenerte,_

_para borrar con tus caricias,_

_mis lamentos,_

_para sembrar mil rosas_

_nuevas en tu vientre._

_Ven,_

_entrégame tu amor_

_que está mi vida en cada beso para darte,_

_y que se pierda en el pasado,_

_este tormento_

_que no me basta el mundo entero_

_para amarte._

_Si tú supieras,_

_que es como un grito _

_que se estrella en el silencio_

_este vacío de tenerte sólo en sueños _

_mientras me cla__ma_

_el corazón por ser tu dueño._

_Si tú supieras,_

_cómo desangran en tus ojos mis anhelos_

_cuando me miran sin saber_

_que estoy muriendo_

_por entregarte_

_la pasión que llevo dentro._

_Ven,_

_entrégame tu amor_

_que sin medida estoy dispuesto a enamorarte_

_borra por siempre de mi vida_

_todas las lágrimas que habitan_

_en cada noche sin tus besos_

_en el rincón de mis lamentos._

_Ven, entrégame tu amor_

_que está mi vida en cada beso para darte_

_y que se pierda en el pasado_

_este tormento,_

_que no me basta todo el tiempo_

_para amarte._

Una vez que termino de cantar, se volvió a hacer un estruendo de aplausos, el cantante misterioso abrió sus ojos y por un momento la mirada de michiru y la de esa persona se enlazaron provocando que la chica de cabellos aguamarina se estremeciera.

-"Esa mirada"- pensó michiru.

El cantante aun permaneció en el misterio, los camarógrafos estaban desatados, caminaban por todos lados tratando de encontrar el lugar ideal para tomarle la foto a quien quiera que estuviera detrás de esas sombras, los del mariachi se retiraron para dar paso a que los de la orquesta tomaran sus lugares, al igual que un baterista, un guitarrista, salieron unas coristas y se colocaron del lado izquierdo de la persona sentada.

La orquesta comenzó a sonar, la batirá también,, las coristas comenzaron a decir un uuuuu tururururuuuu, los violines comenzaron a sonar y entonces cuando comenzó a cantar la luz lo ilumino dejando visible su rostro el cual mantenía los ojos cerrados, al parecer estaba muy concentrada haciendo su labor. Los periodistas inmediatamente se acercaron aun mas, tomaron aun mas cantidad de fotos, pues no era muy usual que una persona como ella pudiera estar haciendo eso. Michiru, setsuna y hotaru, al ver a la persona que cantaba se quedaron totalmente sorprendidas, pues nunca se imaginaron que esa persona que cantaba muy bien, excelentemente como lo había comentado una persona de otra mesa, se tratara nada más y nada menos que de Haruka.

_**"La gloria eres **__**tú**__**"**_

_Eres mi bien_

_lo que me tiene extasiado,_

_porque negar_

_que estoy de ti enamorado,_

_de tu dulce alma,_

_que es toda sentimiento._

_De esos ojos azules_

_de un raro fulgor,_

_que me dominan_

_e incitan al amor,_

_eres un encanto,_

_eres mi ilusión._

_Dios,_

_dice que la gloria,_

_está en el cielo,_

_que es de los mortales,_

_el consuelo al morir._

_Bendito Dios_

_porque al tenerte yo en vida,_

_no necesito ir al cielo tisú,_

_si alma __mía_

_la gloria eres __tú_

-Mama-michiru, estoy viendo bien? Es papa-haruka la que está cantando?

-Ssssii..hotaru no estás viendo mal.

-Nunca pensé que haruka fuera la compositora de todas esas hermosas canciones- dijo setsuna.

-Ni yo me lo imagine,- dijo michiru, luego se le quedo observando y logro darse cuenta que en la otra mano llevaba el cuaderno que se había traído de la casa y que ese mismo había estado escribiendo y levado misteriosamente a algunos lugares.

En el transcurso de la canción, la rubia abrió los ojos y volteo a ver hacia la mesa de las externas, sonrió al ver la cara de asombro que tenían sus compañeras, en especial michiru. Cuando termino de cantar, se levanto del lugar de donde estaba, se acerco un poco a la pista y las personas comenzaron a aplaudirle, haruka dio una pequeña reverencia.

-Muy buenas noches, espero que les este gustando estas canciones que durante años he estado escribiendo, todas y cada una fueron creadas y dedicadas a una persona, esa persona que ha estado conmigo en todo momento y que es la que amo con todo mi ser. Cada una de ellas las hice pensando en ella.- mientras la rubia platicaba, la pantalla volvió a bajar, el lugar se volvió a oscurecer y una luz ilumino a la rubia que aun estaba parada en medio de la pista.- Quiero agradecer a cada uno de los cantantes que interpretaron e interpretaran mis canciones, y a los que participaron en la realización de algunos de los videos de estas, como ya vieron uno hace un momento, cada una de las canciones las escogí en diferentes géneros para los gustos de cada uno, en lo personal creo que quedaron muy bien y pues espero que a ustedes también les gusten. La siguiente canción se llama 'Quisiera' y se mostrara el video de esta segunda canción. – dicho eso la rubia regreso a su frente a la orquesta y a un lado de la pantalla, cuando la rubia se sentó la orquesta comenzó a tocar y la pantalla comenzó a reproducir las imágenes del video.

_**"Quisiera"**_

_Quisiera,_

_en esta noche detener el tiempo,_

_y en el refugio de tu piel,_

_te juro que esta vez_

_me __iré__ para volver de nuevo._

_Quisiera,_

_que cuando este lejos de __ti__ recuerdes,_

_que en la distancia un corazón,_

_no encuentra otra razón para vivir, que a tu regreso._

_Quisiera,_

_que en el infierno en soledad _

_no sientas frío,_

_que esté latiendo en tu mirar _

_el amor mío,_

_cuanto te hiera este silencio_

_entre los dos. _

_Si pudiera,_

_haría tan corta la nostalgia_

_de mi ausencia,_

_que antes aquel día se robara_

_tu inocencia,_

_tendría de nuevo entre mis brazos_

_tu calor._

_Quisiera,_

_hoy entregarte de una vez_

_el alma_

_y que no olvides que al volver_

_te espero con pasión encadenada el mismo amor de ayer._

La rubia ya no tenía los ojos cerrados sino que los tenia mirando los de michiru, quien la miraba con la misma intensidad que ella, la rubia transmitía su sentir, con esa canción y ese video trataba de mandarle un mensaje oculto, en donde le trataba dar a entender que pronto tendría que dejarla, era tanto el sentimiento con la que cantaba esa canción que los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos, quería llorar, lo sentía, pero no lo haría, no frente a todos, no frente a ella, canto con mas sentimiento, de tal manera que hizo sentir a los presentes que escuchaban su canción la tristeza que invadía a la rubia en ese momento, incluso hasta algunas personas comenzaron a llorar, ya que la canción les había llegado al corazón. Michiru también lo sintió, comenzaba a tener un sentimiento de angustia, tristeza, amor, pasión, se llevo una mano a su pecho cerca del corazón, su mirada aun estaba con la de la rubia, se miraban, en ningún momento la desviaban, se sonreían. Por fin la rubia termino la canción y comenzaron a aplaudir aun más.

Luego de otro discurso por parte de la rubia, esta se dirigió al piano, paso sus dedos sobre las teclas haciendo una breve escala como probando el piano, luego comenzó a tocar con los ojos cerrado, concentrándose en lo que iba a hacer y al mismo tiempo en la pantalla se reproducía el video de esa canción (les recomiendo que si no han visto el video de esta canción, pues lo hagan, la pagina es esta , ahora imagínense que en lugar de que Ricardo Montaner este cantando, realmente es haruka la que lo está haciendo, va? ).

**"****Bésame****"**

_B__ésame__ la boca_

_con tu __lágrima__ de risa_

_b__ésame__ la luna_

_y tapa el sol con el pulgar_

_b__ésame__ el espacio_

_entre mi cuerpo y tu silueta_

_y__ al mar __más__ profundo_

_b__ésale__ con tu humedad_

_Bésame__ el susurro_

_que me __hiciste__ en el oído._

_Besa el recorrido_

_de mis manos a tu altar_

_Con agua bendita de tu fuente,_

_bésame__ toda la frente_

_Que me bautiza y me bendice,_

_esa manera de besar._

_Besa mis campos y mis flores,_

_pon tus gotitas de colores_

_Besa la lluvia_

_que resbala en la ventana._

_Besa mi vida y mis cenizas_

_y me __dirás__ que voy deprisa._

_Bésame__ y deja con un grito_

_que lo logre._

_Besa el torrente de ilusiones,_

_bésame__ todas las pasiones,_

_besa mi rio hasta su desembocadura,_

_besa mi vida y mis cenizas,_

_tú__ me __dirás__ que voy de prisa_

_besa mis __días__ y mis noches,_

_mis diluvios y mi cielo a pleno sol._

_Bésame__ los ojos aun dormido _

_en la mañana._

_Bésame__ la piel_

_con el caudal de tu estrechez._

_Con agua bendita de tu fuente_

_bésame__ toda la frente_

_que me bautiza y me bendice _

_esa manera de besar._

-Mama-michiru, estás viendo el video?, mira la muchacha que sale ahí se parece mucho a ti solo que con el cabello negro.

-Si michiru, además parece que el video te describe muy bien- le dijo setsuna.

Michiru en ningún momento había dejado de ver a haruka, y tras el comentario de las demás desvió su mirada para ver el video, y confirmo lo que setsuna y hotaru le habían comentado. La rubia termino de cantar y aviso que haría un breve intermedio de 10 min, se comenzó a acercar a su mesa y conforme lo iba haciendo no desviaba su mirada de la de michiru, luego se dio cuenta que gran cantidad de reporteros se estaban acercando, entonces ella volteo a ver al gerente y con una sola mirada este entendió lo que le quiso decir, entonces el gerente llamo a varios meseros y comenzaron a alejar los reporteros y dirigirlos afuera a que esperaran hasta que la rubia saliera. La rubia continuo su camino a su mesa aun sonriendo, se sentó sin comentar nada al respecto de lo que acababan de ver sus compañeras.

-Hotaru, me guardaste mi postre?

-Si papa-haruka aquí esta.- le dijo mientras le acercaba el postre que ella estaba cuidando desde hace rato. La rubia comenzó a comer sin decir nada, sus compañeras aun la miraban un tanto sorprendidas porque aun no lograban darse a la idea de lo que vieron.

-Haruka, porque no nos dijiste que tu..- comenzó a decir michiru.

-Porque si lo hacía ya no hubiera sido una sorpresa, además me hubiera perdido ver la cara de asombro que aun mantienen.- comenzó a reír.

-Realmente estamos muy sorprendidas- dijo setsuna.

-Si papa-haruka, nunca pensé que supieras cantar- se burlo hotaru.

-Oye!!!- le dijo la rubia fingiendo enfado, cerró los ojos y cruzo los brazos, todas comenzaron a reír por la reacción de la rubia. Luego hotaru trato de reprimir un bostezo pero no pudo, setsuna se dio cuenta.

-Que hora es?- pregunto setsuna.

-10:30pm- le contesto la rubia quien la miro de manera cómplice y esta entendió lo que quería decirle.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, hotaru ya tiene sueño- dijo setsuna.

-Yo no puedo irme aun tengo que terminar esto, porque mejor no se van ustedes en el auto y michiru y yo nos vamos en un rato mas.

-Está bien.- dijo setsuna, quien se levanto junto con hotaru.

-Bueno, en un momento regreso michiru, las acompañare hasta el auto si?- le dijo la rubia.

-Está bien.

Setsuna, horatu y haruka se retiraron a la entrada, el mesero ya tenía los abrigos de setsuna y hotaru, la rubia agarro el de setsuna para ayudarle a ponérselo, luego ayudo a hotaru, las acompaño hasta afuera, en el final de la alfombra roja donde el ballet parking ya les traía el auto, haruka ayudo a subir a hotaru.

-setsuna, por favor que no se te olvide lo que te encargue.

-Si no te preocupes- una vez dicho eso la rubia le abrió la puerta del piloto para que esta subiera, luego regreso al restaurante, se encontró con el gerente.

-Señor Tomoeda, ya puede enviar a las personas a mi casa, ya hay alguien quien los esperara.

-Si, los envió enseguida, creo que ya es tiempo de seguir con la función.

-Si ya voy.

El lugar, el cual había sido iluminado después de que la rubia aviso del intermedio, se volvió a oscurecer dejando nuevamente el lugar iluminado por las luces de las mesas y sillas. La rubia llego a su lugar junto a michiru, se miraron largamente sin decir nada, la rubia paso su brazo alrededor de michiru, quien recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro, la rubia, con su otra mano libre, agarro una mano de michiru y la beso, luego se la llevo a su pecho, así permanecieron por varios minutos.

-Creo que me tengo que retirar por un momento.

Se retiro dándole un fugaz beso a la chica de cabello aguamarina, la rubia se dirigió al piano en donde fue iluminada por una luz, la orquesta ya no estaba , ahora se encontraba un baterista, un guitarrista y un bajista, todos con sus respectivos instrumentos.

_**"Todo cambio"**_

_Todo cambió,_

_cuando te __vi_

_de blanco y negro a color,_

_me convertí_

_y fue __tan__ fácil,_

_quererte tanto,_

_algo que no imaginaba,_

_fue entregarte mi amor_

_con una mirada._

_Todo tembló,_

_dentro de __mí_

_el universo escribió_

_que fueras para __mí_

_y __fue__ tan fácil,_

_quererte tanto,_

_algo que no imaginaba,_

_fue perderme en tu amor_

_simplemente pasó_

_y todo tuyo ya soy._

_Antes que pase más,_

_tiempo contigo amor_

_tengo que decir_

_que eres el amor de mi vida,_

_antes que te ame más,_

_escucha por favor,_

_déjame__ decir que todo te __di_

_Y no hay,_

_(como explicar)_

_pero menos,_

_(en tu caso)_

_simplemente así lo sentí._

_cuando te __vi_

_Me sorprendió todo de ti,_

_de blanco y negro al color,_

_me __convertí_

_sé que no es fácil,_

_decir te amo_

_yo tampoco lo esperaba,_

_pero así es el amor_

_simplemente paso_

_y todo tuyo ya soy_

_...todo cambio, cuando te __vi_

El lugar aun se mantenía en ese ambiente de romanticismo, la rubia termino de cantar y tomo el micrófono para dirigirse al centro de la pista.

-Por mi parte eso ha sido todo, aun faltan algunas canciones por presentarse, pero yo no las cantare, para eso mi amigo Andrea Bocelli me hará el honor de interpretarlas, pero antes de que el salga estará de nuevo la rondalla que interpretara una última canción. Muchas gracias por estar aquí y que continúen disfrutando de la velada, buenas noches.

La rubia se retiro al igual que el grupo que tocaba momento antes, volvieron a colocar varios micrófonos en medio de la pista, la rubia se sentó en su lugar y volvió a abrazar a michiru quien de nuevo recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro, se mantenían cerca una de la otra, realmente estaban disfrutando de ese momento, un momento inolvidable.

-Aun quieres conocer a ese compositor?- le pregunto la rubia burlonamente.

-No, como tú me dijiste no creo que sea tan importante como para hacerlo- le contesto la chica como no dándole importancia a ese "compositor", la rubia frunció el entrecejo, la chica de cabello aguamarina sonrió porque precisamente quería verle esa expresión en su rostro, se acerco a la rubia y deposito un beso sobre su mejilla.-Realmente escribes cosas muy hermosas haruka, me gustaría conocer a esa persona de la que etas profundamente enamorada.

-Pues…lo hare, tal vez algún día te la presente, lo que pasa es que esta noche no me pudo acompañar, en este momento debe estar dormida.- le dijo la rubia provocando los celos de michiru.

-Que!!! Haruka Ten..-pero fue interrumpida por un beso que le dio la rubia.

La rondalla comenzó a salir, se acomodaron e iniciaron la canción.

_**"Cada vez que te acercas"**_

_Cada vez que te acercas_

_se me agita la mente,_

_y me estorba la gente_

_que hay aquí alrededor,_

_Se me antoja robarte, _

_escapar a tu lado,_

_solo quiero tu amor._

_Cada vez que te acercas,_

_se me agitan las manos,_

_el__ invento pretextos_

_ para tocar tu piel._

_Ya la música empieza,_

_y te tomo del brazo,_

_acelero mi paso,_

_ya te quiero tener._

_Luego te abrazo lentamente,_

_y te atraigo suavemente,_

_disimulo una caricia, _

_y en tu boca la sonrisa_

_que me sabe provocar._

_Luego te aprieto a mi cuerpo,_

_y es tan suave el baile lento,_

_te susurro en el oído,_

_y me sale lo atrevido,_

_no me puedo controlar,_

_no pienses __más_

_yo no soy __así_

_y es que se enciende_

_una hoguera por dentro._

_Cada vez que te acercas._

Cuando terminaron de cantar, se retiraron quitaron los micrófonos y entonces salió Andrea Bocelli acompañado de una mujer que al parecer cantaría con él, además la orquesta se fue acomodando, Andrea Bocelli se acerco al piano y comenzó a tocarlo. Haruka al escuchar la melodía se paro.

-Disculpe señorita Kaiou, le gustaría bailar conmigo?- le pregunto la rubia mientras se inclinaba y le ofrecía su mano, la chica sonrió y le extendió su mano.

-Por supuesto joven.- se encaminaron a la pista, la rubia la atrajo lentamente hacia ella, la rubia coloco ambas manos por detrás de la cintura de michiru y esta coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia, se miraban mientras bailaban, se sonreían.

_**"Vivo por ella"**_

_Vivo por ella sin saber _

_si la encontré o me ha encontrado_

_Ya no recuerdo cómo fue,_

_pero al final me ha conquistado_

_Vivo por ella que me da_

_toda mi fuerza de verdad_

_Vivo por ella y no me pesa._

_Vivo por ella yo también,_

_no te me pongas tan celoso_

_Ella entre todas es la más _

_dulce y caliente como un beso_

_Ella a mi lado siempre está_

_para apagar mi soledad_

_más que por mí por ella_

_yo vivo también_

_Es la musa que te invita_

_a tocarla suavecita_

_En mi piano a veces triste _

_la muerte no existe_

_si ella está aquí_

_Vivo por ella que me da_

_todo el afecto que le sale_

_A veces pega de verdad,_

_pero es un puño que no duele_

_Vivo por ella que me da_

_fuerza, valor y realidad_

_para sentirme un poco vivo_

_Cómo duele cuando falta,_

_vivo por ella en un hotel_

_cómo brilla fuerte y alta_

_vivo por ella en propia piel_

_Y ella canta en mi garganta _

_mis penas más negras se espantan_

_Vivo por ella y nadie más_

_puede vivir dentro de mí_

_Ella me da la __vidala__ vida.., si está junto a mí,_

_si está junto a mí_

_Desde un palco o contra un muro_

_Vivo por ella al límite_

_En el trance más oscuro_

_Vivo por ella íntegra_

_Cada día una conquista,_

_la protagonista es ella también_

_Vivo por ella porque va_

_dándome siempre la salida_

_Porque la música es así,_

_fiel y sincera de por vida_

_Vivo por ella que me da_

_noches de amor y libertad_

_Si hubiese otra vida la vivo..._

_Por ella también,_

_ella se llama música_

_Yo vivo también, _

_vivo por ella créeme_

_Por ella también _

_Yo vivo per lei_

L a rubia acerco más a su cuerpo a michiru, quien coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de la rubia.

-Sabes michiru?, me encanta estar contigo.- le susurro la rubia al oído de la chica, quien sonrió.

-A mí también me encanta estar contigo- la chica de cabello aguamarina coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello de la rubia, la música era lenta, muy lenta, ambas la disfrutaban, se disfrutaban.

**"Solamente una vez"**

_Solamente una vez,_

_amé en la vida_

_solamente una vez,_

_y nada más._

_Solamente una vez en mi huerto_

_brilló la esperanza,_

_la esperanza que alumbra el camino_

_de mi soledad._

_Una vez nada más,_

_se entrega el alma,_

_con la dulce y total,_

_renunciación._

_Y cuando ese milagro realiza_

_el prodigio de amarse_

_hay campanas de fiesta que cantan_

_en mi corazón._

**"Somos novios"**

_somos novios_

_pues los dos sentimos__mutuo amor profundo._

_Y con eso_

_ ya ganamos__lo __más__ grande_

_ de este__ mundo._

_Nos amamos,_

_nos besamos_

_ como novios,_

_nos deseamos_

_ y __hasta a__ veces_

_ sin motivo,__sin razón nos enojamos_

_Somos novios,_

_mantenemos un cariño limpio y puro._

_Como todos _

_p__rocuramos__el momento __más__oscuro._

_Para hablarnos,_

_para darnos el más dulce de los besos._

_Recordar de __que __color_

_son los cerezos_

_sin hacer __más__ comentarios_

_somos novios._

-En esa canción tratas d describir nuestra relación?- le pregunto michiru.

-Pues, como tu dijiste trate, jajaja, porque no se acerca ni a la mitad.

_**"**__**Bésame**__** mucho"**_

_Bésame_

_bésame__ mucho,_

_c__omo si fuera esta noche la __última__ vez._

_Bésame_

_bésame__ mucho._

_Que tengo miedo __a __perderte,_

_ perderte __después_

_ Quiero tenerte muy cerca_

_ mirarme en tus ojos verte junto a __mí_

_ p__iensa que tal vez mañana ya __estaré__ lejos,_

_ muy lejos de __aquí_

_Bésame_

_bésame__ mucho._

_Como si fuera esta noche la __última__ vez._

_Bésame_

_bésame__ mucho._

_Que tengo miedo perderte, _

_perderte __después_

-No sé porque, pero en algunas canciones me da la impresión de que tratas de enviarme un mensaje, que es haruka?

-No sé, tal vez que me beses mucho?- le dijo la rubia de forma burlona por la canción que estaban escuchando, pero ella sabía muy bien a que se refería michiru con esos mensajes, ya que si eran cierto, pero esquivo la pregunta con un comentario totalmente diferente.

Todo termino, después de esa canción el lugar se ilumino, ambas se quedaron viendo por un rato, hasta que las sacaron de su trance porque las personas presentes comenzaron a aplaudir levantadas de sus lugares, ambas se sonrojaron e hicieron una pequeña reverencia, las chicas se fueron a la entrada por sus abrigos, haruka ayudo a michiru a ponerse su abrigo y ella se puso su gabardina.

-Haruka en que nos iremos?

-Pues tenía pensado irnos caminando, al fin y al cabo no está muy lejos, a menos que quieras que nos vayamos en taxi?

-No, está bien, vámonos caminando.

La rubia le ofreció su brazo y ambas se fueron caminando iluminadas por la luz de la luna llena (hagan de cuenta la escena de sailor moon star creo que es el capitulo 195 en donde ellas se retiran del templo de Rei.)

-Lo que no te puedo perdonar es que hayas besado a otra chica y sobretodo que se lo muestras a todo mundo.- le dijo la chica de cabello aguamarina refiriéndose al video de la canción bésame .

-Son celos lo que estoy escuchando?

-Tal vez..

-Pues no deberías estarlo, tu sabes que eres la única, pero no podía negarme, el productor del video me dijo que así debería de ser y pues además no te podía poner a ti porque eso sería decirte mis malévolos planes, jajaja.

-Huy si que sacrificada.

La rubia se detuvo y michiru la volteo a ver.

-No te pongas así, por favor, tu sabes bien que soy solo tuya,- le decía mientras se acercaba,- además tu besas mucho mejor que ella.- la rubia se acerco y la beso.

-está bien, pero que sea la última vez., jajaja.

Después de un rato de tanto caminar, llegaron a casa, la rubia le abrió la puerta, le ayudo a quitarse el abrigo y se dirigieron a la habitación, todo estaba oscuro, la rubia en el camino se fue desanudando el moño del cuello y luego se desabrocho 2 botones.

Cuando michiru llego a la habitación se quedo parada viendo sorprendida hacia cada rincón de la habitación, la cual estaba oscura pero iluminada por gran cantidad de velas, había pétalos de rosas rojas sobre la cama, los muebles, la alfombra, en medio de la habitación había una pequeña mesa circular con un mantel blanco en el cual había una charola de plata el cual estaba repleta de fresas y en medio de esa charola había una copa ancha y grande también de plata que contenía chocolate (de ese que cuando le pones alguna fruta y la sacas esta se seca rápidamente) y además 2 copas, a un lado de la mesa se encontraba una botella de champagne sobre hielo (hagan de cuenta como lo ponen en los restaurantes cuando pides vino), la rubia sonrió, cerró la puerta tras de si y michiru volteo a verla.

-Te gusta?- le pregunto la rubia a una sorprendida michiru.

-Es muy bonito.

La rubia acerco a la chica de cabello ondulado a la mesa del centro y abrió la botella de champagne para después servirla en las copas, una vez servida le entrego una copa a michiru quien la tomo inmediatamente cuando se la ofrecieron.

-Dicen por ahí que las fresas con chocolate hacen que la champagne tenga un sabor mucho más exquisito- le dijo la rubia mientras agarraba una fresa y la bañaba de chocolate, luego se la acerco a la boca de michiru quien la mordió y comenzó a comerla, su respiración comenzaba a ser un poco acelerada pues la rubia, cuando le ofreció la fruta, se había acercado a ella y había depositado un tierno beso sobre sus labios para ambas poder disfrutar del sabor de esa fruta, una vez que se separaron la rubia, al igual que michiru, bebieron de la champagne.

-Te gustaría bailar conmigo? Claro eso si aun no estás cansada-le pregunto la rubia.

-Pero y la música?-pregunto michiru, la rubia tomo eso como un si así que se acerco y la tomo de la cintura y michiru coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-No hay mejor melodía que escuchar los latidos de tu corazón cerca.- michiru sonrió, pues no esperaba tal respuesta, comenzaron a bailar lentamente, sin prisas, disfrutando cada momento. Continuaron bailando por un rato mas, todo estaba tranquilo, silencioso, tanto que ambas podían escuchar sus respiraciones.-Michiru, desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que tú eras esa persona que estaba esperando, tú me sacaste de esa soledad que me invadía día a día y que ahora llenas de mucha dicha.- le comenzó a susurrar la rubia a michiru mientras seguían bailando.

-Haruka yo…

-Shhhhh…- la rubia se separo un poco de la chica colocando un dedo sobre los labios de michiru para que no dijera nada.-no digas nada, déjame terminar. Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase nunca dudes de mi amor por ti, que confíes en mí, yo sería incapaz de traicionarte, se que a veces no hago las cosas de manera correcta pero trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible, recuerda que todo lo que hago es por ti, tú que a cada nuevo día me apoyas en mi carrera y como persona, tú que me devolviste la vida y me diste una verdadera razón para seguir viviendo. Te amo.

Michiru no supo que decir, las palabras de haruka sonaban como a despedida, pero no, ella no se atrevería a dejarla a abandonarla, sus palabras eran tan sinceras que la chica comenzó a llorar, se aferro mas al cuerpo de la rubia quien a abrazo con más fuerza como no queriendo dejarla.

Luego que michiru se calmo un poco continuaron el baile, la rubia, en un movimiento ágil, la inclino hacia abajo quedando michiru sobre la nada pero siendo sostenida por la rubia para que esta no cayera. Haruka la miro, acerco una de sus manos libres para acariciar su mejilla, miraba a la chica de cabello aguamarina con pasión, se fue acercando poco a poco, su respiración comenzó a ser un poco acelerada, su corazón latía un poco más rápido, michiru lo podía sentir y al igual que la rubia ella también fue sintiendo lo mismo, cada vez más cerca, sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros, se deseaban, se anhelaban, esa distancia parecía tan lejana y su ser completo les pedía a gritos ser besados, ser tocados, se deseaban con tal intensidad que sus cuerpos se comenzaron a estremecer un poco.

La distancia se acorto, la rubia beso lentamente los labios de michiru, de manera que ambas disfrutaban de ese beso, mientras lo hacían la rubia comenzó a bajar la mano con la que acaricio la mejilla de michiru por el cuello, lentamente sobre su pecho provocando que la chica de cabello ondulado diera un leve suspiro durante el beso, suavemente fue bajando aun más la mano por la silueta de la chica hasta llegar a su cadera luego lo paso lentamente por un glúteo acariciándolo y bajando hasta la abertura del vestido acariciando la pierna para después subirla poco a poco a la su cintura (la de haruka), la rubia comenzó a pasear su lengua por los labios de michiru luego volvió a besarla pero esta vez introduciendo cada una su lengua en la boca de la otra, el beso se fue volviendo apasionado poco a poco, la chica de cabellos ondulados fue bajando ambas manos que estaban alrededor del cuello de la rubia sobre su pecho, los acaricio un poco y luego poco a poco fue quitándole el saco, como aun estaban en la misma posición, la rubia se levantó al igual que michiru para poder deshacerse del saco, se miraron, la pasión de tantos días ya no podía ser reprimida, haruka se detuvo un poco y bebió un poco de la champagne, agarro chocolate con sus dedos y miro maliciosamente a michiru.

-Me pregunto como sabrás con chocolate?- pregunto la rubia quien enseguida paso sus dedos por el cuello de michiru para después dirigirlos al hombro derecho que estaba descubierto, luego se acerco y la tomo por la cintura, la beso de nuevo en los labios y poco a poco fue bajando hasta donde comenzaba el camino de chocolate que había marcado momentos antes, para poder quitárselo tuvo que pasar su lengua por todo el camino y además dejaba un tierno beso, michiru gemía de placer, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la rubia, ella levantaba el cuello y llevo un poco su cabeza hacia atrás para que la rubia pudiera besar sin impedimentos su cuello. La rubia siguió su ardua labor por fin había llegado al hombro, ya había quitado todo rastro de chocolate, ahora paso sus manos por la espalda de michiru para comenzar a bajar el cierre y los tirantes y así desprender la de su vestido, una vez hecho este cayó al suelo dejándola solamente con la ropa interior inferior y dejando sus pechos al descubierto, ambas sonrieron, michiru comenzó a besarle el cuello, las manos de michiru bajaron al pantalón de la rubia y comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón, luego el botón del pantalón, bajo la cremallera y comenzó a desfajarla para después subir sus mano de nuevo y comenzar a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. La rubia, mientras tanto acariciaba su espalda, michiru besaba sus hombros que quedaron al descubierto después de quitarle la camisa, pasó sus manos a su espalda para quitarle el sostén y luego bajarle el pantalón. La rubia ya se había quitado los zapatos desde el inicio y al parecer quien sabe de que forma, pero también se había quitado los calcetines.

Ambas se detuvieron, se miraron de nuevo, se sonrieron, la rubia la levanto, camino hasta la cama y la deposito sobre esta cuidadosamente, se coloco a un lado de ella y puso la mitad de su cuerpo sobre ella, comenzó a acariciarla desde el cuello, lentamente bajar, continuaron besándose, su mano paso por el pecho de michiru, ahora desnudo, lo masajeo un poco, la rubia se desprendió de sus labios y bajo hasta uno de sus pechos y comenzó a saborearlo, michiru gimió de placer, irguió un poco su espalda, sus manos jugaron con el cabello de la rubia quien ya había comenzado a bajar lentamente hasta su abdomen, las manos de haruka comenzaron a bajarle la ropa interior inferior y de paso acariciaba las piernas de esta, poco o poco también las fue besando, cuando llego a los pies, haruka le fue quitando los molestos tacones, una vez que se deshizo de la ropa interior y de los tacones, ella también se desprendió de la única prenda que le quedaba, subió nuevamente para besar a michiru.

En un ágil movimiento por parte de la chica de cabello aguamarina, logro hacer la rubia se posicionara abajo, michiru se sentó sobre ella, exactamente sobre su abdomen, sus manos estaban sobre los pechos de la rubia quien tenía sus manos sobre la cadera de michiru.

Michiru se acerco ara besarla, luego fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a los pechos y los mordisqueo un poco haciendo que la rubia diera un gemido ahogado, haruka logro hacer que michiru de nuevo quedara abajo y sin esperar más paso su mano en medio de las piernas de michiru mientras era besada por la rubia, quien comenzaba a acariciar los labios vaginales y hacía sentir a michiru un torbellino de placer, lentamente fue introduciendo un dedo provocando que michiru se estremeciera, irguió un poco su espalda, la rubia se detuvo para que pudiera acostumbrarse un poco y luego lentamente lo fue moviendo, lo introducía y lo volvía a sacar, michiru estaba extasiada, hacia mover su cadera un poco más rápido ya que pronto alcanzaría el orgasmo, la chica de cabello ondulado no se quedo atrás y también introdujo un dedo en la vagina de la rubia quien se mordió el labio inferior.

-AAhhhh..ha…ru…ka….

- mi..michiru…aahhh..

Ambas sentían placer, ambas estaban saciando su deseo, el movimiento de caderas de ambas se fue haciendo más rápido, y justo cuando ambas alcanzaron el orgasmo se besaron para compartir el último aliento en el que ambas habían sido totalmente satisfechas, después del beso su respiración era agitada, haruka se recostó a un lado de michiru quien se recostó sobre su pecho , la rubia abrazo a michiru y ambas escuchaban sus respiraciones agitadas, se quedaron ahí, la rubia acariciaba el cabello de michiru quien tenía los ojos cerrados pero aun no del todo dormida, estaba muy abrazada de la rubia.

-Haruka, no me dejes quédate conmigo- le dijo justamente antes de que se quedara dormida.

-Te amo michiru.- le dijo la rubia quien continuo acariciando su cabello, permaneció despierta en toda la madrugada, miro el reloj que marcaban la 1:30 am, -"Se acerca la hora".- penso la rubia.

Michiru se había quedado dormida en los brazos de la rubia quien aún seguía despierta, abrazaba con fuerza a su diosa marina, pronto se tenía que ir y tendría que dejarla y no estaba segura si regresaría o no, sus ojos se comenzaron a poner vidriosos y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, solamente la luna de testigo de su dolor.


	15. Haruka se va

**Cap. 15 "Haruka se va"**

Sábado 15 de enero.

Eran las 4 de la mañana, apenas habían pasado 2 horas desde que Michiru se quedo dormida en sus brazos, la rubia aun la abrazaba con fuerza, en su rostro tenia marcadas las lagrimas que derramo silenciosamente, la contemplaba, trataba de hacer que su esencia se quedara impregnada en ella para jamás olvidarla. Miro el reloj y decidió levantarse, se movió cuidadosamente para no despertar a su diosa marina, luego salió de la habitación para no hacer ruido mientras se duchaba y cambiaba.

Se dio una ducha tranquilamente, en su mente pasaba el grandioso día anterior y en especial esa noche, todo había salido exactamente como lo había planeado, sonrió melancólicamente y termino de ducharse, salió en bata y se dirigió al closet donde se encontraba el uniforme envuelto en un papel café, lo desenvolvió y se encontró con un uniforme de soldado color verde olivo que estaba mezclado con algunos colores como café, un verde más claro y un poco de beige. Suspiro, realmente ese atuendo no le gustaba, se coloco los pantalones y se puso una camisa blanca, se puso las botas especiales que había comprado ayer mismo en el centro comercial, se fajo muy bien, se coloco el cinturón y decidió ponerse la camisa una vez que se haya ido, por en caso de que se encontrara con Hotaru o peor aun con Michiru, porque de ser así tendría que decirles el porqué trae puesto ese uniforme.

Se miro una vez más en el espejo, no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, pero ni modo, no le quedaba de otra.

-"Todo lo hago por ti Michiru"-pensó, entonces miro el reloj, ya eran las 5. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de Hotaru.

La pequeña aun dormía, la rubia se sentó cuidadosamente en el borde de su cama y la mira tiernamente, le aparto algunos mechones de cabello que tapaban su rostro, luego sonrió melancólicamente, le acaricio lentamente la mejilla, luego muy despacio se acerco a su oído.

-Cuídate mucho mi pequeña Hotaru y también cuídame a mama-Michiru mientras regreso.-le dijo y le dio un suave beso en la frente, por suerte la niña no despertó pero pareció haberla escuchado porque después de eso sonrió dormida.

La rubia salió de la habitación y se encontró con Setsuna.

-Buenos Días setsuna.

-Buenos días haruka, ya estas lista?

-No, necesito algunas cosas y dejar esto- le dijo mostrándole el reloj-comunicador y su bara de transformación.

-No te lo piensas llevar? Podrían serte de gran ayuda.

-No, ya que esta no es una misión en la que necesite proteger a la princesa, esta es una guerra de humanos comunes y corrientes, sería una gran desventaja para los del otro ejército.

-Bueno comprendo el porqué de la bara de transformación, pero y el reloj comunicador? Así podríamos estar en contacto.

-No, no quiero que me localicen y me vean en alguna condición grave, que tal si, cuando ustedes me llamen yo estoy sufriendo un ataque o algo?- la rubia cerró los ojos al imaginarse tal escena, setsuna la miro seriamente.

-Está bien, tienes razón-

-Necesito entregarte algo antes de irme, te veo en la sala, ya regreso- la rubia se retiro a su habitación.

Michiru aun dormía, la rubia se dirigió lentamente hacia el tocador para abrir su cajón, encima de su ropa coloco su bara de transformación al igual que su reloj-comunicador, ahí mismo estaban 3 sobres los cuales los tomo y los guardo en una de las bolsas laterales del pantalón. Después levanto la ropa que estaba tirada y la deposito en la canasta de ropa sucia que estaba en el baño, luego se sentó en el borde de la cama a un lado de michiru, cuidadosamente tomo su mano y la siguió contemplando por un momento más, no pudo retener una lagrima la cual rodo por su mejilla, acaricio su rostro y de forma fugaz la beso, por suerte Michiru tampoco había despertado pero, al igual que Hotaru, sonrió al contacto de la rubia.

-Haruka- susurro la joven de cabello aguamarina entre sueños.

La rubia se levanto y salió de la habitación hacia la sala, setsuna la estaba esperando con una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Te serví esto, pensé que te caería bien una bebida caliente antes de salir al frio.- la rubia no dijo nada, se sentó frente a setsuna, tomo la taza de chocolate y la bebió.

-Setsuna, quiero que guardes esto.- saco de una de sus bolsas del pantalón los sobres que había guardado momentos antes.- Son cartas que escribí para cada una de ustedes, en caso de que me suceda algo….

-Haruka no digas eso..- le interrumpió setsuna.

-Seamos realistas setsuna, tu y yo sabemos muy bien que no hay muchas probabilidades de que regrese con vida, pero te prometo que hare lo que esté a mi alcance por regresar, necesito que los guardes, que nadie más los mire y en caso de que me suceda algo, en el que ya estén 100 por ciento seguras de que he muerto, quiero que pasando el año de mi fallecimiento, le entregues esto a cada una, solo si están muy seguras de que he muerto, yo se que tu sabrás cuando eso sea cierto por eso te los dejo a ti y no a alguna otra persona.-le entrego las cartas, setsuna las tomo y se las llevo a su habitación, después la rubia se fue a la de huéspedes para ponerse la camisa, una vez más se vio en el espejo, suspiro, se puso la gorra de soldado y salió de la habitación a la puerta principal; en el camino miro en una de las mesas, una fotografía en la que salían las 4, la saco del portarretratos y la guardo en una de sus bolsas interiores, luego continuo su camino a la puerta.

Setsuna ya se encontraba ahí, esperándola.

-Cuídate-

-Tu también, y cuida de Hotaru y Michiru-

Se dieron un abrazo y la rubia se fue, setsuna la miraba desde la entrada hasta que la perdió de vista. Y esa fue la última vez que la dama del tiempo miro a su amiga.

-El futuro está escrito y yo se que tu…….- se dijo para sí.

Luego cerró la puerta y se fue a su habitación.

------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- ------------------

La rubia caminaba con la cabeza agachada hacia el parque numero 10, antes de llegar lograba distinguir uno de los autos militares (ya ven que no son nada obvios) y tres personas más uniformados igual que la rubia.

-Por fin llegas Tenou.- le dijo uno de ellos con arrogancia, la rubia no dijo nada, solo frunció el entrecejo.-Vamonos, que no hay tiempo.

Los 4 subieron al auto y este se dirigió a la base militar que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Una vez que llegaron, se bajaron y se dirigieron a una de las oficinas en donde se encontraba el coronel Kondo.

-Vaya vaya, cuánto tiempo sin vernos. Como está la familia-le pregunto de forma arrogante.- Bueno no me importa, no la tendrás si no terminas tu misión.

-Lo comenzare, pero antes quiero que este trato quede por escrito de forma legal.

-Acaso no confías en mi palabra?

-No, no confió en usted, así que quiero que en este momento se haga un contrato y usted lo firme en el que se compromete a cumplirme, de lo contrario no hare nada.

El coronel se le quedo viendo a la rubia quien tenía una mirada segura en lo que estaba diciendo.

-Está bien,- entonces llamo a su secretaria quien le trajo un folder.- sabia que pedirías eso así que ya lo tengo escrito, con el sello del ejercito y todo está claramente redactado.-le entrego la hoja que venía en el interior del folder y la rubia lo tomo para comenzar a leerlo.

-Bien, todo está correcto, no tengo ningún inconveniente.- entonces la rubia firmo al igual que el coronel.

-Quiero una copia de ese oficio.- le dijo la rubia- y envíen la copia a esta dirección y a esta persona- luego en un papel escribió el nombre de setsuna y la dirección.

- Bien, lo haremos, eso es todo lo que necesita para comenzar?

-No, también quiero que alguno de sus soldados sea asignado para enviarle cartas a mi familia, quiero que solamente esa persona lo haga.

-Vaya pero cuanto más tengo que hacer para que comiences? Está bien- luego mando llamar a uno de sus soldados, quien entro inmediatamente- El es el soldado Kuno, el se encargara de eso que me estas pidiendo- luego el coronel le explico lo que tenía que hacer al soldado quien asintió a todo lo que el coronel le dijo, luego le entrego la copia al soldado el cual había sacado ahí mismo en su impresora y lo introdujo en un sobre, además le dio el papel con el nombre y la dirección de la persona a la que debería entregárselo, después de eso el soldado se retiro.

-Bueno, ahora siguen mis condiciones,-le dijo el coronel mirando a la rubia seriamente- primero, te cortaremos el cabello.

-Qué?!!! Porque??

-Porque no queremos que descubran que eres una chica, por eso debes parecerte mas a un hombre, así que en este mismo momento te escoltaran hasta la peluquería que tenemos aquí mismo, después tomaremos uno de los aviones del ejército para ser trasladados hasta la base que tenemos en corea del norte, ahí te presentare a tu patrulla.- dicho eso el coronel mando a llamar a otro soldado y este escolto a la rubia hasta la peluquería.

-------------------------------- --------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- ------------------------

Ya eran las 8 de la mañana, setsuna se encontraba preparando el desayuno, pues no tardarían las demás en bajar, entonces escucho a alguien que toco la puerta.

-Buenas días, busco a la señorita Meiou Setsuna.- le dijo un muchacho vestido de soldado.

-si soy yo.

-Tenou le envía esto- le entrega la carta- dice que lo guarde muy bien.-dicho eso se retiro.

Setsuna miro el sobre y lo abrió, comenzó a leer el contrato y luego lo volvió a guardar.

-Por lo que veo quieres asegurarte que no nos pase nada verdad haruka?- se pregunto a sí misma.

---------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------

La rubia se miraba en el espejo, su cabello fue cortado tal y como lo tienen los soldados militares.

-"Es exactamente el corte que tenía en mi sueño"- pensó mientras se pasaba una mano sobre su cabeza.

Luego fue escoltada a un avión.

---------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ------------------

Michiru fue despertando poco a poco con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Buenos Días haruka- dijo mientras abría los ojos y se dio cuenta de que la rubia no estaba acostada.-A donde habrá ido tan temprano?- entonces le llego el olor del desayuno, sonrió- de seguro ha de ver olido el desayuno y ya ha de haber bajado.

Entonces se levanto y se dio una ducha, cuando salió miro la habitación el cual se encontraba totalmente desordenado, por todos lados había pétalos, las velas aun seguían ahí pero no encendidas, michiru suspiro.

-Creo que nos espera un largo día de limpieza- luego se llevo sus dedos a sus labios, cerro lo ojos y recordó algunas escenas de la noche anterior. Sonrió una vez más, dio otro suspiro y se dirigió al armario para sacar ropa.

----------------------------- ------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------- ---------------------------

Setsuna estaba sirviendo el desayuno cuando hotaru llego y se sentó.

-Buenos días mama-setsuna.

-Buenos días hotaru.

-Sabes tuve un sueño un poco extraño, escuche a papa-haruka decirme que me cuidara y que cuidara de mama-michiru.

Setsuna no dijo nada, solo se quedo callada, enseguida bajo michiru.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días- contestaron ambas.

-Y haruka? Pensé que ya estaría desayunando.

-No lo sé, yo acabo de bajar mama-michiru.

Michiru miro a setsuna quien estaba de espaldas.

-Y tu setsuna?

-No, tampoco la he visto.- mintió.

-Me pregunto a donde habrá ido tan temprano.?- luego comenzaron a desayunar, y comenzó a sentir un vacio por dentro, nostalgia que le decía que la rubia no regresaría.

------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- -----------------

Ya llevaban 4 horas de vuelo, pero por fin habían llegado, el lugar tenía un aspecto horrible, por todos lados habían nubes negras causadas por las explosiones, había muchos soldados corriendo de un lugar a otro, bastantes en enfermería. La rubia y el coronel se dirigieron hasta una de las enormes carpas en el cual habían otras 3 personas vestidas igual al coronel, la rubia pensó que era el lugar donde se tomaban las decisiones, se acercaron y efectivamente esas tres personas estaban en medio de la carpa en donde había una enorme mesa rectangular y sobre esta un mapa y varios muñequitos y tanques. A los lados habían maquinas que al parecer era radios, los cuales se comunicaban con las otras bases que estaban situadas a varios kilómetros de ahí.

-Esta es la base que esta mas retirada del campo de batalla.- le dijo el coronel.

-"Si es la más alejada ya me imagino cómo será la más cercana"- pensó la rubia al sentir un leve temblor que provoco que los aparatos se movieran un poco, y además escuchaba las explosiones de varias bombas.

-Ven sígueme.- le dijo el coronel para encaminarla afuera de la carpa en donde se encontraban 4 personas formadas en línea frente a haruka y el coronel.- esta es tu patrulla, son los mejores que tenemos.

La rubia los miro detenidamente.

-No los quiero, no me van a servir, a simple vista se ven que no tienen habilidades.- lo dijo porque los soldados tenían un aspecto debilucho y pálido.

-Que!! Como se atreve- le dijo uno de ellos.

-Pues con tan solo ver tu aspecto puedo deducir que no me servirás de mucho y que solo me estorbaras en lugar de ayudar.

-Compruébalo!!! Te reto!!!- le dijo el mismo soldado quien inmediatamente corrió hacia la rubia lazándole un puño, la rubia lo esquivo rápidamente al igual que los otros golpes que este lanzo, los otros 3 soldados no se quedaron atrás y también comenzaron a lanzar golpes los cuales la rubia esquivaba con facilidad, mantenía su rostro serio mientras que los demás soldados comenzaron a cansarse, entonces la rubia aprovecho y al que lo había atacado primero lo golpeo en el abdomen dejándolo tirado sin aire, y a los otros igual, la rubia no se mostraba agitada como los 4 sujetos que se encontraban tirados.

-Si estos son los mejores que tienen, entonces no me extraña que los otros hayan perecido en su misión, no sé qué demonios hago aquí, solo me están haciendo perder mi tiempo.

-Levántense!!!!-les grito el coronel a los soldados quienes obedecieron inmediatamente pero con dificultad.- son una verdadera vergüenza, lárguense de aquí.

-Bueno como no tengo quien más me acompañe, pues creo que lo mejor será que rompemos nuestro trato.

-De ninguna manera Tenou, estoy seguro que alguno de todos estos muchachos puede llegar a llenar tus expectativas, acompáñame a recorrer el lugar y tu misma elegirás a las 4 personas que te acompañaran.

Ambos comenzaron a recorrer el lugar, la rubia los miraba a todos pero ninguno le gustaba, entonces miro a 4 muchachos quienes estaban apartados de todos los demás, sus miradas mostraban seguridad, pasión, fuerza, entrega y sobretodo capacidad, todo eso lo vio con una sola mirada y reconoció esas características en ella misma, pues ella era así como sailor uranus, su físico era muy bueno.

-Ellos, quiero a esos 4.- dijo la rubia.

El coronel los mando llamar, se acercaron y se formaron, su aspecto no era tan malo como los primeros 4.

-Quieres hacerles alguna prueba?

-No, no será necesario. Estoy segura que son los correctos.

El coronel los dirigió a la carpa principal y les explico a los 4 muchachos su nueva misión, luego se comenzaron a presentar a la rubia.

-Yo soy Kazuo- dijo un muchacho de estatura más baja que la rubia, moreno, ojos negros, cabello del mismo color que los ojos.

-Me llamo Isao- dijo otro muchacho más alto que la rubia, blanco, de ojos café y cabello del mismo color que los ojos.

-Yo soy Kioto- dijo otro de la misma estatura que la rubia, ojos azules claros, cabello negro, moreno.

-Y yo soy Ryu- este último era el más alto que todos los demás, cuerpo un poco mas musculoso, cabello azul, ojos verdes.

-Mucho gusto yo soy…- pero fue interrumpida por el coronel.

-El es Tenou, quien desde ahora será nombrado cabo mayor,- luego le entrego una insignia rectangular color roja con una línea en medio color amarilla, se la coloco en el uniforme sobre el pecho izquierdo.- De esta patrulla que acabas de hacer, Kazuo es médico, Kioto, Ryu e Isao son expertos en cabuyería y tecnicas de ataque, te servirán de mucho. Kioto será encargado de la comunicación, llevara en su espalda la radio en la cual estaremos en contacto contigo, tendrás que reportarte por las noches para decirnos tu ubicación, y llegar a las bases marcadas en este mapa- le entrega un mapa forrado por en caso de lluvia- y ahí podrán llenar sus provisiones tanto de armas como en comida y agua. En cuanto tengas la información del arma secreta del enemigo, tienes que regresar y darme personalmente la información. Queda claro?

-Si, -le contesto la rubia.- Otra cosa más, estaré enviando cartas a mi familia.- le dijo mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-Está bien, ahora pueden irse en cuanto estén listos. Yo regresare a la base ahora mismo, estaré al pendiente de ustedes.

Dicho eso todos se retiraron, la rubia acompaño a los integrantes de su patrulla para que terminaran de arreglar su equipo. Luego llego otro soldado con varias armas y se las entrego a la rubia.

Una vez que estuvieron preparados, con sus mochilas , la rubia saco su mapa y comenzó a analizarlo.

-Creo que lo más conveniente será ir por aquí.- luego les entrego todas las armas que ella portaba quedándose solamente con la navaja.

-Porque nos da sus armas? Las necesitara- le dijo Isao muy intrigado.

-No, mi intención no es matar a nadie, si ustedes quieren hacerlo háganlo, pero yo no lo hare. Mi misión es llegar a la base y conseguir esa información, no matar a cuanta persona se me antoje.- la rubia, a pesar de ser una sailor fuerte y que durante su misión de buscar los talismanes requeriera matar a las personas que se cruzaran en su camino, realmente no lo era, esta vez su misión no cambiaria el futuro y no dependería la vida del mundo entero. Así que entre menos gente matara sería mejor, eso pensó desde sus pruebas y ahora que ya estaba en el campo de batalla no lo haría, a menos que fuera realmente necesario, ese 'trabajo sucio' como ella lo llamaba, se lo dejaría a los otros.

------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

Michiru se puso a limpiar la habitación, momentos antes llegaron unas personas que trabajaban en el restaurante por sus cosas, una vez arreglada la habitación se dispuso a lavar la ropa, comenzó a revisar cada uno de los pantalones y sacos de la rubia para percatarse de que no hubiera nada, en uno de sus pantalones escolares encontró un sobre.

-Esto es…- y luego recordó el día en que había llegado la carta, luego comenzó a darle vueltas y una vez más vio el mismo logo, un escudo con una espada en el centro de esta, tenia curiosidad por abrirlo, pero no lo hizo, llevo la carta hasta el tocador, abrió uno de los cajones de la rubia y lo dejo ahí, pero luego se quedo viendo algo que llamo su atención, dentro del cajón estaba el reloj-comunicador y su bara de transformación dentro del cajón.

-Porque habrá dejado esto aquí? Ella nunca los olvida.- se dijo, un sentimiento de preocupación comenzó a invadirla y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza como si tuviera un mal presentimiento, se llevo la mano al pecho.

------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------

Ya era tarde y la rubia aun no llegaba a casa, michiru ya había marcado varias veces a su celular pero esta no contestaba, momentos después de que termino de insistir en sus llamadas, encontró el celular de la rubia en la habitación de huéspedes sobre el tocador, cosa que también se le hizo extraño.

Decidió calmarse, tal vez se estaba preocupando demasiado, tal vez había tenido algo muy urgente que hacer como para olvidar su celular, su reloj-comunicador y su bara de transformación.

No sabía qué hacer, algo comenzaba a inquietarla, setsuna y hotaru miraban como daba vueltas por toda la casa.

-mama-michiru, porque no te relajas un poco?, anda ven y siéntate con nosotras a ver la tele un momento, lo más seguro es que no tarde en llegar.

-Hotaru tiene razón michiru, relájate un poco.- le dijo setsuna, quien sabia donde se encontraba la rubia y que, por más que quería decirle a michiru la situación, tenía que ocultarlo hasta que ella misma lo descubriera.

Michiru se sentó con ellas y comenzó a ver la tele, hotaru se enfado de cambiarle de canal ya que no había nada bueno , entonces michiru tomo el control y comenzó a cambiarle de canal, se detuvo en uno de ellos al ver escenas de la carrera de la noche anterior, lo dejo ahí mientras le subió el volumen.

-'Así es Kioko, como pudimos apreciar ayer, el gran corredor Haruka Tenou se retiro de las carreras no sin antes darnos una gran prueba de sus habilidades como piloto, de seguro esto hará que los demás pilotos practiquen con más ganas para tratar de romper el record de Tenou'- dijo uno de los reporteros del noticiero de las 6 de la tarde.

-'Pero eso no es todo, ayer tuvimos un gran evento en el que Tenou sorprendió a toda la prensa, - comento mientras pasaban imágenes de haruka cantando.- ayer por la noche en el nuevo restaurante italiano fuimos testigos de unas grandiosas canciones románticas interpretadas por grandes cantantes de otros países, y lo mejor aun fue que nos enteramos que Tenou fue el escritor de dichas canciones y nos dio ahora una prueba de sus habilidades como cantante, demostrando que no solo es bueno como piloto, sino como compositor y cantante también lo es'- luego dejaron escuchar a los televidentes a haruka interpretando la canción de la gloria eres tu.

-Realmente haruka me dejo muy sorprendida – comento setsuna mientras escuchaban y miraban las escenas en la tele.

-Si a mí también, creo que fue realmente un bonito detalle.- dijo michiru, las escenas se terminaron y la reportera comenzó con otro tema.

-'Y bueno, pasando a otro tema, la guerra que hemos mantenido con corea del norte desde hace meses, aun continua, se dice que hemos perdido a gran cantidad de soldados, pero al igual que Japón, corea del norte también ha perdido gran cantidad de los suyos,- pasaban algunas imágenes de algunas explosiones a lo lejos, algunas mas tomadas desde un helicóptero y luego se paso de nuevo a la cara de la reportera.- el coronel Kondo nos dijo que estaba todo controlado, que se mandaron a pedir grupos especiales que trataran de darle fin a esta guerra'- luego pasaron la escena donde estaban entrevistando al coronel, hubo un acercamiento y a lo lejos se alcanzaba a ver una bandera, michiru se quedo viendo la bandera que estaba detrás del coronel pero no la alcanzaba a distinguir, pero cuando acercaron la imagen se quedo petrificada, la bandera era de color roja y en medio de esta estaba un escudo blanco y dentro de esta, en medio, una espada color negra; ella había visto ese mismo logo antes, recordó la carta.

-No..no..puede ser…- pensó lo peor.

-Que pasa michiru?- le pregunto setsuna.

-Ese escudo lo hemos visto…- setsuna que no se había percatado de la bandera que estaba detrás, la miro y ella también quedo sorprendida, al parecer michiru se había dado cuenta.

Michiru inmediatamente corrió a su habitación, setsuna fue tras ella al igual que hotaru.

-"No, por favor, que no sea lo que estoy pensando"- se decía a gritos michiru dentro de su mente.

Las tres entraron a la habitación, la chica de cabello aguamarina se acerco al tocador y abrió el cajón donde momentos antes había guardado el sobre.

Miro el sobre y efectivamente era el mismo escudo.

-No, esto no puede ser, haruka!!.- sus manos comenzaron a temblar un poco pero no impidió que lo pudiera abrir, desdoblo la carta y leyó lo que decía, cuando termino volteo a ver a setsuna- no, setsuna por favor dime que no es cierto, dime que haruka no…

Setsuna no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada, michiru interpreto eso como un si, que la rubia realmente se había ido.

-no!!!!, tengo que ir con ella, tengo que buscarla.- camino apresuradamente hacia la salida pero setsuna la detuvo.

-Sera mejor que te calmes antes de que hagas una locura.

-no , tengo que ir a buscar a haruka!!- y se soltó, corrió hasta la entrada y setsuna y hotaru iban tras ella, michiru subió al auto al igual que las demás y se dirigieron a la base del ejército.

---------------------------- ---------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- -----------------------------

Una vez ahí, michiru pidió más como una orden que un favor, hablar con el coronel Kondo.

-Disculpe señorita, pero el coronel no se encuentra en este momento, salió hace unas horas a corea del norte con un muchacho.

-"Tal vez se refiere a haruka"-pensó- Llévenme por favor con él.

-Michiru,- setsuna la comenzó a apartar de la secretaria del coronel.- no digas tonterías, no puedes ir. A haruka no le gustaría verte ahí, por algo no te lo dijo.

-Pero..

-que sucede aquí? Que hacen estas personas aquí?- pregunto el coronel kondo que acababa de llegar, michiru inmediatamente se acerco a él.

-Usted es el coronel Kondo?

-Si, yo soy.

-Donde esta haruka?- le pregunto sin rodeos.

-Ah, entonces usted ha de ser Kaiou. Pasen a mi oficina- les dijo mientras les abría la puerta, luego se dirigió a su secretaria- que nadie me moleste y no me pases llamadas.

Entraron, las chicas se sentaron al igual que el coronel.

-Bueno, sinceramente no se que hacen aquí, según yo ustedes ya deberían estar enteradas de la situación.

-Cual situación?- le pregunto michiru sin saber a qué se refería.

-Tenou no se los dijo?- volteo a ver a las tres chicas.- se me hace extraño pues esta mañana me hizo enviar un sobre.

-Sobre?- pregunto michiru de nuevo y luego volteo a ver a setsuna, quien mantenía su rostro sereno, sin expresión alguna.-setsuna tu sabias que….?

-Ya veo..-dijo el coronel Kondo.- con que Tenou no le dijo nada a la señorita Kaiou, bueno pues creo que he cometido una indiscreción y si Tenou no le dijo nada creo que yo no seré el adecuado para decirle.

-Por favor, dígamelo, necesito saber que hace haruka en corea del norte?

-Pues, le encomendé una misión y ella es la persona adecuada para poder cumplirla, discúlpeme en serio pero no puedo decir nada mas, es algo que Tenou y yo habíamos quedado de no decir nada, si necesita más información será mejor que hable con su compañera.

-Pero..

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos michiru. Muchas gracias coronel.

Las chicas se retiraron, setsuna manejo, en todo el camino michiru no dijo nada; una vez que llegaron a casa, las chicas se sentaron en la sala.

-Setsuna porque no me dijiste nada? Me escuchaste varias veces preguntar por haruka y aun así me mentiste.- la miraba con reproche, estaba molesta.

-Lo siento pero haruka me prohibió decírtelo.

-desde cuando lo sabes?

-Me entere el miércoles.

-Y aun así ninguna de las dos se atrevió a decirme nada!!!!!- ahora si estaba molesta, el hecho de que la rubia no le dijera nada y que su mejor amiga haya sido cómplice la tenia realmente enojada y decepcionada.

-Como ya te dije, haruka me prohibió decirte y ella tuvo sus razones para no hacerlo, eso es algo que a mí no me corresponde decirte, creo que lo mejor será que esperes su regreso para que puedan hablar.

-Su regreso?? Y si ya no regresa?- dijo mientras agachaba su mirada y se llevaba una mano a su pecho, de nuevo tuvo ese mal presentimiento que la invadía desde hace algunos días.

-Tú confía en ella.

Michiru no dijo nada mas, estaba enojada, confundida, triste, no sabía cómo reaccionar, algo en ella le decía que haruka corría peligro, pues claro estaba en una guerra era lo más seguro que lo estuviera. Se fue a su habitación en donde se quedo mirando el cielo y pensando todo lo que acababa de descubrir, por su mente se le vinieron recuerdos de los días anteriores, el como la rubia estuvo distraída, su comportamiento al leer esa carta que ella había leído y luego su cambio drástico a ser detallista con ella y con las demás, ahora entendía el porqué los maestros se despedían de ella, el porqué anunciaron su retiro temporal en las carreras, el porqué sus compañeros pilotos se despedían de ella, recordó las canciones que canto el día anterior, especialmente esa en la que había sentido mucha nostalgia, vacio y ese presentimiento, por fin lo había entendido, ese mensaje que ella sabia la rubia le enviaba en sus canciones era eso, eso le estaba tratando de decir. Comenzó a llorar, no sabía si la rubia regresaría o no con bien de aquella guerra, miro la luna llena, y toda la noche se la pasó llorando parada junto a la ventana por un amor que se fue.

--------------------- -------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------ ---------------------

En algún lugar de corea del norte…

Cuatro personas se encontraban alrededor de una fogata mientras cenaban silenciosamente, un chico, que mas bien es chica, se encontraba apartada de ese grupo mientras escribía en un pedazo de papel, después lo metió en un sobre y lo guardo en una de sus bolsas de la camisa, luego saco la foto que traía consigo, miro su mano izquierda y contemplo el anillo plateado que llevaba al igual que michiru, se lo quito al igual que el collar que llevaba colgando donde venia su nombre (de esos que usan los soldados) coloco su anillo ahí, para tenerlo cerca del corazón, ya que no quería tenerlo en la mano porque podría perderlo.


	16. Los telegramas

**Cap. 16**** Los Telegramas**

Durante el fin de semana Michiru no salió de su habitación, de hecho no se había levantado de la cama, no se sentía con ánimos, ya no derramaba mas lagrimas, ya no podía hacerlo, se la había pasado toda la noche llorando, tratando de entender el porqué la rubia la dejo sin decirle nada, tratando de encontrar una razón, un motivo que fuera verdaderamente importante como para que haya tomado esa decisión; ella, que nunca le ocultaba nada, al menos nada tan importante como eso; ella, que siempre la estuvo apoyando. No, no lo entendía, pero su cabeza aun seguía pensando en eso.

En lo que quedo del fin de semana Michiru no hablo con setsuna, ni con hotaru, ni siquiera quiso comer, solo se la paso acostada (como ya lo dije), entre semana ni siquiera fue a la escuela ni siquiera se presento al recital que tenía que presentar esa misma semana.

Cuando Hotaru y Setsuna se encontraban haciendo sus actividades semanales, ella aprovechaba y salía de la habitación, salía un momento a la playa y luego regresaba, se encerraba en el salón de música y tocaba su violín, las melodías eran tristes, reflejaban su estado de ánimo y después se fueron volviendo un poco intensas, demostrando su enojo, su coraje para después convertirla en una melodía en la que expresaba su preocupación esa por saber si su amor regresara con bien y si lo hará pronto.

Cuando regresaban hotaru y setsuna a casa, michiru salía del salón de música y se retiraba de nuevo a su habitación, setsuna no intento hablar con ella, pues sabía que aun estaba molesta porque le haya ocultado la verdad, le enviaba su comida con hotaru a su habitación y por las noches, cuando iba por los trastes los encontraba intactos.

Le comenzó a preocupar, así que decidió hablar con ella.

-Michiru, puedo pasar?- le pregunto mientras tocaba la puerta. Michiru por su parte no respondió, se encontraba parada frente a la ventana con los brazos cruzados, muy pensativa; entonces setsuna se tomo el atrevimiento de pasar aun sin autorización.- Michiru, no puedes seguir aquí encerrada, debes salir, despejarte, no dejes que esto te derrote.

-Porque?- tan solo pregunto, setsuna ya sabía a qué se refería.

-Debes preguntarle a ella, yo no soy la adecuada para decírtelo. Yo….siento habértelo ocultado, pero como ya te lo dije, haruka me prohibió hacerlo. Michiru, ya no puedes seguir sin asistir a la escuela, te estás atrasando, sobre todo no puedes seguir cancelando tus conciertos, que pasara con tu sueño?

-Mi sueño…ya no tiene tanta importancia sin ella a mi lado.-dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza.

-Michiru, a haruka no le gustaria saber que has dejado tu sueño a un lado por su culpa, eso jamás se lo perdonaría, esta luch…..-se quedo callada un momento, pues estaba diciendo algo que no debía decir.-…tu sabes bien que eso no le gustaría.- por suerte michiru no se percato de lo que setsuna iba a decir.

-Quiero estar sola.- le dijo michiru.

-Está bien, pero no puedes dejar tu vida a un lado, debes salir adelante eso es lo que a haruka le gustaría que hicieras.- dicho eso se retiro, michiru se quedo pensando en las palabras de setsuna toda la noche, se canso de ver por la ventana y se acostó a dormir, entre sueños comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

------------------------ -------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------ --------------------

Haruka no tenía mucho tiempo libre, durante los días que habían pasado solo logro escribir una carta, la cual había intentado enviar a Michiru en cuanto llego a la primera base por provisiones, pero no le permitieron enviarla, tan solo se podían enviar telegramas, y a pesar de que la rubia alego y alego no le permitieron enviarla, así que tuvo que enviar los telegramas, y de una vez aprovecho para escribirles a setsuna y hotaru también, pensó durante un rato que decirles, ya que no podía escribirles mucho, después de tanto pensar escribió y los coloco dentro de un sobre blanco en el que escribió el nombre de cada una y después colocarlos dentro de otro sobre amarillo, si habría suerte les llegaría el viernes.

Fue una semana muy pesada, casi no había dormido, se sentía cansada, harta, pero le interesaba seguir para así poder concluir con su misión rápidamente y regresar pronto a casa. Durante sus largas caminatas para acercase a la base enemiga, se encontraban con soldados del ejército coreano, que al momento de verlos a los lejos, se escondían para que no los descubrieran. La rubia había hablado con su patrulla antes de partir, y habían acordado no matar a nadie a menos que fuera algo realmente necesario en el que sus vidas o el de algunos de los integrantes de la patrulla peligrara, ya que, como les había dicho la rubia, su misión es llegar a la base enemiga y encontrar la información, no matar a cuanto soldado se cruce por su camino; a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, tuvieron que acceder pues ella era la que estaba al mando. Como ya dije, varias veces se encontraron con soldados, en algunas ocasiones no los miraban porque se escondían, pero otras veces sí pero no alcanzaban a reconocerlos ya que se movían rápidamente, los atacaban pero no los mataban solo los dejaban inconscientes para después amarrarlos en lo alto de los arboles que había alrededor y les tapaban la boca para que no gritaran o hablaran, ya si tenían suerte los soldados coreanos encontrarían la manera de lograr desamarrarse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------

Viernes 21 de enero

Ya había amanecido, la chica de cabello aguamarina aun se encontraba en su habitación acostada observando hacia la ventana, estaba pensando en lo que setsuna le había dicho el día anterior, dio un suspiro y se levanto a ducharse, una vez que salió se puso su uniforme, muy a su pesar ya que no se sentía con ánimos de salir, bajo y se encontró con setsuna y hotaru desayunando.

Las chicas al verla no dijeron nada, setsuna se levanto a prepararle algo de desayunar y luego las 3 continuaron haciéndolo de forma callada, el ambiente se puso un poco tenso pero nada se podía hacer.

-Entonces piensas ir a la escuela?- hizo una pregunta muy obvia setsuna, pero con el fin de hacer hablar a michiru.

-Si, pero no porque yo quiera.

-Quieres que te lleve?

-No, me iré caminando.

-Pero porque? Si ahí están los otros 2 autos.

-No quiero usarlos, son de ella.- lo dijo un tanto resentida, cosa que hotaru y setsuna notaron. Al parecer Michiru estaba molesta con haruka por no haberle dicho nada, pero a la vez estaba preocupada por ella, pero su enojo era más que no se daba cuenta que estaba comenzando a tenerle resentimiento.

No se dijeron nada mas, hotaru y setsuna se fueron y michiru se fue caminando hasta el colegio. Llego a la escuela, todo mundo la observaba, pues era raro que michiru llegara hasta ahí caminando(claro todo mundo camina a la escuela, pero me refería a que siempre llegaban en coche para después caminar al salón) y sobretodo sola, ya que siempre iba acompañada de la rubia, michiru ignoraba todos los susurros que se decían los estudiantes entre si, entro al salón y se sentó en su lugar.

-Buenos días, usted debe ser la señorita Kaiou.- le dijo un muchacho de la misma estatura de michiru, cabello negro, de ojos verdes como los de haruka y un poco moreno. Michiru volteo a verlo, con una mirada de 'no me molestes', cosa que el muchacho se dio cuenta pero que ignoro.- Disculpe mi atrevimiento, me acaban de cambiar a este grupo, soy Ryan, tal vez no me recuerdes soy compañero de Tenou en atletismo, nos hemos visto muy pocas veces.

-Si te recuerdo.- le dijo cortantemente, ya que quería que la dejara en paz, no quería hablar con nadie.

-Es muy extraño que Tenou haya dejado a una linda chica como tú sola, que paso con él? – le dijo un tanto coqueto.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Ya veo….- Ryan iba a decir algo mas pero en ese momento llego su profesor.

El día había pasado rápidamente, las clases ya habían terminado, michiru salió y se fue caminando rumbo a la playa, se quedo un rato ahí pensando, contemplándolo, sentía el viento soplar y a veces le daba la impresión de que era la rubia acariciándola.

-"porque?"-pensó michiru- "porque me dejaste?"

Luego se dirigió a su casa donde ya estaban setsuna y hotaru terminando de comer.

-Vas a comer?-le pregunto setsuna.

-No, no tengo hambre.- luego se retiro hasta el salón de música y comenzó a tocar el violín.

Ya tenía más de 4 horas tocando, le comenzó a dar un poco de hambre así que decidió salir a prepararse algo de comer. Cuando iba saliendo del salón de música se escucha que alguien toca.

-Yo abro- dijo hotaru, quien al momento de abrir se aprecio a un joven alto cabello gris, ojos del mismo color, llevaba puesto uniforme militar.

-Buenas noches, se encuentra la señorita Michiru Kaoiu?

-Si, un momento.- le dijo la pequeña, luego fue por Michiru, quien estaba en la cocina.- mama-Michiru, te buscan.

-¿Quién?-

-No lo sé, pero trae uniforme militar.- michiru al escuchar eso pensó que le había sucedido algo malo a haruka, así que inmediatamente se dirigió a la puerta, en donde acababa de llegar setsuna, michiru se acerco.

-Buenas noches, que se le ofrece?, está bien haruka?- pregunto sin rodeos.

-Muy buenas noches señorita Kaiou, soy el soldado Kuno, esta tarde llego este sobre para usted de Tenou.- le entrega un sobre amarillo.-que pase buena noche, con permiso.- y se retiro.

-Gracias- dijo michiru, setsuna, que aun estaba a su lado al igual que hotaru, cerró la puerta, las tres se dirigieron a la sala en donde se sentaron, michiru aun miraba el sobre, tenía el ceño fruncido, y luego coloco el sobre encima de la mesita que estaba en medio de la sala, se volvió a sentar, se coloco una mano sobre su barbilla en forma pensativa, contemplaba el sobre.

-No piensas abrirlo?- le pregunto setsuna, quien llevaba tiempo viendo a la chica de cabello aguamarina.

-No, no puedo, no…quiero..- dijo por fin.

-porque no?

-Porque no…

- esa no es una buena respuesta.

-Lo es para mí.- dijo tajantemente.

-Te da miedo saber qué es lo que te va a decir, no es cierto? Quieres que lo haga por ti?.- michiru la miro un poco dudosa, pero esa mirada le indico a setsuna que michiru quería que lo abriera, así que tomo el sobre y lo abrió, michiru la miraba; setsuna introdujo una mano dentro del sobre y saco 3 cartas, leyó el remitente de cada una.

-Hay una carta para cada una, hotaru, aquí tienes.- le entrego su carta, ella se quedo con la suya y extendió su mano con la carta de michiru en ella. Michiru la tomo entre sus manos, se levanto silenciosamente y se retiro a su habitación.

Setsuna abrió su carta, lo leyó rápidamente ya que la rubia no le escribió mucho, más bien parecía un telegrama a una carta, tan solo le decía que estaba bien y que cuidara de hotaru y michiru.

Hotaru también abrió su carta, también era un telegrama y, al igual que setsuna, también le decía que estaba bien, que le echara ganas a la escuela, que se cuidara y que cuidara de sus mamas.

Michiru estaba parada frente a la ventana, dándole la espalda a esta, la carta se encontraba sobre la cama, michiru la miraba dudosa de abrirla, se acerco a la cama y tomo la carta, miro su nombre escrito en él, la volteo una y otra vez para después leer de nuevo su nombre, no quería abrirla pero también se moría de la curiosidad por saber que le decía la rubia, entonces lo hizo, lentamente abrió la carta, saco una pequeña hoja que, al igual que setsuna y hotaru, era un telegrama, lo desdoblo y lo leyó.

_Michiru_

_Siento que te hayas enterado de esa forma sobre mi partida, ya me entere que estuviste en el cuartel hace días, por favor no te molestes con setsuna, ella solo seguía mis indicaciones. _

_Me encuentro bien; no hay día en que no deje de pensar en ti, te extraño demasiado, tanto como no tienes idea. _

_Cuídate__ mucho por favor y te prometo regresar pronto._

_Te amo_

_Haruka._

Así fue el telegrama, corto pero diciéndole lo mas importante , michiru comenzó a llorar de nuevo, ella también la extrañaba y al igual que la rubia no dejaba de pensar en ella. Se quedo dormida con el telegrama sobre su pecho.

------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------

La noche era bastante fría, cinco personas estaban alrededor de una fogata, se encontraban en una junta.

-Cual será nuestro siguiente trayecto?- pregunto Isao.

-Creo que lo mejor será ir por este rumbo.- les indico la rubia en el mapa que le había dado el coronel.-para después ir por este lugar.

-Pero necesitamos provisiones, son 4 días de camino y solo nos queda para 2.- le dijo kazuo.

-Y ese camino además de acortar la distancia a la base enemiga, también es muy peligrosa, pues se encuentran ubicadas algunas bases de ellos.- le dijo Ryu.

-No me importa, creo que sabremos cómo hacer para que nos rindan las provisiones, además creo que ya están acostumbrado a eso, quiero terminar esta estúpida misión lo más pronto posible y si para lograrlo es necesario no comer, no dormir, no descansar y pasar frente o a un lado a las bases enemigas, pues lo hare.- dijo con mucha seguridad la rubia, los chicos se le quedaron viendo con un poco de miedo y a la vez con admiración y respeto, pues la rubia se había ganado a sus compañeros de batalla ya que nunca habían visto a un soldado (y digo soldado porque el coronel no les había dicho que era mujer, además que el corte de cabello la hacía mirar aun mas como un hombre) con ese espíritu, decisión y esas grandes habilidades que había demostrado a lo largo de su camino.


	17. ¿Es Sailor Uranus?

**Cap. 17 ¿****Es…Sailor Uranus?**

El fin de semana paso rápido, no habían vuelto a saber nada de la rubia desde el viernes que les llego la carta, todas mantenían rostros un poco tristes ya que no era lo mismo los días sin ella.

Mientras que la rubia llevaba varios días caminando día y noche, y solo se detenían para descansar, ya llevaban varios días caminando, siguiendo el camino que la rubia trazo en el mapa, ya no les quedaba alimento ni agua, por suerte ya estaban a escasos 30 km para llegar a la base mas cercana y poderse proveer de alimentos, ya llevaba listo el siguiente telegrama que enviaría en cuanto llegara a la base. Su rostro ya reflejaba su cansancio y sus ojos habían cambiado un poco, aun seguía teniendo esa mirada penetrante que tanto la caracterizaba pero ahora la utilizaba más y eso provocaba cierto temor hacia sus compañeros.

---------------------------- -------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------

Jueves 27 de enero.

Las externas se encontraban silenciosamente desayunando antes de irse a hacer sus respectivas actividades. Sus rostros reflejaban melancolía y aun mas ese día.

-Si papa-haruka no se hubiera ido, hoy estaríamos festejando su cumpleaños- comento una triste Hotaru, quien dio un leve suspiro, michiru y setsuna la miraron y ante el comentario sus rostros se volvieron aun más tristes.-Y yo que ya tenía su regalo desde hace semanas.- dijo mientras miraba un pequeño dibujo y una cartita que le había hecho.

Al igual que todos los días, michiru llegaba a la escuela a sus clases, por suerte ya era jueves y pronto seria fin de semana, desde que se fue haruka no había estado de buen humor y su estado de ánimo había cambiado muchísimo, sus ojos ya no tenían el mismo brillo de antes.

-Buenos días señorita Kaiou.- le dijo Ryan mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba muy caballerosamente, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía encantadoramente.-Hoy se ve igual de hermosa que de costumbre.

Desde que cambiaron de salón a Ryan, este no había perdido ninguna oportunidad de hablar o estar con michiru, cada vez que podía le decía algo bonito, le sonreía y la miraba, pero la chica de cabello aguamarina estaba tan preocupada por pensar que no se percataba de esos 'detalles' que hacia el joven, pero por lo pronto se habían conocido un poco más que de costumbre, haciendo una amistad.

-Que le sucede hoy?, no se ve muy bien, no me gusta ver su bello rostro de esa manera, que puedo hacer para que me deleite con su hermosa sonrisa?- le pregunto el joven.

-Ehh??- michiru salió de sus pensamientos.- disculpa, dijiste algo?

-Pregunte, que si se encuentra bien? Esta más distraída y triste que de costumbre, puedo hacer algo por usted?

-No, no pasa nada, no te preocupes. Y creo que ya habíamos hablado acerca de hablarme de usted.

-Si lo siento mucho.- le sonrió el joven, gesto el cual michiru no correspondió, solo agacho su mirada para volver a concentrarse en sus pensamientos.

--------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------

El día ya había transcurrido, las externas se encontraban en casa; hotaru y setsuna estaban en la mesa donde setsuna ayudaba a hotaru con su tarea y michiru estaba en el salón de música practicando con su violín, el cual interpretaba una melodía triste.

-Extraño mucho a papa-haruka. Espero que este bien, desde la semana pasada no hemos sabido nada de ella y si le paso algo?- pregunto a setsuna, mientras comenzaban a formársele lagrimas en sus bellos ojitos violeta cuando, en ese momento, tuvo una visión, en el cual la rubia estaba hincada frente a un soldado que le apuntaba con una pistola y esta pacería aterrada, no hacia movimiento alguno.- NO!!!- grito llorando la pequeña, que había salido de su trance premonitorio.

-Que pasa hotaru, estas bien?

-No, tuve una visión.- le conto lo que acababa de ver- solo espero que no sea real.- setsuna se acerco y la abrazo ya que la pequeña había comenzado a llorar. Setsuna recordó que eso mismo que le contó hotaru en su visión, fue el mismo sueño que haruka había tenido durante unos meses.

-No te preocupes hotaru, haruka está bien, no le pasara nada, confía en ella.

---------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------

La rubia se encontraba descansando en una de las bases del ejercito, por fin habían llegado a la mitad del camino que les faltaba por recorrer, ya se había dado una pequeña ducha y ya estaban preparando sus provisiones para seguir su camino, ahora lo que les esperaba era aun más peligroso, pues se acercaban al terreno enemigo, tenían que ser más cautelosos en cada movimiento, para eso la rubia ya estaba preparada.

Se levanto y se dirigió a entregar el telegrama que enviaría a las externas, pues precisamente esa tarde, y para suerte de ella, saldría un helicóptero hacia Tokio, así que lo más seguro es que la carta les llegaría al día siguiente, lo malo es que no había tenido mucho tiempo para escribirles a cada una como en la primera ocasión, ya que tenía que reportarse con el coronel y eso le quitaba tiempo, así que solo pudo redactar un solo telegrama mencionando tan solo lo más importante. Cuando termino de hablar con el coronel, se sentó bajo un árbol a mirar la luna, luego saco la fotografía de su familia y se puso a verla por largo tiempo, con su mano acariciaba el rostro de michiru de la fotografía, como creyendo que realmente lo estaba haciendo.

-Te extraño.- susurro para sí la rubia. Luego saco la cadena que traía en su cuello en donde había puesto su anillo de plata, lo miro y recordó el momento en que hicieron sus promesas.

---------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------

Viernes 28 de enero

La semana por fin había terminado, ya era viernes y habían concluido las clases de michiru, quien inmediatamente guardo sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida del salón.

-Me permitirías acompañarte hasta tu casa?- le pregunto Ryan , quien la había alcanzado en la salida del edificio.

-Si no tienes nada más interesante que hacer, adelante, por mi no hay problema.- le dijo tajantemente michiru, pero con educación, tampoco se lo dijo groseramente.

-Por supuesto que no, acompañarte es más interesante que llegar pronto a mi casa.- entonces le ofreció su brazo izquierdo para que michiru lo tomara (recuerden que michiru no llevaba auto porque no quería usarlos, no sin haruka, además aun seguía resentida).

Michiru se le quedo viendo, dudo por un momento, pero entonces tomo su brazo y así se fueron caminando juntos hasta la casa de michiru. Durante el camino no platicaron mucho, pues michiru seguía distraída, pero Ryan no perdía la esperanza.

--------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------

Ya eran las 8 de la noche, las externas estaban viendo la televisión por un rato, ya que no les gustaba mucho ver ese aparato, además no había nada más interesante que hacer; cuando su momento de ociosidad fue interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta.

-Yo voy.- dijo setsuna, se levanto y abrió la puerta en donde vio al mismo joven de cabello gris, el mismo que les había llevado el telegrama la semana anterior, el soldado Kuno.

-Buenas noches, un gusto volver a verla señorita Meiou.

-Buenas noches, joven…

-Kuno…

-Cierto, joven Kuno. Nos tiene noticias de Haruka?

-Si, les envía otro sobre,- le entrega un sobre amarillo.- Por lo que me han dicho mis superiores, el cabo mayor Tenou va muy bien en su misión, al parecer se encuentra en la mitad del camino que debe recorrer para llegar a su misión; he escuchado muy buenos comentarios por parte de su equipo respecto a su forma de trabajar, si continua así y no le pasa nada yo creo que estará de regreso muy pronto.

-Si, eso esperamos nosotros también.- le dijo setsuna quien ya había agarrado el sobre amarillo- "Me imaginaba que no descansarías con tal de regresar pronto, verdad Haruka?"- pensó setsuna como si estuviera hablando con la rubia o algo así (para mí que ya está loca, mira que estar tanto tiempo sola en las puertas del tiempo le afecta, jajaja, pobrecita, le urge un novio, ya hay que conseguírselo no??, que opinan? Que se quede con Kuno:P).

-Por mi parte es todo, que tengan linda noche.- se despidió el soldado Kuno.

-Hasta luego.- y cerró la puerta, luego se dirigió a la sala donde estaban las demás.

-Quien era mama-setsuna?

-Era el soldado Kuno- entonces, Michiru, quien no había apartado la vista de la televisión, volteo a mirar a setsuna quien traía un sobre amarillo en las manos.-parece que nos envió otros telegramas.- le entrego el sobre a michiru, quien lo abrió inmediatamente, pero esta vez solo venia un sobre.

Leyó el sobre blanco que venía dentro del sobre amarillo, estaba dirigido para las tres, así que lo abrió y lo leyó en voz alta.

_Desafortunadamente esta vez no pude escribirles un telegrama a cada una, realmente lo siento. Me encuentro bien, no se preocupen, hago lo posible y hasta lo imposible para estar de regreso pronto._

_Cuídense_

_Haruka_

Era todo lo que les decía, pero por lo menos el saber que estaba bien hacia que sus preocupaciones disminuyeran un poco. Michiru se quedo observando el telegrama y una vez mas lo leyó para ella misma, reviso de nuevo el sobre como tratando de encontrar otra carta y se decepciono al no encontrar nada, pues tenía la esperanza de que por lo menos en este telegrama le dijera los motivos por los cuales la dejo a pesar de haberse prometido decirse todo. Frunció el ceño, dejo la carta sobre la mesa de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación decepcionada y levemente molesta, sentía algo en ella que le molestaba y no sabía que era, tal vez resentimiento hacia la rubia por no decirle nada o la impotencia de no poder ir con ella, tal vez la preocupación de que le pudiera pasar algo y no volver a verla.

Se cambio y se dispuso a dormir.

-------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sábado 29 de enero

Era un hermoso día, demasiado bonito diría yo, no estaba haciendo tanto frio como los días anteriores (recuerden que es invierno), realmente agradable como para ir a pasear al parque.

Las externas estaban desayunando, el haber recibido noticias de la rubia las había despreocupado un poco.

-mama-Michiru, podemos ir al parque un rato?

-Si, terminando de desayunar vamos, que te parece? Además sería bueno pasar a saludar a las chicas.- comento mientras miraba a setsuna.

Después de que terminaron de desayunar, se dirigieron al parque central (me lo acabo de inventar pero si existe que bien jaja), se quedaron un momento ahí, hotaru se fue a jugar con unas niñas, mientras que setsuna y michiru se quedaron a esperarla en unas bancas.

Momentos después se dirigieron al templo en donde usualmente se reunían las inners.

Y dicho y hecho, cuando llegaron se encontraban las inners reunidas, platicando animadamente.

-No Rei!!!!!- le decía Serena a la chica de cabello oscuro, al parecer estaban en una discusión muy común entre ambas.

-Pero si son.. –dijo Amy.

-Hola- dijeron las externas.

-Hola- contestaron las inners.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos- comento Setsuna- como han estado?

-Muy bien- contesto Lita.

-Y mi Haruka!!!??- pregunto Mina rápidamente con ojitos en forma de coranzoncito, ante la pregunta las externas agacharon la cabeza y sus miradas se pusieron tristes.

-Que pasa?- pregunto serena un poco preocupada- que le paso a haruka?

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, setsuna levanto la cabeza y volteo a ver a michiru quien aun la mantenía baja (la cabeza jaja :P), así que al parecer la chica no diría nada, entonces ella (setsuna), comenzó a decirles donde estaba la rubia, pero en ningún momento les dijo cual eran las condiciones por las cuales la rubia tuvo que ir.

-Ya veo, pero me extraña que haya ido a la guerra, según se, las mujeres no podemos mezclarnos en eso, ya que está penalizado- comento Amy.

-Penalizado?- pregunto michiru quien había escuchado el comentario de Amy y comenzó a llamarle la atención.

-Si, si se descubre que una mujer forma parte de el, la persona que lo permitió, al igual que ella serian enjuiciados y podrían darles la pena de muerte, bueno solo en el caso de la persona que permitió dicha acción, ya que a ella la penalizarían con varios años en la cárcel.

-Entonces no debemos decir que haruka es una mujer, con razón todos los soldados se refieren a haruka como hombre, tal vez hicieron alguna especie de trato y como realmente la necesitan pues no quieren arriesgarse- comento Lita.

Continuaron platicando una hora más, después comenzaron a retirarse cada una a sus casas.

--------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------

Una pareja se encontraba observando el atardecer en uno de los parques, cuando una sombra se apodero del cuerpo del muchacho, quien al fusionarse con él, comenzó a cambiar su apariencia convirtiéndose en un gran demonio color rojo, alto, muy delgado, tenia largos brazos los cuales uno de ellos tenía como mano una espada, salían picos por su columna vertebral. La muchacha, pareja del muchacho poseído, comenzó a gritar ya que el demonio comenzó a perseguirla, la chica no pudo correr a más distancia ya que el demonio era muy veloz.

Era una bonita noche (ya que el atardecer se habia terminado cuando el demonio ataco a la muchacha), la luna era un cuarto menguante, serena se encontraba sentada junto a darien observando las estrellas, cuando su tranquilidad fue perturbada por los gritos de una muchacha que era perseguida por un demonio. Serena inmediatamente tomo su reloj-comunicador y le llamo a las inners. Después ella y Darien se transformaron para ir a salvar a la joven que estaba a punto de ser mutilada con la enorme espada que tenia de mano.

---------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------

Michiru, setsuna y hotaru estaban cenando, cuando el reloj-comunicador de setsuna comenzó a sonar.

-Que pasa Amy?- dijo al ver el rostro de la chica por el comunicador.

-Un demonio está atacando en el parque, necesitamos su ayuda.- les dijo y en ese momento la señal se cortó ya que el demonio las estaban atacando.

-Creo que no podremos terminar nuestra cena- comento setsuna, se transformaron y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el parque.

------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------

-Saeta llameante..de marte..- dio su ataque sailor mars, pero el demonio fue muy rápido y logro esquivarlo, al igual que todos los demás ataques.

Cuando había esquivado el de sailor Venus, fue sorprendido por otro ataque, al parecer era el de sailor plut, quien ya había llegado con las demás.

Y así entre las 8 sailor comenzaron a atacar al demonio, quien por ser bastante rápido no lograban hacerle nada, el las atacaba y las dejaba heridas en el suelo.

-Si tan solo sailor uranus estuviera aquí, podría alcanzarlo.- comento sailor venus.

El demonio dio un ataque el cual lanzaba un rayo de energía que salía de su boca que iba dirigida hacia las inners que estaban aun en el suelo heridas, pero sailor saturn las protegió con su campo de energía.

------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka se encontraba caminando con su patrulla entre la oscuridad, ya era de noche y estaban buscando un lugar donde dormir, esa noche no podrían encender una fogata ya que se encontraban cerca de las bases enemigas y eso podrían darles su ubicación y atacarlos, así que continuaron buscando por lo menos una pequeña cueva en donde el fuego no sería tan notorio.

Caminaron bastante, cuando de pronto el viento comenzó a soplar, la rubia sintió ese viento, presentía que su diosa marina estaba en peligro, no podía hacer nada, se sentía impotente, deseaba con toda el alma estar con ella, comenzó a preocuparse, no sabía que hacer, estaba en peligro y no estaba cerca para protegerla. Entonces, sin saber porque la rubia callo desmayada.

-Señor- se acercaron sus compañeros y le quitaron su equipo para acomodarla en el suelo.

-------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------

Plut ataco al demonio, quien, de alguna forma, logro hacer que su ataque se revirtiera y lograra darle a la dama del tiempo haciendo que callera, sailor neptune ataco también pero el demonio lanzo un golpe que le dio en el abdomen dejándola sin aire, entonces la agarro del cuello y la levanto, después subió su brazo el que tenia la espada y estaba a punto de atacar cuando una gran bola anaranjada parecida a la de sailor neptune iba a gran velocidad dejando un hueco en el suelo mientras este avanzaba, el ataque le dio completamente al demonio a su espalda haciendo que soltara a michiru (bueno para esta escena tengo la idea del capítulo 90 y 91, cuando uranus y neptune atacan a los demonios, si lo recuerdan?, imagínense en la escena del cap. 90 cuando el demonio tiene el corazón de Rei y que parecen 2 bolas de energía, una azul de sailor neptune y la de color naranja de sailor uranus, aahh pues hagan de cuenta que así fue el ataque que trate de mencionar, y también cuando, en el cap. 91, salen las 2 sailors pero que no se ven sus rostros, solo su cuerpo cubierto por oscuridad, si me explico?) , sailor neptune al quedar en el suelo tratando de agarrar aire volteo a todas partes para ver que era eso que había atacado al demonio.

-Que fue eso?- pregunto sailor Mercury.

Entonces otro ataque igual golpeo al demonio, haciendo que este se debilitara, todas las sailors voltearon en dirección de donde había salido el ataque y solo lograron ver una silueta arriba de una rama de un árbol que era cubierta por las sombras; ese ataque ya lo conocían. Michiru se quedo sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo.

-Im..Imposible..- se dijo sailor neptune.- tú…?

El demonio se paro, levanto su brazo y cuando lo hizo, sin querer quebró la única luz que iluminaba esa área, quedando en la oscuridad, siendo iluminados solamente por la luna.

Entonces el demonio salió corriendo al encuentro de esa guerrera, quien al percatarse de que se dirigía hacia ella, esta saco una espada que emitía un brillo bastante intenso, de un salto llego al suelo y corrió en dirección del demonio.

Las sailors, que aun estaban en el suelo, se encontraban mirando con dificultad todo lo que estaba pasando, sin perderse ningún detalle.

La guerrera y el demonio estaban bastante cerca, el demonio ataco con su espada a la guerrera quien lo esquivo de un salto quedando a espaldas del demonio y ella lo ataco, cortándolo en 2, entonces la sombra que había poseído al muchacho salió del cuerpo de este y se destruyo en el aire, el muchacho quedo inconsciente tirado en el suelo.

La guerrera, volteo a ver a las demás chicas quienes la miraban sorprendidas, luego dio media vuelta dándoles la espalda y de un salto desapareció.

Las sailors aun estaban impresionadas por lo que acababan de contemplar, cuando michiru se percato de que esa persona era… Tenía que averiguarlo, no podía quedarse con la duda, así que inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia su casa, sailor plut y sailor saturn la miraron correr y fueron tras ella.

Cuando llego a su casa, se des transformó rápidamente, entro y comenzó a buscarla.

-haruka!!!!!- gritaba mientras la buscaba..- haruka!!!!

Hotaru y Setsuna llegaron y alcanzaron a michiru que había entrado a su habitación. Dudosamente llego hasta el tocador para abrir el cajón de la rubia, se detuvo un momento, si realmente era sailor uranus, tuvo que estar ahí y lo más seguro es que en ese cajón no estuviera la bara de transformación de haruka ni el reloj-comunicador; así que abrió lentamente el cajón, setsuna y hotaru se acercaron a ella, quien al abrirlo logro ver la bara de transformación de haruka al igual que su reloj-comunicador, ambos estaban exactamente igual acomodados de cómo los había dejado la rubia hace mas de 7 días.

-Esto no puede ser, estoy segura que era ella, ustedes la vieron..- volteo a verlas y estas asintieron.

Setsuna y Hotaru se fueron a sus habitaciones y michiru se quedo en su habitación despierta toda la noche, tal vez ella había salido y pronto volvería a casa, se quedo con esa esperanza toda la noche hasta que se quedo dormida.

---------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------

La rubia se encontraba dentro de una pequeña cueva, estaba recostada cerca de una fogata y frente a ella se encontraban sus compañeros mirándola.

-Que…que paso?-pregunto un tanto desubicada.

-Se desmayo señor, encontramos esta cueva y esperamos a que reaccionara.

La rubia se fue incorporando poco a poco, no sabía que le había pasado, pero en sus sueños se encontraba luchando contra un demonio que atacaba a michiru.

-"Solo espero que este bien"-pensó la rubia.


	18. Los sueños se hacen realidad

Cap. 18 **"Sueños que se vuelven realidad"**

Domingo 30 de enero

La chica de cabello aguamarina se desperto esa mañana, se habia quedado dormida esperando a la rubia con esperanza e ilusión, pero no fue asi, ella no se encontraba ahí.

-Donde estas haruka?- se dijo, pero ella sabía perfectamente bien donde se encontraba, pero entonces, quien era la guerrera que se apareció el día anterior y que les salvo la vida a todas? Obligatoriamente tenía que ser sailor uranus, ya que no hay ninguna otra guerrera con los mismos poderes que ella.

Se levanto, se ducho y bajo a desayunar.

------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setsuna y Hotaru estaban desayunando.

-mama-Setsuna?

-Dime Hotaru

-La guerrera que nos ayudo anoche, era sailor uranus verdad?

-Si, era ella, no hay ninguna duda.

-Pero si papa-haruka está muy lejos, como es posible que haya venido tan rápido desde aquel lugar a ayudarnos? Será acaso que ya esta de vuelta?

-No lo se.

-Pero si ya está de regreso, porque no está aquí, con nosotras?

-No lo sé hotaru, lo mismo me pregunto- le dijo, pero ella sabía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que como dama del tiempo, sabía exactamente el porqué de lo acontecido, pero ella sabía que no era el momento de decirlo, además no puede revelar lo que pasará en el futuro, eso le esta estrictamente prohibido a menos que sea algo que realmente se necesite saber.

En ese momento iba llegando Michiru, quien se preparo algo rápido y se sentó a desayunar silenciosamente con las demás.

-------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tarde paso rápido y ya era de noche, las externas acababan de terminar de cenar cuando escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta; Michiru fue a abrir.

-Hola Michiru.- le dijeron las inners al unísono.

-Ho..Hola..que les trae por aquí?- pregunto intrigada Michiru pues no se esperaba esa visita.-Disculpen..pasen por favor..- luego se movió para que las chicas entraran.

Las encamino hasta la sala en donde fueron alcanzadas por Hotaru y Setsuna.

-Hola chicas- les saludo Hotaru- que milagro que vienen por acá.- (jajaja ya parece al programa del chavo del ocho.jajajja) Las chicas se sentaron al igual que las externas.

-Venimos a ver como esta Haruka- dijo Serena.

-Haruka?- pregunto Setsuna- No, princesa, haruka no está aquí.

-Pero si claramente vimos que ella…-estaba diciendo Mina cuando fue interrumpida por Michiru.

-Si, todas la vimos, pero no está aquí- lo dijo con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, dando la finta de estar molesta.- Y si ya regreso de su viaje, aquí no se ha parado en ningún momento.- Eso lo dijo con un tono enojado.

-No creo que haya regresado aun, porque si asi fuera lo más seguro es que haya venido inmediatamente con ustedes.- comento Lita.

-Es verdad, pero también es muy sospechoso ya que salió casi huyendo de nosotras cuando ella derrotó al demonio.- comento Amy.

-Setsuna…- volteo a verla serena- tu sabes algo? Digo de todo lo ocurrido anoche.

-No, no sé nada. Ademas si lo supiera no puedo decirles nada.- mintió, bueno no del todo, ya que setsuna solo sabía que iba a pasar, pero aun no se explicaba cómo es que haruka pudiera estar ahí cuando realmente se encontraba muy pero muy lejos.

-Me pregunto…si tendremos a un nuevo enemigo?- pregunto Mina, aunque más para si misma que para las demás.

-No, no creo que tengamos un nuevo enemigo..- comenzó a decir Rei- cuando esa guerrera se deshizo de el, pude ver como un espíritu salía- (imagínense el espíritu que salía en sailor moon s cuando derrotaban a un enemigo y que cuando la semilla de demonio se rompía y salía una sombra),-lo más probable es que los espíritus de algunos demonios que quedaron después de todas las batallas que hemos tenido, aun estén rondando por aquí; pero ninguno con la fuerza suficiente como para causar la destrucción de la Tierra ni para poner en peligro la vida de nuestra princesa y del futuro.- dijo esto último mirando a serena.

-Si, en eso tienes mucha razón- le apoyo setsuna.

Las inners no se quedaron mucho tiempo ya que se estaba haciendo más tarde, todas se retiraron y las externas se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, se durmieron ya que al siguiente día tendrían sus respectivas actividades.

--------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------

La semana paso muy rápido, en la cual Ryan no perdía tiempo para acompañar a Michiru después de clases, o hacerle platica durante los recesos. Michiru, que a pesar de no hacerle mucho caso, poco a poco fue volviéndose más amigable, pero aunque tratara de fingir ante los demás y ante ese chico que ella estaba bien, realmente era todo lo contrario, extrañaba a la rubia, pero a la vez se sentía molesta, todos esos sentimientos se estaban guardando, pero no quería hablar con nadie al respecto.

Mientras que con haruka, su camino era más difícil, logro llegar a otra de sus bases, las cuales cada vez estaban más lejos; su rostro ya mostraba cansancio, pero a pesar de ello no descansaría hasta no terminar pronto, ya quería estar con su familia, pensaba en ellas y en ella especialmente todas las noches, mientras miraba la fotografía que llevaba consigo; le era imposible escribir un telegrama, ya que abarcaba gran parte de su tiempo, en cuanto llego a la base dejo un solo telegrama, luego se proveyeron de alimentos y un poco de armamento y continuaron su camino.

--------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------

Viernes 4 de febrero

Michiru iba acompañada de Ryan a su casa, estaban platicando acerca de la música, ya que el tocaba el piano también y además el saxofón, la plática estaba divertida pero tuvieron que dejarla ya que ya habían llegado a la casa de Michiru.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme- le dijo michiru.

-No hay de que, siempre es un placer- dicho eso le tomo la mano derecha y la beso.- Que tengas un buen fin de semana.

-Gracias, igualmente.

Luego la chica de cabello aguamarina se encamino a su casa; Ryan, al verla entrar, se retiró.

----------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------

Esa tarde las externas se fueron al cine a despejarse un poco, ya que era muy aburrido estar todo el día en casa, además michiru quería distraerse, ya no quería pensar en nada que tuviera que ver con la rubia, porque al hacerlo solo se estresaba mas.

Ya eran las 8 de la noche cuando salieron del cine rumbo a su casa, cuando llegaron y estaban abriendo la puerta alguien llego.

-Buenas noches señoritas- las chicas voltearon y pudieron ver al soldado Kuno.

-Buenas noches señor Kuno- le dijo Setsuna.

-Les traigo esto de Tenou.- le entrega el sobre a Setsuna- que pasen una linda noche.

Setsuna le entrego el sobre a Michiru quien solo lo agarro sin darle mucha importancia y entro a la casa, las tres se dirigieron a la sala en donde se sentaron setsuna y hotaru, michiru dejo el sobre encima de la mesa de la sala y se dirigió a la ventana a ver el cielo.

-No piensas abrirlo?- pregunto setsuna después de un rato.

-No, si ustedes quieren ábranlo.

Hotaru se adelanto e inmediatamente agarro el sobre y comenzó a abrirlo, ya que le interesaba mucho saber cómo se encontraba su papa-haruka. Una vez que encontró el telegrama lo leyó en voz alta para que michiru también escuchara, ya que ella sabía que aunque su mama-michiru fingiera no importarle realmente se moría de ganas por saber cómo se encontraba haruka. El telegrama no decía mucho, era parecido al anterior, era igual de corto pero avisándoles que estaba bien, hotaru dio un suspiro, luego volteo a ver a setsuna, quien estaba un poco pensativa.

-Entonces papa-haruka aun sigue con su misión..- luego coloco su mano sobre la barbilla en forma pensativa- si es asi, entonces como es posible lo que paso la semana pasada?? Esto es muy extraño.

-Si, tienes razón, creo que iré a investigar algo respecto a esto en las puertas del tiempo.

Michiru aun permanecía mirando el cielo; luego fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el sonido de la puerta, ya que alguien estaba tocando, a lo cual setsuna fue a abrir.

-Buenas noches señorita Meiou..-

-oo..Buenas noches señor…??

-Mi nombre es Tomm, soy amigo de haruka y administrador .

-aahh….adelante..

Setsuna lo hizo pasar y lo encamino hasta la sala.

-Buenas noches señorita Kaiou.- le saludo Tomm, a lo que michiru volteo a verlo.

-Buenas noches Tomm, que te trae por aquí?? Haruka no está.

-Lo sé señorita, tengo unos encargos de ella y necesito arreglarlo con ustedes.

-Encargos??...siéntese por favor y llámeme Michiru.

-Si.- se sentó y sobre la mesita del centro de la sala colocó su portafolios y saco un cuaderno en donde venían estados de cuenta, una cartera de cheques, otro cuaderno en donde se lleva la contabilidad y una pluma. Michiru se sentó cerca al igual que setsuna.- Bueno, antes que nada una disculpa por la hora, vine más temprano pero no estaban asi que decidí venir a esta hora ya que estaba cerca.

-No se preocupe- le dijo michiru.

-Antes de irse haruka, me dejo encargado de pagar las cuentas y gastos que tuvieran, de hecho ya he pagado la mayoría, solo he venido a dejarles los recibos en los cuales ya están absortas de esos pagos- saca de ese mismo portafolios varios recibos que venían dentro de un folder y se lo entrega a michiru- si gusta revisarlos ahí viene todo muy claro.

-Entonces usted sabía que haruka se iría?- pregunto michiru.

-Si asi es, me dijo que mientras se iba de viaje me hiciera cargo de la administración de varias de sus cuentas para pagar los gastos en su ausencia.

-Y dígame, desde cuando Haruka le dijo que se iría, le explico las razones por las cuales lo haría?- pregunto michiru, pues quería saber si ella era la única que al parecer no sabía de la partida de haruka.

-Pues me lo dijo…2 días antes de la última carrera en la que participo y ahora que lo menciona, no me dijo las razones por las cuales se iba, tan solo que tenía que hacer algo importante en el ejército, eso es todo.

Michiru se quedo callada pensando.-"Al parecer todos sabían, incluso el que no tiene tanta importancia, pero a mí no me dijo nada"- pensó, frunció el entrecejo- si me disculpan me retiro a mi habitación.- seguidamente se levanto y se retiro del lugar.

Tomm estaba muy intrigado por el repentino cambio de actitud de michiru y el cómo se retiro tan rápido.

-Discúlpela, lo que pasa es que está un poco preocupada por haruka- le dijo setsuna.

-No hay problema, bueno yo me retiro, estaré viniendo cada mes para entregarles sus recibos, de acuerdo?

-Está bien.- lo encaminó hasta la puerta.

-Que pasen buena noche.- se despidió Tomm.

Setsuna y Hotaru se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir, michiru estaba recostada en su cama aun con el cejo fruncido.

-"Como es posible que no me haya dicho nada, porque??"- pensó.

La noche pasaba y michiru se fue quedando dormida poco a poco.

-------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y asi pasó otro fin de semana más, al igual que otra semana. El viernes 11 por la noche volvió a ir el soldado Kuno con otro telegrama de la rubia, decía lo mismo que el anterior, luego pasó de nuevo el fin de semana.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunes 14 de febrero.

Michiru se encontraba en el receso intermedio, observaba por la ventana el cielo, no quería voltear a ningún lugar ya que por todos lados habían parejas regalándose cosas, ya sean flores, dulces, tarjetas de san Valentín; tampoco quería salir ya que lo más seguro es que se encontrara con más de una pareja desayunando juntos, abrazados, tomados de la mano y todas esas cosas que ella misma compartía con haruka en ese día. Dio un suspiro.

-"Haruka"- pensó y luego recordó el primer san Valentín que habían pasado juntas hace casi 5 años; ese día la rubia le habia llevado una rosa roja, cosa que ella no le hayo importancia, luego la llevo a comer para después dejarla en su casa (ya que en ese entonces aun no vivían juntas, según mi historia eehh). Cuando haruka dejo a michiru en su casa, la rubia se fue y michiru entro, subió a su habitación y al entrar pudo ver como su cuarto estaba completamente lleno de flores, en sus muebles, encima de la cama habían pétalos e incluso dentro del baño, las flores eran realmente hermosas, habían unas muy raras, eran de color amarillo pero tenían un brillo muy especial que los hacía ver de color dorado, miro una tarjeta en la cual le decía que esas rosas no existían en ese planeta, que solo se pueden encontrar en Urano, según la leyenda, se decía que si se regalan esas rosas al ser amado y estas jamás se marchitan es porque el amor es verdadero, de lo contrario no lo es.

Michiru sonrió al recordar ese momento, ella habia guardado las rosas que aun estaban en su habitación (en la casa en la que actualmente viven), pues no quería ponerlas en ningún otro lugar, pues ahí es donde la rubia y ella compartían grandes momentos juntas y se volvían un solo ser. Luego su mirada comenzó a tornarse triste, quería llorar pero no, no lo haría, ella seria fuerte. Entonces inesperadamente, le llego un aroma a rosas, volteo a su derecha y miro un ramo de rosas rojas las cuales eran sostenidas por Ryan, quien sonreía un tanto coqueto.

-Feliz San Valentín Michiru. Estas son para ti.- le entrego el ramo de rosas.- disculpa mi atrevimiento pero no sabía que regalarte y mientras caminaba mire estas hermosas rosas y no dude en traértelas.

Michiru le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias- luego se las llevo a su nariz para olerlas- están muy bonitas.

El maestro llego y las clases se reanudaron, al salir de clases, como siempre, Ryan acompaño a michiru hasta su casa, esta última tomada de su brazo. Al llegar se despidieron y michiru entro a su casa.

-Hola mama-Michiru, feliz san Valentín-le saludo hotaru, luego miro las rosas que traía en sus brazos- oo..que lindas rosas, quien te las dio?- eso ultimo lo dijo un tanto celosa.

-Un amigo- lo dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

-Con que un amigo eehh…pues no me agrada- se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos en forma de molestia.

-Pero ni siquiera lo conoces y ya te desagrada- lo dijo con un rostro un tanto sorpresivo por la actitud de Hotaru.

-Pero no…se está aprovechando de que papa…- pero fue interrumpida por michiru quien su rostro cambio a uno molesto.

-No se está aprovechando de nada, además haruka no está aquí porque no quiere, no creo que haya habido un motivo realmente fuerte e importante como para que nos haya dejado.- Llego setsuna quien habia escuchado lo que michiru le habia contestado a la niña.

-Michiru, no creo que Hotaru tenga la culpa como para que le estés hablando de esa manera.- le dijo setsuna, lo cual hizo que michiru se percatara del modo en que le habia hablado, luego volteo a ver a Hotaru quien estaba un tanto impresionada por la actitud de ella.

-Lo siento Hotaru, no fue mi intención.- Se agacho y abrazo a su hija.- Quieres que vayamos a comprar un helado?

-No te preocupes mama-Michiru, entiendo lo que te está pasando.- abrazo a michiru- Si, quiero un helado- sonrió la niña.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa semana paso lento, pero por fin se habia terminado, ese viernes no les llego ningún telegrama de haruka, cosa se les hacia raro a las externas, pues ya se habían acostumbrado a recibir noticias de ella.

-Lo más seguro es que este realmente ocupada y no haya podido enviar nada- le dijo setsuna a michiru quien miraba por la ventana.

-No estoy pensando en ella.- le mintió pero Setsuna sabía muy bien que era todo lo contrario y por eso dijo ese comentario.

---- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------

Otra semana más paso y otra, ya se habia terminado el mes de febrero y en el transcurso de ese tiempo no habían vuelto a recibir noticias de haruka. Eso comenzó a preocupar a las externas.

----------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------

Sábado 5 de marzo

Ya habia pasado otro viernes sin recibir noticias de haruka. Las externas se encontraban desayunando.

-mama-Setsuna, porque papa-Haruka no nos ha enviado mas telegramas? Me está comenzando a preocupar- comento hotaru.

-No lo sé pequeña, a mí también me está preocupando.- luego volteo a ver a michiru quien miraba pensativa su desayuno.- Michiru…

-Si setsuna estoy un poco preocupada, ese soldado..Kuno- dudo por un momento ya que se le habia olvidado su nombre- no ha vuelto a venir, creo que tendremos que ir a la base militar para saber que está pasando.

--------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras que, haruka no la estaba pasando muy bien que digamos. Durante el mes de febrero tuvo muchos problemas, ya que como se iban acercando a la base del enemigo, se encontraban con varios soldados enemigos, ante los cuales no podían pasar desapercibidos, los coreanos los atacaban con sus armas a lo cual los compañeros de la rubia también los atacaban, pero haruka no disparaba ni nada, solo los atacaba y los dejaba inconscientes, a otros los dejaba heridos, pero a ninguno los atacaba con el fin de matarlos, ya si se morían era porque los mismos compañeros coreanos del soldado los llegaban a matar sin querer; en una de esas batallas, los soldados coreanos lograron destruir la radio que llevaban consigo la patrulla de haruka, de tal manera que los dejaron sin comunicación con el cuartel general.

En uno de esos días, habían llegado a un punto en el cual habia una pequeña base y un pelotón integrado por unos 15 soldados que comenzaron a atacarlos con un cañón y algunas bombas, estaban a gran distancia, pero como el cañón estaba arriba de una colina pues podían verlos con facilidad, se ocultaron por unos momentos en una zanja que por suerte encontraron y que les servía de protección para pensar en alguna estrategia.

-Que haremos?- le pregunto Kazuo.

-Tendremos que atacarlos, Ryu tienes bombas de humo por ahí?- le pregunto haruka.

-Si, tengo 10 de ellas.

-Bien, primero que nada necesitamos deshacernos de todo este cargamento para poder movernos rápidamente..- lo dijo mientras se quitaba la mochila y algunas cosas pesadas que llevaba en el cinturón.

-Pero señor, son muchos, además nos atacan con bombas, no podremos contra ellos, creo que será mejor que retrocedamos y escojamos otro camino-le dijo Kazuo.

-No seas pesimista, tengo un plan, miren, a lo que pude ver solo tienen un cañón, por lo tanto si nos separamos en tres grupos no podrán dispararnos a todos al mismo tiempo, se enfocaran a uno solo.

-Y asi habría más posibilidades de morir más rápido!!!- le grito Kioto.

-Cállate!!! Claro que corremos ese riesgo, al igual que lo hemos corrido en el transcurso de todo el camino y ahora te comienza a dar miedo!!!??? – el soldado se quedo callado con cierto resentimiento, pero tenía razón- bueno, para eso utilizaremos las bombas de humo, los cuales lanzaremos lo más cerca posible al cañón, de tal manera que les impida ver hasta acá.

-O…ya entendí lo que quiere hacer señor.- le dijo Isao con un tanto brillo en los ojos, pues pensó que su líder era muy inteligente.

-Bien, entonces Isao y Ryu irán por el lado oeste y atacaran a los que encuentren, si llegan rápido al sujeto que controla el cañón mejor, asi no podrán dispararnos, Kazuo y Kioto irán por el lado este y hacen lo mismo, y yo, seré el blanco..

-pero señor, se está arriesgando mucho..- le dijo Kazuo.

-Pues tiene que ser alguien el blanco y no creo que alguno de ustedes quiera serlo, además soy mucho más rápido, asi que tratare de esquivar los disparos. Esta todo entendido?

-Si..-contestaron al unísono.

-Bien entonces manos a la obra.

Todos ya se habían despojado de las mochilas y cosas que llevaban que les provocaba peso; cada uno, excepto haruka que aun llevaba consigo una navaja, agarraron ametralladoras y sus respectivas navajas. Después todos agarraron 2 bombas de humo, la rubia hizo una señal y comenzaron a lanzar las bombas, estas al tocar el suelo comenzaron a dispersar gran cantidad de humo, provocando que los 15 soldados no pudieran ver nada y comenzaron a disparar a lo tonto, el equipo de haruka comenzaró a correr a las direcciones establecidas y haruka corrió por la parte central, frente al cañón, el cual disparaba, pero como el humo no los dejaba ver con claridad, pasaban de largo a la rubia evitando que le llegara alguna, corrió rápidamente y comenzó a atacar a sus enemigos, los dejaba inconscientes y continuaba su camino, luego comenzó a escuchar los forcejeos de sus compañeros con los otros soldados, se escucharon varios gemidos de dolor, y un grito de uno de sus compañeros llamo su atención.

-Kioto!!!!!!- gritaba Kazuo.

Los otros 2 soldados (Isao y Ryu) ya habían matado a los que quedaban vivos, incluyendo a los que la rubia dejo inconscientes, el humo comenzó a dispersarse y vieron a Kazuo hincado que sostenía a Kioto que se encontraba gravemente herido en el pecho. Los soldados se acercaron para tratar de ayudar a su compañero, afortunadamente Kazuo era medico asi que ya lo estaba auxiliando; hizo lo posible pero no pudo salvarlo, asi que Kioto murió.

-No!!!- dijo molesto Ryu,- malditos, y se dirigió a los cuerpos inertes de los soldados coreanos y comenzó a golpearlos por la furia e impotencia que sentía. La rubia se le quedo viendo y solo apretó los puños con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, nos pueden encontrar y si no estamos en movimiento lograran ubicarnos- dijo la rubia quien trataba de mantener un estado de calma aunque por dentro sentía mucho coraje al igual que Ryu.

-Como puede ser tan insensible!!!- le grito Ryu, quien se acerco a la rubia y la agarro fuertemente del cuello de la camisa- No ve que acaba de morir uno de nosotros y todo por seguir su "plan".

La rubia solo lo miraba, no mostraba expresión alguna y eso hizo enojar más a Ryu quien levanto su puño para golpearla pero fue detenido por Isao.

-No, no lo hagas, el no tiene la culpa de que Kioto haya muerto.

-Pero…si no hubiéramos seguido su plan y hubiéramos retrocedido como dijo Kazuo el aun hubiera estado vivo.

-No, te equivocas, si lo hubiéramos hecho nos hubiéramos encontrado con más de estas bases, asi que sea en este camino o en otro tendríamos que haber hecho lo mismo.

Al parecer eso habia calmado un poco a Ryu, que comenzó a soltar a haruka.

-Bien, es hora de irnos.- la rubia se dirigió al lugar donde habia dejado sus cosas para después continuar su camino.

(nota: bueno esta parte de lo que le sucedió a haruka, es lo que paso en el transcurso del mes de febrero, que ya paso, digamos que son como retrocesos para que sepan lo que paso, si me explico?)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------

Aun sábado 5 de marzo…..

Por la tarde, las externas de dirigieron a la base militar, llegaron a la oficina del coronel Kondo, quien les habia atendido meses antes, al llegar al lugar estaba todo hecho un revuelo, parecía que algo habia ocurrido porque habia demasiados soldados corriendo de un lado para otro, varios con prisa, otros gritando, el lugar se habia vuelto un desastre en si, lograban escuchar los gritos que tenía el coronel dentro de su oficina, quien al parecer se escuchaba alterado.

-Disculpen señoritas, pero el coronel está muy ocupado.

-Pero por favor…-insistía michiru- solo le quitaremos 5 minutos.

-Lo siento, en serio..-

Las externas estaban por irse cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando ver a un soldado que salía de prisa y detrás de este iba el coronel que le gritaba unas ordenes, al parecer estaba furioso, en su cara se podía ver su preocupación y estrés, luego miro a las externas que lo estaban observando.

-Buenas tardes señoritas, en que puedo ayudarles?- les pregunto el coronel con voz moderada pero notándose aun un tono de "no me quiten mi tiempo porque estoy muy ocupado".

-Queremos hablar con usted respecto a Haruka.- dijo michiru, el coronel al escuchar eso, las invitó a pasar a su oficina el cual estaba todo desordenada, en el escritorio se lograba ver gran cantidad de papales regados por todos lados y en las paredes gran cantidad de mapas, el teléfono sonaba desesperada e insistentemente, les dijo que se sentaran ante lo cual las externas lo hicieron; el coronel tomo su lugar del otro lado del escritorio y desconecto el teléfono.

-Bien, que quieren saber?- pregunto sin rodeos el coronel.

-Hace semanas que no hemos recibido noticias de haruka, queremos saber que ha pasado.- le dijo michiru, el coronel se quedo pensativo un rato, sin expresión alguna, su espalda estaba recargada en su silla, sus codos los tenía en el porta brazos de la silla y sus dedos estaban entrelazados a la altura de su cara.

-No lo sé..- solo dijo eso.

-qué?? Como que no sabe?- pregunto una intrigada michiru.

-Pues no lo sé, ya que perdimos toda comunicación con el joven Tenou, la última vez que supimos de él fue hace 3 semanas, de ahí no hemos vuelto a saber nada, nos hemos comunicado con algunas de las bases y nos han dicho que no han llegado hasta ahí, ya enviamos una patrulla en su búsqueda por en caso de que hayan perecido..- al decir eso último, las externas cambiaron su expresión por un poco más preocupadas.- y en esa búsqueda encontramos a uno de los integrantes de la patrulla de Tenou muerto, pero de los demás ni rastro. De hecho en este momento me dirijo al campo de batalla para que me den informes de ese soldado y tratar de investigar un poco el paradero de los demás.

-Lléveme con usted.- le dijo michiru.

-No, ni loco pienso llevarla y le pido que no se meta en asuntos que no le corresponden, asi que lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes es enviarle la información que tenga de Tenou en cuando me llegue, por lo pronto solo les queda esperar noticias. Si me disculpan estoy muy ocupado, asi que ya conocen la salida.- el coronel se levanto y se puso su saco para después salir de su oficina y dirigirse a uno de los helicópteros que lo estaba esperando.

Las externas no pudieron hacer mas, estaban más que preocupadas por haruka, con eso ultimo que les dijo el coronel de que uno habia muerto, las asusto un poco. Sin más que hacer se fueron a su casa.

-------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunes 7 de marzo.

Continuaron sus actividades de la misma forma de cómo lo habían hecho desde siempre, michiru no quiso festejar su cumpleaños ya que no se sentía con ánimos de hacerlo, las tres estaban preocupadas por la rubia, desde que fueron a hablar con el coronel no habían vuelto a saber nada.

Una vez que terminaron sus clases, se retiro a su casa en donde ya estaban setsuna y hotaru; al rato comenzaron a comer y setsuna y hotaru le dieron un pequeño pastel a michiru y al terminar de comerlo le dieron sus obsequios, los estaba abriendo cuando el timbre sonó, Setsuna fue a abrir, luego regreso al comedor con un gran ramo de rosas rojas en las manos.

-Te llego esto.- Le dijo setsuna y le puso el enorme ramo sobre la mesa.

Michiru busco la tarjeta y se sorprendió al ver la letra de la persona que se la habia enviado.

-Es de haruka..- dijo sorprendida provocando que sus compañeras también lo estuvieran, abrió el sobrecito y saco la tarjeta.

_Michiru, _

_Muchas felicidades por tu __día, discúlpame por no estar contigo en este momento tan especial, gracias por permitirme ser parte de tu vida y te deseo que pases un lindo día._

_Te amo_

_Haruka_

Michiru se llevo la tarjeta al pecho y comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas, luego levanto su vista hacia setsuna.

-Quien las trajo?

-Un muchacho, al parecer de la florería ..- le dijo el nombre y le dio la tarjeta que le habia dado el muchacho.

Michiru se encamino al teléfono y llamo a la florería.

-Si, buenas tardes?- dijo una muchacha desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Buenas tardes, hace rato trajeron un arreglo de rosas rojas a nombre de Michiru Kaiou.

-Ahh, si, ya les llego?

-Si, solo quiero preguntarles quien los pidió o lo compro?

-Pues, según la factura lo compro el señor Tenou, fue un pedido que nos dejo pagado desde hace 1 mes y medio.

Michiru se quedo pensativa.

-"Asi que lo dejaste todo listo."-pensó-muchas gracias señorita.- luego colgó.

-que te dijeron?- pregunto setsuna.

-Que haruka las compro hace más de 1 mes y medio.

-Entonces nunca se olvida de los detalles de los días importantes.- comento, provocando que michiru se pusiera más triste aun.

-Disculpen, no me siento bien, iré a descansar- dijo michiru y se retiro a su habitación.

----------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaron, la información que les habia dicho el coronel que les enviaría no habia llegado, estaban desesperadas, michiru habia comenzado a sentir mucha más preocupación que antes, sabía que algo pasaría pero no sabía que era.

Hasta que un día, se despertó con un sentimiento muy extraño, tenía un mal presentimiento, eso comenzó a angustiarla más de lo normal. Incluso el día estaba extraño, el viento soplaba con mucha fuerza, y no habia sol, pues las nubes negras que se comenzaron a formar lo tapaban.

-Que pasa michiru?- le pregunto setsuna, ya que la habia visto preocupada en todo el día.

-No sé, tengo un ml presentimiento.- se llevo la mano al pecho.

------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka estaba corriendo junto con sus tres compañeros, al parecer huían de algo o de alguien.

RETROCESO

Habían pasado por una base enemiga, los vieron y comenzaron a atacarlos, haruka y su patrulla de defendieron, lograron acabar con la mayoría pero ellos se habían quedado sin armas asi que no les quedo de otra más que correr, pues los coreanos portaban armas.

FIN DE RETROCESO

Ya era de noche, el viento soplaba con fuerza, esa noche no habia luna; haruka y los demás habían logrado escapar de aquellos soldados, miro al cielo y logro ver como las nubes tapaban las estrellas, se miro ella misma y logro ver como su uniforme estaba totalmente sucio, pues mientras corrían habían caído a un charco de lodo. Habían encendido una pequeña fogata para poder preparar sus alimentos, además estaba haciendo mucho frio; pero de pronto, un fuerte viento soplo que logro apagar el fuego, haciendo que quedaran en total oscuridad, luego empezaron a escuchar ruidos de algo que se movía ente los árboles y arbustos. Los 4 se pararon, cada uno miraba una dirección, estaban en posición de ataque con sus navajas en la mano, ya que era lo único que les quedaba, entonces inesperadamente un soldado coreano que los perseguía por la tarde salió de entre los arbustos y comenzó a atacar a Ryu, y después de ese salieron otros 10 mas quienes atacaron a los demás, al parecer eran muy buenos combatientes, pues Ryu logro solo derrotar a 2 de los tres que lo atacaban, mientras peleaba con el ultimo, de alguna forma se golpearon, que ambos cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

Kazuo también tenía problemas con los 2 que lo atacaban, logro matar a uno pero el otro saco una arma y le disparo, haciendo que Kazuo muriera. Isao, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra los 2 que tenía enfrente, logro matarlos y comenzó a atacar al que habia matado a Kazuo, pero este era hábil y logro herir a Isao en el abdomen, pero solo fue el rozón de la bala, pero aun asi le causo gran daño, en un último esfuerzo golpeo al sujeto y lo dejo inconsciente, luego tomo su arma y lo mato, pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de él y lo golpeo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Haruka no tenia dificultad con los 2 que tenia, pero un tercero se les unió, el cual era muy fuerte; el viento soplaba cada vez con más fuerza y ya habia comenzado a llover; ese tercero la golpeo fuertemente en el abdomen, luego saco su navaja y se la enterró en el hombro izquierdo, luego lanzo otro navajazo al abdomen de la rubia pero esta fue más rápido y logro esquivarlo, mas no del todo, pues habia logrado lastimarla, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo de rodillas, con su mano derecha sosteniendo su costado izquierdo que sangraba; la rubia estaba cansada, no podía hacer nada, estaba frente a alguien a quien no podía verle su rostro, pues la oscuridad no lo permitía, el sujeto le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que la rubia cayera, difícilmente se pudo levantar pero permanecía de rodillas frente al sujeto. Lo miraba aterrada, pues el tipo saco algo de detrás de su pantalón, era un objeto oscuro, el sujeto le apunto con eso en la cabeza, la rubia lo miraba aterrada e impotente.

Bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos

-Michiru, te amo- fue lo último que dijo y un balazo se escucho en ese momento de silencio que era perturbado por el fuerte viento.

--------------------- ---------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michiru estaba dormida en su cama, la cual se movía entre sueños, el viento azotaba con fuerza la ventana, la chica de cabello aguamarina estaba sudando, al parecer su sueño no era muy bueno.

En el miraba a 4 personas en una fogata, una de ellas era haruka con el cabello corto y u uniforme de soldado completamente lleno de lodo, luego miro como el viento apagaba la fogata quedando en la oscuridad, luego observo como una persona salía de entre los arbustos y atacaba a un muchacho alto de cabello azul, ojos verdes. Luego como 10 personas mas salían también de su escondite, lograba ver como las 3 personas que estaban con haruka peleaban contra sus atacantes, miro como ese muchacho de cabello azul caía inconsciente al suelo, luego como mataban a uno de ellos, para después ver como otro muchacho de cabello café se deshacía de sus atacantes y peleaba con el que habia matado a su amigo, miro como el enemigo le disparo y este quedaba herido en el abdomen, pero solo fue un rozón, luego miro como este de cierta manera logro golpearlo y luego dispararle, miro a alguien que estaba detrás de ese muchacho que lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Y por último, miro como haruka trataba de deshacerse de esos 2 sujetos, que al parecer era muy buenos pero no tanto como la rubia, pero luego vio como un tercer sujeto se acercaba y golpeaba a la rubia en el abdomen, para después sacar su navaja y enterrársela en su hombro, luego como lanzaba otro navajazo en su abdomen pero que la rubia logro esquivarlo un poco, provocando que la navaja le rozara su costado izquierdo, cayó de rodillas mientras sostenía con su mano derecha su herida que comenzaba a sangrar miraba a haruka muy agitada, y que esta no podía hacer nada ya, estaba frente al sujeto que la habia lastimado pero michiru no lograba ver quién era, pues la oscuridad no lo permitía, el sujeto le dio un golpe a haruka en la cara haciendo que la rubia cayera, miro como su rubia compañera difícilmente trataba de levantarse, lo logro pero permanecía de rodillas frente al sujeto. Haruka miraba aterrada e impotente al sujeto frente a ella y como observaba que este sacaba un arma de detrás de su espalda y le apuntaba con este en la cabeza, el viento soplaba con más fuerza y furia, la lluvia comenzó fuerte, el sujeto jalo del gatillo y sonrió, haruka aun estaba hincada, aterrada, michiru lograba ver todo desde su sueño, transpiraba aun mas, y en la cama se movía mucho, decía el nombre de la rubia.

Por último, miro como la rubia bajaba la cabeza en señal de derrota y cerraba los ojos.

-Michiru, te amo- fue lo que la rubia susurro cuando se escucho un balazo, el viento dejo de soplar, los pájaros volaban fuera de los arboles por el ruido del disparo, ya que en ese momento en que la rubia estaba hincada, todo se habia vuelto silencioso pero se escuchaba al viento soplar, y entonces cayó al suelo.

-NOOOOOO, HARUKAAAAA!!!!!!!!!-grito michiru, quien habia despertado, su respiración era muy agitada, sus ojos estaban llorosos, se llevo una mano al pecho, miro por la ventana, se dirigió a ella, la abrió y no pudo sentir el viento, que habia dejado de soplar exactamente cuando se escucho el balazo.

Lloro y lloro, ya no sentía ese presentimiento, de hecho ya no sentía nada, solo soledad, un vacio dentro de su corazón, ya no pudo sentirla, como antes, de hecho el viento no soplaba ya.


	19. Malas Noticias

Cap. 19

Esa noche en la que no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño, se dirigió inmediatamente hacia su talismán, en el cual, por más que intento hacer que el objeto le mostrara lo que quería ver, este no lo hacía, creyó por un momento que su talismán estaba fallando así que intento localizar a cualquier otra persona, cosa que lo hacía inmediatamente pero no a la rubia. Que podía hacer?, no podía ir a la base del ejército, pues ya era muy tarde, intento calmarse pero no podía, algo se lo impedía, trataba de sentir a la rubia, pues desde hace tiempo ya había desarrollado esa habilidad en la que podía sentirla, pero nada, no sentía nada, es más, ni el mismo viento soplaba a pesar de que el día anterior estuvo bastante fuerte y además lloviendo; dio vueltas por toda la habitación, cada vez que cerraba los ojos le llegaban las últimas imágenes de la rubia hincada, con los ojos cerrados y herida; abría sus ojos llorosos, ya no quería ver esa imagen, el pensar que ella estaba muerta...no…no puede estarlo, de seguro ella estaba bien y su habilidad le estaba jugando una mala jugada, si eso era, pero entonces, porque se sentía tan vacía?

A la mañana siguiente, se tomo una ducha, bajo inmediatamente, su rostro mostraba su preocupación, cosa que no paso desapercibida por las demás inquilinas, quienes, al ver a la chica de cabello aguamarina bajar, cambiaron su cara por una de incertidumbre, ya que no sabían que era lo que le había pasada a la chica como para que estuviera así.

Michiru estaba totalmente nerviosa, se podía notar, su mente estaba ida, intento tomar agua pero al momento de servírsela esta se derramo del vaso pues su mano temblaba y después, en un movimiento torpe, se le cayó el vaso.

-Michiru, que te sucede?- le pregunto setsuna al ver a su compañera limpiar el agua derramada y levantando los pedazos de vidrio.

La chica de cabello aguamarina la miro, setsuna al verla supo que algo no estaba bien, se levanto y se dirigió a michiru.

-Ven, será mejor que te sientes.- puso su mano en el hombro de la chica para encaminarla a la mesa y se sentara.

Michiru al sentarse, puso sus codos sobre la mesa y se coloco ambas manos en el rostro, presionándolo un poco de forma desesperada.

-Todo está bien michiru?- volvió a preguntar setsuna. Hotaru, quien había suspendido su desayuno, las miraba con preocupación.

Michiru, quien aun no se quitaba las manos de su rostro, movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Que pasa mama-Michiru?

-Es que …no estoy segura- se quito las manos del rostro y las coloco sobre la mesa, entrelazo sus dedos, su mirada estaba perdida y un tanto vidriosos- tuve un sueño, en el estaba haruka y…

-Que pasa con haruka, michiru?

-Bueno, me mostraba muchas escenas, estaba haruka con varias personas en una especie de selva o bosque, no sé, alrededor de una fogata, la cual se apago…- comenzó a contarles michiru su sueño nocturno- ……y al final haruka estaba hincada frente a esa persona, herida, luego le apuntaban con algo en la cabeza y….- comenzó a llorar.

-El viento dejo de soplar para volverse un silencio aterrador perturbado solo por el sonido de un disparo.- termino de decir Hotaru de manera misteriosa, michiru volteo a verla sorprendida, pues no pensó que ella también lo hubiera visto.- tal como sucedió en mi visión mama-setsuna- dijo seriamente mientras volteaba a ver a setsuna, quien asintió.

-Lo habías visto hotaru?- le pregunto intrigada michiru.

-Si, hace algunos meses, yo pensé que no sería cierto y que solo lo había imaginado ya que ese día estaba cansada por estar estudiando con mama-setsuna, pero ahora que lo dices mama-michiru, tu sueño es parecido al mío, aunque el tuyo es mas especifico.

-No solo ustedes han tenido ese sueño- dijo setsuna, sus amigas voltearon a verla intrigadas.

-tu también setsuna?- le pregunto michiru.

-No, yo no, haruka si.

-Haruka….ya….- michiru no se lo podía creer.

-Si, antes de que se fuera me conto que había tenido ese sueño durante meses, pero que nunca lograba ver que le pasaba al final, siempre era lo mismo, estaba hincada y le apuntaban con algo, un ruido de disparo y no miraba mas, pues despertaba en ese momento.

-Y porque no nos dijo nada?- michiru estaba totalmente sorprendida, pues nunca imagino que la rubia tuviera esos sueños y mucho menos que no se lo dijera.

-Bueno, pues, pensó que no serian ciertos, ya que había tenido varios en diferentes circunstancias y jamás se cumplían, pensó que esta vez no sería la excepción, pero por lo visto si lo fue.

Michiru apretó los puños, ya no sabía si estar preocupada o enojada, pues ya era el colmo de que la hubiera dejado sin decirle nada y que ahora se enterara que le había ocultado lo de su sueño.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a investigar con el coronel como está la situación, tal vez eso que soñaste no sea verdad y solo haya sido eso, un simple sueño.- comento setsuna, como intentado calmar la situación.

------------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------------------------

Las externas se dirigían a la base militar, esa mañana no habían ido a clases (en el caso de michiru y hotaru). El lugar se miraba vacio, habían muy poco soldados a comparación de la última vez que estuvieron ahí, y eso fue hace mas de 3 semanas (así que ya no era marzo, sino abril); se dirigieron a la oficina del coronel en donde se encontraba la misma secretaria que las había atendido desde siempre.

-Buenos días, se encuentra el coronel Kondo?- pregunto Setsuna.

-Buenos días, lo siento, pero el coronel no ha regresado desde la última vez que estuvieron aquí.

-No podría localizarlo?- pregunto michiru

-Lo siento, pero donde se encuentran es muy difícil localizarlo.

-Y no sabe cuando regresa?- continuo michiru preguntando.

-No, lo siento, pero supongo que bastante tiempo, pues las cosas se están poniendo muy difíciles por aquel lugar.- luego, de manera un tanto misteriosa y bajando su tono de voz, les dijo- según lo que he escuchado, estamos perdiendo gran cantidad de soldados y eso nos está poniendo en una situación muy grave al país, pero no le digan nadie que les dije.-termino por decir.

Las externas fruncieron el cejo y asintieron.

-Lamento no poder ayudarlas señoritas, lo mejor será que esperen a que el coronel regrese y les envié la información que quedo de darles.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias- se retiraron las externas a su casa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------------

En todo el camino se mantuvieron en silencio, cuando llegaron a su casa se dirigieron a la sala, ninguna se fue a sus respectivas actividades, pues no se sentían con ánimos de hacerlo.

-Tendremos que seguir esperando noticias mama-setsuna?

-si, tendremos que ser pacientes.

-Solo espero que no le haya pasado nada malo- dijo michiru, quien se había levantado de su lugar y se dirigió a la ventana para observar el cielo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

-Maldición!!! Que no pueden entender una simple orden!!!! Son unos ineptos!!- grito furioso el coronel Kondo a uno de los soldados quien estaba agachado.- Lárgate de mi vista!!!!

Cuando el soldado se retiro, llego otro.

-Coronel..

-Que!!!!

-Disculpe señor, pero encontramos algo que le podría interesar.- le dijo, luego encamino al coronel hasta una de las carpas, el cual se encontraba completamente cerrado, como que no querían que nadie mirara.

-Que sucede?

-Hemos encontrado a la patrulla "viento" señor.- (ese es el nombre clave para referirse a la patrulla de haruka, ya que nadie más sabia de esa patrulla especial, solo los coroneles al mando y ese soldado)

-qué, donde?- pregunto intrigado, pues no los miraba por ningún lado.

El soldado le mostro cuatro bolsas de color negro el cual contenía algunos cuerpos totalmente negros, como si los hubieran quemado.

-Que es esto?- pregunto el coronel intrigado y un tanto incrédulo de lo que estaba viendo.

-Los encontramos en este lugar- le mostro la ubicación exacta en un mapa- se encontraban amarrados del cuello en la rama de un árbol, como si los hubieran ahorcado, además tenían sus manos amarradas. Según lo que pudimos investigar y nos dimos cuenta, tuvieron un combate con varios soldados enemigos, la mayoría de ellos murieron, pero creo que hubo algo que les impidió matarlos a todos ya que todos los integrantes de la patrulla viento estaban gravemente heridos, bueno lo sabemos porque en la estructura ósea se puede ver algunas fracturas y lesiones, después de tener ese combate, los colgaron del cuello, como ya le había dicho, pero el nudo que hicieron en la soga estaba hecha de tal manera que no murieran ahorcados, sino que quedaran solamente colgados, les amarraron las manos y les prendieron fuego, lo cual causo que murieran, pero sus cuerpos no se terminaron de quemar por completo, nosotros creemos que fue la lluvia la que apago el fuego e impidió que estos se volvieran cenizas.

-Pero esto es horrible.- dijo el coronel al ver los cuerpos de las bolsas.- y están completamente seguros de que son ellos?

-si señor.

-Y cómo?- pregunto, pues aun no se creía lo que le estaban contando.

-Bueno, pues, estuvimos investigando los cuerpos, pero ninguno traía nada, luego en el área encontramos sus camisas del uniforme- le mostro la parte superior del uniforme- creo que, como era de noche y los atacaron mientras cenaban, ya que vimos una estructura en donde estaba la fogata, no tenían sus camisas puestas y pues eso se quedo ahí, los cuerpos aun tienen la otra parte del uniforme; además…- saco otras 4 bolsas- encontramos esto, son las identificaciones de cada soldado que colgaban de su cuello.- el soldado le dio las bolsas al coronel, quien las tomo para cerciorarse de que era cierto, cuando encontró el de haruka, abrió la bolsa y se puso a buscar.

-Ese pertenece al cabo mayor Tenou- le dijo el soldado.- lo sabemos ya que contiene también la identificación y una foto dentro de la camisa; pero además encontramos ese anillo plateado..- le dijo mientras le indicaba el objeto-.. Y esta carta dirigida a usted.

El coronel miro la carta, la abrió y comenzó a leer, mientras lo hacía frunció en entrecejo. Cuando termino sonrió para si, cosa que desconcertó mucho al soldado, pero no se atrevió a preguntar porque. Luego el coronel cerró la carta, al parecer su rostro había cambiado, de uno enojado y frustrado a uno más relajado.

-Bien, ya veo, entonces así será…- dijo mientras terminaba de guardar la carta en el sobre, se dirigió al soldado quien aun lo miraba-…. ya saben que hacer.- le dijo mientras le regresaba la bolsa con las pertenencias de haruka y el se quedaba con la carta que ya había guardado en su bolsa interior del uniforme.

-Si Señor.

El coronel se retiro del lugar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado 3 meses, en los cuales no les habían llegado noticias a las externas de la rubia; Hotaru y Michiru ya estaban de vacaciones de verano (pues ya era julio), pero Michiru aun trabajaba dando conciertos y presentando sus pinturas en algunos museos. Trataban de buscar actividades para hacer, de tal manera que olvidaran su preocupación por la rubia, querían mantener la esperanza de que no le paso nada y que ese sueño había sido una falsa alarma, pero lo que si es cierto es que el viento había dejado de soplar desde ese entonces.

Setsuna y Hotaru se encontraban en la casa, mientras que Michiru había ido al museo a preparar su próxima exposición.

Ya era de noche, Setsuna y Hotaru estaban jugando ajedrez (huy ajedrez, jejeje, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, además es un buen juego, a mi me gusta :P) cuando escucharon tocar. Setsuna se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla encontró al soldado Kuno quien ya no iba con su habitual uniforme, sino que esta vez llevaba uno más formal color negro, pero también uniforme al fin y al cabo; luego setsuna pudo notar que no iba solo, iba alguien más con él, un señor de más edad, cabello blanco con algunos de color gris, tenia bigote de color gris, era más bajito que Kuno, también llevaba un uniforme color negro estilo formal (vaya de esos que utilizan los soldados cuando tienen eventos especiales, espero me dé a entender) solo que este tenía más insignias en su pecho izquierdo como dando la finta de tener más rango, Kuno se encontraba detrás de el como escoltándolo.

-Buenas noches señorita.- le dijo el anciano(jejeje porque era anciano,, jajaja,bueno como lo describí esa finta me da, a poco no?).

-Buenas noches- contesto setsuna.- Nos traen noticias de haruka?

-Así es.- contesto el anciano.

-Pasen por favor.- les invito a pasar, los encamino a la sala; a setsuna se le hizo muy extraño mirar que el soldado Kuno viniera con ese señor, pues usualmente venia solo y que Kuno trajera en las manos una pequeña caja café, pero creyó que tal vez lo había mandado el coronel Kondo. Hotaru al ver a los señores llegar se puso seria, pues también se le hizo raro verlos, sobre todo con esos uniformes, algo le decía que no traían buenas noticias.

-Siéntense, gustan algo de beber?- les pregunto muy educadamente setsuna.

-Si, por favor, un vaso con agua si no es mucha molestia.- Setsuna fue por los vasos con agua, el señor se sentó en uno de los sillones y el soldado Kuno se mantuvo de pie a un lado de su superior.

Cuando setsuna regreso con los vasos con agua, michiru llego.

-Ya llegue- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la sala y miro a los soldados.- Buenas noches

-Buenas noches- contesto el anciano, quien se levantaba educadamente y le extendía la mano a la chica de cabello aguamarina.

-Michiru, al parecer nos traen noticias de haruka- le dijo setsuna.

-siéntese por favor- los tres se sentaron, hotaru ya estaba sentada desde hace rato y el único que se mantenía de pie era Kuno. Las externas estaban de frente al anciano esperando con ansias las noticias.- bien, como esta haruka?- pregunto sin rodeos michiru.

El anciano tomo un poco de agua y luego dio un leve suspiro, cosa que las chicas notaron y comenzaron a preocuparse, cerró los ojos por un momento y un silencio aterrador se presencio en esa sala; luego abrió los ojos de nuevo para mirar a las externas quienes ya estaban un poco desesperadas por la situación.

-Lamento informarles que el soldado Tenou falleció.- las externas al escuchar eso, abrieron sus ojos y se quedaron sorprendidas.

-Nos está jugando una broma verdad?- le dijo michiru con el cejo fruncido, pues no lo podía creer.

-No, lo lamento.- Hotaru comenzó a llorar, pero no escandalosamente; Michiru no dijo nada, solo se quedo callada, no pregunto nada mas ya que de alguna forma se le había formado un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar; Setsuna lo noto así que decidió comenzar a preguntar.

-Están seguros de lo que están diciendo?

-Si.

-Y como pueden estar tan seguros?

-Encontramos su cuerpo.- le dijo el anciano.- y todo nos dice que si es, les hemos traído las pertenencias que encontramos del soldado.- le dijo mientras le hacia una seña a Kuno quien les entrego la pequeña caja, Michiru lo agarro y lo coloco sobre la mesa.

-Y cuando nos traerán su cuerpo?

-No podemos traérselos.-

-porque?

-Bueno porque la manera en que murieron es demasiada espantosa, pues murió quemado, el ejercito decidió hacerlo cenizas, ya que estaba horrible, tal vez les enviemos las cenizas en algunos meses más, ya que termine la guerra.

-Entonces murió quemado?

-si así es, lo hubiéramos encontrado hecho cenizas si no fuera porque la lluvia lo impidió. Eso nos permitió identificarlos ya que traían puesto sus identificaciones en el cuello, cosa que afortunadamente no logro quemarse.

Michiru aun miraba perdidamente la cajita que dejo sobre la mesa; Hotaru se había abrazado de michiru cuando se entero lo que le paso a la rubia y continúo llorando silenciosamente.

-Bueno, realmente lo siento, nos tenemos que retirar, aun nos faltan mas familias por darles la noticia, que pasen buena noche (ja, buena noche, que le pasa!!! Quien puede pasar una buena noche con esa noticia :S).

Se levanto y se dirigió a la entrada junto con Kuno, setsuna los acompaño hasta haya, cerró la puerta una vez que se fueron y se dirigió a la sala.

Cuando llego y se sentó, michiru tomo la cajita y la abrió, en cuanto lo hizo lo primero que observo fue la fotografía que la rubia se había llevado, la coloco a un lado de la caja, Hotaru la agarro y la llevo a su pecho para continuar llorando en silencio, no podía contenerse, la noticia había sido muy fuerte para la pequeña, setsuna se acerco a ella y la abrazo, cosa que hotaru inmediatamente correspondió escondiendo su rostro sobre el pecho de su mama-setsuna.

Michiru continuo revisando la cajita, miro una cadena que contenía una pequeña placa rectangular el cual llevaba grabado el nombre de haruka y una matrícula o algo así, ya que eran una serie de números, tal vez para identificarla, también coloco la placa en donde había dejado la fotografía. Luego miro nuevamente la cajita, se detuvo por un momento, se llevo una mano al pecho y con la otra saco un anillo plateado, idéntico al que michiru portaba.

-Esto es….- dijo michiru, quien miraba el anillo, al igual que sus compañeras.

-Su anillo, pero..nunca se lo quita- dijo setsuna sorprendida.

Con eso último no les quedaba la menor duda de la muerte de la rubia, pues ella jamás se quitaba el anillo plateado, ni siquiera cuando peleaba como sailor lo hacía. La sala se mantuvo silenciosa, Michiru aun miraba el anillo que sostenía, hotaru comenzó a llorar aun mas abrazada de Setsuna.

-Creo que ya es tarde, me iré a dormir.- dijo michiru, quien se levanto y se encamino a la sala.

-Michiru…- la chica de cabello aguamarina volteo a verla al escuchar su nombre.

-Estoy bien Setsuna, no te preocupes- le dijo y se retiro.

-Vamos Hotaru, es hora de ir a dormir.

-Pero…papa-haruka…- y comenzó a llorar mas.

-Lo sé pequeña, y me siento terriblemente mal al igual que tu, pero me preocupa Michiru.- se quedo pensando Setsuna, luego se retiraron también de la sala.

------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michiru entro a su habitación el cual estaba oscuro, cerró la puerta, se quedo ahí por un momento con la cabeza agachada, recargo su espalda con la puerta, su mirada estaba perdida en el piso de la habitación, poco a poco su cuerpo se fue deslizando al piso de manera que quedo sentada recargada en la puerta, flexiono sus piernas pegándolas a su pecho, con sus manos los abrazo y escondió su rostro en ellas, y …el silencio de esa habitación fue perturbada por pequeños sollozos ahogados..

-Porque haruka….porque??- decía michiru mientras sus lagrimas salían descontroladamente.

----------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Setsuna les dio la noticia a las inners, quienes se presentaron en la casa de las externas esa misma tarde.

-Lo siento mucho Michiru- le decía serena al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.

-no se preocupe princesa, usted no tiene la culpa.- Michiru trataba de mostrar fortaleza, que esa noticia no le había causado ningún dolor, pero todas sabían muy bien que no estaba bien, ella necesita desahogarse de lo que siente en esos momentos, porque guardarse ese dolor solo la estaba dañando.

-Michiru, estas bien?- le pregunto Lita, quien había estado observándola desde hace rato y solo miraba el rostro tranquilo que la chica de cabello aguamarina quería mostrar.

-Si, estoy bien, gustas mas te?- le pregunto, ya que todas estaban en la sala bebiendo te.

-No gracias, así está bien.

-Si no les molesta, me gustaría ofrecer una misa en honor a Haruka- comento Rei.

-De acuerdo- dijo michiru.

Las inners se retiraron después de un rato, la misa se llevaría a cabo ese fin de semana, así les daría tiempo a las externas de poder relajarse un poco. En el transcurso de esa semana, michiru seguía manteniendo esa tranquilidad, cosa que comenzó a preocupar a setsuna y hotaru, pues ellas suponían que michiru lo tomaría de otra forma.

Michiru estaba tocando una triste melodía en el violín, eso hacía desde hace días, desde que recibió la noticia, se encerraba todo el día a tocar su violín y lo que restaba de él se encerraba en su habitación a contemplar el cielo, en algunas ocasiones salía a la playa y se quedaba por horas mirando el horizonte.

Cuando estaba en su habitación mirando por la ventana, siempre se agarraba el dedo anular de la mano izquierda donde ahora, además de tener su anillo plateado, llevaba también el anillo de la rubia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------

El fin de semana llego, todas las sailor y Darien se encontraban en el templo de Rei, la misa no duro mucho, pero en el transcurso de ella se miraban a las inners muy tristes, al igual que Hotaru, setsuna también lo estaba, pero Michiru aun mantenía la misma calma, en un momento dejo escapar una lagrima, pero nadie se percato de ella.

------------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron otros 2 meses desde la noticia de la muerte de haruka, el verano ya casi terminaba, ya era agosto y pronto tendrían que volver a clases, michiru seguía distante y las demás se preocupaban por ella, su tiempo ahora lo pasaba más en la playa, ya duraba todo el día en su habitación.

-Michiru, a veces hace bien hablar.- le dijo setsuna una noche en la que estaban bebiendo café en la sala.

Michiru no dijo nada, solo se levanto y fue a dejar las tazas en el lavaplatos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------

Cinco meses después…(ya era enero de otro año), ya había pasado un año desde que haruka se fue y 7 meses desde que les avisaron de su fallecimiento.

Era un día nublado, michiru había salido de su casa, camino por el parque, cosa que fue un gran error, pues al pasar por ahí miraba a varias parejas abrazados o besándose, todo eso le trajo recuerdos a la chica de cabello aguamarina, pues ese era el parque al que siempre iban, conforme caminaba iba llegando, inconscientemente, a los lugares que visitaba con la rubia provocándole más recuerdos, no pudo resistirlo y corrió hasta la playa, ya no aguantaba, algo oprimía su pecho; conforme corría el cielo iba formando mas nubes negras haciendo que comenzara a llover, cuando michiru llego a la playa, se detuvo un momento, tenía la cabeza agachada, sus manos estaban en puño, sus ojos estaban cerrados, los apretaba para intentar evitar que se salieran las lagrimas.

-PORQUE !!!!!!! – grito mirando al cielo, cayó de rodillas mientras lloraba sin impedimentos, ya no podía reprimir ese sentimiento, ese dolor que durante meses había evitado mostrar, todas esas lagrimas que no había derramado durante ese tiempo fueron saliendo, se abrazo a si misma, estaba desconsolada.

-Estas bien, Michiru?- le pregunto Ryan, quien había visto a michiru a lo lejos en el momento exacto que grito, se acerco y se hinco junto a michiru, le coloco su mano sobre su hombro. Michiru al verlo se abrazo inmediatamente a él.

Desde hace tiempo Ryan añoraba con tenerla entre sus brazos pero no de esa manera, no en esa situación. Ryan y Michiru habían estado saliendo durante algún tiempo, no muchas veces, pero Ryan aprovechaba cada momento en que la miraba en la escuela para estar con ella. El sabía que estaba sufriendo mas no sabía el porqué y no quiso incomodarla con ese tipo de preguntas.

-Lo extraño.- dijo michiru, quien tenía su rostro sobre el pecho de Ryan, quien le acariciaba su cabello color aguamarina de manera cariñosa.

-Ya ya..yo estoy aquí, y eso es lo que importa.- le dijo Ryan, luego la separo un momento de él, con su mano tomo el mentón de Michiru, levanto su rostro de manera que lo mirara a los ojos. –Dame una oportunidad de hacer que lo olvides, por favor…- le susurro Ryan mientras acercaba su rostro lentamente a la chica de cabello aguamarina.

La distancia se iba haciendo cada vez más corta, Michiru aun estaba abrazada de su cintura, sus labios se rosaron para después unirse y comenzar a besarse.

Michiru movió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ryan, quien movió sus manos a la cintura de ella, dejándose llevar por ese beso, no es porque Michiru lo amara, sino que la tomo en un momento de debilidad en el que se dejo llevar por una sencilla muestra de cariño.

Se separaron, Ryan la miro a los ojos y la abrazo de nuevo; Michiru ya no lloro, pero sus lagrimas aun seguían derramándose; después de un rato ambos se encaminaron al a casa de Michiru, Ryan aprovecho que traía paraguas para abrazar a michiru por la cintura, como pretexto de que quería cubrirla.

Llegaron a la casa de la chica de cabello aguamarina y se detuvieron en la entrada. Ryan se acerco nuevamente e intento besarla de nuevo, pero Michiru puso una mano sobre los labios de él.

-Entiendo, solo dame una oportunidad, solo una, por favor.- le suplico Ryan, mientras la tomaba de las manos.

-No lo sé.- dudo michiru.

-Se que no puedes amarme rápido, pero por lo menos hare lo posible para que te olvides de él.

Michiru no dijo nada, solo abrió la puerta de su casa.

-Buenas noches Ryan.

-Buenas noches Michiru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------

Ryan y Michiru estuvieron saliendo durante un mes, y al final del mes de febrero le pidió que fuera su novia, cosa que michiru acepto, aunque aun no podía olvidar a haruka, pero pensó que tal vez así podría olvidarla, pero al besarlo no podía llenar aquel vacio que sentía, al abrazarlo no sentía el mismo calor que la rubia le transmitía, Ryan le decía que con el tiempo se olvidaría de él, que el haría todo lo posible porque eso pasara, que no se preocupara y michiru asentía, pero eso no le hacía olvidarla.

------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jueves 7 de Marzo

Las inners y las externas estaban en la casa de estas últimas, pues estaban festejando el cumpleaños de Michiru, la reunión era muy agradable, Mina, Hotaru y Serena platicaban en la mesa mientras comían un poco de pastel; Rei, Amy y Lita estaban paradas a un lado de la sala, en la mano tenían unos refrescos; mientras que Darien, Setsuna, Ryan y Michiru estaban frente a la gran ventana corrediza que daba al jardín posterior, dejando ver las luces de la ciudad, ya que las persianas estaban abiertas, los cuatro tenían una interesante platica de "adultos". Ya eran las 9 de la noche y la fiesta aun continuaba, a pesar de que había empezado temprano.

-------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un taxi iba manejando por Tokio, después de un cierto tiempo llego a una enorme casa, bueno no tan grande, pero a comparación de las demás , lo era.

-Listo señor, hemos llegado- le dijo el taxista a su pasajero cuando estaciono el taxi.

-Gracias.- el sujeto le pago, abrió la puerta y salió, miro la casa, que tenia las luces encendidas de la sala, sonrió para si, en sus manos llevaba un gran ramo de rosas rojas; se encamino a la entrada y toco el timbre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------

-Michiru gustas un poco de refresco?- le pregunto Ryan.

-Si por favor.

-Regreso en un momento.- y se retiro a la cocina.

Cuando Ryan se fue, continuaron su plática, en ese momento escucharon el timbre sonar.

-Esperan a alguien más?- pregunto intrigado Darien.

-No.- contesto michiru.

-Yo voy.- dijo setsuna, que se encamino a la puerta, los demás no le tomaron importancia y continuaron con la plática.

Setsuna abrió la puerta.

-Buenas noches.- dijo la persona que estaba parada en la puerta.-Siento el retraso.- le dijo y le sonrió.

Setsuna se quedo sin palabras y simplemente se le quedo viendo a la persona que estaba en la puerta.


	20. El Plazo

Cap. 20 "El Plazo"

-Buenas noches, siento el retraso- le dijo a una sorprendida Setsuna.

-E…e…eres tu- le dijo después de salir de su asombro y le sonrió- creo que si se te hizo muy tarde.

Después de que entro a la casa setsuna cerró la puerta y sin esperar a que ella la acompañara hasta donde le interesaba llegar continúo adentrándose.

El ruido de las pláticas, que hasta ese momento se escuchaban por parte de las invitadas, fue disminuyendo al ver a esa persona pasar, dejando el ambiente con el solo sonido de la música. Darien y Michiru aun seguían platicando, pues como estaban de espaldas viendo a través de la ventana no se percataron de esa persona.

Por fin, después de tanto, había llegado hasta donde quería, Michiru sintió algo en su pecho, un calor que había dejado de sentir hace bastante tiempo, logro percibir un ligero aroma muy familiar.

-"No, no creo que sea…"- pensó Michiru, hasta que…

-Buenas noches- le dijo esa persona.

Michiru, al escuchar esa voz, se quedo totalmente paralizada, pues desde la ventana miraba reflejada a Haruka. Darien se le quedo viendo, pues no estaba seguro de que si realmente esa persona era Haruka, pero al escucharla tuvo la seguridad de que si era.

Michiru giro sobre si lentamente, pues creía que lo que había escuchado sería tan solo un sueño, uno de tantos que había tenido durante algunos meses después de su supuesta muerte. Cuando por fin se encontró de frente con esa persona, pudo percatarse que no estaba soñando, frente a ella se encontraba Haruka con el cabello corto, vestía un traje militar color azul marino, no era el uniforme que utilizaban para la Guerra sino un traje de gala; una medalla con forma de estrella colgaba de su cuello y un sombrero azul el cual portaba un escudo color dorado con una espada en el interior de este (el mismo escudo que venía en la bandera cuando salió el coronel Kondo en la tele), que era sostenido por su antebrazo y el costado evitando que cayera, su mano izquierda estaba vendada, tenía un rasguño en su mejilla derecha que iba cicatrizando, un poco arriba de su ceja tenía una gasa que mostraba una leve mancha de sangre, su mano derecha cargaba un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas. A simple vista parecía un hombre, pero esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa eran inconfundibles.

Se vieron durante un largo tiempo y en el transcurso de este Darien se retiro de ahí para acercarse con las chicas que aun estaban sorprendidas de lo que estaban viendo.

-Haruka…- dijo no muy fuerte serena, tenía la intensión de ir a abrazarla pero fue detenida por Rei, quien se había acercado momentos antes.

Michiru y Haruka seguían observándose, en esa mirada se decían tantas cosas que trataban de ser descifradas por cada una; ninguna decía nada, ninguna se movía, en ese momento solo existían ellas dos, incluso el ruido de la música ya no se escuchaba, pues una de las chicas había apagado el aparato, todas esperaban a que alguna dijera algo, cosa que nunca paso.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan estaba en la cocina sirviendo el refresco de Michiru cuando de pronto no escucho nada, ni la música, eso se le hizo extraño. Iba saliendo de la cocina con el refresco en la mano, cuando miro a todas las chicas y Darien en el comedor mirando hacia la sala, entonces volteo y miro a alguien pero no pudo reconocerlo, así que se acerco, se coloco a un lado de Michiru y logro ver como ella no se percato de que él estaba ahí y el cómo miraba a esa persona, miro al "hombre" que estaba frente a ella y se sorprendió al ver a Haruka, cosa que lo puso celoso, abrazo a Michiru de la cintura acercándola a él para que ella se diera cuenta de que él estaba ahí y sobretodo que él ahora es su novio, pero el propósito principal era que dejaran de verse, cosa que logro.

-Tenoh!!!, que sorpresa, cuánto tiempo sin verte.- le dijo de forma un tanto burlona.

Haruka volteo a verlo, ella conocía esa voz.

-Ryan..-le dijo y luego dirigió su mirada a la mano que estaba colocada en la cintura de su sirena; frunció el ceño, sintió algo por dentro que le molesto. ¿Porque estaba molesta?, no lo sabía, su mirada cambio al igual que el color de sus ojos de un verde a uno más oscuro casi negro, pero ese cambio de color solo duro unos segundos.

En ese momento Rei, que estaba con las demás, sintió algo que le provoco un escalofrío, ya había sentido eso antes cuando lograba percibir alguna presencia maligna. Volteo a todos lados tratando de localizarla, volteo a ver a Haruka y dudo que fuera ella ya que su presencia jamás le había hecho sentir eso, tal vez sería su imaginación.

Michiru no dejo de observar a la rubia, quien la había vuelto a ver después de mirar la mano de Ryan en su cintura, por un momento había visto algo en sus ojos que le llamo la atención, pero no se dio cuenta que era.

-Amor, aquí tienes tu refresco.- le dijo Ryan quien le daba su vaso con el refresco, después de que ella lo agarro, le dio un beso en la mejilla aun sin soltarla.

Michiru tenía su refresco en la mano pero en ningún momento volteo a ver a su novio, seguía viendo seriamente a la rubia quien también correspondía su mirada.

El timbre sonó de nuevo, nadie esperaba a alguien mas, setsuna volvió a abrir la puerta.

-Buenas noches, buscamos al sargento Tenoh.- dijo uno de ellos.

Setsuna no dijo nada, se les quedo viendo de forma extraña, en la puerta estaban tres soldados totalmente desconocidos para ella, daban la impresión de que estaban enojados. El soldado que la saludo miro en el interior de la casa y pudo ver a Haruka, así que sin pedir permiso entraron y se acercaron a ella.

-Tenoh, el coronel quiere verlo.- le dijo mas como una orden que como un recado.

-No molesten, ya hice lo que querían ahora déjenme en paz!!- le dijo Haruka, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos ladeando un poco la cabeza y apretando el puño de su mano izquierda.

-Usted sabe muy bien que aun no ha terminado.- le contesto otro de ellos, quien se acerco y la tomo del brazo.

-No te atrevas a tocarme- le dijo en voz baja, eso mismo que había sentido momentos antes, había regresado, cuando abrió sus ojos estos eran más oscuros.

-Entonces coopere-le dijo el soldado quien ahora le apuntaba con una pequeña pistola en la espalda, cosa que nadie se percato.

-De acuerdo, eso no es necesario.- le dijo al soldado quien había entendido a que se refería.

Michiru volvió a verla extrañada, pues ahora si había visto ese cambio de color en sus ojos que volvieron a cambiarse de color de un momento a otro.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Michiru.- le dijo al mismo tiempo que le extendía el ramo de rosas, antes de que Michiru lo agarrara, Ryan se le adelanto.

-No te hubieras molestado, además ya tiene unas.- le dijo Ryan que al mismo tiempo le señalaba con los ojos el mismo ramo en un florero colocado en uno de los muebles. Haruka no sabía qué hacer, estaba realmente enojada, nunca había sentido tanta ira, sus ojos cambiaron de color nuevamente para regresar a los normales rápidamente.

Agarro el sombrero que sostenía con su antebrazo y se lo puso, camino de vuelta a la entrada escoltada por los 3 soldados, antes de salir miro a Hotaru, se acerco a ella, se agacho para darle un beso en la frente, sonrió y volvió a erguirse para seguir su camino a la salida donde se encontraba setsuna, la miro y ella asintió.

Cuando Haruka salió de la casa, todos se acercaron a la ventana, incluso Michiru, en la cual podía verse el patio delantero por donde iba la rubia con los otros tres, vieron una explorer 2008 negra estacionada, otro soldado abría la puerta para dejar bajar al coronel Kondo con cara de pocos amigos.

Haruka llego hasta el, lo miro seriamente.

-y bien, para que me quieres ahora?- le dijo la rubia un tanto arrogante.

-Vaya forma de hablarle a tu superior- le contesta el coronel.- Tu bien sabes que tu trabajo no ha terminado.

-Usted no es mi superior, no somos iguales.- le contesto de manera retadora haruka.

Ante tal respuesta, dos de los soldados que tenia a sus lados la agarraron de los brazos de manera que le impedían moverse, el soldado que tenía el coronel a su lado la golpeo fuertemente en el abdomen haciendo que perdiera el aire y el equilibrio pero fue sostenida por los soldados; ella no hizo nada pues sentía las miradas de las chicas desde la ventana.

Cuando las chicas vieron como la rubia fue golpeada, se asustaron, estaban a punto de ir a ayudarla cuando escucharon..

-De acuerdo….., te…… diré…. Lo… que… necesitas…. Pero…. no aquí.- le dijo la rubia entrecortadamente después de que se pudo parar.

El coronel sonrió.

-Vamos, súbanla.- fue lo que les dijo a los soldados, los cuales dos de ellos (los de los costados) se separaron, el que estaba detrás de la rubia golpeo sus rodillas por la parte de atrás, haciendo que ella callera de cuclillas, ese mismo soldado saco una pistola y le disparo en la espalda, las chicas escucharon y vieron como le disparaban. Haruka paso su mano por la espalda quitándose el dardo-somnífero que habían utilizado tiempo antes.

-Aun sigues con tus tontos trucos.- le dijo la rubia al coronel antes de caer desmayada.

Los soldados subieron a la rubia a la camioneta al igual que ellos y se fueron.

Las chicas aun seguían un tanto impactadas por lo que habían visto en todo ese tiempo, el regreso de haruka, los soldados, el disparo y como se la llevaban.

-La mataron!!!!- decía una llorona serena.- Han matado a Haruka y frente de nosotras.

-Cálmate serena- le decía Darien quien abrazaba a la chica.

-No la mataron, al parecer era un dardo que tenía algo que hizo que cayera desmayada- dijo Amy.- pues aun cuando le dispararon podía moverse.

-Amy tiene razón serena- le dijo Lita- lo más seguro es que haruka esté bien, además ella es más fuerte que esos soldados.

-Me pregunto, porque no se defendió?- se preguntaba Rei en voz fuerte y después pensó- "y que fue esa presencia que sentí?".

Las externas solo se miraban, Haruka había regresado, eso era bueno; setsuna y hotaru se preguntaban si sería la misma relación entre la rubia y michiru, ya que ambas sabían que ella estaba molesta con haruka.

La fiesta no siguió, pues ante lo sucedido todos quedaron aturdidos (huy rimo ), así que las internas y Darien decidieron retirarse, Ryan se quedo un momento más para despedirse de Michiru, quien estaba más callada de lo normal.

-Te amo.- le decía Ryan desde la entrada, despidiéndose de michiru, se acerco y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios, pero que no fue correspondido.- Mañana vendré a visitarte.

Michiru solo asintió, Ryan sabía lo que la presencia de Haruka representaba para él, así que no permitiría que le quitara a su novia y haría todo lo posible porque no se le acercara.

Esa noche ninguna de las externas pudo dormir.

-------------------- ------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------------------

_En __algún__ lugar__…_

Haruka estaba sentada frente a un escritorio, en el cual detrás de este estaba el coronel observándola; ya había despertado.

-Y bien?- pregunto el coronel.- Aun no me has dado la información importante, motivo por el cual te fuiste a esa guerra.

-Ya cumplió nuestra parte del trato?- le pregunto la rubia.

-Tengo una parte pero en eso estoy.- le dice el coronel.

- Bien entonces le diré solo una parte, Corea a puesto una bomba el cual puede acabar con la mitad de Japón, cuando estaba en la base pude ver su localización exacta, también encontré la forma de desactivarla ahí mismo pero unos soldados nos atacaron y sin darme cuenta la activaron, después hicieron explotar la computadora y ahora solo se puede desactivar introduciendo el código.

-que código?- pregunto el coronel.

-Pues solo le dije una parte, ahora cuando usted tenga la otra parte del trato yo le doy la otra parte de la información.

El coronel frunció el ceño, estaba comenzando a molestarse.

-Estas hablando en serio?

-Noooo!!, estoy jugando- le contesto sarcásticamente la rubia.

-Tu deber es decirme lo que averiguaste.

- y su deber es cumplirme, yo ya tengo mi parte, ahora quiero la suya, tenemos un trato.

-De acuerdo en 11 días todo estará arreglado. Ahora dime el código.

-Entonces en 11 días se lo diré.- le dijo haruka calmadamente, haciendo que el coronel se comenzara a impacientar.

-NO ESTOY JUGANDO TENOH!!!! LA VIDA DE TODOS LOS DE JAPON CORREN PELIGRO, ACASO NO TE IMPORTA?

-Pues…será su culpa, ya que usted no cumple en lo que quedamos, tuvo más de 8 meses para arreglar su parte y no lo ha hecho, así que la vida de todos ellos quedara en su conciencia.

-Y TAMBIEN SERA LA TUYA, PUES TU TIENES EL CODIGO, NO TE IMPORTA QUE MUERA TU FAMILIA?

-Puedo salvarlas, por eso no me preocupo.

El coronel trato de calmarse, pues así no conseguiría nada.

-La bomba está programada para exactamente 11 días, sino se introduce el código, explotara (obvio, jajaja), así que son los mismos días que usted me está pidiendo.- prosiguió haruka.

- y si explota antes?

-No creo, ya está programada, así que tiene exactamente 11 días para cumplirme, sino todos moriremos.

-De acuerdo, hasta que hora tenemos?

-El trato tiene que estar completo antes de las 2 de la tarde. Como ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, me voy.

La rubia se retiro del lugar, que estaba en algún área de Japón, para dirigirse a un hotel, lo bueno es que le habían dado un poco de dinero en su regreso a Japón; ansiaba estar en su casa durmiendo con su sirena, pero creyó que lo mejor sería darles tiempo.


	21. El Departamento

Cap. 21

Viernes 8 de Marzo.

Se encontraban corriendo por la selva, huían de algo o más bien de alguien, era de noche y no había luna, por lo que era demasiado difícil ver hacia donde iban, más atrás de ellos había una base totalmente destruida y en llamas. Uno de ellos lanzo algo hacia atrás causando una gran explosión y que gran cantidad de los soldados que los iban persiguiendo murieran, pero no fue lo suficiente para escapar, lograron rodearlos diez soldados, todos con sus armas apuntándolos, ella sonrió para sí, no estaba asustada mucho menos aterrada, su cuerpo comenzó a sentir esa necesidad de pelear, de matar, saco su navaja, sus ojos cambiaron y en un movimiento rápido corrió hacia ellos…

Ahí se encontraba ella, en una habitación de hotel completamente a oscuras, eran las 4 de la mañana cuando se despertó totalmente agitada y sudada.

-aahh..ahh..-respiraba agitada, tomo un frasco que tenía en el mueble, lo abrió y se tomo una pastilla.

Se levanto al baño, llego al lavamanos donde se pudo ver en el espejo, su cara estaba un tanto pálida, su herida de la mejilla estaba un tanto roja, pero no tanto como la cortada de la ceja, el cual ya había manchado la gasa completamente de sangre; se desvendo la mano izquierda, comenzó a moverla y se dio cuenta que ya estaba mejor, así que no fue necesario volver a vendarla.

Se agacho para lavarse la cara, nuevamente había tenido ese sueño, desde que salieron vivos de la guerra nunca dejo de soñar en cada momento vivido, nuevamente se miro en el espejo.

-Creo que me veo más viejo- sonrió de lado- pero igual me veo irresistible- y sonrió con galantería para darse un poco de ánimo, realmente su cuerpo estaba demasiado lastimado, aunque bien formado.

Poco a poco se fue quitando la ropa para darse una ducha, recordó que era viernes y que Hotaru iría a la escuela, así que pensó que sería bueno llevarla.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_En casa de las externas…_

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru estaban terminando de desayunar para irse a sus respectivas labores.

-Hotaru, ve por tus libros, es hora de irnos-Le dijo setsuna.

-Si mama-Setsuna.

Michiru no pudo dormir en toda la noche, muestra de ello eran sus ojos con pequeñas ojeras, cuando Michiru bajo a desayunar Setsuna lo noto de inmediato y prefirió no tocar el tema.

Tocaron la puerta.

-Yo voy- dijo Michiru, abrió la puerta y miro a un Ryan sonriente.

-Buenos días amor, como estas?-Se acerco a darle un beso, el cual Michiru correspondió sin muchas ganas.

-Bien, en un momento estoy lista- Dijo eso y fue por sus cosas, le dijo a Ryan que pasara a la sala mientras regresaba, cosa que inmediatamente obedeció.

-Listo mama-Setsuna, ya podemos irnos-Dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras, miro a Ryan en la sala y lo saludo- Buenos días.

-Buenos días, lista para la escuela?-Le pregunto Ryan, en eso Setsuna iba saliendo de la cocina, cuando Hotaru estaba a punto de contestarle nuevamente tocaron la puerta, en lo que Setsuna iba a abrir Michiru iba bajando con su portafolios, Ryan se acerco a ella para ayudarle.

Setsuna abrió la puerta y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Haruka.

-Buenos días Setsuna.-le dijo al mismo tiempo que entraba.

-Buenos días Haruka, has venido por..-pero fue interrumpida por Hotaru quien iba corriendo para saludar a su papa.

-Papa-Haruka, Buenos días- cuando llego haruka se agacho para poder abrazarla y darle un beso.

-Buenos días princesa, he venido para llevarte a la escuela.

-En serio?- le brillaban los ojitos.

-Claro, estas lista?

-Si, solo deja voy por mis libros que deje en la sala.

En eso Michiru y Ryan se dirigían a la puerta de salida para irse, en cuanto Ryan miro a Haruka, agarro a Michiru de la mano, Michiru por su parte estaba seria y se detuvo viendo a haruka quien también la observaba.

-Buenos días Michiru.-le dijo haruka, miro la mano de Ryan con la de michiru y sintió ese enojo, cerró los ojos para calmarse y nuevamente los abrió.

Michiru no dijo nada, pues cuando iba a contestar Ryan interrumpió.

-Tenoh!!, vaya 2 veces en menos de un día (porque si se dan cuenta lo vio en la noche anterior así que para que cumpla el día debe ser de noche nuevamente), que te trae por acá?-

Haruka lo miro con desprecio, iba a contestarle cuando llego Hotaru.

-Listo papa-haruka.

-Bien, vámonos. Les molesta si también paso por Hotaru después de clases?- dijo mirando a michiru, pero al ver que no respondía, Setsuna contesto.

-No hay problema, pero ya sabes que debe estar temprano para hacer su tarea.

-No te preocupes, la llevare a comer y después la traigo. Que tengan un buen día en la escuela michiru; y en el trabajo-volteo a ver a setsuna, quien sonrió y asintió.

Haruka y Hotaru se fueron caminando a la escuela, pues haruka dejo su carro en casa de las externas y como acababa de llegar no le importo mucho el tener que recogerlo, así podría pasar más tiempo con hotaru, quien iba tomada de su mano y un poco seria.

-y…-dijo haruka- que han hecho en este tiempo?

-Porque nos dejaste?- fue la pregunta de la pequeña quien quería saber el motivo por el cual la dejo.

-No puedo explicarlo, no aun.- detuvo y la miro, Hotaru correspondió la mirada.

-te hemos extrañado mucho, sobretodo mama-michiru.

-Lose y créeme que lo que menos quiero es lastimarla.

Se fueron platicando de otras cosas más, hasta que llegaron a la escuela.

-Bueno, pórtate bien y pon atención, pasare por ti después de clases para ir a comer, de acuerdo?

-si papa-haruka-se para de puntitas para alcanzar a la rubia quien se agacho para abrazarla.- que bueno que regresaste.

-También yo, hasta más tarde- espero a que entrara a la escuela para poder irse.

-------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------

Michiru y Ryan habían llegado a la escuela, en todo el camino michiru no dijo ni pio (jajaja..ni que fuera pollo), bueno bueno, no dijo ninguna palabra, solo iba escuchando las tonterías que decía Ryan para no sentirse incomodo, mientras ella iba perdida en sus pensamientos.

---------------------------- --------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka regreso a su casa, bueno a su ex casa, pues después de tanto tiempo fuera ya no sabía si considerarla así, toco la puerta, pues sabía perfectamente que…

-Regresaste muy rápido.- dijo setsuna.

-Un poco de ejercicio no hace mal a nadie- le dijo sonriendo a setsuna, quien entendió el chiste, pues sabía perfectamente que la rubia no podía correr.

-Pasa.

Haruka entro, se fueron a la sala, Setsuna se sentó mientras haruka miraba las fotografías del mueble.

-Nos has tenido muy preocupadas en todo este tiempo, casi me metes en un gran problema con michiru por guardar tu secreto.

Haruka no respondió, observaba una fotografía donde estaban Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna viendo un atardecer en la playa.

-Lo siento, no pude llegar antes, todo se complico un poco y sin poderes fue aun mas difícil.- lo dijo mientras dejaba la fotografía.-He venido por un poco de ropa, me quedare en un hotel mientras encuentro departamento.

-Esta es tu casa haruka-

-Si, pero no quiero causarle problemas a michiru, no me gustaría este incomoda.

-Como sigues?- le pregunto setsuna cambiando de tema.

-Físicamente, estoy fatal, tengo unas cuantas heridas internas que aun no sanan el cual me prohíbe hacer muchas cosas, aunque esto- le dijo apuntando su ceja y mejilla- no es nada comparado con el dolor de aquí- señalando su pecho.

-Créeme que no solo tú sufres.- le dijo setsuna.

-Lose, ahhh..- suspiro- pero tiempo al tiempo no?, eso dirías tu, no es así señora del tiempo?- le dijo en tono un tanto de burla, setsuna la vio un poco seria.

-Así es- cerro sus ojos.- pero no te burles.

-Bueno, mmm- miro su reloj, ya habían pasado más de 2 horas, era increíble que rápido pasa el tiempo- creo que mejor me apuro con mis cosas, aun tengo pendientes en la escuela y se me hace tarde.

-Regresaras a la escuela?

-Así es, presentare unos exámenes para que me reubiquen así empezare nuevamente con mi vida lo más pronto posible y en cuanto este curada a las carreras se ha dicho.- lo dijo esto sin muchas ganas.

-No te veo tan animada como antes por las carreras.

-Es que..-cerro sus ojos y recordó un momento en la guerra- no sé si pueda..

Y se quedo callada con la vista baja, setsuna no dijo nada.

-Iré por mis cosas..-fue todo lo que dijo la rubia y se fue a la habitación que compartían michiru y ella.

Agarro solamente una maleta, y metió un poco de ropa, dejando aun mucha, bajo a la sala donde aun estaba setsuna.

-Listo, solamente me llevare esto, cuando deje a Hotaru vendré por el auto.

Setsuna asintió y la acompañó a la puerta, se despidieron.

------------------ ----------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------

Lita iba caminando, había salido temprano, demasiado temprano, pues al parecer sus maestros tuvieron junta y los dejaron ir.

-uff…que alivio, así puedo descansar un poco y hacer postres para cuando vayan las chicas a visitarme.

Seguía caminando cuando miro a Haruka que venía.

-Haruka!!

La rubia iba en sus pensamientos cuando escucho a Lita saludarla.

-Hola preciosa.- Le dijo.- que haces por aquí a estas horas? No deberías estar en clases?

-si , pero los maestros y sus juntas, ya sabes.

Lita se percato de la maleta que llevaba la rubia.

-y esa maleta?, acaso nos dejas de nuevo?- pregunto un tanto triste.

-No,- bajo la mirada- fui por un poco de ropa a la casa, ya que no tengo pues me estoy quedando en un hotel.

-porque en un hotel haruka?

-pues..no quiero ir a casa porque no quiero incomodar a michiru, además no será por mucho tiempo, buscare un departamento y me quedare ahí hasta que todo esto pase o encuentre una solución.

-Porque no te quedas conmigo?- se sonrojo lita al decir eso, pues la rubia la miro-ehh..este…digo…mientras se arreglan las cosas con michiru, además tengo mucho espacio y me vendría bien un compañero de cuarto, no me malinterpretes, además veo que estas un tanto herida y vivir tu sola no creo que sea lo mejor, necesitas quien te cuide y te ayude.

-En eso Lita tiene razón- dijo Amy por detrás de Haruka quien las vio y se dirigió a ellas y alcanzo a escuchar la proposición de Lita.

-Amy..- dijo la rubia..

-Tus heridas no son tan graves pero son de cuidado, supongo te ha estado dando un poco de fiebre verdad?- Haruka agacho la cabeza recordando todas las noches en que despertaba sudada.- Ves? Además yo te puedo ayudar, iré todos los días y estarás muy bien cuidada.

-Yo…no quiero…causar molestias, además soy independiente y..- decía la rubia.

-No causas molestias, eres nuestra amiga y sabemos que harías lo mismo por nosotras, además necesitas de alguien, nosotras te ayudaremos.- dijo lita.

-Está bien, lo hare, pero con una condición..

-Cual?- preguntaron Amy y Lita.

-Que me cobres una renta además te ayudare con los gastos en la casa, no quiero ser una mantenida- le dijo a Lita quien, al escuchar la palabra mantenida y ver como la rubia se cruzaba de brazos fingiendo estar ofendida, le causo gracia provocando que Amy y lita rieran.

-jajaja..está bien haruka, lo que sea porque aceptes.- contesto lita.

-Bien, entonces iré a liquidar la cuenta del hotel y voy a tu casa a dejar esta maleta.

-te acompañamos, además estamos libre.- dijo lita, quien inmediatamente volteo hacia Amy y le extrañó estuviera fuera de clases- Por cierto, Amy que haces a estas horas, no deberías estar en clases?

-eehh..- se sonrojo- pues si..pero al parecer los maestros tuvieron junta.

- ustedes también?- dijo una sorprendida lita.- yo también salí temprano por eso…entonces donde están serena y mina?

- pues..^^! Se quedaron en el centro recreativo.

-u.u! estas niñas no cambian- dijo haruka- aunque suena divertido ir un rato.

-Que tal si vamos después de dejar tus cosas a mi casa?- pregunta lita

-Claro y así vamos por un helado, jeje…se me antojo.

-Bien!! n.n- dijeron lita y amy.

Y así se la pasaron gran parte del día, fueron al hotel, después a casa de lita, quien le mostro su habitación, mientras haruka acomodaba sus cosas , amy y lita platicaban, después fueron por las chicas al centro recreativo, haruka y ellas jugaron un poco y después se fueron por los helados.

-Que bien haruka que vayas a vivir en casa de lita- Dijo Rei.

-Que envidia T.T – dijo mina.

-^^! Jeje… pues será temporal- dijo haruka, miro su reloj que marcaban ya las 2:30pm- huy creo que es hora de irme, quede de ir por hotaru, nos vemos chicas.

- Hasta luego haruka- se despidieron todas.

Una vez que haruka se fue, las chicas se quedaron un rato más.

-Que crees que vaya a pasar entre haruka y michiru?- pregunto Serena.

-No sé, pero espero se arregle todo entre ellas- dijo Amy.

- y si no tendré el camino libre para mí- dijo mina con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-Mina!!!!- la reprendieron todas.

-huy bueno pues no .

------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka fue por Hotaru, quien iba saliendo en cuanto la rubia llego. Se fueron nuevamente caminando al restaurant más cercano, pues haruka no podía caminar mucho, aunque eso no le importaba del todo ya que todo el día se la paso caminando.

Llegaron, ordenaron y mientras comían la pequeña le contaba a sus papa-haruka todo lo que hizo en el día, se miraba muy feliz. Cuando terminaron se fueron directamente a casa de las externas, ya que había quedado en llevarla temprano y en el camino llevo a hotaru por un helado.

Llegaron, tocaron la puerta y les abrió setsuna.

-Hola mama-setsuna.- se acerco a darle un beso y un abrazo.

- hola hotaru, mama- michiru acaba de preguntar por ti, está en la sala.- le dijo setsuna

-hola Setsuna- saludo nuevamente haruka.

- hola, gustas pasar?

- de hecho solo vengo a dejarla y por mi auto.

- bien, solo que deja busco las llaves, puedes esperar?

- si, claro.

- bien..pasa.

Hotaru regreso con haruka y la hizo pasar hasta la sala, donde estaba michiru y Ryan, nuevamente haruka sintió enojo, sus ojos cambiaron, pues al ver como tenia a michiru la puso celosa. (Por si se preguntan cómo, pues…michiru sentada y el la tenia atrapada entre sus brazos intentando besarla, pues aprovechaba la oportunidad ya que hotaru se había ido)

-ejem..- la pareja se separo, Ryan no con mucho ánimo y michiru seria.- disculpen la interrupción.

-Que va Tenoh, siempre que llegas interrumpes- le contesto Ryan.

A haruka, ante tal contestación, sintió como le hervía la sangre, frunció el seño, se lo quería comer vivo y sus ojos lo expresaban, michiru frunció el ceño, esa mirada no era usual en la rubia, quien estaba a punto de decir algo cuando.

-Aquí están, las encontré- dijo setsuna, quien sintió el ambiente un tanto tenso, pues miro como Ryan y Haruka se miraban, el primero con burla y de manera retadora y la segunda con gran odio, observo su mirada- "que es esto que siento?"- pensó setsuna- haruka!!!..- la aludida cerró los ojos un momento y volvió a abrirlos, sus ojos se tornaron nuevamente verdes, volteo hacia setsuna.- encontré tus llaves.

Haruka se acerca a ella y las agarra.

-gracias, hasta luego.- se despide de hotaru y se dirige a la cochera seguida por setsuna quien la ve un tanto extraña, la rubia siente su mirada- sucede algo?

-no, nada- contesta.

- bien, si no les molesta pasare por hotaru todos los días después de clases.

- de acuerdo.

- y si necesitan algo, me estaré quedando en casa de Lita por algún tiempo.

Dicho esto setsuna se sorprende.

-Con lita?

-si, se ofreció y pues no pude negarme. (no piensen mal, no es de ese tipo de ofrecimiento…mal pensados)

- de acuerdo.

Haruka encendió el auto, para que comenzara a calentarse, en eso llega hotaru.

-Ya te vas papa-haruka?

-Si pequeña, pero estaré pasando por ti todos los días después de la escuela.

-Que bien!!!..me llevaras al zoológico, al parque, al museo, al cine.

-je..^^! Calma- dije haruka al verla toda emocionada.- te prometo que mañana te llevo al zoológico, de acuerdo?

-siii!!!!!..- y brinca hacia haruka, quien la toma en sus brazos, hotaru le da un beso, haruka la baja- nos vemos mañana entonces ^^

-si, hasta mañana- la rubia sube al auto, abre la cochera y comienza a sacar el auto, en eso alcanza a ver a Ryan salir también de la casa y se dirige a su auto, en ese transcurso ambos se ven y se retan con la mirada, después la rubia acelera y se va.

------------------------------ -------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------

Michiru estaba en la sala viendo por la ventana, cuando escucha que setsuna llega y como hotaru corre hacia ella.

-mama-michiru, papa-haruka me llevara mañana al zoológico.

-Que bien hotaru, ahora ve a hacer tu tarea que ya es tarde.

Mientras Hotaru subía, setsuna llego a la sala donde estaba michiru, ambas se miraron, tenían sus rostros serios.

-Lo notaste?- le pregunta michiru, setsuna solo hace un movimiento de cabeza asintiendo, a lo que agrega.

-Si, pero aun así esa presencia no es tan fuerte como para que sea peligrosa, de todas formas no hay que perderla de vista.- Michiru asiente.

- También debemos preguntarle sobre su aparición en aquel ataque del demonio hace ya más de un año- le contesta michiru.

-Si, lo hablare con ella, pero será después de que se haya adaptado un poco, se le nota un tanto acabada.

-Si, te lo encargo.

Ambas se quedan serias.

-No piensas hablar con ella?- le pregunta setsuna.

-No lo sé, no sé que debo hacer.- dicho eso dio por terminada su conversación, pues se retiro del lugar rumbo al salón de música.

------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

_En casa de Lita.._

Todas las inners se encontraban platicando animadamente en la sala, mientras saboreaban los deliciosos postres que lita les preparo.

-Disculpen chicas, pero no me siento muy bien, además debo hacer unas cosas mañana que no pude hacer hoy – dice haruka mientras se levanta, todas se le quedan viendo- que tengan linda noche.- y se retira.

-Buenas noches haruka- le contestan las chicas mientras ven como se va yendo a su habitación.

-------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------

El viento soplaba con más fuerza y furia, la lluvia comenzó fuerte, el sujeto jalo del gatillo y sonrió, aun estaba hincada, aterrada.

Bajaba la cabeza en señal de derrota y cerraba los ojos.

-Michiru, te amo- fue lo que la rubia susurro cuando se escucho un balazo, el viento dejo de soplar, los pájaros volaban fuera de los arboles por el ruido del disparo, todo se había vuelto silencioso pero se escuchaba al viento soplar y entonces, cayó al suelo.

Despertó, agitada y sudada de nuevo, volteo al mueble de al lado mirando el reloj, eran las 11:50 de la noche, tomo el frasco que contenía las pastillas, las cuales le había dado Amy por la tarde, se volvió a acostar boca arriba mirando el techo pero sin poder dormir, levanto sus manos hasta quedar frente a sus ojos y los miro.

-Que me está pasando?- se dijo, para después pasar sus manos por su rostro.

Muchas veces una guerra puede dejarte experiencias aterradoras, que puede darte las peores pesadillas durante toda tu vida, otras no tanto.

Tanta sangre, tanta destrucción, tantos muertos; muertos que sin un rumbo fijo vagan en espíritu libremente por el campo de batalla, esperando su oportunidad para volver a la vida, para poder poseer un cuerpo; un cuerpo que en ese momento este vulnerable, el cuerpo perfecto para ellos.

Quito sus manos de su rostro y las coloco bajo su cabeza, sus ojos de nuevo cambiaron y sonrió de lado de forma un tanto malvada, un tanto triunfal.


	22. Fin de Semana

Si, si, ya se…tarde mucho en actualizar, lo siento no me llego la inspiracion, pero aqui le dejo un capitulo mas, yo espero poder actualizar unos 2 capis mas para esta semana antes de entrar a la escuela.

Bueno, espero no me linchen y que les guste el capitulo, tal vez cambie un poco mi forma de escribir, pero entiéndanme tanto tiempo sin seguirle olvide hasta los nombres de los personajes jajajaja...en fin..muchas gracias a todos los que han leído ya muchas veces mi fic y que aun están al pendiente de el, muchas gracias sobretodo a los que escribieron sus comentarios..

Que disfruten la lectura.

Cap. 22 "Fin de semana"

Sábado 9 de Marzo. (Día dos)

Haruka despertó temprano al momento en que su olfato percibió un agradable aroma, se levanto lentamente de la cama para seguir ese rastro y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Lita preparando el desayuno que al parecer esperaba mucha visita pues en la mesa ya estaban servidos hot cakes, huevo con jamón, pan tostado con mermelada, waffles, café, jugo, leche y fruta picada, además de que Lita estaba terminando de cocinar unos chilaquiles, bueno eso según el olfato de la rubia quien se acerco mas a la cocina.

-Wow!!! Cuanta comida- dijo la rubia haciendo que Lita volteara.-Esperamos a alguien a desayunar?

-Buenos días Haruka, de hecho no, todo es para ti-dijo Lita, que a tal respuesta a la rubia se le salieron los ojos.

-QuE!!!! Yo…yoo..no creo que…pueda comer tanto ^^! –contesto tras la respuesta de la chica quien al ver el rostro sorprendido de la rubia, comenzó a reír.

-jajaja…es broma, Amy también vendrá, dijo que quería revisarte esa mano que según tu dijiste que ya estaba bien cuando Amy comprobó lo contrario U.U-

-jeje..^^! Es que ya no me dolía y pensé que ya estaba bien- dijo la rubia justificándose tras su pésima deducción..

En ese momento tocan el timbre.

-Yo voy- dijo la rubia al ver que Lita estaba colocando los chilaquiles en la mesa, abre la puerta y se encuentra con Amy.

-Buenos días Haruka- dijo amy al ser recibida por la rubia.

-Buenos días Amy, pasa.- se hizo a un lado abriendo mas la puerta para que la chica pasara.- ya desayunaste? Espero que no porque Lita hizo desayuno como si fuera a hacer una fiesta.- dicho esto amy miro hacia la mesa y se percato del porque el comentario de la rubia.

-^^! Esperas a alguien más Lita?- pregunto Amy al ver la exageración de comida.

-eh?- pregunto con extrañeza- no, solo a ti, les parece que es mucha comida?- pregunto un tanto sonrojada.

-si –contestaron al mismo tiempo haruka y amy.

-Es que…-se sonrojo mas Lita- pensé que... yo...- y mas roja se puso, amy y haruka comenzaron a reír.

-No importa, ya veremos cómo le hacemos para comernos todo- le dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo.

El desayuno, a pesar de haber sido mucha comida, todo se termino (aunque no lo crean XD), platicaron un rato hasta que Amy le dijo a haruka que debía revisarle sus heridas, pero la rubia le dijo que eso lo hiciera ya que se bañara, entonces mientras la rubia lo hacía Lita y Amy platicaban en la sala.

Al cabo de veinte minutos la rubia llega a la sala cambiada, a lo que Amy se levanta y le pide que se siente en una silla (ya se, ya se, suena obvio pero pues, tengo que especificar donde porque puede ser en cualquier lugar, no se la cama, el sillón, el piso, etc.) a lo que la rubia accede inmediatamente. Pasaron cerca de 10 min, a los cuales Amy ya había cambiado la gasa de la ceja y vendado de nuevo la mano de la rubia.

-Estas mejorando pero sigo insistiendo en que debes quedarte reposando y no hacer muchos esfuerzos- dijo Amy.

-Es que, no puedo estar acostada todo el tiempo, me aburro y me siento inútil.-contesto la rubia.

-Bueno, en ese caso sigue con mis indicaciones y trata de no usar tu mano izquierda porque aun sigue resentida.

-De acuerdo, lo hare si con eso me permite salir y no quedarme a vegetar en una cama- dijo la rubia, quien después de eso miro el reloj, ya pasaban de las nueve de la mañana-Debo irme, le prometí a Hotaru que la llevaría al zoológico, pero antes iré a la escuela.

-Solo recuerda lo que te dije haruka- le dijo amy.

-Sí, gracias.- después se acerco a Lita, saco su billetera y le dio un poco de dinero (un poco no quiere decir que fue poquito, sino una cantidad considerable para hacer compras)-ten lita, eso es mi primer pago de la renta, cuando regrese de con Hotaru iremos por un poco de despensa.

-No… no…te molestes haruka, además no hemos puesto la cuota, aparte de que esto es mucho- dijo Lita quien ya tenía el dinero en la mano.

-No digas eso, además quedamos en algo.

-De acuerdo-dijo no muy convencida.

La rubia salió de la casa de Lita rumbo a la escuela, la cual se encontraba casi vacía, pues era sábado y nadie va a la escuela los sábados excepto por algún equipo deportivo que le toque practica. La rubia bajo y se dirijo a la dirección.

-Buenos días, se encuentra el director?-pregunto la rubia a la secretaria.

-Si se encuentra, quien lo busca?

-Haruka Tenoh.

-Tenoh?!- se sorprendió la secretaria.- Vaya que te vez diferente muchacho, que tal estuvo tu viaje de intercambio?

-intercambio?-pregunto confundida.

-Sí, me dijeron que se iría a otro país por un compromiso familiar y que tenía que irse urgentemente y que por eso ya no asistiría a esta escuela.

Haruka se quedo pensando un momento creyendo que tal vez fue una confusión.

-Quien le dijo eso?-pregunto la rubia.

-Pues, si no mal recuerdo vinieron unos hombres que hablaron con el director, después de que ellos se fueron el director me pidió que te diera de baja y preparara tus papeles porque te habías ido de la ciudad y que los enviáramos a su casa con la señorita Meioh?..mmm..si…la señorita Meioh.

La rubia supuso en ese momento que la persona que ha de haber venido pudo ser algún soldado vestido de civil y algún otro acompañándolo.

-Si, emm..pues no era lo que esperaba así que regrese- mintió la rubia.

-Oh, que malo, bueno iré a avisarle al director y en un momento te paso, si gustas por favor tomar asiento- le dijo mientras señalaba una silla enfrente del escritorio, la secretaria se levanto y entro a la oficina del director, la rubia no se sentó, prefirió quedarse parada, la secretaria no tardo más de 2 min cuando volvió a salir – Adelante, puedes pasar.

La rubia inmediatamente entro a la oficina del director quien se encontraba parado detrás de su escritorio.

-Joven Tenoh, que sorpresa- dijo el director - Sinceramente me alegro de que se encuentre con vida y bien.

-Usted sabe lo de..

-Sí, vino un soldado hace algunos meses diciéndome que al parecer tuvo un percance y que no estaban seguros si regresaría con vida por lo que me pidió la diera de baja e inventara algo para que sus papeles fueran enviados a la señorita Meioh, (pues como sabrán y espero recuerden el director está enterado de toda la situación sobre la guerra) cuando pregunte si estaba con vida ellos no me dieron respuesta alguna y no me quedo de otra más que acatar lo que me pidieron.

-Entiendo, bueno si no se ofende señor director no me gustaría hablar sobre ello, el motivo por el cual vengo es para darme de alta nuevamente y seguir con mis estudios, será posible eso?

-Es posible, si no mal recuerdo pasaste todas las materias de ese semestre verdad?- dijo de manera pensativa el director.- entonces solo pasarías al siguiente y..- pero no termino de hablar porque la rubia lo interrumpió.

-Me gustaría me hiciera un examen de reubicación o algo así, no se para ver si hay la posibilidad de quedar en el año que debería estar actualmente.- dijo seriamente la rubia.

El director la miro por un momento pensando la petición de la rubia.

-Si, puedo hacer un examen general de las materias de ese semestre que perdiste, tendrías que aprobar con un 65 para poder pasar, pero…tendría que buscar si hay algún examen elaborado, si no tendría que redactar uno con los maestros y estaría listo en 10 días.

- Diez días?- dijo la rubia mientras pensaba- "_En diez días quien sabe si aun estemos aquí"_-pensó- No podría revisar? Me gustaría presentarlo en este mismo momento.

-En este momento?- se sorprendió el director- debes estar muy segura de lo que sabes verdad?- dijo sonriendo para si.

-La verdad..no, pero nada pierdo con intentarlo, a veces uno se puede sorprender de su propia inteligencia-sonrió también la rubia.

-Entiendo, permíteme entonces diez min, iré a buscar uno.- Dicho esto el director se levanto, salió de la oficina y junto con la secretaria buscaron el famoso examen.

- Si que tiene suerte- dijo el director al mismo tiempo que entraba y se dirigía a su escritorio.- he encontrado uno, consta de 80 páginas, donde vienen preguntas de las 8 materias que se imparten en ese semestre, tendrá solamente 3 horas para contestarlo.- Le entrego el examen y una pluma- Lo dejare solo para que pueda concentrarse, así que, mucha suerte.-Le dijo el director, el cual dejo a la rubia sentada en el escritorio quien miraba con atención el examen, después se salió de la oficina dejándola sola.

La rubia por su parte se encontraba nerviosa, leyendo detenidamente cada pregunta, miro su reloj, ya eran las 10:30 am.

-Tres horas ya serian la 1:30pm, por lo que más o menos llegare por hotaru a las 2pm, el zoológico lo cierran a las 5pm..mmm- pensó la rubia- creo que tendré que llamar y cambiar los planes- saco su celular y marco a su casa.

----------------- -------------------------- --------------------------------------

En casa de las externas…

Se encontraban Setsuna y Hotaru en la sala, ambas viendo la televisión cuando…

Ring Riiiingg

Setsuna se levanta a contestar el teléfono.

-Buenas tardes?

-Hola Setsuna

-Haruka, como estas?

-Bien, no puedo hablar mucho, podrías por favor decirle a horatu que no podre llevarla al zoológico? Estoy en la escuela y me demorare un poco, pero la llevare a cenar y pasare por ella a las 7 para que este lista.

-Si, entiendo, yo le aviso-

-Gracias, hasta luego-

-Hasta luego.-Setsuna colgó el teléfono y volteo hacia hotaru, quien al escuchar que era haruka estuvo atenta a lo que hablaba setsuna.-Tu papa-Haruka dijo que no podrá llevarte al zoológico.

La niña al escuchar eso se entristeció.

-Dijo que estaba en la escuela y que la disculpes, pero que te recompensara con llevarte a cenar, dijo que pasara por ti a las 7.

La niña quien minutos antes estaba triste cambio su rostro a uno feliz, pues después de todo si vería a su papa-haruka, que era lo más importante, pues después de un año que no la había visto ahora quería aprovechar el mayor tiempo con ella.

---------------------------- -------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ---------------

En la dirección de la escuela…

-Bien…ahora..veamos..-La rubia comenzó a leer de nuevo el examen y cada que leía una pregunta fruncía mas y mas el ceño- vaya esto si que esta difícil- empezó a sentir estrés y comenzó a dar un leve masaje a su nuca que empezó a tensarse mas y mas- como le hare para obtener un 65?

Así paso 1 hora y media, leyendo y releyendo el bendito examen hasta que…

-_Esto es fácil, yo me lo sé_- decía una voz dentro de ella pero con la misma voz de ella(espero haberme explicado ^^!), de nueva cuenta la rubia masajeo su nuca apretándola un poco mas con su mano, torció un poco su cabeza cerrando los ojos y al abrirlos estos se tornaron negros.- veamos, ley de…jajaja..esto es para niños- decía la rubia quien ahora contestaba rápidamente el examen.

Una hora y media más tarde, el director regresa a su oficina y ve a la rubia que jugaba entretenidamente con el bolígrafo.

-Veo que acabaste- decía el director al ver a la rubia jugar con el bolígrafo, llego a su lugar, tomo asiento y la rubia le entrego el examen.-Veamos,…- comenzó a revisarlo.

Veinte minutos más tarde, después de revisar detenidamente el examen tres veces para ver si no había algún error, miro a la rubia con cara de sorpresa.

-No pensé fueras tan inteligente- dijo el director al momento de entregarle el examen a la rubia con un 90 en el papel- Bienvenida de nuevo.- le dijo.

La rubia se quedo sorprendida, pues según lo que recordaba no sabía nada y de un momento a otro ya tenía el examen contestado completamente y ahora obtenía un 90 sin siquiera haber llevado dichas materias.

-Solo necesito que me traigas de nuevo los documentos que le di a la señorita Meioh para el lunes y estarás de nuevo en la escuela, si no me equivoco estará en el mismo semestre que su compañera Kaioh, aunque tendrá que ponerse al corriente pues las clases ya tienen casi un mes que iniciaron, aunque creo que con su inteligencia no será difícil ponerse al corriente.

La rubia no salía de su asombro, pero lo disimulaba muy bien, pues si ella contesto el examen, entonces porque dudaba que hubiera pasado.

-eehh..si..el lunes mismo se lo traigo.- dijo la rubia tratando aun de disimular.

-Venga a mi oficina a las 7 para darle su horario de clases y empiece ese mismo día, así que no olvide su uniforme.- la rubia se paro al igual que el director quien le dio la mano y la rubia lo estrecho y se retiro.

---------------------------- -------------------------------------------- ------------------------------

Ya eran casi las dos de la tarde cuando la rubia iba en su carro rumbo al circuito, quería ver que tal estaba el equipo desde que ella se fue, además que añoraba ese lugar. Cuando llego, se fue directamente a las bancas, pues en ese momento estaban practicando. Vio como velozmente iban y venían los autos, como perdían un poco el control y batallaban en una curva cerrada; la practica término, ella se levanto y se fue a saludar a los corredores.

Los corredores se encontraban escuchando atentamente a un señor.

-Jimm..necesitas controlar más las curvas estás perdiendo mucho el control…. Ahh..cuantas veces te he dicho que veas los videos de las carreras de Haruka para que te bases, deberías aprender un poco de ella.

-Pues no creo que sea necesario que vea los videos si me puede ver en persona- dijo la rubia tras de él quien se quedo paralizado al escuchar la voz al igual que los chicos.

.no puede ser..- se voltea- vivo?

-Así es vivito y coleando..aunque no mucho ..jeje..- dijo sonriendo.

Tomm inmediatamente va a abrazar a la rubia quien corresponde el abrazo, los demás chicos se acercan y también hacen lo mismo.

-Que gusto que estés bien.-Se encaminaron a la oficina de Tomm.- Pensé que habías muerto, no teníamos noticias tuyas.

-Si, escape de muchas ..jaja- rio tristemente.

-No intentes reír si no lo sientes- le dijo tomm quien se dio cuenta que reia forzadamente.- Esta todo bien?

-La verdad no, me siento fatal y michiru no quiere hablar conmigo además de que esta con un imbécil.- dijo un tanto enojada.

-Entiéndela hombre, te creyó muerto, bueno..todos te creíamos muerto, supongo esta tan sorprendida de que estés aquí como todos, verdad?

-Si, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella y explicarle lo que paso.

-Ya habrá tiempo, solo intenta tomarlo un poco con calma, la chica te ama y seguro después se dará la oportunidad que tanto quieres para poder decírselo.

-Si.- se quedaron callados.

-Y bien?- le pregunto Tomm..

-Bien qué? – le miro extrañado.

-Regresaras a las carreras?

-No se

-Como que no sabes? El equipo te necesita, ya viste a los ineptos que tengo de corredores.

-Si, pero… no siento esa… necesidad de correr.

-Vaya ..si que estas mal muchacho..

-La verdad sí, no sé qué me pasa, últimamente siento que no soy yo.. necesito encontrarme nuevamente y ser la haruka de antes.

-Espero no tardes mucho y que pronto estés de vuelta.

Y así se quedaron platicando durante dos horas mas, haruka evadía el tema de lo sucedido en la guerra y Tomm logro captar el mensaje, por lo que decidió no preguntar. Luego haruka se despide y se retira a su casa, necesitaba ir a cambiarse de ropa, pues sin querer se ensucio el pantalón con aceite cuando iba a su auto.

-------------------- ---------------------------------- --------------------------------

Cuando llego al departamento Lita no se encontraba, así que decidió darse una ducha y cambiarse para después ir por hotaru.

Eran las 6:30 cuando iba rumbo a casa de las externas, estaba nerviosa porque sabía que vería a michiru, tenía tantas ganas de verla y de hablar con ella, era tanta su emoción que acelero mas y llego antes de lo planeado. Estaciono el auto, bajo, se acerco a la puerta, llevaba consigo una pequeña jirafa que compro para hotaru en recompensa de no poder llevarla al zoológico, toco la puerta la cual fue abierta por setsuna.

-Haruka, no te esperaba tan temprano, pasa.

Una vez adentro, ambas llegaron hasta la sala.

-Esta lista hotaru?- pregunto la rubia.

-No sé, deja voy a revisar.- se iba a retirar cuando la rubia la detuvo un momento.

-Y michiru?-pregunto no pudiendo soportar más sus ganas de verla.

-Salió, tenía una cena con el director de un museo que quiere exponer sus pinturas.- dicho eso se fue a la habitación de Hotaru.

La rubia se sentó un momento para esperar a la niña, la cual bajo como rayo las escaleras.

-Papa-Haruka!!!-corrió hasta abrazarla.

-Hola pequeña, estas lista?

-Si-contesto alegremente la niña, en eso baja setsuna.

-Te traje esto- le dijo la rubia dándole la jirafa de peluche.

-Esta hermoso papa-haruka, gracias- decía la niña encantada de su regalo- mama-setsuna mira lo que me trajo papa-haruka, no está hermoso?

-Si, muy bonito, porque no subes a dejarlo?- le dijo y la niña se retiro corriendo, pues no quería hacer esperar a la rubia.

-Gustas acompañarnos setsuna?-le pregunto la rubia.

-Claro, siempre y cuando tu pagues ;)

-jaja..claro que si- dijo la rubia sonriendo en ese momento regreso hotaru- Bien…vámonos, quiero saludar a un amigo.

-Pero papa-haruka que no dijiste que nos llevarías a cenar?- dijo la niña cruzándose de brazos, haciendo pucheros.

-jajaja…claro que si pequeña pero resulta que mi amigo es dueño del restaurant.

-Supongo es el restaurant que nos llevaste la ultima vez, no?- pregunto setsuna.

-Así es, además que mi amigo Derek debe estar trabajando hoy por lo que seguro nos dará una excelente comida ;) – les dijo guiñándoles el ojo.

Las tres se encaminaron al auto de la rubia, la cual les ayudo a subir, durante 20 min manejó hasta que llego, bajo de nuevo y ayudo a las chicas a bajar de el dejando el auto al ballet parking (porque se llamaran ballet parking si no llevan un tutu y no van bailando? Mmm..), le ofreció su brazo a setsuna y tomo de la mano a hotaru, al entrar se acercaron a un pódium (de esos que usan los conferencistas) donde estaba un camarero.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos sean, tienen reservación?- pregunto el señor

-Buenas noches, si tengo reservación está a nombre de Haruka Tenoh.- contesto la rubia (si se preguntan cuando hizo la reservación pues fue cuando estaba en casa de lita cambiándose de ropa, pero no quise escribirlo porque me dio flojera).

-Si, aquí esta, para dos personas.

-Serán 3 personas señor.- dijo la rubia.

-Muy bien, síganme por favor.- el mesero los encamino a su mesa el cual estaba cerca del escenario, casi cerca de la mesa en que habían estado un año antes, esa noche estaba un muchacho tocando el piano, había poca gente pero aun así el ambiente era agradable.- esta es su mesa. – les dijo mientras le ayudaba a setsuna a sentarse y haruka a hotaru, el mesero les entrego sus determinados menú a cada una y se retiro.

Las chicas se encontraban leyendo el menú cuando a lo lejos un señor de cabello gris se les queda viendo y se acerca a la mesa de la rubia.

-No puedo creerlo, señor Tenoh cuando tiempo sin verlo por aquí.

-Señor Tomoeda que gusto verlo- dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y lo saludaba de mano.

-El gusto es mío, me complace realmente tenerlo de visita, nos tenía muy abandonados por aquí desde aquel debut.

-jeje..si- se sonrojo la rubia al recordar dicho evento.

-Y veo que viene bien acompañado.- se acerco a saludar a las chicas quienes presento la rubia mientras Tomoeda las saludaba.- un gusto conocer a tan bellas damas.

-Y que tal le ha ido señor Tomoeda?- pregunto la rubia ofreciéndole al señor tomoeda que tomara asiento con ellas, el cual accedió y ambas se sentaron.

-Muy bien, ya tenemos varios restaurantes, desde aquella noche en su debut nuestras ventas aumentaron aunque no tanto como las de esa misma noche, he de decir que fue todo un éxito e incluso han venido clientes preguntando si no volverá a presentarse.

-Pues…lo dudo mucho- contesto la rubia.

-Pero porque papa-haruka? Si estuviste grandiosa esa noche- dijo la pequeña

-Es cierto, creo que deberías por lo menos darles otra presentación mas a aquellas personas que han preguntado por ti- dijo setsuna.

-este..pues..- dijo la rubia.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la señorita- dijo tomoeda.

Y así, continuaron tratando de convencer a la rubia quien no era tan fácil.

-Bien, bien, de acuerdo, pero solo una vez más, además que no tengo nada que hacer, pues estoy un poco lastimada y no puedo trabajar.

-Por eso no se preocupe, yo le pagare por la presentación, y no acepto un no por respuesta- dijo tomoeda- además porque la ultima vez no me permitió pagarle.

-Si pero era porque me habías hecho un favor así que prácticamente esa deuda esta saldada.

-Es cierto, entonces…se anima?- insistió tomoeda

-Si, acepto, pero solo será una vez mas

-Bien, que día podría?-

-Que le parece el próximo viernes a las 8?

-Estupendo, así puedo promocionarlo, muchas gracias señor Tenoh- le dijo mientras se paraba, la rubia al ver esto también se paro al igual que las demás, tomoeda le extiende la mano y la rubia se despide también.- Nos vemos entonces el viernes, supongo que no será con los mismos artistas verdad?

-No, jeje…no hay tiempo, solo será conmigo y no se contratar alguna orquesta, no voy a cantar todas las canciones pues eso sería prepararlo con mas anticipación, "_y tal vez no habrá tiempo para un futuro"_- esto último lo pensó.

-Bien, entonces le consigo a la orquesta y veré si puedo conseguirle algunos artistas también que no tengas disponible y me hagan el favor. Bueno, con su permiso- Dicho esto se despidió de setsuna y hotaru y se retiro a sus labores.

Setsuna, hotaru y haruka pasaron una noche agradable, el cocinero Derek paso a saludarlos un momento y darles sugerencias para la cena y después se regreso a la cocina para realizar dicha orden, pues haruka era su amiga y el mismo prepararía la comida la cual quedo exquisita, además de que les sirvió bastante bien.

Después de dos horas y viendo la hora, además de que hotaru se veía cansada, decidieron retirarse, en el camino hotaru se quedo dormida, cuando llegaron, michiru aun no estaba en casa, la rubia subía a dejar a la pequeña a su habitación, la cubrió y le dio su beso de buenas noches, bajo a la sala donde estaba setsuna sentada en el sofá.

-Gustas una taza de café haruka?- le pregunta setsuna.

-No, muchas gracias, estoy llena.- se quedo en silencio un momento.-Hoy fui a la escuela y me dijeron que te enviaron unos papeles míos.

Setsuna se quedo pensado.

-mm..de la escuela?

-Si, creo que fue un soldado a hablar con él e hicieron que me dieran de baja y te enviaran los papeles.

-Si, ahora que lo recuerdo, así es, me enviaron unos papeles.

-Si no es mucha molestia, podrías dármelos? Los necesito para regresar a la escuela.

-Regresar? Entonces pasaras al siguiente semestre de donde te quedaste.- casi afirmo setsuna.

-No, pedí me hicieran un examen de ese semestre para ver si podía avanzar, lo pase.

-Entonces estas en el mismo semestre que michiru?-Pregunto un tanto intrigada pues se le hacia raro que haruka pasara un examen de la escuela sobretodo porque la rubia jamás llevo las materias de ese semestre.

-Si.

Setsuna se le quedo viendo raro a Haruka, la cual se dio cuenta.

-Pasa algo?-pregunto la rubia

-Si, se me hace raro que hayas podido pasar ese examen sin tener conocimientos de esas materias.

-A mi también, para serte sincera no sé como respondí correctamente, solo recuerdo que leí todo me estrese un poco y no sé en qué momento lo hice pero ya tenía contestado todo el examen.

Setsuna se quedo pensando, pues son era normal eso.

-Iré por tus documentos, ya regreso- se fue setsuna-_"esto es muy raro, primero sus ojos, esa energía que siento cuando cambian y ahora esto, tendremos que tener cuidado y vigilarla mas"-_pensó mientras subía e iba por los papeles.

Después de cinco minutos, setsuna regreso con un folder.

-Aquí tienes, están completos, espero te sirvan.

-Gracias, bien debo irme, quede en ir con Lita a comprar despensa.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, quien te viera yendo al mercado^^

-Es que, Lita no tiene auto y además es lo menos que puedo hacer por permitirme quedar en su casa.

-jajaja.. espero así lo hagas cuando regreses a casa.

En ese momento la cara de la rubia se torno triste.

-Si es que regreso.- agacho la cabeza

-Lo harás, michiru te ama y cuando logres explicarle el porqué te fuiste lo entenderá, no te desesperes.

-Espero que así sea setsuna.

Dicho eso la rubia se encamino a la puerta, estuvo a punto de salir cuando se detuvo y sin voltear le dijo a setsuna.

-Gracias por todo Setsuna.

-no tienes porque agradecer.

-Buenas noches.

Salió, cerró la puerta, llego a su auto, entro y marco su celular.

-Tomm? Buenas noches, estas ocupado?...necesito que me hagas un favor….


	23. Ya no es mi casa

Hola que tal..Lose lose…ya tarde muchos años..jejeje..pero aquí les traigo un capitulo mas, disculpen las faltas de ortografía o de texto, pero es que acabo de terminar de redactarlo, tarde como 2 horas y como estoy emocionada ni siquiera quise revisarlo..y supongo que uds están tan emocionados como yo..jejeje

Mil disculpas si no es lo que esperaban, sino que he olvidado muchas cosas que tenia pensadas para este fic asi que tuve que echar andar la ardilla..jajaja..espero no decepcionarlos…ya se acerca lo bueno.

Que disfruten su lectura…y de antemano muchas gracias por sus comentarios, a todos los que han escrito durante estos dos años y que no han perdido la esperanza de que actualizare…en serio gracias por su fidelidad..los quierooooo! Sin ustedes no soy nada..

Capitulo 23 "Ya no es mi casa."

- Estas segura de esto Haruka?

- Si, completamente, es lo menos que puedo hacer, por favor que esto esté listo para mañana por la tarde.

- Estas loca? Pero si mañana es domingo dudo mucho encontrar a alguien que pueda tenerlo tan pronto y sobretodo que me quiera atender.

- No importa, haz como puedas, págale extra si es necesario, pero necesito eso para mañana, no quiero tener que esperar.

- De acuerdo, hare lo que pueda.

- Gracias Tomm.- Haruka se despide de Tomm y sale de la oficina hacia su auto, una vez ahí se dirige al departamento de Lita.

Domingo 10 de marzo (Día Tres).

Haruka abrió los ojos perezosamente, eran las 9 de la mañana, ese día no tenía ganas de levantarse, pues en su condición no puede hacer nada más que deambular como alma perdida y sin negocio, si no fuera porque tenía que llevar a Hotaru al zoológico se hubiera quedado dormida todo el día, total, a nadie le importaba, que mas daba seguir con su vida si había abandonado a sus dos grandes amores, las carreras y Michiru. Michiru, que daría ella por haber despertado ese día a su lado, sintiendo sus delicadas manos acariciar su rostro por las mañanas cuando ella (michiru) creía que ella (haruka) seguía dormida pero realmente se hacia la dormida para poder sentir su piel. Que daría ella por poder decirle y demostrarle una y mil veces más lo mucho que la amaba, que era lo único mas importante en su vida. Ella, Michiru Kaioh, la única persona que llenaba completamente su ser y su corazón de una felicidad inexplicable. Pero no, estaba sola, sola en esa casa ajena, en esa cama que no era suya, que no tenía el olor a mar de su diosa, el calor de su otro yo, de su complemento.

Resignada, decidió levantarse, entro al baño a tomar una ducha para después vestirse, ya que seguramente Amy no tardaría en llegar a revisar sus heridas, aunque viéndose detenidamente en el espejo ya no se miraba tan mal, a decir verdad hasta parece que esta engordando un poco, al parecer Lita le da mucho de comer. Al pensar eso ultimo, haruka no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Definitivamente tendré que hacer ejercicio en cuanto me recupere, jeje ^^! – Ese día no tenía muchas ganas de vestirse "bien" , así que se puso unos jeans, una camisa negra con los dos botones superiores desabrochados , una corbata blanca no muy ajustada, zapatos y cinto negro.

Después de vestirse, salió de la habitación, de inmediato pudo escuchar que Amy y Lita platicaban en la sala, al parecer las dos chicas no se habían atrevido a levantar a la rubia.

-Buenos días- dijo haruka una vez que llego a la sala. Ambas chicas dejaron de platicar para ver a la rubia.

-Oh.. Buenos días haruka- dijo Amy.

-Buenos Días haruka. Quieres desayunar?- dijo de inmediato Lita, haruka al escuchar eso rio nerviosamente recordando lo que había pensado momentos atrás cuando se miraba en el espejo.

-EEmm..no gracias ^^! , llevare a Hotaru al zoológico y aprovechare para ir a desayunar. _"Uff de la que me salve"_ –dijo y luego pensó haruka (nota: lo que está entre comillas y en cursiva es el pensamiento de haruka. Tal vez ya lo sabían, pero por si las dudas ).

- Bueno, entonces antes de que te vayas revisare esas heridas- dijo Amy sacando inmediatamente su botiquín.

-Ehhh…de acuerdo Dra.- dijo Haruka poniéndose en firmes y saludándola, como todo un soldado. A lo cual Amy se sonrojo por el hecho de que haruka le dijera doctora.

-Por favor, podrías quitarte la camisa?- dijo aun mas sonrojada Amy.

-Aquí Amy? Porque mejor no vamos a la habitación ;) – Le dijo picaronamente la rubia (jejej..lo siento no pude evitarlo). Saben de qué color son los tomates? Aaaahh pues un tomate esta pálido a comparación del rostro de Amy que más roja no pudo estar.

-EEhh..este..mm..- no podía terminar una oración la peliazul.

-jajajaja…es broma…no te pongas así-le dijo una divertida haruka ante la situación al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en una silla y se desabotonaba la camisa.

Después de 15 min de profunda exanimación, aunque para haruka no era necesaria tanta revisión y cuidado, por fin termino Amy de revisarle.

-Listo Haruka, ya puedes nuevamente ponerte tu camisa. Has estado tomándote el medicamento?

-Si, me dio un poco de calentura durante el día de ayer, pero nada grave.

-Entonces, continua tomándolas, con respecto a tus heridas, a pesar de apenas revisarte ayer, vas recuperándote rápidamente, supongo que ha de ser por el poder de sailor pero aun así no me explico porque tarda mucho en sanar- dijo Amy aparentemente intrigada.

-Pues ni yo tampoco. Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana, debo irme, no quiero hacer esperar a Hotaru- Le dijo a Amy.-No creo venir a comer Lita.

-No te preocupes Haruka, estaré con las chicas en el templo con Rei.-

-Ah, entonces si gustas, cuando te desocupes puedes llamarme al celular y paso por ti.

-No te molestes haruka, no es necesario.

-No es molestia Lita, lo hago con gusto. Así que por favor me avisas, estaré esperando tu llamada eehh!. Es más…en cuanto me desocupe de con Hotaru iré directamente al templo por ti.- Le guiñó un ojo a lo que Lita se sonrojo.

-De..de acuerdo.

-Entonces nos vemos más tarde, hasta luego Amy.- Se despidió la rubia y salió del departamento hacia su auto.

**En casa de las Externas**

Michiru y Setsuna se encontraban preparando el desayuno, mientras Hotaru estaba viendo la televisión, hasta que esa armonía familiar se vio interrumpida por el timbre.

_Ding dong.._

Hotaru, quien era la que estaba desocupada inmediatamente fue a abrir con la esperanza de que fuera su papa-haruka, oohh gran decepción al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con…

-Buenos días pequeña- Dijo un sonriente Ryan a una fastidiada Hotaru.

-buenos días- lo dijo no muy contenta y por educación porque si fuera por ella ni le hubiera contestado, además de que se ganaría una reprimenda por parte de su mama-Michiru. Ella prefería mil veces que hubiera sido su papa-haruka la que estuviera ahí saludándola y no ese tontoide de Ryan.

-Y michiru?- pregunto Ryan con su misma sonrisa.

-Esta en la cocina, pasa- Le dice la pequeña al mismo tiempo en que abre la puerta permitiéndole la entrada. Ryan inmediatamente entra a la casa en busca de su "Amada" llegando hasta el comedor donde puede ver como setsuna y michiru acomodan la mesa.-Buenos días.

Michiru y setsuna se sorprenden al ver quien las saluda.

-Buenos días- dice setsuna- que te trae por aquí tan temprano?

-Pues…- acercándose a michiru para tomarla de la mano- extrañaba demasiado a michiru y ya no podía durar ni un minuto más sin verla- dijo al mismo tiempo en que besaba la mano de la violinista y la miraba a los ojos- "_y para asegurarme que ese Tenoh no esté por aquí"_- pensaba al mismo tiempo que besaba la mano. Michiru le sonrió aunque no con muchas ganas, a decir verdad ya estaba empezando a cansarse de Ryan, porque desde que regreso Haruka, algo le decía que Ryan no estaba con ella por simple "amor" sino más por una competencia entre él y la rubia.

-Gustas acompañarnos a desayunar? Estábamos a punto de hacerlo cuando llegaste- le pregunto michiru ante la mirada de total en desacuerdo de Hotaru.

-Me encantaría amor- le dijo al mismo tiempo que le robaba un fugaz beso en los labios.

Después de cuarenta minutos de tortura para Hotaru y Setsuna, puesto que Ryan no dejaba de decir cuanta cursilería se le ocurría, terminaron de desayunar, recogieron sus respectivos trastes y entre setsuna y hotaru comenzaron a limpiar la cocina mientras Ryan y michiru estaban en la sala.

-Anímate amor, que dices? Vamos a ver una película?- decía Ryan quien tenía abrazada a michiru y prácticamente arrinconada en el sillón.

-Ehh..este..no puedo, tengo que ir al museo a llevar algunas pinturas para la exposición del próximo mes.

-Entonces no se diga más!..yo te acompañaré- dijo el chico asegurando que iría con ella sin siquiera preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo. Ryan se levanto del sillón y tomo la mano de michiru para que se levantara también. – Ve por tus cosas, mientras me dices cuales son las pinturas que quieres llevar para irlas subiendo al carro.

-De acuerdo.- contesto michiru quien lo llevo hasta la habitación de estudios donde tenía ya algunas pinturas listas para llevarse al museo. Después subió a su habitación por su bolsa y lavarse los dientes mientras Ryan subía las pinturas a su auto.

A una cuadra antes de llegar a casa de las externas pudo ver como el auto de Ryan salía de ahí, cosa que le molesto.

-Que hará este tipo tan temprano ahí?- dijo haruka molesta.

Metió su auto a la cochera, se bajo y toco el timbre. Tardan un rato en abrir.

-Buenos días.- Le dice la rubia a Setsuna.

-Buenos días haruka, te tardaste, justo va yéndose michiru.

-Lo sé, pude ver el auto de Ryan irse. Que hacia ese tarado aquí?- Lo dijo con el ceno fruncido.

-Pasa.- le dice al mismo tiempo que le permite la entrada.- Pues ya ves..que disque la extraña y que no se qué, la verdad es que desde que tu regresaste Ryan ha estado mucho más tiempo con Michiru, se puede decir que casi no la deja respirar. A mi parecer tiene miedo de que le quites a Michiru. Aunque si yo fuera el también me daría miedo..jajajaja.

-jajaja-rio haruka, a pesar de lo que dijo.- Si, lástima porque eso tarde o temprano sucederá, cuando ese tipo me deje hablar con Michiru y aclaremos las cosas, ese tipo pasara a mejor vida y será historia.

Haruka y setsuna se dirigieron a la sala donde estaba Hotaru jugando videojuegos, pero al parecer no le iba muy bien que digamos. En el momento en que entro haruka a la sala pudo ver como el auto de hotaru del videojuego se volteaba por una curva que no agarro bien.

-No cabe duda que aun no aprendes bien cómo manejar, entonces que te he ensenado?- le dijo haruka a hotaru quien rápido dejo el juego y fue a abrazar a su papa-haruka.

-Papa-haruka, ya no te vayas por favor…ya no quiero ver a ese odioso de Ryan aquí T.T – dijo una sufrida Hotaru.

-Porque princesa, te hizo algo ese tipo?-

-No, pero no lo soporto. Es demasiado..cursiii..hasta mama-michiru se ve enfadada de él…sálvala papa-haruka, sálvala de ese demonio..

-jaja..lo hare pequeña- le dijo haruka mientras acariciaba su cabeza.- "_Michiru enfadada de ese tipo..aun tengo una oportunidad"_.

-Que haces aquí papa-haruka?

-Pues he venido para llevarte al zoológico, ya que ayer no pudimos ir. Qué te parece?

-GENIAAAALLLLL!

-Anda, ve por tus cosas.- A lo que rápidamente Hotaru sube a su habitación.

-Setsuna, no sabes a qué hora regresa michiru?

-No lo sé, no dijo, lo único que escuche fue que iría al museo a dejar algunas pinturas para la exposición del próximo mes.

-Ya veo.-Se quedo pensativa un momento- Gustas ir con nosotras al zoológico?

-No, muchas gracias, tengo algo de trabajo atrasado y quiero terminarlo a mas tardar hoy. –En ese momento hotaru llega con ellas lista para irse.

-Vamos papa-haruka..ya estoy lista.

-Bien..sube al auto ahora te alcanzo.

-Segura que no quieres ir setsuna?

-No, muchas gracias.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos.

-Que se diviertan.

Durante todo el día Haruka y Hotaru se la pasaron en el zoológico, después a comer y luego la rubia fue con tomm.

-A donde vamos papa-haruka?

-Iremos con Tomm por unos papeles princesa, no me tarde, me esperas en el auto?

- si papa-haruka.

La rubia fue rápidamente con tomm quien ya la esperaba, no tardo más de 10 min en platicar con el e inmediatamente se regreso al auto.

-Listo, ahora a casa que ya es tarde y no quiero que tus mamas se enojen, además debes ir a la escuela.

Eran casi las 9 de la noche cuando llegaron a casa de las externas, por fuera se miraba que no había nadie en ella.

-Oh..al parecer no hay nadie papa-haruka y olvide mis llaves.

-No te preocupes pequeña, yo aquí tengo las mías. Además debo ir por mas ropa, así que aprovechare a que no esta Michiru para poder llevármelas.

Ambas chicas bajaron del auto, haruka estaba metiendo las llaves al picaporte cuando en ese momento se abre la puerta, era Ryan.

-Tenoh! De que privilegios gozas para querer entrar así a casa de unas señoritas a estas horas sin siquiera tocar el timbre?

Haruka se quedo callada con el cejo fruncido y Hotaru lo miraba molesta.

-Ryan, te pido por favor que no molestes a Haruka, pues esta es su casa aunque ella no viva aquí.- Le dijo michiru desde la sala a Ryan que estaba en la puerta, mientras haruka y hotaru estaban afuera esperando a que Ryan las dejara pasar. Lo que no tardo mucho porque aprovecharon que Ryan volteo a ver a Michiru para entrar a casa, Hotaru fue a abrazar a Michiru.

-Buenas noches mama-michiru

-Buenas noches hotaru, porque llegas tan tarde? Sabes bien que tienes clases mañana y debes dormir temprano.

-Ohh..lo siento Michiru, esa fue culpa mía- Le contesto haruka.

-Tú sabes muy bien que Hotaru debe dormir temprano U.U – le dice una seria michiru, pero no estaba enojada.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

-Si…eso no tenemos la menor duda- dijo Ryan quien ya había cerrado la puerta y se acerco a michiru abrazándola por la cintura.- Ya dejaste a Hotaru, ahora puedes irte.

Ante ese comentario Haruka frunció de nuevo el ceno, setsuna llego en ese momento, pues había escuchado cuando llego haruka y temía que hubiera algún enfrentamiento entre ella y Ryan.

-Ryan, esta casa es de haruka y mientras así sea ella puede entrar y salir a la hora que quiera y cuantas veces quiera U.U- contesto michiru.

-No, michiru. Esta ya no es mi casa- le dijo haruka, tenía la cabeza levemente agachada, el cabello tapaba un poco sus ojos y sus manos estaban en puño. – a partir de hoy esta casa ya no es mía- decía al mismo tiempo que de su pantalón sacaba un sobre.- Esta casa es ahora de ustedes tres –le da el sobre a michiru- he cambiado el nombre de las escrituras, ahora les pertenece a ustedes.

Setsuna tenía cara seria, hotaru de asombro, michiru se debatía entre sí ponerse triste, enojada, a decir verdad sentía un hueco en el estomago y Ryan…bueno..ya se imaginaran como estaba..no podía disimular su sonrisa.

-He venido por el resto de mi ropa, si me lo permites me gustaría ir por ella.

Nadie contesto nada, hasta que setsuna rompió el silencio.

-Te acompañó haruka. Pasa.- y ambas subieron a la habitación de michiru quien se quedo totalmente callada durante el tiempo en que la rubia subía por sus maletas.

Ryan, michiru y hotaru estaban en sentados en la sala esperando. Michiru había leído en ese rato no sé cuantas veces las escrituras de la casa, corroborando que efectivamente esa casa ya no era más de su rubia amada.

Haruka no tardo más de una hora cuando bajo a la sala con dos maletas y setsuna llevaba una más.

-Listo, setsuna, aquí están las llaves.- después miro a michiru y hotaru.-Prometo venir por la motocicleta mientras consigo donde dejarla.

-No te molestes haruka, puedes dejarla aquí si quieres y cuando la necesites nos avisas- le dijo setsuna.

-Gracias. Bueno, es tarde, mañana iré por ti saliendo de la escuela hotaru.

-si papa-haruka- le dijo una niña triste, se acerco a la rubia para abrazarla, la rubia se agacho para abrazarla también- yo tenía la esperanza de que regresarías papa-haruka- le dijo no muy fuerte a haruka en el oído mientras de sus ojos salía una lagrima.

-Lo hare pronto pequeña, no te desesperes si? Hay que darle espacio a tu mama-michiru, no llores si?- le dice separándose y limpiándole las lagrimas.- Estaré para ti siempre, cuando necesites algo solo llámame y yo vendré volando- la niña solo asintió aun triste.

La rubia se paro y agarro una maleta, mientras setsuna le ayudaba con una y hotaru agarro otra que tenia llantitas y las tres se dirigieron a la puerta. Antes de salir, la rubia volteo a ver a Michiru.

-Que pases buenas noches sirena.

Al escuchar cómo le dijo, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y fue consciente hasta ese momento de lo que haruka estaba haciendo y una profunda tristeza le invadió, sin poder detenerla vio como la rubia salía de la casa.


	24. De vuelta a la Escuela

**Capitulo 24 "De vuelta a la Escuela"**

Lunes 11 de Marzo (Día Cuatro)

Lunes, principio de semana, como todo san lunes no faltan los estudiantes que llegan desvelados, cansados o agotados a la escuela, incluso hasta algunos aun siguen dormidos, pues al parecer Morfeo aun los tiene en el maravilloso mundo de los sueños, lugar en el cual todos quisieran estar. Pero este no es el caso para la externas, quienes muy responsables que son se levantan a tu hora, la suficiente para hacer lo que deben hacer por las mañanas, bañarse, vestirse, desayunar y cada quien irse a su determinada actividad.

-Hotaru, apresúrate, ve por tu maletín que se nos hará tarde!- le grita michiru desde las escaleras quien al escuchar el llamado de su mama se apresura a verse una vez más al espejo cerciorándose que esta perfecta, cosa que acostumbro a hacer desde que era pequeña, pues siempre observaba a su mama-michiru quien era una persona que cuidaba mucho cada detalle de su aspecto personal, nunca se lo había dicho pero ella estaba orgullosa de su mama-michiru, aunque claro sin menospreciar a su mama-setsuna quien con su paciencia le ha ensenado muchas cosas educativas que también le han sido muy útiles, y no se diga de su papa-haruka, que a pesar de no ser muy responsable que digamos es la persona que le da balance a su vida entre lo divertido y lo aburrido, por así decirlo claro.

Una vez que las externas estaban listas, se dirigieron a sus autos, michiru y hotaru al azul y setsuna al verde. Luego de dejar a hotaru, michiru se dirigió a la escuela, a decir verdad no quería llegar pues el solo pensar que se topara con Ryan le empezaba a dar fastidio, pero entonces si Ryan le causaba tanto fastidio porque aun seguía con él? Ni ella misma lo sabia pero de lo que si estaba segura es que la rubia tenía que ver en esto.

Cuando Michiru llego a la escuela, estaciono el auto y al caminar a la entrada pudo notar un auto familiar amarillo estacionado cosa que no le sorprendió pues era lógico que después de regresar continuaría con sus estudios pero no pensó que eso pasaría tan rápido puesto que las clases habían empezado desde hace dos meses.

Caminaba calmadamente a su salón cuando a lo lejos vio a Ryan quien la estaba esperando justo en la entrada.

-Ahh..-suspiro

Ryan volteo y al mirarla se acerco rápidamente a ella para besarla cosa que sorprendió a Michiru pues era un beso algo forzado empalagoso el cual no paso desapercibido por ningún estudiante que pasaba por ahí en ese momento.

-Buenos Días amor- le dijo Ryan una vez que finalizo el beso.

-Buenos Días- le contesto Michiru quien discretamente se limpiaba el resto de babas que le dejo por el beso (wuacala, odio que me dejen babeado jajaja). Una vez que se saludaron, Ryan tomo la mano de Michiru y juntos entraron al salón. Michiru se iba a sentar en otro lugar lejos de su novio pero cuando lo iba a hacer Ryan en un movimiento fugaz tomo el maletín de Michiru y lo coloco en el mesa banco que estaba a un lado de el, a la chica no le quedo de otra más que sentarse ahí.

A los diez minutos más tarde el timbre de la escuela suena dando inicio a la primera clase del día; el maestro entro, coloco sus cosas sobre el escritorio y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón, toda la clase estaba anotando cuando de pronto la puerta del salón se abro.

-Buenos Días- dice el estudiante –Disculpe la tardanza, me permite pasar?

-Buenos días joven, adelante tome asiento- contesta el maestro.

Michiru, al escuchar esa voz se queda en shock, pues no esperaba que eso estuviera pasando, al levantar la vista sus ojos se encuentran con los de la rubia quien iba entrando al salón, Michiru se mantuvo seria, al igual que la rubia, a los segundos haruka deja de mirarla y se sienta en su lugar.

En algún lugar de la ciudad..

-Es muy extraño setsuna, la he estado revisando estos días y no ha mejorado rápidamente como debería hacerlo.

- Lo sé, es demasiado raro, nosotras, como guerreras se nos dio la habilidad de recuperación rápida de las heridas que sufrimos en batalla y a lo que me muestras en tus informes de estos últimos días sobre la salud de haruka parece como si esa habilidad se hubiera reducido.

-Lo que es más extraño es esa energía maligna que siento en algunas ocasiones, ya he intentado verlo n algunas premoniciones y con ayuda del fuego pero no muestra nada- comenta Rei ante las miradas intrigadas de Amy y Setsuna.

-Debemos tener cuidado y mantenerla vigilada con discreción, no vaya a ser que nos estemos enfrentando ante una Haruka falsa, sobretodo tu Lita que vives con ella y te quedas a solas.

-No te preocupes Setsuna, yo puedo defenderme sola.

-Pero, no creo que ella sea falsa, porque muchas de sus conductas son las de haruka verdadera, tú misma te has dado cuenta de ello setsuna, su manera de tratarnos, su manera en que trata a hotaru, en que nos habla..

-Si pero hay otras cosas que no encajan, como su poca emotividad a las carreras, últimamente no ha hablado sobre seguir corriendo. –comenta Lita.

- Aun así, sea o no sea ella debemos andar con precaución, seguiremos vigilándola como hasta ahora.

-Si- dijeron al unísono Amy, Rei y Lita para después cada una retirarse del lugar e irse a sus respectivos deberes.

En el Mugen…

Todas sus clases habían sido un martirio, después de que haruka entro al salón esa mañana Ryan no dejaba de darle besos, abrazarla o tomarla de la mano mas efusivamente que antes, definitivamente el hecho de que ella este ahí al igual que Ryan no sería muy bueno para tener un día de clases tranquila.

Porque de tantos grupos justo tenía que tocarle ese? Aunque si lo pensaba bien, como es que la rubia iba en el mismo año que ella si se atraso todo un año por irse a esa guerra? Si recordaba con detenimiento la rubia no era muy buena académicamente ni muy avanzada en ello, aunque tampoco era una persona tonta por supuesto que no, pero le ganaba más la diversión que ponerse a estudiar, aun se acordaba de aquellas noches en que se desvelaban estudiando para que la rubia pudiera pasar un examen de historia.

Por fin tenía un momento de paz, una vez que había sonado el timbre del receso no supo cómo le hizo pero logro escaparse de Ryan, decidió subir al techo del edificio para que así no pudiera encontrarla. Desde lo alto podía observar el cielo despejado, se recargo sobre el barandal mirando hacia abajo, a lo lejos podía ver como parejas estaban comiendo bajo un árbol o en las bancas de la pista de atletismo, miraba como varios preferían divertirse con un partido de futbol o como otros preferían pasar su tiempo libre en la piscina, al mirar el edificio de la piscina pudo notar una figura familiar, era Ryan quien salía de ahí con un par de refrescos y observaba como el chico miraba hacia todos lados buscándola.

-Espero no me encuentre- dijo la chica de cabello aguamarina.

-Entonces si tanto te molesta porque sigues con él?- comento alguien a su espalda.

Tras escuchar esa pregunta se asusto, pues no pensaba que alguien estuviera ahí, a decir verdad cuando subió no había nadie y sobretodo como era posible que no la hubiera sentido si tantos años de estar con la rubia siempre podía sentir su presencia. Se giro y miro como la rubia estaba acostada sobre el techo de la puerta de entrada al techo del edificio (si si..Ya sé muy confuso, tratare de explicar, haremos de cuenta que la entrada al techo es como un cuartito que está en el techo.. Así que este cuartito tiene otro techo en el cual estaba haruka acostada, espero no haberlos confundido más).

-Te diviertes observándome?- le contesto michiru con otra pregunta a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos y se recargaba sobre el barandal cerrando los ojos disimulando enojo.

-Porque contestas con otra pregunta?- dijo la rubia sin siquiera moverse de su lugar, se encontraba acostada viendo el cielo con sus brazos bajo su cabeza y su pie derecho sobre el izquierdo.

Ambas se quedaron en su posición por unos segundos, la rubia no recibió mas respuesta por parte de michiru, la rubia dejo su posición y se sentó sobre la orilla del techo mirando directamente a michiru quien ahora si sintió la mirada de la rubia y abrió los ojos para verla también sin dejar su postura de seriedad.

Ambas se quedaron observando y cuando Michiru por fin iba a decir algo, la puerta de entrada se abre estrepitosamente.

-jajaja..Edward..déjame..eres un empalagoso..-decía una chica que iba entrando junto con su novio quien la abrazaba por detrás y le besaba el cuello; pero al darse cuenta que no estaban solos se separaron.

-Parece que nos ganaron el lugar- dijo el chico quien miraba picaronamente a michiru y volteaba hacia arriba viendo a la rubia. Tras decir eso michiru comenzó a caminar a la entrada, aprovechando la ocasión para salir de ahí y evitar las preguntas de la rubia.

La rubia ve como la chica de cabello aguamarina sale del lugar.

-Lo..lo sentimos Tenou- dijeron una apenada pareja al sentirse observados de manera fría por la rubia dándoles a entender que arruinaron el momento perfecto para hablar con Michiru.

-Bah..-no dijo nada más y de un salto llego al suelo y salió del lugar- idiotas- dijo para si mientras bajaba las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Al llegar abajo pudo ver como Michiru caminaba por el pasillo así que pensó en alcanzarla pero se arrepintió cuando miro que Ryan llegaba con ella y le daba un refresco, la tomaba de la mano y juntos se iban al salón de clases, en ese momento suena el timbre que indicaba la reanudación de las clases.

-"Definitivamente me arruinan el día."- pensó la rubia y se encamino a su salón de clases.

Pasaron tres horas desde el receso, las clases eran cada vez más aburridas, de vez en cuando sentía la mirada de la rubia sobre ella y cuando ella volteaba solo miraba que la rubia estaba muy entretenida observando por la ventana con su cabeza recargada sobre su mano ignorando la clase.

No podía concentrarse en la clase, ella quería salir y correr autos menos estar ahí, no si no podía tenerla, de que servía estar en clase si no podía disfrutar de la compañía de michiru. Las clases nunca llamaron su atención si no fuera porque tenía a michiru a su lado, eso era lo único bueno de ir a la escuela. De vez en cuando se quedaba minutos observándola en la clase y a la vez le tiraba miradas fulminantes a Ryan quien a su vez la descubría observando a su chica y que con más ganas la tomaba de la mano, cosa que la hacía enojar mucho (a la rubia), así que mejor prefirió voltear a la ventana recordando aquellos momentos con la chica de cabello aguamarina.

El día había sido muy cansado, después de la escuela paso por Hotaru y se fueron a comer juntas, luego dejo a la niña a su casa no sin antes volver a escuchar los comentarios sarcásticos del tal Ryan, después se fue al restaraurant del señor Tomoeda para los ensayos de la noche especial que había quedado en hacer ese viernes.

Después del ensayo fue a pasear en su auto un rato por la playa, no tenía ganas de llegar aun al departamento, puesto que michiru no estaría ahí para recibirla como siempre. Tenía mucha tarea pero prefería mejor hacer cualquier otra cosa que sus deberes, pero después pensó en Lita, que seguro ha de haber preparado la cena y ella que no aviso que no llegaría a cenar, se sintió culpable así que mejor opto por irse al departamento.

Su día no fue el mejor de todos, primero que Haruka esté en su mismo grupo, segundo el encontrarse a Haruka en el techo de la escuela con sus preguntas, tercero que Ryan no dejaba de hostigarla todo el día, cuarto que Haruka y Ryan siempre que se ven se la pasan discutiendo y quinta, porque para todo era Haruka? Haruka aquí, haruka allá, haruka, haruka, haruka…su mundo, no podía dejar de pensarla, si, tenía que admitirlo, aun estaba enamorada de ella, no podía evitarlo y ahora, con su nuevo aspecto de chico-soldado-malo la hacía más atractiva.

A su mente se vino la imagen de la rubia en la escuela cuando miraba por la ventana, sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello desarreglado como siempre, a pesar de que estaba corto aun podía notarse que lo llevaba desarreglado; sus fuertes brazos, luego se la imagino sin ese saco y camisa e imagino su bien formado abdomen y…

-ALTO!, pero que estoy pensando?- se dijo a si misma mientras sacudía un poco su cabeza, se levanto y fue al baño para lavarse la cara y así poder bajar un poco el calor que estaba empezando a sentir tras imaginarse a la rubia. –Aun te amo haruka, como quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo. – dijo la chica mientras se abrazaba a si misma y una lagrima escapaba de sus bellos ojos.

_Bien. qué tal? Si, el capitulo está un poco corto, lo siento, es que como la historia los hago por día pues me es difícil imaginar que harán en el día a día en lugar de saltarme muchos jajaja.. tal vez el prox capi transcurran como 2 o 3 días rápidamente porque ahí viene lo divertido…_

_Muchas gracias a los que han leído el fic y a los que se han animado a dejar comentarios, en serio que me divierte mucho leerlos y sobretodo saber cómo se sienten ante cada capítulo, porque por ejemplo cuando yo leo un fic me quedo con la emoción de leer más y seguro ustedes también sentirán los mismo no? Como me hubiera gustado que naoko takeuchi hubiera hecho más temporadas pero una exclusiva a esta pareja, en fin, no todo lo bueno dura para siempre..Lo bueno es que dejo a muchos admiradores con una gran imaginación y crean sus propias locas historias no? Jajajaa_

_Bueno ya me extendí, saludos a todos y disculpen la tardanza. _


	25. Recuerdos

**Cap. 25 "Recuerdos"**

Martes 12 de Marzo (Día Cinco)

Eran las 2:30am, en algún lugar de la ciudad de Tokio se encontraba una oficina con su luz aun prendida. En un escritorio enorme de madera estaba un señor mayor leyendo una carpeta con demasiada concentración hasta que el sonido de la puerta lo interrumpe.

-Pase- dice esa persona mientras cerraba y guardaba la carpeta en su escritorio.

-Buenas noches Señor-decía un chico de estatura mediana y cabello castaño a la vez que saludaba en posición firme.

-Han averiguado algo?-pregunto el señor mientras se recargaba en su asiento.

-No señor, ya buscamos en varios lugares de Tokio y no hemos encontrado nada.- dice algo temeroso, pues al decir eso pudo notar como el señor fruncía el ceño.

-Son unos inútiles! Sigan buscando!- decía el coronel Kondo mientras se levantaba de su silla enojado dando un golpe sobre el escritorio.

-Señor, si señor- decía el soldado al mismo tiempo que salía apurado de la oficina.

Una vez que el chico se fue, el coronel saca de nuevo la carpeta que tenía en su escritorio, tomo un bolígrafo y comenzó a firmar el documento que este contenía.

-Maldito Tenoh, después de todo te saldrás con la tuya.

En un departamento, se encontraban dos chicas durmiendo, cada una en su respectiva habitación. Una de ellas dormía plácidamente, mientras que la otra daba vueltas en la cama, estaba sudando, decía palabras incoherentes y su ceño estaba fruncido. En su sueño se le presentaban de manera de flash de recuerdos inconclusos provocando que se sobresaltara y moviera mucho más en la cama.

-FLASH BACK-

La chica tenía problemas con dos tipos uniéndoseles un tercero quien le golpeo el abdomen.

-FIN FLASH BACK-

La rubia se cerraba sus puños con coraje mientras dormía.

-FLASH BACK-

El tipo saco su navaja y se la clavo en el hombro, trato de apuñalarla en el abdomen pero lo esquivo, mas no del todo haciendo que cayera al suelo de rodillas.

-FIN FLASH BACK-

La chica se encontraba boca arriba de su cama, con su mano se agarraba su costado izquierdo que comenzaba a sentir que le ardía.

-FLASH BACK-

Alguien estaba frente a ella quien le golpeo en la cara haciendo que cayera, se levanto con dificultad quedando de nuevo de rodillas frente al sujeto. El tipo saca algo, le apunta a la cabeza, ella cierra los ojos, susurra unas palabras y se escucha un disparo.

-FIN FLASH BACK-

Ante ese recuerdo, sus manos agarraban fuertemente la sabana de su cama.

-FLASH BACK-

-Señor, lo tenemos.

-Muy bien, es hora de regresar, hay que ir con cuidado.- decía un grupo de tres personas, mientras esa persona intentaba guardar algo a su bolsillo, pero una bala atravesó el papel haciendo que la persona lo soltara y el grupo comenzara a correr para protegerse y atacar a quien les disparo.

-Maldito, muere!- decía un chico de cabello rubio, corto, con ojos negros, quien reía de manera malvada al mismo tiempo que disparaba a sus agresores.

El grupo logro matar a quienes los atacaban, a lo lejos se escuchaba la alarma de intrusos por lo que el grupo no le quedo de otra más que correr y salvarse. Cada pasillo que recorrían mataba a muchos soldados coreanos y lanzaban granadas para evitar que mas soldados las siguieran por la espalda, provocando que la base estuviera en llamas.

Una vez que el grupo salió de la base, se detienen en una colina desde donde pueden apreciar el bullicio que provocaron, incendio, destrucción, soldados muertos y otros cuantos vivos que los estaban buscando desesperadamente.

-Señor, si seguimos aquí nos descubrirán y estaremos en problemas, será mejor irnos- decía un muchacho alto, blanco, de ojos café y cabello del mismo color que los ojos.

-Que ingenuos, ellos no merecen vivir.- decía mientras levantaba la mano derecha mostrándoles un aparatito cuadrado con un interruptor, apuntaba hacia la base y lo oprimió, haciendo que toda la base explotara y comenzara a incendiarse, provocando que los soldados que los estaban buscando y los que estaban heridos murieran.

Ambos chicos vieron extrañados a la persona que traía el control, quien miraba divertido la explosión.

-Vaya, que linda noche, no creen?- pregunto de pronto la rubia quien volteaba a ver a los chicos que estaban tras ella.

-Si, pero hemos fallado nuestra misión-Contesto un chico con cuerpo musculoso, cabello azul, ojos verdes.

-Ryu tiene razón, el mapa se quedo en la base.- decía el otro chico decepcionado.

-No importa, no necesitamos ese mapa, se donde esta esa arma secreta- decía la rubia a lo que ambos chicos quedaron sorprendidos.

-Donde esta?-pregunto Isao.

-Eso es algo que solo le incumbe al Coronel, así que no pregunten mas.- dijo molesta la rubia – Bien, es hora de regresar a la base, "_y a nuestros hogares"._- decía la rubia al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban de vuelta color verdes.

-FIN FLASH BACK-

La rubia respiraba normal, ya no fruncía el ceño, su rostro se mostraba relajado, sus manos ya no jalaban la sabana, sudaba un poco, pero una pequeña mancha en la pijama comenzó a notarse, mientras la rubia sonreía mientras dormía.

En casa de las externas…

7:30am

-No Ryan, ya te dije que no quiero que vengas por mí hoy, debo ir a dejar a Hotaru a la escuela- decía por teléfono una fastidiada chica de cabello aguamarina.

-Pero mi amor, yo puedo llevarlas, es mas porque no la lleva Setsuna y yo paso por ti para irnos juntos?- decía insistente Ryan.

-Porque no quiero delegar mis responsabilidades a otras personas, además Setsuna está muy ocupada, prefiero hacerlo yo, así que por favor no insistas.- decía mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Pero..-el chico iba a replicar hasta que lo interrumpen.

-Pero nada, esta dicho, nos vemos en la escuela, adiós.- Y corta la llamada dejando a Ryan con la palabra en la boca pero sobretodo sorprendido por la reacción de la chica.

Cuando la chica colgó el teléfono dio un pesado suspiro, del cual Setsuna y Hotaru se dieron cuenta.

-Todo bien Michiru- pregunto seriamente Setsuna.

-No- dijo, dando otro suspiro.

-No tomes a mal lo que te voy a decir Michiru, pero creo que deberías hablar con Haruka, resolver sus problemas y dejar a Ryan. Es lo mejor para ti, porque mientras tanto seguirás sintiéndote infeliz.

-Es difícil Setsuna, una parte de mi dice que lo haga pero la otra parte sigue dolida y me impide hacerlo.-luego la chica voltea hacia Setsuna y Hotaru.- Estas lista para ir a la escuela Hotaru?

-Si mama-michiru, cuando tú digas nos vamos.

-Bien, que tengas un excelente día Setsuna, nos vemos más tarde.- dijo la aguamarina.

-Hasta pronto mama-setsuna- le dice la niña al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba

-Hasta más tarde Hotaru, Michiru.

Y sin más, se retiraron a sus respectivas obligaciones.

Mientras tanto…

-Te golpeaste con algo, te cortaste o algo?- decía una chica de cabello azul mientras observaba una herida en el abdomen de la rubia.

-No, solo sé que cuando desperté traía esta herida- Decía la rubia mientras hacia una mueca de dolor cuando la chica le puso un poco de alcohol en la herida.- Auuchhh eso arde.

-Es muy extraño, una herida no aparece de la nada.- decía Lita mientras se les unía a la plática.

-Bueno, listo, te he desinfectado la herida y puesto un vendaje, espero que no empiece a sangrar, toma- le decía al mismo tiempo que le daba unas gasas- llévate esto y cámbiate el vendaje por estas gasas si ves que comienza a sangrar o algo, cualquier cosa me llamas, de acuerdo?

-Si, como tu digas Amy, muchas gracias- decía la rubia mientras se ponía su camisa y saco escolar.- Bueno, es tardísimo, las llevare a la escuela, así que andando.

En el Mugen…

Esa mañana fue eterna para ella, los maestros estaban cada vez más exigentes dejando tareas a lo loco, en toda la mañana no había visto a la rubia y cosa que no sabe si era bueno o malo para ella, puesto que Ryan la había dejado respirar un poco, al parecer se ponía de empalagoso solo cuando miraba a la rubia cerca y eso no le gustaba. Ahora se encontraba en el receso, caminaba por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo pensando en lo que Setsuna le dijo esa mañana antes de salir hasta que unas risitas le llamo la atención, levanto la vista mirando a un grupo de cinco chicas con rostro sonrojado, mirada boba y risitas coquetas quienes platicaban con alguien a quien la chica de cabello aguamarina no podía ver, puesto que las chicas la tapaban, conforme se fue acercando cual fue su sorpresa al notar que era la rubia de ojos verdes la que estaba en medio de ese grupo, recargada sobre la pared a un lado de la ventana, con sus brazos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras les sonreía y platicaba con las chicas.

Al ver eso detuvo su andar, mirando seriamente la escena, la rubia sacaba una mano de su pantalón la cual dirigió a la mejilla de una de las chicas acariciándola y sonriéndole coquetamente, después regreso su mano al bolsillo del pantalón, pero en un momento la rubia se sintió observada y voltea hacia donde estaba michiru viéndola seriamente, quien al sentir la mirada de la rubia frunció el ceño y se fue por donde había llegado visiblemente molesta.

-"_Y ahora? Que le pasa?"_-pensó la rubia.- bueno preciosas, gracias por la compañía, las veré después.

Se despidió la rubia para dar alcance a la chica de cabello aguamarina pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla el timbre de la escuela que avisaba el reinicio de la clases sonó.

Durante las siguientes tres clases Michiru estaba distraída, se sentía enojada por la escena que vio de la rubia con las chicas.

-"_pero como se atreve a estar coqueteándoles"-_pensaba la chica-_"pero que me pasa? Porque me enoja encontrarla con ellas si haruka y yo no somos nada"_

La chica estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Ryan le hablaba.

-Michiru?- le decía el chico al mismo tiempo que la tocaba del hombro moviéndola ligeramente.

-ehh?- pregunto la chica una vez que salió de sus pensamientos.

-Tenemos hora libre, al parecer el maestro no vendrá hoy, quieres ir al patio?- preguntaba el chico .

-No, no tengo ganas de salir, gracias.

-Pero mi amor, anda, vamos, un poco de aire fresco no vendría mal, te ves un poco estresada.

-No, por favor no insistas.

-Pero…- e iba a insistir pero de pronto alguien llamo al muchacho.

-EEyy Ryan, el profesor de atletismo te está buscando, dice que vayas a su oficina en este momento.

-Sí, ahorita voy, gracias.- le dijo Ryan al muchacho mientras maldecía por dentro el que le hayan quitado tiempo con su novia, pero mas le preocupaba el hecho de dejarla solo estando la rubia en el salón, pero cuando volteo a buscar a la rubia se percato de que no estaba en el salón.- Bueno amor, ya vengo si? Iré lo más rápido que puedo y regreso contigo, no me extrañes- y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla para después salir corriendo con el maestro.

Después de que Ryan se fue, la chica de cabello aguamarina volteo a ver el salón y noto que se encontraba sola, la rubia ya no se encontraba en el salón por lo que opto por salir también a caminar un poco para distraerse y no pensar más en ella. Iba caminando por uno de los jardines retirados de la escuela cuando ve a la rubia sola sentada bajo un árbol, alcanzo a ver como la chica tenia sobre el césped una cajita de primeros auxilios, levanto la mirada y observo que tenia la camisa levantada a la altura de su vientre permitiéndole ver parte de su bien formado abdomen pero algo le llamo la atención y fue la herida que tenía en su costado izquierdo el cual estaba rojo. La rubia limpiaba la herida y la cubría con una gasa al tiempo que se bajaba la camisa y comenzaba a guardar las cosas.

-No sabía que ahora te gustaba espiar a la gente- Comento la rubia en voz alta, lo suficiente para que la chica de cabello aguamarina la escuchara.

-No estaba espiando- decía la chica al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos, se dio la media vuelta para irse.

-Michiru..- le hablo la rubia de nuevo a lo que la chica se detuvo un instante.

-Que te mejores Haruka- y sin más se fue, mientras la rubia la miraba como se alejaba.

_Que talll…tanto tiempo no? Se que es un poco corto el capitulo pero mi imaginación no da para mas..jejeje..espero poder actualizar pronto y seguir mas rápido para darle su final feliz, aun faltan algunas cosillas que nose en que momento incluirlas._

_Muchas gracias por esperar la actualización y por lo comentarios. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y espero comentarios aunque sean malo o buenos, su opinión cuenta._

_Hasta la proxima_


End file.
